


Miraculous Team: Connections

by SonicPossible00



Series: Miraculous Team [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Ambroise Delay, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brutus - Freeform, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Gay Couple, Ifrit - Freeform, M/M, Madame Romani, Multi, Neglectful Mother, Paris (City), alternative universe, lesbian couple, reptile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 153,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicPossible00/pseuds/SonicPossible00
Summary: Sequel to Miraculous Team: Slumber Party - Hawk Moth continues to threaten Paris, but he is not the only threat in the horizon for the Miraculous Team. In the meantime, Adrien introduces Marinette as his girlfriend to his father, and Audrey Bourgeois arrives in town, spelling trouble for Chloé, who will have to face some of her inner demons, while also opening her heart to someone she never thought she would.(AU where everyone in Marinette and Adrien's class has a Miraculous. Numerous relationships MarinettexAdrien, AlyaxNino, RosexJuleka, ChloexSabrina, KimxAlix, IvanxMylène, NathanielxMarc, etc)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Team [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/660131
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Fire in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! Here we are with a new adventure, featuring your favourite Miraculous Heroes from an alternate universe. I dare to say that this will be my most ambitious fanfic so far. This time, our heroes won’t just have to worry about Hawk Moth, his minions and his Akumas. This time, a different type of enemy will make things harder for them, because they won’t be able to fight it with their powers. It will be an adventure where emotions will be running wild, and where a happily ever after, might not happen for everyone. In sum, it will be an adventure, where our heroes, will need more than just their powers to win the battles ahead of them… they will need their hearts. As always, we'll be seeing some really cute moments featuring your favourite ships, mainly MarinettexAdrien, AlyaxNino, ChloexSabrina, KimxAlix, RosexJuleka, NathanielxMarc and IvanxMylene. And now, on with the show!

Fire. Some say that water is the most volatile of all elements, but fire is just as volatile as water. The difference is that most people do not believe that water can harm them, while fire can. The truth is that fire may not be the strongest of elements, but it is the one that most people fear the most, as well as being the most unpredictable. All it takes is a little and insignificant flame for a scorching fire, capable of reducing anything to cinders, to begin. And on that night, the people who lived in the 14th arrondissement of Paris, near the Sainte-Anne Hospital, were living a nightmare, in the form of a blazing inferno that was ravaging everything it touched. An Akuma called Ifrit had appeared out of the blue, and began to burn everything he saw. From all the Akumas that Hawk Moth had created, Ifrit was by far the one that looked nothing like a regular Akuma. His whole body was made out of living flames, with the exception of his hands and feet, which looked like claws and talons made out of stone. His deep blue eyes, surrounded by a black butterfly-shaped mask contrasted with his red flaming body. And as if his appearance was not terrifying enough, his screeching voice sent shivers up one’s spine, whenever he talked. The people who were unfortunate enough to see themselves face-to-face with him, compared Ifrit to a blazing demon from the Underworld, as they ran for their lives. 

“All must burn! This will burn, that will burn as well… everything will burn!” -Ifrit said, as he let out a maniacal cackle into the air.

Ifrit claimed that Hawk Moth had given him the power to cleanse the city, from which it would be reborn from its ashes, like a phoenix. And for that to happen, everything that was standing had to be reduced to ashes. The first ones to arrive at the scene were the firefighters, whose firehouse was just a few blocks away. Soon after, firefighters from other firehouses showed up and they wasted no time in trying to put out the fires that Ifrit was causing, as he jumped around. A few of them, thought about trying to put him out with their firehoses, but the chiefs ordered them not to engage the Akuma, afraid that if he felt threatened, he might attack them. Instead, they ordered them to focus on putting out the fires that were beginning to ravage the nearby buildings, as well as the parked cars, while the rescue squadron helped to evacuate the people in the affected buildings.

“Point those hoses there! And get someone up there, to vent the rooftops, otherwise we’re going to lose these buildings!”

As Ifrit continued to torch up the place, the firefighters saw that unless the Miraculous Team showed up to stop him, they were going to need a miracle to prevent the fire from continuing to spread. And when the police arrived at the scene, their thoughts were the same. They were astounded by what was happening around them. The flames were spreading like wildfire in a forest, threatening not only the buildings, but also the people who lived in them. Most of the police officers had already seen their fair share of Akuma-related trouble, but what Ifrit was doing, surpassed everything they had seen. As they exited their vehicles, they noticed just how hot the air was getting. Even though it was night time, the temperature felt, made it look like there was a boiling Sun in the sky; no doubt a side-effect from the Akuma’s activity. 

“Spread out and get people to safety! Take them to the subway. And make sure to lend a hand to the firefighters and the paramedics, as they come out of the buildings!”

Orders were given, and the officers ran as fast as their feet allowed them to, to fulfil them. Unfortunately, like it happened whenever an Akuma attacked, things would not go as expected. People on the streets were running in panic, fleeing from the flames, and that made it harder for to establish any kind of order, let alone help them. Even so, the noble members of the Parisian police did their best to get everyone that was on the streets, into a safe location, while also helping the firefighters, who continued to fight the fires, as well as getting people who became trapped inside the burning buildings. Some managed to get out unscathed, but others were not that lucky. From bruises and twisted ankles, to broken heads and nasty burns caused by the flames, the firefighters had their hands full. All the while, Ifrit continued to burn everything in his path, with no one to stop him, and he was having too much fun in doing it. One would dare say that he was enjoying himself more than an Akuma usually does, and that just made him look and sound even scarier.

“Yes! Burn, burn, my beauties! Reach for the sky and consume everything in your path!” -Ifrit said, as he stared at some nearby flames that were burning a store, fascinated by them. –“There is nothing more beautiful than a beautiful fire. But more importantly, there’s nothing more beautiful than flames feeding off mundane things.” -he said, as a psychotic grin showed up in his face. 

Up in the air, the news helicopter from TVi was on the scene, trying to get live images of the living hell that was happening on the ground. And as always, who better to report the news from inside the helicopter, than Nadja Chamack, who once again, had been the first one to arrive at the scene.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Nadja Chamack, reporting to you, live from the 14th arrondissement, where a new Akuma has appeared, and has begun to burn everything it touches.” -Nadja talked to the camera. –“As you can see, the police and the firemen are having trouble dealing with the fire that is threatening to spread out of control, and burn the not only this neighbourhood, but the surrounding ones as well.” -she continued to talk, when she noticed someone running on top of a building. –“And looks like two of our resident heroes, Rena Rouge and Ladybug are making their way to where the Akuma was last seen. If the two of them are here, we can expect some of the Miraculous heroes, if not all of them, to show up shortly to deal with the threat that this Akuma poses to our fair city.” 

Alya had just finished talking to her boyfriend, Nino over the phone, and was getting ready to go to bed, when she received an email from the Miraculous Blog, from someone who claimed that it had seen an Akuma. A few seconds later, the Akuma App also warned her of an Akuma attack. She was tired, because she had tons of homework to do, and had finished them just an hour before. All she wanted was to go to bed and sleep for at least seven hours, and dream of something nice. Unfortunately, Hawk Moth had other plans for her. Waking up Trixx, who had fallen asleep shortly before dinner, Alya then went to wish goodnight to her parents and her sister Nora, who were finishing watching a movie together, before going back to her bedroom. Transformed into Rena Rouge, she exited through her window and made her way to where the action was taking place. Along the way, she met Ladybug, who too had been warned by the Akuma App, of what was going on. Signalling her, Ladybug jumped to the rooftop where she was, and the two made their way to where the Akuma had been seen. They were still a few blocks away, and the flames that were consuming the buildings already looked tremendous, making them wonder what kind of mess they were walking into. And when they got there, they could not help but to feel like they had just walked straight into something that was way above their paygrade. From the rooftop, things already looked bad, but when they jumped into the ground, Ladybug and Rena Rouge felt like they had just stepped into an oven.

“This is not good.” -Ladybug said, as she looked around and saw the flames getting more menacing by the minute. –“Just from looking at these flames, I’m starting to sweat… I didn’t even know we could sweat in these outfits.” -she said. 

“You said it, girl. I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood to become barbecued fox.” -Rena Rouge told her best friend. –“Do you see the Akuma?” -she asked her.

“No. But once it knows we’re here, it will only be a matter of time, before it shows up to introduce itself.” -Ladybug said, her eyes unable to look away from the flames. –“ _These flames don’t look like normal flames._ ” -she thought to herself. –“Is it my imagination, or is there something wrong with these flames? They seem like they’re moving, like they have a mind of their own.”

“I don’t know, girl. I’ve never seen flames this huge before in an urban fire. Not even the flames created by Hot Tamale were this big.” -Rena Rouge said. –“Still, we don’t have time to be guessing it around. We’ve got to help these people.” -she said, as she pointed out to the firefighters and the paramedics that were trying to get a person out of a car that had crashed into another one, before either one caught fire and exploded. 

“Agreed. Let’s give them a hand, and hope the rest of the team arrives. Let’s also ask them what they know about the Akuma, and if they happened to see it, if they know which direction it went. If you see it, be careful.” -Ladybug warned her. –“And remember, we can’t take too long to deal with it. Otherwise, a lot of people will get hurt.”

“Got it.” -Rena Rouge agreed.

Lending a hand to the firemen, Ladybug used her yo-yo to quickly cut the car’s door open, making it easier for the firemen to remove it, and then allowing them to get the victim from inside the car, and put it in a stretcher. At the same time, because the flames had made it impossible for anyone to reach the ambulance with the victim, Rena Rouge used her flute-staff and conjured a sort of awning, which she then placed along the distance between the victim and the ambulance, allowing the paramedics to transport it, unscathed. Creating that illusion was not an easy thing to do, because the high temperature caused by the flames were making it hard for her to properly focus. Still, she did her best, and only stopped playing the flute-staff and making the illusion disappear, when she saw the paramedics arriving at the ambulance with the victim. 

“Good job.” -Ladybug told her.

“Thanks. Though, this heat isn’t making things easier.” -Rena Rouge said. –“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I’m sweating in places I didn’t even know I had sweat glands.” -she commented.

“You and me.” -Ladybug said, as she wiped the sweat from her horsehead. –“ _After this, I’m going to need to take a shower._ ” -she thought to herself.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion just around the corner. Fearing that it was the Akuma, the two heroines wasted no time in checking it. As they turned the corner, they almost bumped into a group of people, who were running from the flames. Avoiding them, they saw that the explosion had come from a closed coffee shop, which was now in flames. Fearing that another explosion happened and that the flames made their way to the surrounding buildings, the heroines looked for nearby a fire hydrant, intending to use it to put out the fire. Spotting one, Rena Rouge aimed her flute-staff at it, before throwing it. Hitting it, a water jet began to spray from it. The pressure from the water was quite strong, but that did not stop them from what they had planned to do. Grabbing the now open fire hydrant, the girls twisted it from the ground, just enough to point it at the flaming store, and using their hands as a makeshift nozzle. A regular person would not be able to do it, due to the pressure of the water, but thanks to their super strength and the magical properties of their outfits, they were able to do it. In a matter of seconds, they managed to 

“There. That’s one less problem for us to worry about.” -Ladybug said, as she let go of the fire hydrant. –“ _Where are Adrien and the others? If the Akuma decides to show up, and they’re not here, it will be up to me and Alya to take him on._ ” -she thought to herself, while looking around for any sign of the Akuma. 

“ _They are taking their sweet time to get here._ ” -Rena Rouge thought to herself. –“We got to find that Akuma and put a stop to this, before someone gets seriously injured, girl.” -she told Ladybug. 

As they talked, they saw a firefighter running in their direction, and remembered that due to the explosion, they forgot to ask the previous firefighters about the Akuma.

“Thanks for the assist!” -one of the firefighters thanked them, as he stopped in front of them.

“It was our pleasure.” -Ladybug said. –“By the way, have you seen this Akuma, or know where it might have gone?” -she asked him.

“My team and I arrived just a couple of minutes ago, so I can’t tell you much.” -the firefighter told her. –“But from what we heard on the radio, this Akuma is someone who’s completely made out of fire.” -he said.

The scarlet heroine was about to ask something else, when out of the blue, a fire ball came out of nowhere. Throwing herself and the firefighter into the ground, Ladybug was able to escape it, just in the nick of time. And she was not the only one. Rena Rouge also saw it, and managed to dodge it. As they could pick themselves up, they looked up and saw what looked like a living flame bouncing around the place. Keeping eyes on it, the heroines understood that that flame was not a flame like the others, and feared that they had inadvertently bumped into the Akuma that was the cause of all that chaos. Shooting through the air, the flame quickly made a U-turn, dashing towards the heroines, who managed to dodge it at the very last second, by throwing themselves into the ground once again. Making one more U-turn, the living flame landed almost 15 meters ahead, where it began to shift shape, until it assumed the shape the firefighter had told Ladybug and Rena Rouge about. Looking around, the Akuma shot flames from its hands, setting a building’s front and the trees near it on fire. 

“Burn! Burn! Yes, burn my beauties!” -Ifrit said, as he looked at the flames he had just shot at a couple of trees on the sidewalk, watching them burn.

“Are you okay?” -Ladybug asked the firefighter, who nodded his head, as they both got up. –“Rena! Are you alright?” -she asked the fox heroine.

“I am okay, don’t worry.” -Rena said, as she looked upwards and saw that there was someone, a woman, was screaming and waving for help in one of the windows of the third floor of a nearby building. –“Uh-oh… that doesn’t look good up there.” -she declared, as Ladybug herself noticed the woman waving, as she was joined by a man and a little boy, also screaming for help. 

“Go help them! I’ll deal with this guy.” -Ladybug said, as she grabbed her yo-yo and prepared to go against Ifrit. –“And you, you might want to go and help your fellow firefighters. Still, if things get worst, I suggest you all find a safe place to hide.” -she told the young firefighter. 

“Copy that! And be careful, girl!” -Rena Rouge told her, as she and the firefighter sprinted out of there. 

“And now, let’s get down to business.” -Ladybug said, as she walked towards the Akuma, swinging her yo-yo, as she quickened her pace. Still, there was something about that all situation, she could not –“ _This is strange. Usually Akumas don’t waste time in attacking us and love to talk and to brag about how they were hand-picked by Hawk Moth to kill us. But this guy, he tried to turn me and into charcoal, and then, just runs away and goes to torch something else?_ ” -she thought to herself. –“ _Why do I have that sinking feeling in my stomach, that this kind of behaviour, can’t be a good sign? Answer… because it probably isn’t a good sign._ ”

Approaching Ifrit, Ladybug did not take her eyes off of him, while making sure that her yo-yo was ready to fight Ifrit, if he attacked her by surprise. As for Ifrit, he just stood there, looking at the trees and the buildings, as they caught fire and were engulfed by the flames, cackling maniacally, without a care in the world. The scarlet heroine had seen many things, ever since she got her miraculous, but an Akuma enjoying himself, and that did not want to cut off her head, had not been one of them. Logic was telling her that she ought to try and attack him, while he was distracted, but it was also telling her that doing so, would be suicide, because she did not know what kind of fire-related powers he had, and how they worked, and she did not want to end up burned to a crisp. Feeling her heart thumping inside her ribcage, Ladybug took a couple of deep breaths, trying to slow it down and remain as calm as possible, hoping for the best, and preparing for the worst. 

“Hey, you!” -Ladybug shouted at the Akuma, making him look over his shoulder. –“Yeah, I’m talking to you!” -she shouted once again. –“I don’t know what happened that made you ended up akumatized, but I can’t let you burn the place down. So, what do you say, you surrender and we call it a night?”

Turning around to face Ladybug, Ifrit looked her in the eyes, before starting to laugh like a lunatic, and utter a single word at her.

“Burn.” -Ifrit said.

“What?” -Ladybug asked him, not understanding why he said that.

“Burn… you will burn.” -Ifrit told her. –“You will burn, they will burn, everything will burn.” -he said, while continuing to laugh like crazy, only his laugh was not like the laugh of other Akumas. It sounded more like the laugh of a demented or harebrained person. –“And you… you will burn quite nicely, I, Ifrit, will make sure that you will burn, quite nicely.”

“ _This guy sounds like he’s a few cards short of a full deck here._ ” -Ladybug thought to herself. –“ _I need to think of what I’m going to tell this guy… if he’s way more insane than any Akuma we fought before, I don’t want him to go crazy. I might not be able to stop him on my own. I better try and talk to him, as if we were old friends. That might help, or at least, buy me a little time._ ” -she thought. –“Listen… there is no need to burn anything else, okay? You are doing this, just because Hawk Moth looked into your heart, and saw that you were suffering somehow. I am sure you’re a nice guy, most of the times…”

She had not finished talking, when Ifrit began to laugh maniacally once more, his voice piercing Ladybug’s ears, before firing numerous fire balls at her. Dodging them, she was forced to take cover behind a parked car. Unfortunately, that did help her much, as Ifrit jumped and landed on top of the car she was hiding behind of, and tried to roast her, forcing her to roll under the car, to escape him. Not waiting for Ifrit to burn the car, with her under it, she rolled back into the open. She hardly had time to get back up, when he fired another fire ball at her. Spinning her yo-yo to conjure her shield attack, she was able to deflect the fire ball.

“ _And there goes the idea of trying to talk to him._ ” -Ladybug thought to herself. –“ _At least I managed to get his attention._ ” -she thought, as she dodged to the right. –“ _Stoll, I need to get up there. I’ll be able to move better on the rooftops, and there are less chances of someone getting hurt there._ ”

Using her sixth sense to provide her a distraction, so she could get to the rooftops, in a matter of seconds, Ladybug found exactly what she needed to do that. The objects she needed to use to get to the rooftop were evident, and she was going to use them. Hopping from car to car, she then hopped to the top of a burning bus and made use of a flag pole on a building’s front, to get herself up on the rooftops. As expected by the scarlet heroine, Ifrit followed her, shapeshifting into a flying fire ball, and chasing her. 

“Come on, follow me, where you can’t hurt no one.” -Ladybug thought, as she managed to get up on the rooftop, followed closely by Ifrit. –“I think I managed to get his attention… that’s good. As long I’m his target, he won’t try to burn anything else. That will give time for the firefighters to put out the flames and for the rest of the team to get here.” -she thought to herself.

The chase went on, as Ladybug did her best to stay one step ahead of Ifrit, who was proving to be incredibly fast in that fire ball shape of his. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Ladybug quickly understood that Ifrit was not going to exhaust himself, anytime soon, and on top of it, every time it touched a new surface, it set it ablaze. And that meant, she needed a new plan. Looking over her shoulder, the scarlet heroine knew that she needed to find a way to slow him down, so she could have a couple of seconds to know what to do next. Using her sixth sense power once again, she tried to look for an object that would help her in that predicament of hers. Unfortunately, this time, her sixth sense did not work, and before she knew it, Ifrit passed right next to her, grazing her left arm. When that happened, she felt like someone had torched her upper arm. Gritting her teeth in pain, she forced herself to stop and check it. Massaging it, she was relieved to see that her outfit had sustained the damage, and though she could feel her upper arm irradiating heat, she knew that she had not been badly burned by the Akuma. 

“I’ve got to be careful. If this happened, after he grazed against my arm, I don’t even want to think what will happen, if his flames actually burn me.”

“Burn… you will burn.” -Ifrit laughed maniacally. –“You will burn, and so will everyone else!” -he kept laughing, as he shot a couple of fireballs at Ladybug, trying to reduce her to ashes.

Performing several cartwheels, she was able to dodge all fire balls, except for the last one, which hit the surface, just as she was about to place her hands on it, blasting her off the ledge of the building. Falling down, slightly stunned and feeling the ground getting closer and closer, Ladybug was about to pull her yo-yo from her waist and use it as a grappling hook, when she felt someone grabbing her. To her surprise, the one who had grabbed her was none other than her feline partner/boyfriend, Chat Noir. 

“I’ve got you, milady.” -Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug, while using his staff to get them back to the rooftop from where the heroine had just been blasted from. 

“Thanks.” -Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir. –“You arrived just in the nick of time.”

“I apologize for not getting here a little earlier. I fell asleep a little earlier. You wouldn’t believe just how much my fencing class exhausted me today.” –Chat told her. –“Kagami was feeling extra competitive this afternoon, so she worked me to the bone.”

“Worked you to the bone, huh? That explains why you didn’t text me back, after dinner.” -Ladybug told him, in an amused voice tone. –“And should I be worried about that? I mean, you keep talking about her, but I don’t know much about her. It’s only natural for me to get a little jealous of her, you know?” -she playfully teased him, while raising an eyebrow. 

“Not even in a million years, milady. You know I only have eyes for you.” -Chat smiled at her, as he landed on the rooftop. –“And I really need to present her to you. After all, she’s partially responsible for us being together.” -he whispered at her ear, as he dropped her safely. –“So, this is the guy who threw you from this building, huh, milady?”

“Yeah. His name is Ifrit, and there’s something wrong about him.” -Ladybug said, as she looked at Ifrit who was now busy torching up the rooftop of another building.

“Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?” -Chat Noir asked her.

“I don’t know… the way he talks and acts. You know just how Akumas behave, right? Well, this guy is behaving differently. It’s like he’s got a few screws loose, or he jumped out of a Stephen King novel.” -Ladybug explained.

“A Stephen King novel?” -Chat Noir asked her, puzzled.

“He’s talking like he’s Pennywise, the Dancing Clown… I don’t know, but that’s what comes to my mind, when he’s talking.” -Ladybug answered him. –“Plus, he seems to be obsessed with fire, and nothing else. He’s not acting like an Akuma… he’s acting more like…”

“A pyromaniac?” -Char Noir asked her.

“I was going to say like someone with some serious mental issues, but yeah…” -Ladybug said.

“Well, whether he’s acting like a regular Akuma or a pyromanaic, or whatever, we’ve got to stop him.” -Chat Noir said. –“Besides the two of us, who else is here?” -he asked Ladybug.

“Rena came with me. Other than her, I’ve seen no one else.” -Ladybug told him. 

“Hope the others don’t take too long to get here, to lend us a hand.” –Char Noir said. –“In the meantime, how about the two of us try and teach that guy that burning things isn’t cool?” -he asked his girlfriend, with a smirk on his face.

“Right behind you, kitty cat.” -Ladybug told him.

Ifrit was focused on what he was doing, that he did not hear the two heroes approaching him, from behind. It was not until Chat Noir spoke, that he realized that Ladybug was still alive, and that she had brought company with her.

“Hey, mister! Sorry to tell you this, but you better stop burning things like that, or we’ll have to beat the crud out of you.” -Chat Noir told him. –“So, can we count on your goodwill to stop this, and surrender?” -he asked him, as he held his staff in his hands and pointed it at Ifrit. –“It’s your call.”

“You too will burn… like all the others, you too will burn.” -Ifrit laughed maniacally, as he fired a couple of fire balls at the two heroes.

Spinning his staff as fast as his hands and arms allowed him to, Chat Noir was able to supress the fire balls, as they hit the staff. 

He recognized those green energy shields. They belonged to the only person in Paris who could create them… Carapace. Looking up, he saw his best-friend do a summersault in the air, just as he was about to land in front of him and Ladybug. 

“Thanks for the assist, bro!” -Chat Noir told Carapace.

“My pleasure, bro.” -Carapace said, as he landed next to the feline hero. –“Can’t have you, and our fearless leader to be burned to a crisp by this guy.” -he told them, when he saw Ifrit firing another fire ball at them. 

Striking his tonfas against the ground, Carapace created an energy shield in front of him and his companions, which deflected Ifrit’s attempt to turn them all to ashes. When failing to kill the heroes, an Akuma usually curses them, but this was not the case with Ifrit. He just stood there, continuing to laugh like crazy, and talking all kinds of crazy gibberish. It was the first time this happened to them, and they did not know how to properly react to it. Suddenly, they heard something moving from behind them. Fearing it was perhaps one of Hawk Moth’s lieutenants, they turned around, ready to face it. But to their surprise, it was Rena Rouge who had managed to catch up with them. 

“You guys are hard to keep up with.” -Rena Rouge said, as she landed in front of her teammates. –“Hey, turtle boy.” -she smiled at Carapace.

“Great to see you, foxy fox.” -Carapace smiled back at Rena Rouge.

“I thought the two of you had run into one another, because, you know, you showed up with a couple of seconds apart from one another.” -Ladybug said.

“No. I was looking for you, when I saw him jumping between buildings.” -Rena Rouge said. –“So, tell me, what’s the situation?” -she asked.

“Simple. That guy has more than a couple of screws loose, and that makes him more unstable, than most Akumas.” -Ladybug said.

“So, business as usual, just a little bit more dangerous than usual, huh?” -Rena Rouge asked her, to which she nodded. –“Well, it’s nothing we can’t handle, right? Let’s get this guy, beat him and save the day, so I can go to bed. We’ve got classes in the morning.” -she said, as she spun her flute-staff with her right hand. 

* * *

Up in the sky, carrying Louve Grise in her arms, Queen Bee arrived at the scene, ready to take on the Akuma, but just like it happened with her partner, she was surprised by the scenario in front of her eyes. As they descended, what they thought was bad, looked even worse. The streets were filled with numerous fire trucks, police cars and ambulances, and firefighters, police officers and paramedics had theirs hands full, trying to rescue everyone they could amongst that chaos. Looking down, Louve thanked the Heavens for her dad not being down there.

“ _It’s a good thing dad had to go to that police seminar in Metz this week, and will only be back in two days._ ” -Louve Grise thought to herself. –“ _At least, I know that he’ll be safe._ ” -she thought. 

“ _Daddy will have the opposite of a field day tomorrow, if we don’t stop this Akuma and restore everything to its proper state._ ” -Queen Bee thought, as she imagined her dad, the Mayor, being forced to give a press conference, to tell everyone that she and the rest of the Miraculous Team had failed, and that Paris was one giant pile of ashes. 

“I don’t see any of the others. Maybe we’re the first ones to arrive?” -Louve Grise asked the blonde.

“I don’t see anyone either. And things don’t look good.” -Queen Bee told Louve Grise.

“They really don’t.” -Louve Grise agreed. –“I guess I’ll be using my ice breath, a lot more than I thought I would, tonight.” -she sighed, when she saw a person on a rooftop waving, requesting help. –“And we better get down to business. Drop me and go help that man on the rooftop there.”

“Are you sure? We’re still a little high.” -Queen Bee told her.

“Don’t worry. I may not have Adrien’s feline charms, by I always land on my feet.” -Louve said. –“Drop me and go help them.” -she asked her.

“Alright, but be careful, okay, Sabrina?” -Queen Bee told her.

“You too, Chloe.” -Louve Grise winked at bee heroine, as she let go of her.

Going down, the wolf heroine used her fans to direct her body, as well as to slow down her descent, by making use of the wind currents. She had learned that her fans could be used as makeshift gliders, during one of the training sessions, and ever since then, she had tried to make use of them that way, whenever she had to be dropped from a slightly high place. With the wind blowing against her face, she made her way towards a building’s rooftop. Curling herself up like a ball, she landed on it, safe and sound.

“Well, I made it. Now, it’s time for me to get down there and put out these flames.” -Louve thought to herself, as she ran towards the ledge of the building, and used her claws to slide down the building’s front.

Reaching the ground, Louve did not waste any time. Visualizing the situation in front of her, she quickly used her ice breath, together with her fans, and began to freeze the flames that were burning near her. The people that happened to be near her, applauded and cheered her, happy and relieved to know that one of the heroes of Paris had arrived to save the day. Those cheers and applauses filled her heart and boosted her morale.

“You go, Louve Grise!”

“You can do it, wolf girl!”

No matter how many times she was cheered for, or praised, it always felt like the first time that happened. She liked when that happened, because it made her feel special. And it did not matter when she was praised, or who praised her. It always felt good to feel wanted and appreciated. With her chest filled with that sentiment, she continued to put out the flames that were burning the first floor of several nearby buildings. It was only when the last flame was put out, that she allowed herself to stop. 

“ _Alright, these aren’t a problem anymore. Now, all I have to do is take care of the rest…_ ” -Louve thought to herself, as she decided on where to go from there. –“Let’s go left.” -she said.

Determined to freeze and put our all the flames and fires she saw, the wolf heroine knew that it was not going to be an easy task, but she hoped for two things to happen, that would help her accomplish that task of hers. The first, was for her best-friend/partner to show up and give her a hand. Louve always felt a lot more confident, whenever Queen Bee was around her; the two of them made quite the team. As for the second, she hoped the rest of the team showed up to help dealing with the Akuma, who she knew had to be somewhere around there.

Running up the road, she passed a group of policemen, who were busy directing people to a safe location. Turning the corner, she saw the firefighters were busy with another fire, so she decided to give them a hand. Stopping next to them, she used ice breath to help put out the fire. In a matter of seconds, the fire was put out, and without even taking a second to catch her breath, Louve jumped over the team of firefighters and used her ice breath once more, to put out a fire that was just starting to ignite. 

“There… Oh no, you don’t! I’m not letting you burn!” -Louve Grise said, as she noticed a few trees that were burning, and decided to also put out the flames that were slowly burning them. 

Taking a deep breath, she used her ice breath, putting out the flames, while also coating the trees with a thin layer of ice. When she stopped, and looked at the trees, all looked like they had jumped out of a children’s book. Queen Bee, who arrived, just as Louve was doing that, could not help but to make a quick remark about it. 

“Very beautiful. But don’t you think you overdid it, just a little bit?” -Queen Bee asked her. –“I mean, encasing it in ice looks nice and all, but was it really necessary?” -she asked her.

“Perhaps a little.” -Louve Grise chuckled. –“Still, I think it looks pretty. Very Christmassy.” -she told the bee heroine.

“Indeed… but we’re in April, remember? Christmas is still a few months away.” -Queen Bee said. –“By the way, tell me, did you spot any of the others?” -she asked her.

“No, nothing.” -Louve said, when she heard in an explosion, coming from above. –“Uh-oh, we’ve got get up there.” -she said, pointing to the fire that originated from

“Come on, I’ll carry you.” -Queen Bee told her, as she grabbed her by the wrists and took off, pulling her. –“Let’s hope the others get here soon, or we won’t be able to solve all this alone.” -she said.

“They will come. They’re just running a bit late… actually, it looks like they’re already here, look to the right” -Louve Grise told her.

Looking to her right, the bee heroine saw what her partner was talking about. Up on the rooftops, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace were chasing what looked like a flying fire ball.

“Looks to me like that thing is our Akuma.” -Louve Grise said, when she noticed that Queen Bee was getting her too close to the flames. –“Hey, look out! I don’t want to be roasted!” -she warned her.

“Sorry, my bad.” -Queen Bee said, as she flew back, moving them away from the flames –“They’re going to need our help. Let’s get this done, and then, we’re going to help them out.” -she said.

* * *

And while the bee and the wolf heroines focused on putting out that fire, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace continued to chase Ifrit, who had begun to run through the rooftops, while shifting between his regular form and his fire ball form. Cackling and laughing like a maniac, Ifrit continued to run, while also throwing fire balls at the four heroes, who were forced to use many of their skills to evade those fire balls, while also trying to catch up with him. More than once, they were forced to stop to put out a small fire caused by Ifrit, making it hard to keep up.

Jumping over a chimney, the four of them believed that ifrit had given them the slip, only to find out that he was waiting for them. Shooting several fire balls at them, they dodged them and went straight for him. But before they could reach him, he once shifted forms, and dashed out of there. Shifting gears, the heroes began to run even faster than before, trying to catch up to Ifrit. But being an Akuma who did not play by the rules, Ifrit shifted back into his regular form, just to shoot one Jumbo-sized fire ball at the heroes, before shifting shape again. This move caught the heroes by surprise, and forced them to dodge the fire ball. They all managed to do so. All, except for Chat Noir, who was caught by surprise, when the fire ball changed direction and hit him. Seeing that happening, Ladybug gasped, worried about Chat, while continuing to run after Ifrit.

She wanted to go back and see if he was alright, but Carapace was faster, and did just that. In her heart, she feared that Chat might have gotten hurt, but then remembered that he was a lot tougher than people gave him credit for, as well as knowing that he would want her to continue to chase the Akuma, to stop him. Focusing on that, the scarlet heroine signalled Rena to keep going.

“ _I’m not letting this guy get away! You’ll pay for what you did to Adrien, buster!_ ” -Ladybug thought to herself, as she threw her yo-yo at Ifrit, trying to hit him. –“ _I missed! After this, I’ll need to start practicing my aim a little more often._ ” -she told herself.

As the scarlet and the fox heroines continued to chase Ifrit, Carapace was busy checking on Chat Noir. The fire ball had hit him on the left leg, but luckily, his outfit sustained the damage and protected him from getting burned. Even so, he decided to use his healing powers on the feline hero’s leg, just to be sure.

“There. If you had anything burnt or broken, it’s fixed.” -Carapace said. –“Still, you better be careful. That guy’s fire balls are really fast and they seem to have a mind of its own. I mean, it’s the only logical thing to assume, after the one that hit you, changed trajectories like that.” -he told him. –“Right now, I really wish Nathaniel hadn’t gone visiting his grandmother. His powers could really come in hand to deal with both the Akuma and the fires he’s causing.”

“Me too. But you know what he told us. That she fell sick and they had to rush her to the hospital.” -Chat Noir told him. –“The only thing we can do is hope she gets better, and that he comes back soon, while we deal with this

Getting up, Chat Noir took a moment to go to the building’s ledge and look at the whole scenario. Things were not looking good. Ifrit was proving to be a formidable adversary, and the four of them were having problems handling him. The words Ladybug had told him about how Ifrit looked and sounded different 

“I hate to say this, but Marinette’s right. This guy’s insane. There’s definitely something about it that just doesn’t seem right.” -Chat Noir said. –“And if he keeps this up, he’ll burn all of Paris, before the night is over.” -he said, as he saw the flames consuming the top of the building to his left.

“That’s not going to happen, bro. We’re going to stop him, before he even gets the chance to leave this neighbourhood.” -Carapace told him, as he picked up his tonfas from the ground. –“I don’t know how we’re going to stop him, but we are going to.” -he said. –“And once the rest of the guys arrive, it will be easier, you’ll see.”

“Hopefully, you’re right. Either way, we better start thinking of ideas, while we try and put out that fire.” -Chat said, as he looked over the ledge and saw the firefighters experiencing some technical difficulties with the fire truck’s turntable ladder. –“We’ve got to keep chasing that guy, but we can’t just leave them, without lending them a hand.” -he pointed out, as Carapace saw what was going on, on the ground. –“I wish Rose had arrived already. With her copies helping us, it would make things a lot easier.”

“I agree. Still, there’s no need for both of us to stay. You keep going after Ifrit. I’ll stay and help them out.” -Carapace said, -“Come on, go on. The girls will need your help. I’ll catch up with you all. I just need a minute, maybe two to help them out.” -he said. 

“Okay, but don’t take too long, Ninja Turtle! We’re going to need you to catch that living flame!” -Chat said, as he dashed out of there. –“ _We could really use your powers to make it rain so we could put out all these fires and that creep, right about now, buddy._ ” -he told himself, as he thought about Nathaniel, who he knew would not be joining him and the rest of the team. 


	2. Blazing Flames

Thirty minutes. That had been the amount of time since Ifrit had begun to set the 14th arrondissement on fire. Each minute it went by, things continued to get even more chaotic than before. Even with the rest of the Miraculous Team, minus Panda Roux, showing up and helping out, Ifrit was giving them a run for their money. Not only he managed to tap into his powers, he had also caused the flames to spread even faster than before, reaching the surrounding neighbourhoods. Because of this, every single fireman in Paris was sent to the 14th arrondissement, in a clear attempt to prevent that part of the city from turning into ashes. From the sky, one could clearly see how the fire was spreading, without a pattern, and as time went on, the process continued to speed up. If nothing was done, by the time the Sun rose in the East, Paris would be a smouldering pile of ashes. 

They had been attacking Ifrit, trying all kinds of strategies they remembered, but nothing seemed to work. He was just too unpredictable; too insane. And when he learned that he could create copies of himself that had the same insane laughter and the same insane will to burn anything they saw, and he hundreds of them, that was when they knew that their situation had put them jumping from the fire and into the frying pan. Because of this, Ladybug had no other option, but to split the team in two. One half to handle Ifrit, who had learned to divide himself, and whose copies were everywhere, burning things as they moved along, while the other half helped the firefighters, who were busy trying to put out the fires caused by those same copies and the real Ifrit, and evacuate the people that had been caught in that blazing inferno. It was a difficult decision, especially because they were beginning to feel exhausted from the fight, but the scarlet heroine saw no other option. Taking temporary refuge behind a turned bus, she told the whole team what they had to do. 

“Chat, Carapace, Louve, Doe, Rena and Corbeau, you guys handle Ifrit. The rest, spread out and try to help out everyone you can, while also fighting the copies that guy has created.” -Ladybug ordered them.

“You got it, milady.” -Chat Noir told her, while also winking at her. 

“You can count on us, like always.” -Dragonfly said.

“Understood.” -Forest Doe said.

“We won’t let you down, girl.” -Rena smiled at her.

“Don’t worry. And you be careful as well.” -Flamingo told her, with a smile on her face. 

“Remember, don’t do anything brash that might get you into serious trouble. We’re not bulletproof, and we’re certainly not flameproof.” -Ladybug warned them.

“Yes, boss lady.” -Carapace said. –“You know, you’re beginning to sound a lot like my mother.” -he joked, trying to reduce stress that was in the air. 

“Well, maybe it’s because I care about you, as well as everyone else, and I don’t want to see you hurt, or worst.” -Ladybug smiled at him. –“But seriously, be careful everyone. This guy’s not kidding around. He’s far more dangerous than we thought he is, and he’s acting like someone’s who’s purely insane.” -she said. –“Also, be careful of his copies. We already established that they aren’t as powerful as he is, but they can still make a lot of damage. 

Splitting up, both teams went to do what they had been ordered. Chat’s team charged against Ifrit, intending to put a stop to him, while Ladybug’s team spread out, each of the heroes going in a different direction.

There was smoke and fire everywhere, making it difficult to see where they were going, but even that did not stop them. If it was up to them, no one would die or get hurt that night. The first one to find trouble that needed to be solved was Arachnid. As he swung up a street, he noticed the firefighters who were trying to put out a fire, were having difficulties doing it, thanks to several of Ifrit’s copies. Trying not to panic, the firefighters attempted to put out the fire, while also dealing with Ifrit’s copies, which they tried to put out, using fire extinguishers. 

“Look out!”

“These things are indestructible.”

One of the firefighters had just sprayed one of the copies, when this one tried to jump on him. Tripping, he fell to the ground, as Ifrit’s copy charged against him, laughing like a maniac, and willing to turn him into a piece of coal. Throwing the fire extinguisher at it, it did nothing to slow him down. He believed he was a goner, when suddenly, from out of the sky, Arachnid arrived to save the day. Using his lasso, he grabbed the fiery creature and with a well-placed kick, he blasted it into dust.

“Stay behind me! I’ll deal with these things!” -Arachnid told the firefighter, as he got up and joined his teammates, behind the spider hero. –“I’m afraid these things won’t die, by just spraying them with those things, guys. They only die if you use a magic weapon, like this one, or if you already have magic inside you! Lucky for you, I’ve got both.” -he said, as he used his lasso like a whip against the fiery creatures. 

Hearing the spider hero, all the firemen did as he told them. Not taking their eyes from Arachnid, they saw how quickly dispatched the enemies, making sure none of them had the opportunity to replicate themselves.

“And that’s the last one of you!” -Arachnid said, almost without a breath, not realizing that he had failed to notice one of the copies, which had placed itself behind him.

“To your left! Watch out!” -one of the firemen warned him.

Listening to the warning, Arachnid turned his head to left and saw it. The last of his group, it was determined to kill the spider hero. Cackling maniacally, it tried to grab Arachnid. Jumping over it, Arachnid wrapped his lasso around it and while still in mid-air, he pulled it towards himself and punched it as hard as he could, disintegrating it. When he landed, Ifrit’s copy was no more. Such a move earned him the praising of all the firefighters present, who applauded him.

“Way to go!”

“You showed them all!”

“You rock, Arachnid!”

“Thanks for saving us!”

“Don’t mention it, and it was my pleasure.” -Arachnid said, when he noticed something coming towards him at high speed. Throwing himself into the ground, whatever it was coming in his direction, went over him, hitting the fire truck on the side, before landing on the ground. –“This is getting a little out of control.” -he said, as he got up and looked at what passed over his head. And to his surprise, it was Dragonfly, who had seemingly been used as a punching bag. There was a lot of smoke in the air, but he could still see her face. She had a couple of bruises over her left side of her face, as well as a busted lip. –“Dragonfly! Are you okay?!”

Hurrying to where Dragonfly had landed, Arachnid was followed by some of the firefighters. Kneeling by her side, he quickly checked her, to see if she was alright, only for her to refuse any kind of help. To his surprise, she was conscious, even after that kind of hit, and she was furious. 

“I’m f-fine… I said, I’m f-fine! But that cheap copy of an Akuma who did this to me, is going to wish it never had been created in the first place!” -Dragonfly practically growled, as she dusted herself. One could see she was absolutely pissed. –“I’m going to turn him into dust… him, and all his buddies!” -she yelled, trying to let out some steam. 

“W-What happened?!” -Arachnid asked her.

“I was thrown into a flaming car and it blew up, that’s what happened! Luckily, I didn’t get burned… much.” -Dragonfly said. You could see a couple of spots on her back, where her outfit was slightly burned. –“Still, it could’ve been worst…. Sorry, but we’ll have to leave the chit-chat for another time.” -she told him.

“Take a moment to rest! At least, until your outfit is fully regenerated.” -Arachnid told her, when he saw that she was about to zoom out of there. –“You’re no good to anyone, if you’re injured or dead, remember?”

“N-Not a chance. I’ve got a bone to pick with that creature… plus, I’ve left Flamingo on her own.” -Dragonfly said, as she prepared to fly out of there. –“I’ll see you in a bit!” -she exclaimed, as she dashed into the air, leaving Arachnid behind. 

Dashing through the air, Dragonfly made her way to where she had left Flamingo battling Ifrit’s copies. The two of them had been helping out the police evacuating numerous buildings, before the flames got to them, while reassuring the people that exited them that everything was going to be alright, when suddenly, several copies of Ifrit showed up, jumping around and laughing like crazies, while also shooting fire balls. Not taking any chances, Dragonfly told Flamingo to protect the building’s entrance, as the remaining occupants exited it, while she herself took on the copies. These proved to be a lot faster than she thought, and it did not take long for one of them to blast her with a fire ball, in a sneak attack, sending her flying into a flaming car, which exploded. But what those flaming creatures and their wackiness could predict, was that Dragonfly was one of those people that when someone stepped on her toes, she would make them regret doing it, the hard way. 

“Are you alright?” -Flamingo asked Dragonfly, as she saw her flying above her head.

“Y-Yeah, just peachy.” -Dragonfly said, as she landed. –“What about you?” -she asked Flamingo, as she dodged the attack from one of the copies, just by a couple of millimetres.

“I’m okay. Shouldn’t you try and rest for a bit?” -Flamingo asked her, after looking at Dragonfly’s back, at the same time, she took out one of the copies with her cane 

“No need. I’m feeling alright… dang it! These things keep replicating themselves like wildfire!” -Dragonfly said, as she threw her frisbee, hitting two of Ifrit’s copies, which dissipated. –“I feel like we’re battling a horde of Gremlins!” -she said, as she grabbed her frisbee.

“I agree. This is getting out of control.” -Flamingo said, as she used her cane to dispatch three copies of Ifrit. –“I haven’t used my multiplication power yet, because I wanted to save my strength for anything worse that could come up, but I think I’ll have to use it.” -she told her.

“I was wondering why you hadn’t used it yet…. get down!” -Dragonfly warned the flamingo warrior, as she launched her frisbee and hitting a copy of Ifrit, who was about to grab the blonde from behind. –“I suggest you make a couple of copies of yourself, right now.” -she told her.

“Right.” -Flamingo asserted, as she used her power, creating ten copies of herself. –“Let’s see if this balances things.” -she said, along with her copies in chorus, which then began to fight

“No, go and use them to help evacuate the rest of the buildings in this street, while I keep them busy.” -Dragonfly told her, as she dashed towards them, forcing them to go after her. –“Go on! Don’t just stand there!” -she said.

“Alright. Kick their butt, girl! And be careful!” -Flamingo said, as she and her copies made their way to the various buildings, hoping to help with the evacuation.

* * *

Ladybug had just saved a family from the flames, by kicking the door to their apartment open, which had been blocked by debris, when one of Ifrit’s copies entered in the apartment, through one of the windows and tried to burn her alive. Dodging its attacks, she took cover inside one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her. Doing that, she hoped to gain herself a little time to think of a plan, even if it was just a couple of seconds. And a couple of seconds was what she gained, because the copy broke into the bedroom, and it was not alone. During the time she hid, the copy had replicated itself, and there were now three of them. Still, that did not scare her. Spinning her yo-yo, she took down two of them with a single move. Unfortunately, the third one was faster than she anticipated, and shot a fire ball at her. Without the time to dodge it, she placed her arms in front of her face, to protect herself from it, as the fire ball hit her. The force of the impact was enough to propel her against the wall. It was a nasty impact, but the worst was still to come. Using her yo-yo to attack the creature, this one grabbed the first thing it saw, in that case a shelf, ripping it from the wall, torching it up and throwing it at the scarlet heroine. The flaming shelf did not hit her, but it hit the wardrobe next to her with such force, that the wardrobe fell on her right foot. 

“Aaargh, my foot!” -Ladybug screamed, as every pain receiver in her brain lit up like a Christmas tree. –“Y-You’re going to pay for that!” -she yelled at the creature, furious.

Knowing that the creature was about to jump on her, Ladybug threw her yo-yo against the nearest wall. Ricocheting on it, the yo-yo went right through the creature, vaporizing it. But when it did, tiny flares that fell on the floor and bed, lighting them up.

“Oh, great. Just what I needed.” -Ladybug sighed, trying her best not to panic, as she attempted to move the wardrobe from the top of her ankle. Using both her hands, she managed to lift the wardrobe just enough to get her foot from under it. Setting her foot as gently as possible on the ground, she tried to examine it, to see if her ankle was broken, by moving it just a little bit. –“O-Ouch… I don’t think it’s broken, but it’s definitely hurt!” -she gritted her teeth, as she saw the flames burning the bedsheets and the quilt. –“I’ve got to get out of here, and fast, or otherwise, I’ll end up a very crispy Ladybug.” 

She knew she could not stay there, or otherwise the flames would get her. On top of that, the smoke was beginning to make it hard for her to breathe properly. But getting out would not be as easy as she thought it would be. When she tried to get up, she realized just how exhausted she was. Even pumped with enough adrenaline to make her heart blow up, Ladybug’s body refused to move. It took her all her willpower, while also ignoring the pain she was in, to get back up, and try to leave that place, before the flames consumed it. Grabbing what she perceived as a cane or a wooden stick that was on the floor, she used it to get up and to support herself, as she made her way out of there. 

“ _I need Nino to take a look at this, but he’s battling Ifrit… Maybe I should have had him come with the rest of us, who are dealing with the fire._ ” -Ladybug thought to herself, only to realize just how selfish she was being right then. –“ _Don’t be stupid and selfish, Marinette. You decided to let him stay with the others who are dealing with the real Ifrit, because he’s far more dangerous than these copies of him, and if injured, they would need immediate care… it’s just the pain in your ankle that’s making you say these things._ ” -she thought, as she –“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here… let’s get out the same way that creature came in.”

Making her way towards the broken window, Ladybug was beginning to get nervous. The fire was spreading quickly, and she was struggling to get out of there. Her biggest fear was that the ceiling would cave in, blocking any possible exit, and she saw herself trapped. Trying not to think about it, she continued to walk as quickly as possible. Suddenly, something came through the wall adjacent to the window Ladybug and Ifrit’s copy had used to enter. To her surprise, what came through it was none other than Queen Bee, who landed on her back, on top of what used to be a bookshelf.

“O-Ouch… that was a nasty fall.” -Queen Bee said, when she looked to the right and saw her injured teammate, as she tried to make her way towards her. –“M-Marinette?! Are you okay?!” -she asked her, as she sat on the floor. 

“M-My ankle… I don’t think it’s not broken, but it hurts like Hell.” -Ladybug told her.

“That’s not good…” -Queen Bee said, when she felt something warm oozing down the left side of her face. Instinctively, her hand reached for her forehead. –“What the…I’m bleeding?!” -she asked, shocked, after seeing the tips of her fingers red.

“Wait a moment, don’t p-panic. I’m coming.” -Ladybug said, as she dragged herself to where Queen Bee was. –“Let me see that.” -she said, as the blonde allowed her to check her injury. –“I think it’s just a cut. No biggie”

“Just a cut?! No biggie?!” -Queen Bee yelled at her, as she placed her hand over the cut, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Calm down, and don’t worry. Remember what Miss Bustier told us, when Nino bumped his head and he began to bleed like crazy from that cut he got?” -Ladybug asked her, trying to calm her down. –“The blood vessels on our head carry the same amount of blood as the others around our body, but because the brain needs more blood than most of the other organs, there are more blood vessels to carry blood on the head , which means if you get a cut, no matter how small, the number of blood vessels will be a lot more, than in another part of the body, so, a lot more blood will gush out.” -she told her.

“What is this, an anatomy class?!” -Queen Bee asked her, irritated. –“Look at my hair! It’s runed! I’ll need to wash it and probably even dye it!” -she sighed in exasperation, as she imagined just how bad her hair was. 

“C-Chloe… this is hardly the time for you to act all hysterical!” -Ladybug shot back at her, angry. –“Sorry. I didn’t want to yell at you. It’s this p-pain in my ankle that’s making me talk like that.” -she apologized to her. –“D-Dang it, this is hurting a lot more than before.” 

“Hold on, I’m going to get you out of here.” -Queen Bee told her, as she wiped the blood with her arm, and got ready to carry Ladybug in her arms. –“Don’t worry, there’s an ambulance downstairs. I think… I think they can fix us up in a minute or two.” -she said. She was about to carry her, when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her spine. –“Aargh…” 

“What is it?!” -Ladybug asked her, worried.

“It’s my back… but don’t worry, I’ll be fine in a second.” -Queen Bee said, trying to –“ _That fall did quite the number on me... no, stop complaining! It’s a just little pain! You have to get her out of here, before this fire gets the two of you._ ” -she thought to herself, ignoring the excruciating pain she was in, as she noticed the flames getting bigger. –“Let’s get out of here, so they can fix your ankle, and this cut on my head.”

At the same time, two blocks away, multiple copies of Ifrit were attacking a group of police officers, that were escorting a group of people that had taken refuge inside a garage, which in the meantime was deemed unsafe, out of there. Like it happened with the firefighters, and even the paramedics, they tried to fight the creatures, by shooting at them, and even tasing them, without managing to hurt them, let alone, defeat them. Luckily, the cavalry arrived in the shape of Grizzly Bear, who attacked Ifrit’s copies, using his brass knuckles, and allowing the police to escort the people out of there, while he continued to battle them. For every one of them that he defeated, two more took its place, but that did not slow his determination to take them out. Like it happened most of the times, when Grizzly began to fight, very few things would stop him, and those Ifrit-wannabees, like he called them, were not going to stop him. Using both his fists, along with the occasional car door or hood, that he ripped from cars that been trashed, it took him about three minutes to get rid of the last one. 

“That should take care of them.” -Grizzly Bear said. He was beginning to feel exhausted, but he felt that he could not show it. He did not want people to think that he was tired, especially when they looked up to him to feel secure, when in his presence. –“I hope there aren’t any more of them around here. I need a little break and… uh-oh, that can’t be good!” -he thought to himself.

On the other side of the street, a rescue mission was in progress, to save a fireman that was stuck on the second floor, when an explosion caused damage to a building’s entrance, as the flames threatened anyone who wished to enter or exit the building. Two firemen were just waiting for the flames to subside, to enter, knowing that they would not have much time to find their brother in arms. When the flames weakened, they were given the order to go when. But as they were about to go in, the entrance’s slab started to cave in, risking a total collapse. Grizzly Bear, who felt that they could need a little help, dashed towards it, and placed himself under the slab, securing it. 

“Hold on!” -Grizzly said, as he uplifted the pillar above his head, stabilizing the building’s entrance –“Okay, go on! Get in there! I’ll hold this!” -he said, as the two firemen entered the building. 

For what looked like an eternity, Grizzly held the slab over his head, as the firemen entered the building to rescue one of their own. He knew that if he dropped the pillar part of the building’s entrance, or even the whole entrance could collapse. Taking long deep breaths, he focused on just holding the slab, while also hoping that they would hurry. Trying not to think about the time that was taking them, Grizzly kept an eye on the entrance, hoping to see the firemen. When they showed up, carrying the one that ended up stuck on the second floor, Grizzly thanked whatever God was out there for it. Once they were out, he knew there was no need to keep holding the slab. But just as he let go of the slab, the building’s entrance exploded, throwing him a few meters in the air, before landing hard on the asphalt, which by then was so hot, that one wondered if it would be possible to fry an egg on it. The explosion had caught him off guard, but luckily, that was all it did. Other than having his ears buzzing, Grizzly was alright. Getting up, he looked around and saw that the firemen looked alright, given the circumstances. Probably a little shaken, but otherwise, alright. 

“Guess nobody got hurt.” -Grizzly sighed, as he dusted himself.

Grizzly had managed to help those firemen, but they were not the only ones who were in need of help. Three blocks away, another group of firemen were also having a similar problem. Unfortunately, their situation was far more serious. The flames had engulfed the building and even with two fire trucks fighting the fire, there was no sign of them weakening. To make matters worse, three firemen were stuck inside, along with a family of five, trapped on the fifth floor, and with no way out. The firemen that were on the ground, desperately wanted to enter the building to rescue them, but their chief had ordered them to stay put.

“We can’t risk going up there. The flames are too strong.”

“But we’ve got two of ours up there, chief! We’ve got to at least try!”

“That’s a negative! I’m not going to jeopardize the safety of another man. I like this as much as you do, but there’s nothing we can do. Going up there right now, with these flames, it’s sheer suicide.” -the chief told them.

“Then leave everything to me.” -a voice was heard.

Turning their heads to the left, who else they saw, but one of the Miraculous heroes, in that case Antelope, standing in front of them. After helping some paramedics, who were having a rough time transporting a woman who was injured, to an ambulance, he noticed the commotion in front of the burning building and decided to help.

“Antelope.”

“That’s my name. And like I was saying, leave everything to me and my bat.” -Antelope told them. –“I’ll get whoever is stuck up there, out, before you can say “Antelope is the fastest thing in Paris”, okay?” -he said, with a cocky smile on his face. Even when there was a threat, Antelope always managed to find a way to show his cockier side. –“So, tell me, how many are stuck in there, and do you know if any of them is injured or not?”

* * *

And while Antelope helped the firefighters, Chat’s group continued to battle Ifrit, who was continuing to discover his powers, and using them against the heroes. Of all the battles they had fought, that was proving to be one of their toughest one’s ever, not only because Ifrit was proving to be a strong opponent, but also because he was behaving like a raging lunatic, who made it almost impossible to predict what his next move would be. They had managed to drive him into the Parc Montsouris. Built by Emperor Napoleon III and prefect of the Seine George-Eugène Haussmann in 1875, that parc was one of the four large parks of the city of Paris. Containing a lake, a cascade, wide sloping lawns, roads perfect for jogging, as well as many notable varieties of trees, shrubs and flowers, it was a place of beauty, where people loved to go.

The heroes did not want to drive Ifrit there, because that meant risking burning the whole park. but they knew that at that time of night, the parc would be closed, and there would be no one there, who could end up injured or worst. On top of that, they were hoping that by fighting him in the park, they would give the firemen and the rest of their team, the time to put out the fires, before he reduced the surrounding neighbourhoods to a pile of ashes.

“Burn! Burn! Burn!” -Ifrit yelled at the heroes, while laughing maniacally and jumping around. 

“Oh, no you don’t you, matchstick! You’re not going to burn anything else!” -Chat Noir said, as he used his staff to break open a fire hydrant that was near one of the park’s public restrooms, whose water hit Ifrit, causing him to yell in pain. 

“Nice shot, Chat!” -Corbeau Noire told him, as Ifrit continued to get wet.

Yelling in pain, Ifrit got tired of having sprayed on him and fired a fire ball at the fire hydrant obliterating it. The flames also fell on top of a few bushes, which Louve Grise quickly put out. Because of her powers, the others had decided that instead of fighting Ifrit, she would try and make sure that any flames or fire balls he threw at them, would be put out, that way preventing any major fire from starting. Unfortunately, Ifrit did not know that and did not care either, and 

“You! Stop putting out the beautiful flames!” -Ifrit yelled at the wolf heroine, as he fired more fire balls against her.

“Sorry, but you’re not the boss of me!” –Louve Grise said, as she dodged the fire balls.

“Burn! Burn! Burn!” -Ifrit continued to yell at her.

“Not likely, hothead!!!” -Louve Grise exclaimed, as she fired a couple of icicles against him, using her fans. –“You’re not going to turn any of us into barbecue!” -she told him.

“Burn… you will burn, little wolf…” -Ifrit laughed, before spitting fire from his mouth, trying to burn the wolf heroine.

Using her ice breath, Louve managed to counterattack Ifrit’s own fire breath. It was the first time she tried something like that, and even she herself was amazed with that move of hers. Seeing what was going on, Forest Doe took advantage of Ifrit’s guard being down, and used her elemental arrows against him. Firing them, upon impact, the arrows turned into water, which hurt Ifrit, allowing Louve to stop her attack and temporarily retreat to a safe hiding spot, to think on what to do next. Seeing her teammate doing that, Doe decide give her a couple of more seconds, by attacking him head-on.

“Come and get me, you big jerk!” -Forest Doe said, as she fired another of her elemental arrows, hitting Ifrit. –“Now, you see me… now you don’t!” -she exclaimed, as she used her invisibility power to disappear and reappear, thus making it harder for him to find her.

“You can run, but you can’t hide… the flames will tell me where you are!” -Ifrit said, as he fired a few fire balls in the direction of the last place he had seen Forest Doe, who by then, was already somewhere else.

But Louve was not the only who decided to take refuge, to think on what the next course of action would be. Chat signalled Corbeau Noire to follow him into some bushes, where Carapace and Rena Rouge were both hiding. The fox heroine had been injured, and Carapace was trying to heal her, which was proving a little hard, because she kept moving around

“How is she?” -Corbeau Noire asked Carapace.

“She’ll be peachy, once I finish healing her.” -Carapace said. He had his hands over Rena’s midsection, where you could see her outfit was burned, and that she had a nasty burn. –“Alya, I know it hurts, but please, try not to move, okay?” -he asked her with a kind and understanding voice, 

“O-Okay.” -Rena said, while taking deep breaths. –“Try to relax, Alya. And remember, you’re in good hands. Nino knows what he’s doing… plus, if it wasn’t for him, you would end up with a really nasty scar on your abdomen.” -she thought to herself, as Nino continued to heal her.

“Anyways, how’s the fight coming along?” -Carapace asked them. 

“We’re not causing enough damage to this guy.” -Corbeau Noire said. –“We manage to hurt him a bit, but then he managed to bounce back.” -she sighed.

“I know. And the worst part is that we can only fight him at the distance.” -Chat Noir said. –“Fighting him with our bare hands, that’s suicide. Even with our weapons, I don’t advise anyone coming near him.” -he pointed out.

He had already tried to use his Cataclysm Bomb twice against Ifrit, but both attempts to hit him failed, because of the Akuma’s speed and unpredictability. That alone had managed to drain him a lot, leading the feline hero to move a lot slower than when the battle begun.

“Maybe we should try and trick him!” -Rena Rouge suggested, as carapace continued to heal her injuries. –“ _My illusions haven’t been much help tonight, because this guy keeps jumping around like had flees all over his body. On top of that, he managed to burn me._ ” -she thought to herself, while feeling the healing energy spreading over the burn, like a soothing balm. 

“I’m open to suggestions.” -Corbeau Noire said. –“My shadows can’t get to him, because of the brightness of the flames in his body.” -she declared.

“He’s weak against water and ice. Unfortunately, only two of us can produce such elements.” -Chat Noir said, wishing Ladybug was there with them. In moments of crisis, she always had the best plans. –“It should have been you, who should have stayed to lead them in the battle against Ifrit, Marinette… I suck, when it comes thinking under peer pressure.” -he thought to himself.

“If o-only Nathaniel was h-here…” –Rena Rouge said.

“Try not to talk either, Alya, please.” -Carapace asked her. –“Just stand as still as you can. Another minute or so, and I’ll be finished.” -he begged her. 

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Madame Romani was watching as the fire continued to spread, and Ifrit handled the Miraculous Team. Usually, she would jump at the chance of killing one of the heroes, in particular, Rena Rouge, but given the volatile and unpredictable nature of Ifrit, she believed it was best for her to stay hidden, and wait for the right time to strike. Though her powers continued to grow, and she became more powerful each day it went by, she had learned never to strike an enemy head-on, unless she knew she could take it by herself, something that differed in her companion’s fighting ways.

Observing the action, she knew that sooner or later, she was going to show herself and attack the heroes. She was not going to let Ifrit take all the credit for what would happen that night. Still, she was going to bid her time and wait for the right moment. And until that moment arrived, she was going to enjoy seeing the city burn. 

“ _Look at all of this._ ” -Madame Romani thought to herself. –“ _By tomorrow, Paris will be nothing but ashes, and those infernal brats will no longer be more than a memory. I really chose the perfect victim to be akumatized._ ” -she congratulated herself.

“ _Indeed, you did._ ” -Hawk Moth’s voice echoed inside Madame Romani’s head, catching off guard. –“ _Ifrit is making quite the damage… but he still hasn’t gotten any of the miraculouses._ ” -he told her, speaking the last part with an impatient voice.

“ _Do not fret, master. I am sure that Ifrit will get those kids’ miraculouses._ ” -Madame Romani told her master.

“ _For his sake, and yours, he better not waste more time and get me those miraculouses. Because if he fails, you’ll be the one, who will suffer the full extent of the consequences of his failure. Remember that._ ” -Hawk Moth warned her, as he ended the telepathic link. 

Gulping, Madame Romani knew from experience that when Hawk Moth said those words, he meant every last one of them. And more than once, she had suffered punishments at the hands of her master, just like it happened with her fellow lieutenants, whenever they failed. The difference was that their punishments were a lot more physical, while hers were a lot more psychological. Hawk Moth made use of her own powers, and use them against her, flooding her mind with nightmares. Just thinking about it, it made her skin crawl.

“ _Tonight, those kids will fight their last fight. I will not go back to master Hawk Moth empty handed._ ” -Madame Romani thought to herself. –“ _Let Ifrit have a little bit more fun alone, and then, I’ll step in and finish one or two of the kids… I’ll probably start with that Rena Rouge and her boyfriend. She probably thinks I don’t pay attention to these things, but I do. I noticed how they both look at one another. They care for each other, and I might just use that to my advantage._ ” -she mused about it. –“One way or another, their miraculouses will be on my master’s hands, tonight. I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

The heroes, minus Rena Rouge and Chat Noir, the latter who stayed behind to protect his friend, while she continued to recover, attempted one more attack against Ifrit, only to fail. Once again, Ifrit prevailed, making use of his formidable fire powers. While the heroes were beginning to lose steam, he was becoming stronger by the minute. Using his powers, he created a massive fire tornado, which began to spew flames everywhere, while also producing a strong hot wind that burned anything it touched. And as that happened, he continued to laugh like a crazy man, his hysterical, almost insane laughs echoing all over the place, piercing the heroes’ ears, like fingernails in a chalkboard.

Laying on the ground, the heroes could hardly believe what Ifrit had done. As the massive tornado continued to grow, the hot wind it produced made it hard for any of them to get up.

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting him to do that.” -Forest Doe said, as she placed her arms in front of her face, to protect herself from the blazing wind. –“Let’s just hope he doesn’t have any ideas of creating more tornados like that one, and then sending them away.” -she muttered to herself.

She had not finished that thought, when Ifrit did just what she had thought. Using his powers, he created three more fiery tornados, which did not take long to get as big as the first one he created. Looking at them, the heroes could not help but to compare them to massive moving towers of destruction, which destroyed everything in its path. 

“I had to open my mouth.” -Forest Doe sighed, as her eyes kept following the four tornados going into separate directions. 

“Burn! Burn! Burn!” -Ifrit laughed maniacally, as the four fiery tornados continued to grow spewing flames in every direction, and burning everything that came into their path. –“Yes! Go! Purify everything with your scorching heat, my beautiful flames! Purify it, by burning it!” -he yelled into the air. 

Seeing the tornados made out of fire, the heroes knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before that whole park turned into a gigantic blazing inferno, which would quickly spread into the surrounding housing areas, where the rest of the team was. Desperation was starting to creep into their subconscious and they began to believe that they might not be enough to stop that Akuma; not without resorting to one of their advanced attacks. 

“There’s only one way to beat this guy.” -Louve Grise panted, as she got up and shook the bits of grass she had on her outfit and hair. –“It’s time to unleash the wolves.” -she said,

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” -Carapace asked her. 

“Oh, yes, I am. For this, I would rather use “Operation Blizzard Storm”, but because Chloe’s not here, we’ll have to go with the alternative.” -Louve Grise told him. –“Let’s use “Operation Who Let the Dogs Out”, Nino.” -she declared. –“And hope it works.” 


	3. Freezing Howl

Seated on a gurney, Ladybug had a paramedic examining her ankle. He had assured her that she had not broken it, but that she should not put much strain on it, so it would not get worst. Hearing those words, she felt relieved.

The ambulance that Queen Bee had seen down on the street, when she was sent flying through the window, was gone, so she was forced to find another one, so she and Ladybug could be examined and cured. As luck would have it, a few streets away, there was another ambulance, which had just arrived. Flying low, Queen Bee landed right in front of it, as it parked, with Ladybug in her arms. The paramedics, a young man a and woman, noticing the bloody cut on the blonde’s head, quickly rushed to their aid. Ladybug was taken into the gurney, while Queen Bee insisted on being treated, while standing. But following the standard procedure, both paramedics forced her to sat down on the ground, so she could be examined. The first thing they did was to supply oxygen to both of them, as they were coughing a little bit, before getting to the part of fixing them.

Even though they were trying to get away from the fires, upon spotting the two heroines near the ambulance, there were people who stopped to see what was going on, armed with their cell phones, to get a picture of them or even record them on camera. Seeing this happening, Ladybug was about to tell the people to keep moving, when the paramedics did just that. A few seconds later, two police officers showed up, forcing the people to cease what they were doing and to keep moving. There were a couple of protest words, but the people did as they were told. As she saw this, Ladybug wondered how could people act like that, when there was danger looming around them. 

“Alright, I’ve done what I could, given that I couldn’t cut through the fabric in your outfit. Still, I think that that should suffice.” -the paramedic told Ladybug, who now had her ankle wrapped in a ligature.

“Yes, I know. It’s one of the drawbacks of our outfits. Very few things can cut through them or damage them.” -Ladybug said. –“That’s one of the first things we all found out, when we first put on our miraculouses.” -she thought to herself. –“Still, I know you did a great job. I feel my ankle is as snug is a bug in a rug, thanks to that ligature.”

“I said, I’m fine!” -Queen Bee protested. After getting the cut on the head cleaned, which according to the paramedic, would not need any stitching, she was forced to remain seated, as she was thoroughly examined for any other injuries. 

“Not by the way you were howling, when I touched your back for any injuries you might have. You may have dislodged something, and if it’s the case, I need to put it back in his place. Please, remain still. This won’t take but a moment.” -the paramedic told her, as she examined Queen Bee’s lower back.

“Let her do her job, and do as she tells you, Bee. The last thing we need is an injured superhero getting further injured.” -Ladybug ordered her, as the paramedic who was taking care of her, placed a cool heat pack on top of her ankle. –“Thank you.” -she said, thanking the paramedic. 

“This will ease the pain and make the swelling disappear a little faster.” -the paramedic told Ladybug. –“I know that my word might not mean much to a superhero, but I advise you to stay put for at least another 10 minutes or so.” -he told her.

“Nonsense, of course your word means a lot.” -Ladybug smiled at the man. –“And if you’re telling me I should remain still, then, that’s what I’ll do.” -she said.

“But we’ve got… aargh! Watch it!” -Queen Bee protested, in pain.

“Sorry, but I think you dislodged one of the discs on your lower back.” -the paramedic told Queen Bee. –“But don’t worry. If you can still walk, then it’s probably something so little, it’ll just need a small push to go back into place.” -she said, as she used her fingers to find where the disc had come out, so to push it back in. 

“Just put it back in.” -Queen Bee told her, after which she screamed in pain, her voice piercing everyone’s ears. –“Aargh!!! Next time, a little warning, will you?!” -she told the woman. –“No offense to anyone, but right now I wish Carapace was here to heal us. At least, he could heal us without hurting us.”

“There, I think it’s back in its place.” -the paramedic told her.

“Good. Now give me a shot of morphine or any other painkiller you might have to ease the pain a bit, and I’ll be fine, until Carapace can heal me properly.” -Queen Bee told her. –“We need to get back up there, on the double.” -she demanded. The pain she still had was lighter, compared to before, but it still hurt. Even so, she tried to ignore it. 

“Oh, no you won’t. You need to rest and preferably, with your stomach down, at least, for a little bit.” -the paramedic told Queen Bee. –“Plus, I’m not injecting you with any painkillers. You might be allergic to them. Do you happen to know if you’re allergic to any kind of painkillers?” -she asked her.

Queen Bee was about to tell her that she did not have any allergies, but then, it occurred to her that she did not know. It was the first time someone asked her that, and the blonde had never bothered to ask neither her parents or even butler about it.

“I… I don’t really know.” -Queen Bee sighed.

“Then, in that case, no painkillers for you. Instead, I’m giving you a muscle relaxant, that will allow you to relax for a bit.” -the paramedic told her, as she was about to stick the needle in her arm, only for this one to not puncture her outfit. After a few attempts, she had to inject her in the only place of her body that was not covered, and that was not her face. –“Sorry about this, but I’ll have to inject you in the neck.” -she said, as the needle

“Lucky for me, I’m not afraid of needles.” -Queen Bee said, when she began to feel slightly dizzy.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the muscle relaxant doing its job. You better lie down.” -the paramedic told Queen Bee, as the bee heroine lie down on the asphalt.

“We should… be helping the others.” -Queen Bee told Ladybug, as she turned her head to face her. 

“I know, but we also need to be careful so we don’t get seriously injured. We’ll just have to hope the others can handle this mess, without the two of us.” -Ladybug told her, as she saw another fire truck passing by them, its siren echoing on the buildings’ fronts, as they went up the street. 

* * *

Unknown to both Ladybug and Queen Bee, four massive fire tornados were making their way through the park, and heading towards the several neighbourhoods surrounding it, with Ifrit controlling them. The danger was real. If those tornados managed to get out of the park, then what they had seen until then, would seem like nothing, compared to the magnitude of destruction that those swirling towers of fire could do to the city. Trying to fight them and even attempt to destroy those tornados, was too risky and they believed they no longer had the energy to do it. Their only option was to stop Ifrit with one last attack, and that attack involved an ability that Louve Grise had managed to unlock and had since tried her best to control it. It was a long shot, but the time was ticking and they had to do something. “Operation Who Let the Dogs Out” involved her using the ability she had unlocked and converted into an attack. She had called it Freezing Howl, and could be described as the ability to create wolves made out of ice, which responded to her commands, via thoughts. It was an attack that she had not had the chance to use in a real battle, but that she knew was quite powerful, because the wolves would tear anything in their way. Her hope was that by throwing those ice wolves at the Akuma, they would weaken him enough, for the rest of the team to take him down. 

“Are you sure that’s the best course of action?” -Carapace asked her, as he, Corbeau and Doe got up. 

“I don’t know, but we’re getting tired, and this guy just keeps getting more powerful. If we don’t stop him now, we might not be able to do it, before one of us gets seriously injured.” -Louve Grise said.

Her words echoed inside Carapace’s head. He knew Louve was right. His girlfriend had already been hurt that night, and luckily her injuries were easily healed, even if after healing her, he felt it was best for her not to exceed herself. But she could have ended up seriously hurt, and that made him think that if that could have happened to her, it could also happen to whoever was caught by the flames. 

“I agree. But instead of using “Operation Who Let the Dogs Out?”, can I suggest we try something slightly different, but that produces the same effect?” -Carapace asked her.

“I’m all ears.” -Louve Grise said, without taking her eyes from the tornados, which were slowly getting farther way.

“I suggest we go for “Operation: Steam Room”. I think it will be better suited for this guy.” -Carapace said. 

“Operation Who Let the Dogs Out” made use of Louve’s Freezing Howl attack. But “Operation Steam Room” made use of it, along with a little help from Carapace’s energy bubbles, and had been devised by the two of them, to be used against Akumas with fire powers. Basically, what happened was Louve Grise would attack first, trapping the Akuma in an ice cocoon created by the ice wolves, as they bit their target and using their bodies to encase him in ice. After that, Carapace would create an energy bubble around the Akuma, who would be trapped inside it. Once that was done, the Akuma would try to get out, only to melt the ice and turn it into steam, consuming all the oxygen in the air and making the Akuma faint from the lack of oxygen and lose his consciousness in the process. In sum, it was one of those combined attacks that if done correctly, with some luck, it would mean an instant win for the heroes. But there was a catch to it. To pull it out both Louve Grise and Carapace would need to use a lot of energy to do it. In fact, Louve would be forced to use almost all of her energy to make the first part of the plan work, and if it failed, she would not have enough energy in her, to try a second time. To make his energy bubble completely airtight, Carapace would also need to use a good amount of his energy, but not as much as Louve’s. If the first one failed, he could create another one. But without the wolf heroine to do the first part, it would be pointless. 

“I think Nino’s idea is better.” -Forest Doe said.

“Me too.” -Corbeau Noire agreed with the doe heroine.

“I think so too.” -Louve Grise smiled at Carapace. –“But there’s no room for mistakes. We’ve got to do this right at first time.” -she pointed out.

“I know.” -Carapace said.

“Then, what are we waiting for?” -Corbeau Noire asked them. –“How long do you need to get ready?” -she asked.

“One minute.” -Louve Grise said. –“I’ll just one need one minute.” -she declared.

“Okay. Mylene and I will come up with a distraction, so you can catch him by surprise.” -Corbeau Noire said.

“Yeah. We’ll distract him.” -Forest Doe said.

“I’ll go get Adrien, so he can lend you girls a hand, before getting myself into position.” -Carapace declared. 

“What about Alya?” -Louve asked him.

“I think she can handle herself for sixty seconds, while out catboy comes out to play for a little.” -Carapace joked, as he began to run in the opposite direction. –“Be sure you’re ready!”

“I will, and you better be as well, or this will turn out quite badly.” -Louve Grise told him, as she saw him disappear behind the trees.

Not even dreaming of what the heroes were cooking up, Ifrit continued to do what he had been doing, since the first moment he was akumatized. Fire was now sweeping through the grass, the bushes and the trees in that park, consuming them. Besides the sound of fire burning everything, it touched, the only other thing that could be heard was the sound of his incessant and insane laughter, as he jumped around and danced, like a maniac, who could not get enough of what was happening in front of his eyes.

“Go my dears! Burn everything! Turn everything into dust and cinder!” -Ifrit exclaimed, as he contemplated the tornados he had created. –“Feed my darlings! Feed of everything you find in your way! Feed and show this city the beautiful spectacle that only fire can give to people!” -he laughed, when he was struck in the back, which made him howl in pain. Reaching for it, he grabbed it and pulled it, to see it was an arrow.

“I think we’ve heard enough of you and that stupid maniacal laughter of yours, thank you very much!” -Forest Doe exclaimed, as she pointed her bow and arrow at him. 

“Oh, the little doe and the little birdy are back…” -Ifrit smiled malevolently, as he saw Corbeau Noire landing next to her teammate. 

“Yeah, we’re back, and we’re about to teach you the meaning of the word pain!” -Corbeau Noire said, as she made two tentacle-shaped shadows move with her mirror. Ordering them, they pulled two nearby lampposts from their bases and then used them as bats to defend herself. –“So, come on, we’re ready! Give us your best shot, you insane living flamethrower!” -she challenged him. 

“Oh, you will burn… you will burn like everything else!” -Ifrit laughed like a maniac, before spitting fire at them.

Attacking them with a speed even faster than before, Ifrit was determined to burn the two heroines, until there was nothing left of them. Knowing that they needed to give Louve Grise and Carapace time to get ready to attack the Akuma, Corbeau Noire and Forest Doe, tried their best to keep him busy, by dragging out the fight, while continuing to keep an eye on the four tornados that with each second stirred farther away. Firing numerous ice arrows at him, Doe was able to strike him in the left leg and on the abdomen, slowing him down enough for Corbeau to hit him with one of the lampposts.

“Bullseye!” -Corbeau Noire exclaimed, only for her enthusiasm to disappear the moment after, when she saw Ifrit had taken less than a second to get back on his feet. –“Oh, crud…” -she sighed, as two large fire balls were shot in her direction.

Not wishing to become a roasted raven, Corbeau took the air, as Ifrit fired another fire ball at her, while also dodging Doe’s arrows. She evaded it, and then dove. Using her mirror, she conjured another shadow to grab one of the lampposts, to hit the Akuma with. 

“Burn, little birdy, burn!” -Ifrit yelled at Corbeau Noire, as he fired several fire balls, one of them hitting the lamppost and propelling the raven heroine in the air.

Spinning in the air, Corbeau tried to regain balance, when she was caught by Chat Noir, who once again arrived, when he was needed the most. 

“Need a little hand?!” -Chat Noir grinned at the raven heroine, as the two landed on the ground.

“I won’t say no to it.” -Corbeau Noire told him.

“This guy is giving you trouble? Well, we can’t have that happening.” -Chat Noir joked. –“Do you’ve got a plan?” -he asked her.

“Yeah. Attack him with everything we’ve got. I go up, you go down.” -Corbeau declared.

“Understood!” -Chat Noir winked at her, as they both attacked Ifrit. –“Get ready for another one of my tricks, you overgrown matchstick! Cataclysm Bomb!” -he said, as he fired the attack, using both hands.

And while the three heroes continued to distract Ifrit, Louve Grise was getting ready to attack. Focusing, she tried not to think about the fact that if she failed, they would probably not be able to defeat Ifrit and save the day. Even so, she had always been taught by her mother and father, that a little bit of pressure is just what a person needs to do something she has to do. And right then, she had to create a large pack of ice wolves to help her restrain the Akuma. Closing her eyes, she took long deep breaths, slowing down both her heart rate and her train of thought. Once she felt calm and relaxed enough, she opened her and with a swift move, she dug her fans into the burnt ground. Letting her ice powers flow through her fans and into the ground.

“ _That’s it. You’re doing great. Focus, Sabrina. You can do this._ ” -Louve Grise thought to herself. 

Little by little, the ground began to freeze, as a thick layer of ice covered it, spreading from Louve’s fans. From the layer of ice, several little spikes began to sprout, growing larger and wider, until they began to take on more animalistic forms. Little by little, those spikes turned into wolves made out of ice. They all looked like the real animals, only their bodies were entirely made out of ice, and their eyes were glowing-white. Looking at Louve, they all greeted their creator with a friendly howl. 

Once she had finished, she felt dizzy. Creating that pack of ice wolves had taken a lot more of her energy, than she thought it would. Even so, seeing them there, looking at her, awaiting to obey her orders, made her crack a smile, feeling like she had done a great job. But now came the hardest part. She needed to take control of them, and send them attacking Ifrit. Caressing the head one of them, she smiled at them, before closing her eyes once more. When she opened them again, these were glowing white, just like the ice wolves, meaning she had created a telepathic link with them. This link allowed her to see through their eyes, and to command them with nothing but her thought. 

“Alright, boys and girls, this is your Alpha speaking to you.” -Louve Grise said, as her eyes continued to glow white. –“Let’s get that insane Akuma and turn him into a popsicle.” -she declared.

Howling, the ice wolves did as they were told. Dashing towards their target, they continued to howl. Each time their paws touched the ground, they left an icy pawprint, leaving an icy trail behind them. If a person were to see that, it could admire just how mystic and beautiful all of that was.

Seeing through the eyes of her ice creations, Louve Grise could not help feeling that she was running alongside them. If it was not for the danger, they were all in, she would most likely appreciate that kind of experience a lot more. Taking a mental note, she told herself that when she had the opportunity, she would try and use that ability of hers just for fun, to see how it felt to be an actual wolf. 

The closer the ice wolves got to where the action was happening, the more Louve could feel the heat that Ifrit was generating with his own body. But that did not discourage her. If anything, it gave her another reason to put an end to that Akuma’s reign of terror. Hearing the howls, Chat, Corbeau and Doe understood that it was time for them to step aside and let Louve play her part in that plan. Attacking Ifrit one last time, they then jumped out of the way, as the wolves surprised Ifrit, who was so absorbed by the fight against the heroes, he did not hear the creatures’ howls. Not holding back, the wolf heroine ordered her ice wolves to attack Ifrit, going for his arms and legs, without mercy.

“Let go of me, you filthy beasts!” -Ifrit said, as one of the wolves sank its teeth into his right arm. –“Burn! Burn!” -he yelled at it, as he grabbed its muzzle with his fiery left hand, and began to melt him. –“Burn like everything else, you disgusting animal!” 

Ifrit managed to melt the ice wolf’s head, but it was no use, as another one bit him in the exact same place as the other. Using his powers, he tried to melt all the ice wolves, who kept attacking him. Sensing that her friend needed a little help, Doe fired one more of her elemental arrows at Ifrit, striking him on the face and freezing it. Screaming in agony, as his face was covered in ice, looking through the wolves’ eyes, Louve knew that that was her opportunity to strike the final blow. Ordering the wolves, she told them to sink their ice teeth into Ifrit. Doing just that, it did not take long for him to be 

“ _Alright, time to trap him in an ice cocoon._ ” -Louve Grise thought to herself, as she began to feel incredibly exhausted. –“I hope you’re ready, Nino, because I’m nearly out of juice.” -she said, as she tried her best not to succumb to the exhaustion.

Once the ice wolves were all biting a part of Ifrit’s body, who continued to struggle and trying to melt them, Louve focused and made the wolves’ bodies starting to expand, until they had encased Ifrit’s body into an ice cocoon. The whole thing took less than three seconds, and when it ended, that was the sign Carapace had been waiting for. Hiding behind of a burning tree, the turtle hero moved swiftly to exact the last part of their plan. Reaching where Ifrit was, and noticing the ice cocoon he was wrapped in was already starting to melt, he worked even faster. Using his tonfas, he created a bubble that instantly trapped Ifrit inside it. Focusing, he made sure that this one was airtight, so as to not provide any oxygen to it.

“ _Alright, man, let’s see you getting out of this one._ ” -Carapace thought to himself.

With the flames in his body burning higher than ever before, it did not take long for Ifrit to melt the ice cocoon he had been trapped in. Roaring in agony, he quickly tried to exit the bubble, by smashing it. As he did it, the flames in his body continued to grow, heating the air inside the bubble. 

“You… You will all burn! You will all burn!” -Ifrit yelled, threatening the heroes, as the ice around his body continued to melt at incredible speed, filling the energy bubble he was in, with hot steam. –“You will all burn! Like everything else… you will burn!” -he laughed maniacally, as he began to cough violently.

Just like they had planned, the steam inside the bubble began to make it hard for Ifrit to breathe, and the hotter the air got, the more impossible it was for him to breathe properly. Panting, he tried to break the energy bubble, by smashing his hands against it. But the more he did it, the hotter the inside of the bubble became, consuming all the oxygen in it. Soon, the flames in his body began to diminish, until they were out, revealing that his body, just like his hands and feet, was made out of stone. Once the last of the oxygen was consumed, he passed out. As this happened the fiery tornados disappeared, and everything else that was burning ceased to do so. Seeing this happening, the heroes knew that the battle had been won. Retaining him inside the bubble for a few more seconds, they saw the Akuma Butterfly coming out of his body, as Ifrit returned to normal. To their surprise, the Akuma Butterfly was not a regular Akuma Butterfly, but a Scarlet one. Bursting the bubble, Carapace decided to be the one to destroy it.

“No more evil-doings for you, you blasted Akuma Butterfly!” -Carapace exclaimed, as his tonfas began to glow. –“I relinquish you from evil!” -he said, as his weapons destroyed the red butterfly. 

* * *

Hiding behind one of the very few groves that had not been burned and reduced to ashes, she could not believe what she was seeing. Madame Romani could not believe Ifrit had been defeated by the Miraculous heroes. She who had been hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike the heroes, now saw that her champion had been defeated, just as it happened so many other times.

“Impossible!!!” -Madame Romani exclaimed. –“It’s impossible! They defeated him.” -she yelled out loud. Having kept a close eye on Ifrit, she was about to make her big entrance, when the heroes managed to defeat him.

The sensible and smart thing to do, would be to retreat and fight another day. But Madame Romani knew what would happen if she did that. She knew that Hawk Moth would punish her for running away. He would punish her for Ifrit’s defeat and the loss of one of his precious Scarlet Akuma Butterflies. But if she managed get at least one of the miraculouses, and kill the hero who wielded it, her punishment would not be so severe.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take care of this myself.” -Madame Romani declared, as a malicious smile appeared on her face. –“Ifrit may not have killed those kids, but he tenderized for me. This will be a synch.” -she laughed.

But before she could do anything, Romani was hit on the head, before getting her legs swept, leading her to land on her back and drop her crystal ball. The gypsy witch’s left hand reached for the crystal ball, when someone stepped on it, while pointing its weapon at her. Looking up, she immediately recognized the face of her attacker; the holder of the fox miraculous. 

“Y-You!” -Madame Romani said, her voice filled with scorn.

“Yeah, me, you old witch!” -Rena Rouge exclaimed.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you on your feet, after what happened to you.” -Madame Romani told her. She had seen her getting injured by the Akuma. –“Still, this saves me the time of going looking for you. Taking your miraculous will be a synch.” -she said. 

“I don’t think so. I may still be recovering, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the strength to teach you a lesson.” -Rena Rouge told her. Right then, the fox heroine was in pain because she had not given time for her burns to fully heal, but she tried to ignore that, as she continued to point her flute-staff at Romani. –“A word of advice.. if you want to sneak up on a person, be sure to not talk like that. Doing that, you give away your position.” -she said, trying to act like she was not in pain.

“Take that staff out of my face, little girl!” Madame Romani said, as she hit it with her left hand and quickly got up. –“Your miraculous is going to end up on my master’s hands, tonight!” -she threatened her, as the crystal ball flew back to her hands. 

“I don’t think so, you witch!” -Rena told her. –“You’re not getting your hands on my miraculous, or anyone else’s tonight, you hear me?” -she warned her.

“That’s what you think!” -Madame Romani exclaimed.

Using her crystal ball, she quickly conjured one of her most common illusions, a fog bank. This one quickly spread all over the place, making it impossible to see who was where. Madame Romani was going to use it, to trick Rena Rouge. But the fox heroine was no fool, and also took advantage of the fog. She was weakened, but she was not going to let one of Hawk Moth’s minions get her and her miraculous. 

“You’re good, little fox, but you’re hurt and I’m not!” -Madame Romani said as she moved through the fog, looking for Rena Rouge –“But you know that I control this fog. I will find you and I will kill you. Once you’re dead, I’ll take your miraculous from your cold dead body. And then, I’m going to do the same thing to your friends. Ifrit has left you all exhausted. You’ll be easy picking for me to…” -she continued to talk, when she was hit by Rena’s flute-staff in both her abdomen and the back of her neck.

Doing the same the gypsy witch was doing, Rena Rouge took advantage of the fog and used it to her advantage. Using her flute-staff, she only required two well-placed strikes to get Romani out of action. When she hit the ground, the fog disappeared. 

“S-Shut up, will you?” -Rena Rouge told her, as she laid unconscious on the ground. –“O-Ouch… I think I’m going to need an extra dosage of turtle healing power.” -she said, as she massaged her abdomen. –“A-And another thing, if you’re going to attack someone, just do it. Don’t start blabbering about it. You’ll lose the element of surprise that way.”

Rena Rouge was about to say something else, when Madame Romani disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once again, Hawk Moth had used his powers to teleport her to wherever his hideout was.

“We’ve really got to ask Master Fu to find us a way to prevent this from happening.” -Rena Rouge mused to herself. –“If they continue to disappear like this, every time we kick their butt, we’ll never be able to beat the location to their hideout.” -she sighed. –“Better go and meet the others… and fast, because my stomach is really hurting now.” 

* * *

When Ifrit was defeated, the flames that were consuming the buildings, trees and vehicles, instantly disappeared. When this happened, people understood that something had happened, something good. And seconds later, a wave of magic swept the burning and damaged areas, turning them all back to normal, signalling the end of the threat. Cheers of joy and praises went to all of the heroes that on that night had done the impossible. And that night’s heroes were not just the ones holding a miraculous. Police officers, firemen, paramedics and others that helped to fight the flames and saving the lives of people that were caught in that flaming battle. The cheers and praises were also for them, because if it had not been for them, Ladybug and the rest of her teammates, would have never been able to fight Ifrit, knowing that others were lending them a hand. 

“They made it!” -Dragonfly said, as she landed next to Flamingo, or so she thought. –“They defeated Ifrit.” -she smiled.

“It seems like it.”

“Huh… you’re the real one, or…” -Dragonfly asked her.

“I’m a copy, actually. The real Flamingo is right over there.” -she said, pointing to the real Flamingo, who was hugging a little girl she had saved a minute earlier. 

“Oh, sorry.” -Dragonfly apologized to her.

“It’s okay. Us copies, are already used to it.”

“Anyways. I think we should find out where Chat and the others went.” -Dragonfly said. –“You warn her about it, while I fly up there and check to see where the final battle against Ifrit took place, so we can find the rest and go there, okay?” -she asked Flamingo’s copy, as she took to the sky.

“You go it.”

* * *

A few minutes later, after finding every last one of her teammates that had been assigned to protect the people from the fire, Dragonfly told them that they had to make their way to the park, where the rest of the team was. When they arrived, they were told that the Akuma Butterfly that was inside Ifrit was a scarlet one. They were surprised to hear that, considering this was the first time Hawk Moth used one, since he brought back Thutmosis III back form the dead with one. But that was not the biggest surprise of that evening. That place belonged to who the victim of akuatization was. Lying on ground, still unconscious, was man on his 40’s, with messy black hair, barefooted, and who was wearing a straitjacket. It did not take a genius to see that that man was sick.

“Is he a mental patient?” -Flamingo asked, as she looked at the man.

“There are only two kinds of people who wear one of those.” -Dragonfly said, pointing to the straitjacket. –“Magicians, and of course, patients from a mental institutions. And he doesn’t strike me as being a magician.” -she pointed out.

“That would explain why he was acting the way he was.” -Arachnid stated. –“I mean, he was acting like a crazy man, even by Akuma standards. If he’s mentally unstable, that would reflect itself, when he was akumatized.” -he said.

“Well, we’re just a few blocks away from St. Anne’s psychiatric hospital. He probably came from there.” -Grizzly Bear said.

“If that’s true, then that means that that witch sneaked inside the hospital and looked for people to get akumatized there.” -Rena Rouge said, as Carapace his powers on her, once more. 

“They’re getting smarter, and bolder when looking for people to akumatize. That could be a problem.” -Corbeau Noire said. –“I mean, akumatizing someone who had a bad day is already bad, but akumatizing someone who’s not psychologically well, that’s dangerous.” -she pointed out. 

“I agree. Dangerous and unpredictable… Alright, you’re all done, foxy fox” -Carapace said told Rena Rouge, who smiled at him. –“Who else needs the help of Doctor Turtle?” -he asked the others. 

Sitting on the floor, Ladybug was talking to Chat Noir. Just like everyone else, they were both feeling exhausted, but seeing each other alright, made that exhaustion feel less severe. That was the power of their love.

“You feeling alright, milady?” -Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

“I do now.” -Ladybug smiled, as the feline hero placed his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. –“You’re smile has the power of making me feel better, even when I’m feeling like hell.” -she said. –“You’re one in a million, you know that?”

“That’s super corny. But lucky for you, I don’t mind when you’re being this corny. In fact, I love it.” -Chat told her, before kissing her. –“And just in case your ankle is still hurting, I’m going to accompany you home tonight.” -he declared.

“Why, thank you. That’s very chivalrous of you, my silly kitty.” -Ladybug smiled mischievously, before kissing him again.

“Guys, please, save that for when you’re alone.” -Antelope told them. –“I’m getting sick, just from hearing you.” -he said, as he made a disgusted face, making the two of them laugh.

But there was one member of the team that was not talking much, and that was Queen Bee. The blonde was kneeling beside Louve Grise, who was lying on the ground, with her eyes closed. When she arrived, she imagined the worst. It was not until Carapace told her that she had passed out, due to exhaustion, that her heart calmed down a bit. 

“Are you sure, she’s alright?” -Queen Bee asked Carapace, as she looked at Louve Grise, who remained still. –“If I wasn’t seeing her breathing, I would think that she was dead.” -she thought.

“Positive. I told you, she just passed out, because she used up all of her energy.” -Carapace answered her, as he used his powers to cure Dragonfly’s back. –“Plus, I’ve used my powers on her, just in case she was hurt. All she needs now is a goodnight sleep.” -he declared.

“If it wasn’t for her, that guy over there would have turned everything around us into ashes, including us.” -Forest Doe said, as she pointed at the man who was akumatized into Ifrit. –“You could say that she’s the heroine of the day, or of the night in this case.” -she smiled.

“Well, I’m glad she didn’t get hurt.” -Queen Bee said, as she smiled at her best-friend. –“ _Though I wish you would be more careful, Sabrina. I would hate to see you getting seriously hurt. Still, you’re a tough and brave girl. I guess you take after your dad on that department._ ” -she thought to herself, as a smile appeared on her face.

“You want me to take a look at that?” -Carapace asked her, as he pointed to the bandage she had around her head.

“If you don’t mind. I don’t want to end up with a scar on my forehead.” -Queen Bee answered him, as she got up, only to feel slightly dizzy. –“W-Whoa… seems like that muscle relaxant they gave me, was a lot stronger than I thought.” -she said, as she walked towards Carapace. 

Another minute or so went by, before they were interrupted by the TVi Channel news helicopter, who cast its spotlight on them. Because of the fires caused by Ifrit, the pilot had been forced to fly higher. But now, it was back, and aboard it, Nadja Chamack was determined to get yet another exclusive interview with the heroes of Paris, who once more had stopped an Akuma, and saved the city. 

“Uh-oh, we’ve got company!” -Antelope exclaimed, as he pointed up, to the news helicopter.

“Here comes Nadja Chamack, wanting another interview.” -Forest Doe said, as she looked at the helicopter.

“Sorry to say this, but I’m not in the mood for interviews tonight.” -Ladybug said.

“You and me.” -Chat Noir told her. –“I vote we hand this guy to the police and head back home.” -he suggested to the team.

“I agree. We’ve got classes in the morning.” -Flamingo said.

“I don’t like doing this to her. She’s just doing her job, but I think we can leave this interview to another day.” -Rena Rouge said. 

“Then, let’s get going.” -Dragonfly said. –“Grab the guy and find a police officer you can leave him with.” -she told Antelope.

“Why me?!” -Antelope protested

“Because you’re the closest to him. And besides, aren’t you the one who’s always saying he’s the fastest of us all?” -Dragonfly asked him with a sarcastic voice.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work. You can’t play mind games with me, and expect me to fall for them.” -Antelope told her.

“Who said that I’m playing mind games with you?” -Dragonfly asked him. –“Because I’m not playing mind games on you.”

“Yeah, right. You think I’m not seeing through your mind games, right now? Because I am, and let me tell you that they are super easy to see through.” -Antelope told her.

“Just grab the man, and get going, will you?!” -Arachnid told him. –“And for the record, if she’s playing mind games with you, and you’re saying you’re not going to fall for them, then, you truly are falling for them. It’s called reverse-reverse psychology.” -he said.

“I already said that I’m not falling for any mind games. Sometimes, you guys think that I’m really dumb, but I’m not.” -Antelope declared. 

“Oh, for crying out loud… just do it, please! Grab the man and sprint out of here! The longer you stay there arguing, the closer the helicopter will get.” -Ladybug told him, already tired of hearing that argument. 

“Fine, but you and everyone else here is owing me this one.” -Antelope warned him, as he grabbed the man, placing him over his right shoulder, and stormed out of there.

* * *

Just like he promised her, Chat Noir accompanied Ladybug home. Even though Carapace had healed her ankle, the feline hero feared that she might get worse from it, if she tried to cross half the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. So, he decided to carry her in his arms. She protested, telling him he did not need to do that, but Chat insisted, and she ended up letting him carry her in his arms. 

“It was quite the night.” -Ladybug said.

“It sure was. Though, to be absolutely fair, I wish that instead of going out and deal with an Akuma, we could have stayed on the phone, talking to one another.” -Chat Noir told her.

“You and me. I’ve been having so much work lately, that I haven’t been able to rest properly.” -Ladybug sighed. 

“Still up to your neck with commissions?” -Chat Noir asked her.

“Yes. To make sure that I don’t get behind on them, at night, when I know my parents are sleeping, I transform into Ladybug, so I can an extra boost of energy to work on the commissions. I hate to do it, because that goes against the idea that we shouldn’t use our powers for anything other than fighting Akumas, but it’s the only way I can find to not run out of energy, while working on the commissions.” -Ladybug confessed. –“Which reminds me, when I get home, I’ll have to get a Jumbo-sized plate of cookies for Tikki. After what we went through tonight, she has earned it.” 

“I’ll also have to sneak to the kitchen, to get Plagg some Camembert as well. He has earned it.” -Chat Noir admitted. –“I don’t want to do say this to you, but you shouldn’t have taken so many commissions.” -he said, as he leaped between buildings, landing safely.

“I know that now. But I already decided that I’m not going to take any more commissions for a while. I’ll finish the ones I have to finish, and then, I’ll open them again, in a couple of months.” -Ladybug sighed. –“Thank God they are mostly small things and I’ll be able to finish them quickly.” -she said. –“I knew I was going to get a lot of commissions, once Jagged Stone posted the image of the face paint I created for him in his website. But I never thought I would have hundreds of people asking me for a commission.”

“Now you know how I feel, when I get fan mail.” -Chat joked.

“I thought that it was Nathalie, or Nina, or anyone else working for your dad, who dealt with your fan mail.” -Ladybug said.

“And it is someone else who deals with it. But from time to time, I go and check out a couple of letters… you wouldn’t believe the kind of things my fans ask me.” -Chat Noir declared, with a mischievous smile.

“Like asking for your cell number, or asking you if you’ll marry them?” -Ladybug asked him in an amused voice.

“Pretty much, yeah. Some of them even send me photos… some of them are extra spicy.” -Chat Noir said, between chuckles.

“That I believe.” -Ladybug giggled. –“Well, I feel sorry for them, because I’ve got you, all to myself.” -she giggled.

“Yeah, I feel sorry for them as well, because none of them is as pretty as you are, milady.” -Chat Noir told her, making the scarlet heroine blush a little.

As they approached Ladybug’s home, she told him to stop, explaining that it was best for her to go the last block by herself. She had heard a couple of rumours that the two of them had been sighted a few times near the bakery, and she feared that people might accidentally put two and two together, and figure that she was Ladybug. For that reason, she was going to make the rest of the way alone, being careful to not be spotted by anyone. 

“Are you sure of this?” -Chat Noir asked, as he placed his girlfriend on the rooftop.

“I’m afraid so. It’s best if we split up here.” -Ladybug told him. –“The neighbours have been gossiping that they had seen Ladybug and Chat Noir stopping near my building one too many times lately.” -she said. –“We don’t want them to think that Ladybug lives in my building, now do we?”

“I guess not.” -Chat agreed. –“But we’ll have to try and start be a little more discreet, if I’m going to continue to come and accompany you home.” -he smiled, as he caressed her chin. –“Plus, I don’t want to stop visiting you at night. So, we’ll need to come up with alternate ways, for no one to see me approaching your building.” 

“We’ll have to try and do it, silly kitty.” -Ladybug smiled, as she caressed his chin, before kissing him. –“Goodnight, Adrien.” -she said, as they broke the kiss.

“Goodnight, Marinette.” -Chat Noir smiled at her, as he jumped on top of a chimney. –“I’ll dream about you tonight.” -he said. 

“And I’ll dream about you.” -Ladybug said, blowing him a kiss, as he left.

* * *

And as Ladybug made her way home, Queen Bee was arriving at Louve’s home, carrying her in her arms. Because they were unable to wake the redhead, the bee heroine volunteered to take her home. It was not easy for her to get there, especially because she had to keep herself to the shadows, so as to not be seen by anyone. Entering through the bedroom window, which had been left open, Queen Bee sighed out, relieved that they had managed to get to their destination. Waiting a couple of seconds for her eyes to adapt to the darkness inside the bedroom. Little by little, her eyes got accustomed to it. When she believed she could see well enough to not bump into anything in her way, she walked to the redhead’s bed. She wanted to put her in bed, but before she could do it, there was one last thing that had to be done. 

“Come on, Sabrina, I know you’re super tired, but I need you to turn back to normal. I can’t place you in bed, while you’re still in your super outfit.” -Queen Bee whispered to her. –“Just say those words to turn back to normal, and then you can go back to sleep. I promise you that I won’t ask anything else from you.” -she begged her.

Hearing Queen Bee saying that, the wolf heroine opened her eyes just enough to see the blonde smiling at her. She hardly had the strength to keep her eyes open, much less talk. But she knew that if she did not turn back to normal, she would risk her mom seeing her in her super outfit, and her secret would be compromised. Using what little strength, she still had, she whispered the words and returned to her civilian form. Queen Bee noticed that she was wearing pyjamas. Her kwami, Mika, with his eyes closed gently hovered over to the side of the pillow on the bed, where he rolled himself up and fell asleep, he too exhausted.

Placing her on the bed, Queen Bee made sure to tuck her in. Removing her glasses, she placed them on the bedside table, next to her cell phone. Looking at her best-friend, she could not help but to smile, seeing her tucked in, sleeping ever so peacefully. 

“You did great tonight, Sabrina.” -Queen Bee whispered to her ear.

The bee heroine knew it was late and she should be in bed already. But she could not help but to lose a few more minutes to admire the redhead sleeping in her bed. Ever since that sleepover, where they kissed, that the blonde had begun to have certain thoughts about her best-friend that she never had before. Those thoughts were not bad, or at least she did not believe they were bad. But she felt it was strange for her to have them. Looking at her, seeing Sabrina sleeping peacefully in her bed, it gave her a feeling of comfort and happiness, which warmed her heart. Caressing her sleepy face, Queen Bee cold not help but to kiss her forehead, before leaving.

“Sleep tight, Sabrina. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” -Queen Bee whispered, as she left through the window, closing it behind her.


	4. Good Days and Bad Days

The following morning, the Miraculous Team had made the headlines, again, praising the heroes for how they handled the Akuma the night before, and how the city of Paris had never been safer from Akuma attacks, thanks to them. Unfortunately, not all the headlines were good. Some were quite awful. Ever since the heroes of Paris first appeared, there were people who supported them and thought that they were what they appeared to be, and then, there were people who did the opposite, and who thought that they had a hidden agenda. And on that morning, as the clock stroke 8 a.m., the Miraculous heroes were going to be the subject of discussion in Nadja Chamack’s morning talk show, “Bonjour, Paris”. Like always, she was going to have two guests with opposite views on the subject, and they were going to discuss it, while also getting the audience’s input on it.

“Good morning, Paris! I am your host Nadja Chamack, and today we have a one-of-a-kind theme, that we will be discussing, with the help of two guests, who will each voice their opinion regarding the theme.” -Nadja spoke to the camera and the studio audience. –“And the theme is “Miraculous Team… Superheroes or Menaces?”. That has been one of the topics of discussion among most Parisians, ever since they first showed up. And today, to discuss it, let us welcome our guests, who will offer us their views on the matter, Miss Catherine Nardal, and Monseiur Ambroise Delay.” -she said, as the guests entered.

Catherine Nardal and Ambroise Delay smiled at Nadja, as they entered. Catherine was a known socialite, who supported numerous beneficence causes, as well as art related projects. As for Ambroise, he was a known online social political commentator, who was better known for his blog, where he posted his controversial opinions on video, regarding all kinds of subjects. Looking at them, they could not be more different. She was a tall, skinny brunette with green eyes, a small nose and thin lips. He was a short, obese man, with practically no hair, grey eyes, a fleshy nose and beard. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, a green dress jacket, with matching pants and a pair of red high-heels. He was wearing a black business suit with a periwinkle shirt, a red tie and black shoes. 

“Miss Nardal and Monsieur Delay, I must thank you for accepting our invitation to join us in today’s debate.” -Nadja thanked them, as they sat on the couch in front of Nadja. –“But before we begin, by allowing you to present yourselves to our viewers, I would like to remind them, that they can join us in this debate. Just call the number that is on your screen, and tell us what you think about the Miraculous Team.” -she declared.

After she finished speaking, the audience in the studio applauded her for a couple of seconds. Once the applauses died off, Nadja told both her guests to introduce themselves, so the audience knew who they were. 

“Once more, thank you both for accepting the invitation from our production team, to be here with us, this morning.” -Nadja said.

“It’s a pleasure to be here with you, Nadja.” -Catherine told Nadja.

“No need to thank me. I felt that it was my civic duty to come to your show and say what I think about the subject in matter.” -Ambroise said.

“I see.” -Nadja smiled. –“Who in the production had the idea to invite this guy? I’ve seen some of his videos and he’s not the kind of person I would invite for this kind of show. I just hope he doesn’t start with one of his insane speeches.” -she thought to herself. –“ _Well, now that the presentations have been made, I think it’s time for us to start arguing about today’s subject._ ”

“They showed up more than six months ago, and until now, they have saved the city of Paris from more than 35 Akumas, not counting the countless crimes that they have stopped, that range from hot pursuits to bank robberies, and the people they have saved.” -Nadja said, while on the screen behind her, photos of the members of the Miraculous Team were displayed. –“Today, it’s hard not to think of Paris, without also thinking about the Miraculous Team, who many say have already become a signature landmark of the city, like the Eiffel Tower, the Moulin Rouge or the Arc du Triomphe. In fact, it’s not unusual to see them swinging around the city, from time to time, in what some people have already nicknamed “Miraculous Sightings”, and where sometimes the heroes take time to pose for photographs and sign autographs.” -she said. –“But like so many other things, not everyone agrees that this team of young heroes has been a blessing to Paris. Which leads us to our theme of our debate. Is the Miraculous Team a menace, or not? Let us begin with you Catherine. What do you think? Are Ladybug and her teammates a menace to Paris, or not?” 

“Personally, I think that it’s unfair for us to call them menaces.” -Catherine declared. –“Why should they be called menaces, when the only thing they have done is to protect our city?” -she asked -“They have risked their lives to protect us and this city from numerous kinds of threats, and not even once, they asked for anything in return.”

“So, you believe that they are what they appear to be?” -Nadja asked her.

“Undoubtedly.” -Catherine said. –“They are heroes.” -she declared. –“I never had the chance to talk to one of them, or even to be in their presence, but if there is one thing that I was taught from an early age, to always trust my gut, when it comes to certain matters. And I can safely say that there is no reason for them to be called menaces.”

“I see.” -Nadja said. –“Well, I know I should be neutral, regarding this debate, and I don’t want to brag about it, but I must agree with you.” -she said. –“I had the chance to interview them a few times, over these last few months, and I understand what you’re saying. I’ve looked into their eyes and they all transmit serenity and truth. They may be many things, but they are not a menace to anyone, except perhaps Akumas or Hawk Moth himself.”

“Exactly what I think. And I think that more people should think like that.” -Catherine said. –“Ladybug and the rest of her teammates are constantly risking their lives to save us, and it honestly pains me to see people saying that they are criminals, or that they are affiliated with Hawk Moth, who has tried to kill them, more than once.” -she said

As Catherine talked, Ambroise started to laugh. His was a mocking and disdainful laugh, which took only seconds to start annoying Catherine, who interpreted it as a sign of both disrespect and contempt for her words. 

“Excuse me, but could you stop that? I’m trying to speak…” -Catherine said.

“I know, why do you think I began to laugh like that?” -Ambroise told her, with a rude voice. –“From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were one of those people who can’t see what’s going on in front of your own eyes!” -he exclaimed. –“You’ve been brainwashed, like most people into believing the things you are speaking about!”

“Excuse me?!” -Catherine asked him, not understanding why he was talking to her like that, or what he was talking about in the first place. –“I haven’t been brainwashed.” -she declared. 

“Yes, you have!” -Ambroise said. –“You’ve been brainwashed, like people in Paris, as well as around the world.” -he said. –“You’ve been brainwashed to think that these so called heroes are actually heroes! Well, let me tell you what I think about those so called “Miraculous Heroes”, Miss Nardal. They’re menaces!”

“Menaces?!” -Catherine exclaimed.

“Monsieur Delay, please…” -Nadja tried to interrupt him.

“Quiet, Nadja, I’m talking here.” -Ambroise told Nadja, as if he was talking to a child, and not an adult woman.

“ _Who does this guy think he is?! Telling me to shut up, on my own show?_ ” -Nadja thought to herself, while trying her best not to lose her composure.

“You’ve heard me… menaces! Those kids, because that’s what they are, are a menace, not only to our society, but also to our fair city.” -Ambroise declared. –“Tell me, why do you think they do what they do? Please, answer me, why do you think they do what they do?” -he asked Catherine, almost demanding an answer from her.

“Well, I… I suppose they do it, because they were granted powers…” -Catherine tried to answer, not knowing where he was going with that speech of his.

“Exactly, they were granted powers! And who granted them those powers? The Mayor?! The City Hall Council?! Our government?! Do you know? Because I sure don’t. For all we know they could be in cohorts with that Hawk Moth psychopath, and the other group of psychos that are always showing up and doing his bidding!” -Ambroise told her.

“That is the most preposterous thing I’ve ever heard!” -Catherine exclaimed. –“I don’t mean to disrespect you, but the way you’re talking, you sound like one of those people, who believe that there’s a conspiracy behind everything.” -she said.

“And maybe those people are right to believe so. You think the world is all black and white, but it’s not! It’s in shades of grey, some darker than others!” -Ambroise said. –“Just because you don’t want to believe that, that doesn’t make it any less truthful. These so-called heroes are hiding their faces behind a mask for a reason, and it can’t be a good one!” -he told her.

“Have you thought that maybe it’s because they all have identities; they need to keep secret from the general public?” -Catherine asked him. 

“Secret identities?! Bah! What are you, 6 years old?!” –Ambroise asked her. –“This isn’t’ a comic book or a movie! This is the real world, and the only people that wear a mask, are thieves, criminals and terrorists! As far as I see it, Ladybug and her friends are all those things, just like that Hawk Moth freak!” -he said.

As the conversation continued, it was clear that Ambroise had no kind of respect for the Miraculous Team, and he was not afraid to show it.

“Next you will be telling us that the heroes are the result of a genetic experiment, run by an evil corporation, whose purpose is to rule the world!” -Catherine shot at him.

“And why not?!” -Ambroise exclaimed, not caring if she was mocking him. To him, just the idea of such a thing being possible, was a serious matter. –“Nowadays, most countries are not run by governments, but by corporations, who have a say on most things that our politics and their governments stand for. It’s not difficult to imagine that one such corporation in the field of genetics, and there are a few of them in our country, could have created them, but then, they lost control over them, and one of them, Hawk Moth, decides to lead them all in a campaign to rule over the world, starting with Paris!” -he said.

The way that discussion was heading, Nadja knew that she had to stop it, before something serious happened, but every time she tried to stop Ambroise from talking, he would just tell her to shut up.

“If you followed my blog, you would see just how wrong you are about most things, including this.” -Ambroise said. –“I’ve got more than 18 million followers, who depend on me to tell them the truth about things. I’ve made my mission to point out what’s wrong in today’s society, which is exactly what I’m doing here. And I’m telling you, that this Miraculous Team is just as dangerous as that Hawk Moth psychopath, if not even more!” -he practically yelled. 

“I’ve said this before, but I’m going to say it again. That is the most preposterous thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” -Catherine said, sticking to her guns. –“Everything you’ve said for the past two minutes, sounds like the plot for a sci-fi novel or a film!” -she told him. –“ _This guy doesn’t exist… I mean, who in their right mind would even consider those things?_ ”

“Does it?! Because I don’t think there’s anything preposterous about what I just said. We’ve come a long way since cloning a sheep, Miss Nardal. Today’s technology would certainly make it easy for someone in a lab with the proper tools for it, to create human beings with the kind of abilities they have! And whether they are genetic experiments that are being controlled by someone, who’s pulling the strings from behind the curtain, or not, it doesn’t really matter. The fact is that they can do things that nobody else can, and that makes them dangerous! And for all we know, they could be in cohorts with that Hawk Moth terrorist!” -Ambroise said, not giving time to Catherine to properly answer him. –“Think about it! They show up the same day that that crazy psycho, claiming that they are there to stop him and protect our city and the world from him. Now, anyone with half a brain can clearly see that in life, there’s no such thing as coincidences. So, if there are no coincidences, then them showing up, minutes apart, tells us that they are all in cohorts!” -he declared.

Hearing the man saying all that nonsense, both Catherine and Nadja wondered where he had gotten such crazy ideas from. 

_“I’m starting to think that we should have invited someone else for this debate… Someone else with half a brain, instead of just a couple of brain cells!_ ” -Nadja thought to herself. –“ _In all my years as a journalist, I’ve seen people acting like crazies and imbeciles, but this guy takes the cake. He’s just vomiting everything it comes to his mind; there’s just no other way to describe what he’s doing._ ” -she thought, before trying to stop him from continuing to talk. –“Monsieur Delay, please, I must insist that you wait your turn. Miss Nardal was speaking…”

“No, I won’t wait! And furthermore, I don’t even know why you brought this woman to this show, in the first place. The answer to the question of whether the Miraculous Team is dangerous or not, is quite obvious! They are a menace, and you are all too blind to see that!” -Ambroise shot at Nadja, who once more, prevented her from finishing her sentence.

“If they are a menace, then, why would they be fighting the Akumas that attack the city?” -Catherine asked him. –“Furthermore, why would they put themselves in danger, to save any innocent bystander that gets caught in the middle of the battles they are forced to fight against Hawk Moth?” -she asked him. –“Not to mention that they use some kind of magic to put everything back the way it was, before the fight started. Why would they do that, if not to help and protect the city?”

“Because it’s all part of a scheme!!!” -Ambroise yelled at her. –“Don’t you see?! They are all trying to get you into a false sense of security, so when they move in for the killing, you won’t even see it coming! Throughout History we have seen that happening, and we’re seeing it again here. So, you and everyone else better start opening your eyes and see what’s truly happening!”

When Ambroise said those words, Nadja signalled the cameras to cut off the transmission. She was not going to give that guy a single more second to spew whatever nonsense was coming out of his mouth. What had started as a debate, had turned into its opposite, in a matter of seconds. Cutting off the transmission, at people’s homes, every television screen displayed the message “We’re experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by”. But on the studio, the argument continued, with Nadja trying her best to stop it, and the public watching it all happening. 

“I don’t usually say this, but you sir, you are insane!” -Catherine shot at Ambroise. –“I don’t know what kind of political commenter you think you are, but the way you talk, you seem more like a delusional man, who thinks the Moon landing was a hoax.” -she told him. –“Next, you will be telling me that the heroes use chemicals to control people, or to make people see things that aren’t there.”

“You think that’s not possible?!” -Ambroise asked her. –“I’m not saying they are doing it, but I’m not saying they aren’t either.” -he declared. 

“You can’t be serious.” -Catherine said, scandalized by the last remark the man did, while also regretting suggesting such a thing. 

“Don’t act so surprised! They continue to spray chemicals over our crops, everyday! Who’s to say that these heroes, or someone they might have working for, or with them, doesn’t do the same and spray chemicals in the air, that keep you from thinking they are a menace, tell me?!” -Ambroise asked her. 

More and more, the words that came out of Ambroise’s mouth, amounted to a conversation that had no discernible theme, nor sense. But it was not until he began to use foul language, that Nadja Chamack finally managed to shut him up and end that conversation. 

“That is enough!!!” -Nadja yelled at Ambroise, having had enough of his nonsense. –“I’m sorry, Monsieur Delay, but I must ask you to leave. There is no room for that kind of foul language in my show.” -she told him, clearly upset, and trying not to stoop to his level, by using the same kind of foul language. –“So, once more, I ask you to leave, before I call security to escort you out of the studio.”

When she threatened him, Nadja believed that he was going to insult her, and to refuse to get out. But instead, he stopped talking and got up from the couch, like nothing else had happened. 

“I can understand, when I’m not wanted. I’ll let myself out, then, Nadja.” -Ambroise said, with a voice of a man who did not have a care in the world. –“Though, I must warn you, that by expelling me, you won’t make my words be any less truthful. All I’m doing is speaking what most people want to speak, but are too afraid to do so. That’s why I do what I do. Someone has to speak up for what truly goes on in the world.” -he stated. 

Hearing him say that, Nadja wondered if he continued to speak because he honestly believed the things, he was saying were true, even if they were all wrong, or if he just enjoyed hearing the sound of his own voice.

“And let me give you a piece of advice to you, as well as everyone else here.” -Ambroise told them. –“You need to open your eyes to the reality of what is going on. These so-called heroes are playing you all like a violin! They are a menace to society! If they don’t have anything to hide from the public, then why do they wear masks?! A police officer, or anyone else who upholds the law, doesn’t wear a mask. Wearing a mask doesn’t make you a hero. It makes you a vigilante, and the last time I checked, vigilantism goes against numerous laws in this, and other civilized countries. Just think about it, before you call those kids heroes, because that’s just one more reason not to call them that. They are menaces, and sooner or later, they will show their true colours. Mark my words.”

As he left, in the audience, the people who had watched the whole thing unfolding, were wondering if the whole thing had been staged, or not. Some of the people that had recorded it, wasted no time in uploading it online. At the same time, Nadja apologized to Catherine Nardal for what had just happened. She was hoping to have a calm and civilized conversation with both her guests, but ended up witnessing something entirely different. 

“I must apologize to you, Miss Nardal.” -Nadja apologized.

“There’s no need for it.” -Catherine told Nadja. –“Unfortunately, there will always be people like him, who rather see the world as a place where there’s no place for any kind of solidarity towards the others, and where being good and decent is seen as a weakness. And where there’s no place for heroes.” -she said. –“That’s why we must continue to show our support to Ladybug and her teammates, and let them know, that there are more people out there who believe in them, and what they stand for, than people who do the opposite.” 

* * *

At Collège Françoise Dupont, the clock on the playground signalled that classes would start in 20 minutes, which meant that most students would start showing up, within the next couple of minutes. For those who had arrived, as soon as the janitor opened the school’s gate, those that had not taken the time to get a second breakfast at the school’s snack bar, or gone to the their lockers to get a book they were going to need for classes that morning, were bidding their time, catching up with one or more of their fellow students, while waiting for classes to begin. Two of them were none other than Rose and Juleka, with the latter arriving, just as Rose sat on a bench and nibbled the cupcake she had bought earlier. 

“Good morning!” -Rose chirped, with a smile on her face.

“Good morning…” -Juleka sighed, as she sat next to Rose, who immediately saw that there was something wrong with her girlfriend. 

“Jules, is there something wrong?”-Rose asked her. –“I know that you’re not a morning person, but your levels of grumpiness aren’t usually this high.” -she told her in a funny voice, trying to cheer her up a little. –“So, come on, tell me what’s wrong, so I can try and cheer you up,”

That morning, Juleka had woken up on the wrong side of her bed. Even after a few hours of sleep, she was still feeling her body had been used as a punching bag. And completely devoided of energy. And on top of it all, Luka had eaten the rest of her favourite breakfast cereal, which meant she was forced to eat a toast for breakfast, and she was not a very big fan of. But the worst part of it all, was what she told Rose what had happened to her, when she got home, after fighting Ifrit. 

“Don’t tell me your dad caught you, while you were still, you know who?!” -Rose asked her, worried. She did not pronounce Juleka’s superhero name, because two other students were passing by them, when she asked her that question. 

“No, I had already turned back to normal, when he entered my bedroom.” -Juleka told her. –“Unfortunately, because I was caught out of bed, and I had left my laptop running, before I went out last night, he thought that I was still up, talking to someone online.” -she sighed. –“And now, I’m grounded until the end of the week. I’m not allowed to go anywhere, except school, and once classes are over, I’ve to go straight home.”

“That’s so unfair! No wonder you’re a little grumpy this morning.” -Rose told her, as she offered her a bite out of her cupcake. –“Here, take a bite, if you want to. The icing is raspberry.” -she told her, as she waved the cupcake in front of her. –“It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Smiling, Juleka took the cupcake from Rose’s hand and nibbled it. And just like the blonde had told her, she immediately felt a little better. She did not know if it was because of the sweet frosting on the cupcake, or the fact that her girlfriend had decided to share it with her, but Juleka did not mind. If there was one thing she believed, more than anything else, was that Rose had the incredible power to make her feel better, with just a smile or a kind gesture.

“Feeling better?” -Rose asked her.

“Yes, a little.” -Juleka smiled.

“Glad I could help.” -Rose smiled back at her. –“You know, if your dad knew that you risked your life to save the city last night, he would’ve never grounded you.” -she told her girlfriend.

“Unfortunately, he doesn’t know, and I can’t tell him, so I might as well accept that I’ll be grounded for the rest of the week.” -Juleka sighed. –“Guess we won’t be able to go to the movies this Saturday.” -she told the blonde.

“Don’t worry. There will be other opportunities.” -Rose told her, trying to cheer her up. –“Besides, he told you that you have to go straight home after school, and that you can’t go out. He never said that you couldn’t talk to me over the phone.” -she smiled. –“We can spend the Saturday talking, all day long.”

“That does sound like a good alternative.” -Juleka smiled back at her. 

“And you know what? It’s time for me to cheer you up a little more. I’m going to do something that I’m sure will brighten your mood.” -Rose told her.

“And what would that be?” -Juleka asked her, curious.

Without answering her, Rose proceeded to take out of her backpack a pink scrunchy, and then asked her girlfriend to hold still. Quick on her hands, she changed Juleka’s hairstyle, giving her a ponytail, while also pulling her purple lock to the side, so one could see both her eyes. Smiling, she felt proud of her accomplishment.

“There. Now I can see both of your eyes. Plus, you look so beautiful with a ponytail.” -Rose said, as she showed Juleka her reflection, on her cell phone’s screen, using the device’s camera.

“I don’t dislike it. But how is this going to cheer me up?” -Juleka asked her, slightly puzzled.

“Simple. Seeing you with a different haircut, makes me happy and cheers me up. And because I’m all cheered up, you get cheered up, because you get cheered up, whenever you see me cheered up.” -Rose smiled at her. –“Try to say that five times in a row, without your tongue getting stuck.” -she playfully challenged the Goth.

“You really are something else, you know that?” -Juleka chuckled. –“But you’re right. You did manage to cheer me up with that.” -she hugged her, before whispering something to her ear. –“What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?”

“What did you do? That’s easy, Jules. You were yourself, and that was enough to make me fall in love with you.” -Rose whispered to her girlfriend’s ear.

“You’re incredible.” -Juleka said, as they broke the embrace. 

“I know. My mom’s always saying that.” -Rose chuckled as well. –“And she’s not the only one. Flint’s always telling me that.” -she admitted.

“I bet.” -Juleka smiled at her. –“By the way, changing the subject, we need to talk to you know who, after class, regarding a certain scarlet object that some of us saw yesterday.” -she said, speaking in a way that only the two of them could understand. More and more students were passing by them, and they could not risk anyone hearing what they were really talking about.

“I agree. We need to speak to him about it. If what happened, happened, it could mean that something bad is coming our way.” -Rose said.

A few seconds later, they both saw Sabrina entering through the gate, and accompanying her was Nathaniel. After what happened the day before, they were not sure if he would come to school that day. So, when they saw him, they were a little surprised. Waving at them, they waited for them to ger closer to them, before wishing them a good morning.

“Good morning, girls.” -Nathaniel greeted them. 

“Good morning, Nathaniel. Good morning, Sabrina.” Juleka smiled at the two gingers.

“Good morning to you two, as well.” -Sabrina said.

“Good morning, guys.” -Rose greeted them. –“So, Nathaniel, we weren’t expecting tp see you today- How’s your grandmother?” -she asked Nathaniel.

“She’s better. I was just telling Sabrina here, that according to the doctors, she’ll probably be discharged from the hospital tomorrow afternoon.” -Nathaniel answered her.

“Those are some good news” -Rose smiled happily. 

“They sure are. I’m really happy that everything was just a scare, and nothing else.” -Nathaniel said. –“And yeah, I wasn’t supposed to come today, because I spent most of the night at the hospital, with my parents. But I decided to come anyways, because after all those hours, waiting, I needed to see some friendly faces.” -he told them. –“Has anyone else arrived yet?”

“Mylene and Max arrived at the same time as we did. They’re up on the classroom.” -Rose said. –“Oh, and Chloe has also arrived. She’s upstairs as well.” -she added.

“Chloe’s already here?” -Sabrina asked them.

“Yeah. Like I said, she’s upstairs with Max and Mylene.” -Rose said. –“But there was something odd about her.” -she added.

“Something odd about her? What do you mean?” -Sabrina asked her, intrigued.

“Oh, it’s probably nothing. It’s just that, she seemed a little… how should I put it? With her head on the clouds today?” -Rose said, with an inquisitive voice. –“But, it could also be my imagination, I guess.” -she giggled. 

Upon hearing those words from Rose, Sabrina found it strange that Chloe behaved that way. Even on the days when she woke up not truly feeling like herself, she wasn't the type to walk with her head on the clouds. Telling the others that she had to go and get a book from her locker, before classes started, Sabrina went up the stairs, making her way towards the classroom. When she got there, she found Mylene and Max talking to one another. Greeting them, she asked htm if they had seen Chloe, to which Mylene said that she had placed her things on her desk and told her that she was going to the girls’ room.

Suspecting something was not right, Sabrina decided to investigate. Heading towards the girls’ room, she was silently begging that there was nothing wrong with Chloe, and that when she opened the door, that she was leaning over one of the sinks, busy, touching her make-up. Stopping in front of the girls’ room door, she once more wished that what she had imagined, was what was happening, before turning the knob. Unfortunately, when she opened it and looked inside, there was no trace of Chloe. The girls’ room was empty, though she noticed that the door of one of the four cubicles was closed. 

“Chloe, are you here?” -Sabrina asked.

There was silence. No one answered. She was about to ask the same question out loud, when she heard something move inside the cubicle.

“Chloe? Is that you?” -Sabrina asked.

“Y-Yes.” -Chloe answered, her voice sounding like a murmur.

“Chloe, are you okay?” -Sabrina asked her. Once more, she did not know why, but there was something inside her that was telling her that Chloe was not alright. 

“I’m fine.” -Chloe answered her.

“ _No, she’s not. That’s not her usual voice._ ” -Sabrina thought to herself. More than ever, she knew there was something going on with her. –“Chloe, what’s going on? Are you feeling alright?” -Sabrina asked her. 

“I said, I’m fine!!!” -Chloe yelled, her irritated voice echoing inside the girls’ room. 

With that answer, Chloe had given Sabrina the answer she needed. The redhead knew now that there was something wrong with her best-friend, and she was not going exit there, until finding out what it was. 

“Chloe, what’s going on? Please, let me in.” -Sabrina begged her. She could tell from Chloe’s voice that there was something wrong. She just did not know what. –“Please, open the door for me, Chloe!” -she begged, once more.

For what felt like forever, Sabrina waited in silence, for Chloe to open the cubicle’s door. When she finally opened it, Sabrina saw that the blonde had been crying. The mascara around her eyes was all blurred, and it felt like she was shaking. Seeing that, Sabrina immediately understood what was happening to Chloe. She was having an anxiety attack. She had seen her having one before, but never one that bad. Not uttering a single word, the redhead placed her arms around her best-friend, holding her as tight as possible, trying her best to give her a sense of comfort and security that she so desperately needed then.

Humming a serene and peaceful melody, Sabrina managed to slow down Chloe’s heart, which she could feel beating at an almost uncontrollable speed. Whatever had triggered that anxiety attack on her, she knew it had to be quite serious. She wanted to ask her best-friend what had happened, but she remained silent. She knew that when she felt like talking, she would do it. Right then, Sabrina just wanted Chloe to calm herself. 

“It’s my mom.” -Chloe finally said, with a whimpering voice. –“At breakfast, daddy told me she’s coming to visit.” -she told her.

“What? When?” -Sabrina asked. –“ _I should have known. There are only two things in the world that make Chloe have an anxiety attack… seeing a cockroach or any other gross bug, and her mother visiting._ ” -she thought to herself.

“She’s arriving tomorrow morning.” -Chloe sighed, while trying not to cry again. 

Sabrina knew Chloe’s relationship with her mother was far from perfect, and ever since she became a miraculous holder and a superheroine, she had begun to have more difficulty to spend time with her, thanks to just how different her way of thinking had become. She did not like to admit it, but the way her mother acted towards others, made her one of the most futile and frivolous people she had ever met in her life.

One could even state, that the status of their relationship could be summarized as “inexistent”. A mother is supposed to be that one person who is always there, to comfort a person, when the world is seemingly against it. It is supposed to be that one person who believes with all her heart that her son or daughter is the best thing that ever happened to her in the world. But more importantly, it is supposed to be the person who can heal all kinds of wounds, with a smile and a couple of loving words. And Audrey was neither one of those things. 

“I see.” -Sabrina said, as she tightened the embrace. –“ _I wish I knew what to say to comfort her, but everything that comes to my head is not what she needs to hear._ ” -she cursed herself, while continuing to think.

“Tell me, how is it possible for me to love, and at the same time, hate, someone like my mother, Sabrina?” -Chloe asked her.

Right then, Chloe did not know what to feel, much less how she should feel. On one hand, she loved her mother, but on the other, she hated her guts. Audrey was far from being the perfect mother. Because of her career as the editor for one of the most important fashion magazines in the world, Fashion Couture, she spent most of her time in New York City, away from her husband and her daughter. That fact had strained the relationship she had with Chloe, to the point that most of times, Audrey even forgot she had a daughter. Over the years, Chloe had tried her best to bond with her, failing to do so, because Audrey was most of the times busy with something related to her career, or just did not care. It did not take long for Chloe to ask herself if her mom even liked her. Failing over and over, the blonde started to believe the only way to create a bond with her mother, was to imitate her in every aspect, desperately hoping to attract her attention. 

From the way Audrey dressed, to the way she acted with everyone that was not her husband, Chloe mimicked her in every way she could. Doing that, she created what some people would perceive as a mask. And when she put it on, she turned into a person different from who she truly was. A person that was just like her mother, in every sense of the word, who only cared about herself, and who gelt good about criticizing, insulting and ridiculing everyone that did not lived up to her standards. In sim, a person that she now hated with every fibre of her being, and that she had vowed to never be again. 

“I don’t know, Chloe, I don’t know.” -Sabrina said, as she continued to hug her. –“I wish I knew the answer to that… How long is she going to stay?” -she asked her. –“ _She rarely stays for very long in Paris… and thank God that happens. The woman is a really bad influence on Chloe._ ”

“I don’t know. But I suppose it will be for at least a week.” -Chloe told her. –“She’s coming over to organize and host a party for her magazine.” -she said. 

A week, at least. When she heard those words, Sabrina knew that those following days were not going to be easy for Chloe. Part of her just wanted to tell her that she should try, and once more, create a bond with her mother, hoping that this time, it would work, while the other part wanted to tell her that she should stay away from her, for as long as possible, so she would not get hurt. She wanted Chloe to find a way to bond with her mother, but she knew that would be nearly impossible, given just how Audrey was, and she did not want to see Chloe getting hurt. Over the years, Sabrina had seen Audrey Bourgeois behaving like she was the only person in the world who was right about everything, while insulting all she deemed inferior to her. If there was even a single spark of goodness, or sympathy, or even kindness inside her, she had never seen it. She had been taught by her parents that most people possess good and evil inside them, but when it came to Audrey, it was hard for Sabrina to think she had any good inside her. 

“I’m trying to think of what to tell you, to advise you and to make you feel a little better, but unfortunately, I can’t think of anything. I’m sorry.” -Sabrina apologized to Chloe, feeling like she was letting her down, when she needed her the most.

“N-No, it’s okay… having you here, hugging me now, is better than any advice you can give me.” -Chloe told her. Right then, she just wanted to feel safe.

When Chloe said that, Sabrina caressed her hair, which she knew, was something that always cheered her up a little. She could tell that her best-friend needed some affection more than anything else. Once more, the seconds felt like hours, as Sabrina held Chloe in her arms. 

“I don’t know why I’m acting like this, Sabrina, but I know it’s because of my mom.” -Chloe practically whispered at the redhead’s ear -“Why is this happening, Sabrina, why?” -she asked her, as she sank her head on Sabrina’s chest, trying to withhold her tears.

It broke Sabrina’s heart to see Chloe like that. But what broke her heart even more was that she felt that whatever words she could tell her best-friend, they would not alleviate the suffering she was in. Right then, she wished she had the power to pick all the sadness, sorrow, anxiety and fear that were inside Chloe’s heart and throw them out the window, so she would feel just like her usual self. Unfortunately, she knew that that was impossible, which made such a wish, meaningless. Still, she was not going to give up. Taking a deep breath, she was determined to get Chloe from out of the dark place her mind had taken her.

“Look, let’s try not to think about that now, okay?” -Sabrina said, as she tried to get Chloe to smile again. She hated seeing her like that. –“Your mom isn’t here yet. And when she arrives, we’ll both figure out what to do about it.” –she smiled at her, trying her best to transmit confidence. –“Who knows, maybe one of the others might…”

“No!!!” -Chloe screamed in panic, as she broke the embrace. –“I don’t want them to know about this. Promise me, you won’t tell anyone, Sabrina, promise me!” -she practically begged her. 

“But, Chloe, why?” -Sabrina asked her.

“Because I don’t want them to know.” -Chloe told her, her eyes mirroring the fear and the anxiety that had taken her heart hostage.

“But why don’t you want them to know? They’re your friends, like I am. There’s no reason for you to hide this from them, Chloe.” -Sabrina said with a calm and caring voice, trying to reason with her.

“I know, but I don’t want them to know about this… this utterly ridiculous anxiety attack that I’m having, right now! And I don’t want them to know that my mom’s coming and that I’m starting to freak out, for no good reason!” -Chloe told her. –“Now, promise me that you won’t tell them!” -she begged her. 

Listening to her voice, Sabrina could see that she was not thinking straight. The anxiety was clouding her judgement, and she knew that when that happened to someone, the only thing one could do was to wait for the person to calm down a little, so they could try and reason with it. And that was just what she did. She decided to wait until she was calmer, and try to reason with Chloe. 

“Okay, I promise I won’t tell anyone in our class.” -Sabrina promised her, as she placed her hands over the blonde’s hands, and squeezed them gently. 

“Not even our kwamis, or Miss Bustier, do you hear me?!” -Chloe asked her, covering all bases. All that stress caused by anxiety, was also making her paranoid. –“I want you to swear on your life that you won’t tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out about this, I’ll know that you broke your promise, and I’ll never, ever, speak to you again, you hear me, Sabrina? Swear on your life!” -she exclaimed.

As much as she wanted to, Sabrina could not understand why Chloe did not want anyone to find out about it, not even her kwami. Still, she agreed on doing what she was asked, on one condition.

“Okay, Chloe. I swear on my life, that I won’t tell anyone… cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.” -Sabrina promised her. –“But, Chloe, you can’t keep this to yourself. It’s not healthy for both your heart, and your mind. Please, promise me that you will tell the others about it, when you feel that you’re ready. You’ll have to tell the others, and you’ll also have to tell Pollen. She’s your kwami, and even if you don’t tell her, she’ll figure it out, and we must never hide anything from our kwamis, ever.” -she begged her. 

Now, it was time for Sabrina to ask Chloe to promise her something. She did not know if Chloe would do it, but she hoped that her words, along with the goodness inside her heart, would help turn that into a reality. There was a moment of silence, before Chloe spoke once more. Looking Sabrina in the eyes, she took a deep breath, before speaking. 

“I will tell them… just not yet.” -Chloe said, her voice trembling, although this time it was trembling from emotion, and not fear. –“I promise that when I’m ready, I’ll tell them… maybe tomorrow.” -she told Sabrina. 

Embracing each other again, this time Chloe allowed herself to shed a few tears. For a brief moment, she only thought of one thing. Of how lucky she was in having a best-friend like Sabrina, who once again was there for her. Though there were times when she had taken their friendship for granted, Chloe had learned over and over, that their friendship was quite strong, but that could easily break, if they did not work together to strengthen it. She valued all her friendships, but her friendship with Sabrina was special; even more than her friendship with Adrien. When they broke the embrace, Chloe noticed Sabrina had also shed a couple of tears, and for her, that meant that that had been a heartfelt moment for both of them. 

“Let me ask you something. Do you want to go shopping, or just window-shopping, after school? We have training at the Garden of the Ancients with the rest of the class, but we can ditch it, by saying we both have plans for this afternoon. Just the two of us. It’ll be a way for you to cheer up and unwind a little.” -Sabrina suggested to the blonde. –“That way, you’ll get your mind off anything related to your mom, and you’ll feel better.”

Chloe knew Sabrina was not the kind of girl to play hooky, especially when it came to superhero training. She on the other hand, sometimes liked to do it, just for the fun of it, but Sabrina, never. So, when she suggested her that, the blonde was taken by surprise. The idea of going shopping, or just window-shopping seemed too good to be wasted.

“That’s probably the best idea I’ve heard today, and I’m counting my own ideas.” -Chloe smiled at Sabrina. –“I’m in, if you’re in.” -she agreed.

“Great.” -Sabrina said. –“Then, I’ll text my mom, and tell her that we’ll go shopping for new clothes, another day.” -she declared. 

“Wait, you already have plans with your mom for today?” -Chloe asked her.

“Yeah, but it’s no biggie.” -Sabrina smiled.

“No, you don’t have to cancel them. I’ll be fine.” -Chloe said, lying about it. She did not want Sabrina to abandon her. 

“Maybe, but I won’t be, Chloe. I won’t be, if I start thinking that you might not be fine.” -Sabrina told her. –“What kind of a friend would I be, if I ditched you, when you need me the most?” -she asked her.

“But your mom…” -Chloe said, before she was interrupted by Sabrina.

“We’ll reschedule. I’ll just tell her that I need to stay in school until a little bit later, because I’ve got a report I need to do, and that Miss Bustier insists that we use the books in the library to do it, instead of researching for it online.” -Sabrina smiled at her. –“If she knew that I was going out with you, to cheer you up, she might oppose it. But if I tell her that I have to study, she will never say no.” -she said. –“Besides, I know you would do the same for me. And don’t say that you wouldn’t, while adding that the old you wouldn’t even care, because I don’t want to hear about it, and I don’t want you think about it. She’s not you, and you’re not her. You’re a different girl, the very same girl who’s in front of me, and would do the same for me, in a heartbeat.”

Once more, Sabrina’s words hit Chloe right in the feelings. She always had that talent, but over the past year, she had gotten even better at it. And the blonde knew it. She knew that if there was one person in the world, who would always know what to say, in order to cheer her up, no matter the situation, it was Sabrina. 

“Thanks, Sabrina.” -Chloe told her, as a tear rolled down her face. –“You always know what to say.” -she said. 

“Hey, what are best-friends for, if not to be there when you need the most?” -Sabrina asked her. –“Now, let’s wipe those tears and get ready for class. Miss Bustier will be here in a couple of minutes, and we don’t want her, or anyone else to see a weeping Chloe Bourgeois, now do we?” -she pointed out, as she checked the time on her cell phone, and took a handkerchief from one of her pockets.

“You’re always carrying those handkerchiefs. It’s funny, you know? It’s like you’re always expecting I start crying.” -Chloe commented, as Sabrina wiped the tears of her face. 

“Not really. I just bring them, because of my allergies. But it’s funny that you think of it like that.” -Sabrina told her, between chuckles.

Still, something inside Sabrina’s mind knew that there was a piece of the puzzle that was yet to be found. She still did not know the reason why Chloe had that anxiety attack, and she knew she was not going to tell her. She knew she would have to be patient, because Chloe would eventually tell her.

“ _I’m glad I could cheer her up, and stop that anxiety attack of hers. Still, I know that what I did, was just to put a band-aid over an open wound. I still don’t know exactly why Chloe is acting this way, but I’ll have to figure out, so I can help her out_.” -Sabrina thought to herself. –“ _All I know is that it has something to do with her mom, but what could it be exactly? What could be making her to do things, like making me swear on my life that I won’t tell anyone what happened here? I’ll have to be patient. Though, honestly, I hope that I might found out the answer, this afternoon, because I hate to see Chloe suffering like this._ ” -she thought. 


	5. Worries and Problems

Later, after classes, most members of the Miraculous Team teleported to the Garden of the Ancients, for their weekly training session. After an eventful morning, they were all in the mood for spar a little. The only ones who did not join the rest of the team were Alya and Nino, who decided they needed to use their energy on babysitting duty that afternoon, and Chloe and Sabrina, who declared they both had appointments they could not postpone.

Arriving at the Garden of the Ancients, two things happened. First, the kwamis were all free to exit from their hiding spots inside the gang’s backpacks, and second, the teens were once more amazed by the beauty of the place. No matter how many times they entered that garden, its beauty never ceased to amaze them. Every time they entered it, it felt like the first time they were there. The cool breeze, the smell of the grass, all of it made that place even more incredible to their eyes.

They were all eager to start training. But before that, they had to speak to Master Fu, about what happened the night before. They were all surprised when they saw that Hawk Moth had used a Scarlet Akuma Butterfly to create Ifrit, and they feared what that could mean for them and for the future of their struggle against Hawk Moth. As they walked towards the temple, where they knew the old master would be meditating or reading, they hoped that he could answer the questions they had inside them. And more importantly, they hoped that he could put some of their worst fears to rest.

As they entered the temple, Master Fu was finishing setting the table, as if he knew they were coming to talk to him. Greeting him, he quickly greeted them back, as he offered them a cup of tea and a plate of cookies, while they sat down. The kwamis themselves joined them, as they attacked one of the plate of cookies that was on the table. And after a couple of cookies and a cup of hot tea, they explained to the old man why they were so concerned about what happened the night before. 

“We wanted to tell you about it, master, but we felt that this was something we had to talk about with you in person, and not over the phone.” -Marinette said.

“You probably did well, my dear. Things like that should always be discussed in person.” -Master Fu nodded his head.

“But what does this mean, master?” -Mylene asked him. –“I mean, you told us that Hawk Moth used them before, to create more powerful Akumas, which were impervious to most kinds of physical attacks. But you also told us that to create these, he needed to use more of his power to do it.” -she said.

“Do you think he’s becoming more desperate, and decided to use his powers to create just this one, or does he have several ones stashed away, waiting for the right time to use them?” -Adrien asked.

“Also, if what he said is true, does this mean Hawk Douche’s powers are growing even faster than before?” -Kim asked. –“Are we to expect that more of those Akuma Butterflies will be used?”

The old master did not answer right away. Taking his time, he sipped from his tea cup, enjoying the delicious herbal tea, before placing the cup back on the saucer. He could see the concern in their eyes, but as always, he did not rush into giving them an answer. Fu believed that an answer to any question should be given thoughtfully.

“All the things you’ve just said are a possibility.” -Master Fu declared with a serene voice. –“Each day it goes by, Hawk Moth’s powers continue to grow, just like yours. This is a war that we are fighting against him, and we cannot put aside the possibility that he is becoming more desperate in trying to defeat you.” -he said. –“Initially he only had two lieutenants, and now he has three. He also began by just using regular Akuma Butterflies, but now he’s also using Scarlet ones. He’s stepping up his game, just like you are with your powers.”

“So, what does that mean for us, master?” -Juleka asked.

“It means that you must be careful. Arthur Golden once said that “a wounded tiger is a dangerous beast”, and he was right. A wounded animal is far more vicious and dangerous than one that isn’t wounded. And by defeating Hawk Moth’s attempts to get your miraculouses, you have injured his pride, making him far more dangerous… not that he wasn’t dangerous already, but because of that humiliation, he will certainly go to greater lengths to kill you and get your miraculouses.” -Master Fu declared. –“Using another Scarlet Akuma Butterfly this soon, is proof of it.”

“And that’s not all. This time he akumatized a dangerous arsonist that was locked up in a psych ward, master.” -Alix pointed out.

“Yes, I know, my dear. I’ve read it online.” -Master Fu told her. –“I know just how dangerous he was, and how, after you defeated him, he was taken back to the hospital.” -he added. 

“What if next time he decides to akumatize a serial killer, or a murderer?” -Rose asked. It was only now that she realized how that could happen, and what that would mean for them. –“I don’t even want to think what will happen, if he akumatizes someone like that.” -she said, as Juleka hugged her.

“You and me.” -Max said. –“That guy yesterday acted like a crazy maniac, and he was only an arsonist. I can’t even begin to picture what an akumatized serial killer or a murderer would behave. But I can tell you all one thing. It wouldn’t be pretty.” -he said. 

Fear. That was the sentiment that was coursing through the young heroes minds right then, and Master Fu knew it. It did not take much for a person to see it. In fact, the old master with all his wisdom could picture what kind of thoughts they were all having right then. They were all thoughts that were linked to fear, the most ancient and primal of all emotions.

“I understand your concern and your fears. But I do believe that will not happen. At least, not yet.” -Master Fu declared, trying to lay their concerns to rest.

“And why not, master?” -Nathaniel asked him. 

“Because, Nathaniel, Hawk Moth needs to have absolute control over his victims. He gains control over them, thanks to the dark emotions that reside in his victims’ hearts. And while it’s easy to gain control over someone who’s been fired, or had a bad day, or was humiliated, by granting them their wish for revenge, a murderer or a serial killer desire for revenge might be too strong for him to control at will.” -Master Fu explained. –“Remember, when akumatized, the victim is under Hawk Moth’s control. He may give it free will to do as it pleases, but if it strays from its path, he will punish it and force it do what he wants. But in order to do it, he must use his powers to do so, and the stronger the victim’s will, the more energy he needs to use to subjugate it.”

“You would think it would be the opposite. I mean, a murderer or a serial killer, if given the chance to kill again, that would be the equivalent of letting a kid inside a candy store and tell him that he could eat all the candy he wants.” -Max hypothesized.

“Yes, you would think that, Max. But let us remember, Hawk Moth controls his victims thanks to a link between himself and the dark emotions in the victims’ hearts. The stronger those emotions, the more powerful the Akuma will be. But at the same time, the harder it will be for him to control the Akuma, in case it strands from its path.” -Master Fu told him. –“Now, I’m not saying he won’t do it, but for now, let us hope that he doesn’t have that idea. Like I said before, Hawk Moth will not rest until you are dead and your miraculouses destroyed.”

“So, we just hope that that psycho doesn’t have that desperate idea? Is that it?” -Alix asked the old master, her voice filled with sarcasm.

“I know that you wish I had a more definite answer to that issue, Alix, but unfortunately I don’t.” -Master Fu answered her, with his usual voice. –“I know that it is frustrating not knowing what will happen next. But one must always look upon the future with hope. And when I look at you all, I know that no matter the challenge, you will be ready to face it. That, I am sure of.” -he smiled.

Like it had happened before, the words spoken by Master Fu were the ones that needed to be spoken, to transmit a sense of both hope and optimism to the teenagers. It had assured them that even when things looked dim, that one must always hope for the best, while preparing for the worst.

“The master is right.” -Marinette said. –“We have to believe that we will all be up to the challenge. Otherwise, we might as well give up and hand over our miraculouses to that psychopath, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not willing to do that, ever.” -she declared.

“Me neither.” -Adrien smiled at her. –“I’m with you, until the end, bugaboo.” -he winked.

“So are we.” -Rose said. –“At least, I think speak for the rest of us.” -she said, as she looked at the faces of her friends.

“You betcha.” -Max said.

“There’s no way we would ever let that bastard win.” -Ivan said.

“It will be a very cool day in Hell, before I give up and hand over my miraculous.” -Juleka smiled at Rose, while pointing into her belt buckle. 

If there was something that always amazed the old master, was the way how fast the young heroes were able to go from being completely depressed and miserable, not to mention worried, to being hyped, confident and hopeful. It was something that he admired in them all. Though life had taught him that miracles do not happen regularly, Marinette and the others had already proved to him that even if miracles did not happen, they were ready to make them happen, armed only with their good disposition and their hope that in the end, they would be triumphant. 

“What about the Scarlet Akuma Butterflies, master? Do you think Hawk Moth will use more of them, from now on?” -Mylene asked the old master.

“It is a possibility.” -Master Fu said. –“By using another one, after he used one on the dead pharaoh a month and half ago, means that his powers are growing. I don’t think that from now on he will exclusively use those, when creating Akumas, but he will certainly begin to use more of them. You must all be ready to face the possibility that there will be Akumas bearing one of those butterflies, and that they will be stronger than the usual Akuma.” -he declared. 

“In others, we better get down to training, so we’re ready to face them.” -Ivan pointed out. 

“Yup, pretty much.” -Kim said, while shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, then what are we all waiting for? Let’s get to training!” -Alix exclaimed.

“I’m with you.” –Max said.

Leaving Master Fu to finish enjoying his tea, everyone exited the temple, making their way to the spot where they usually trained. All, except Marinette. Telling the others that she would catch up to them, she stayed behind to talk to the old master. She had an issue that was heavying on her conscience, and she felt that only Master Fu could help her with. Sating in front of the old master, she sighed before talking, trying to choose the right words. 

“I have a confession to make, master.” -Marinette told him. –“I’ve already talked about this with Tikki here, but I feel that I need some reassurance.” -she admitted, as Tikki landed on her left shoulder. 

“And what is it that’s bothering you, Marinette?” -Master Fu asked her, curious. –“As always, don’t be shy and tell me what’s the problem.” -he smiled at her. 

“Well… I feel that… I feel that my powers are not evolving as fast as the others.” -Marinette sighed. –“I mean, I know that my sixth sense has been upgraded, and I’m ever so grateful for that fact. That power has got me out of some tight spots, and not just me. It has also helped me get the others out of trouble.” -she declared. –“But I feel that… I feel that while the others are unlocking and mastering new abilities, I’m still stuck with the same ones. I mean, I’m not complaining about it, master, but… but it’s like the others are already on a whole different level, while I’m still on the same level as I was, when we began our journey as miraculous holders.”

“She spent a good portion of this morning talking about this, before heading to school.” -Tikki added. –“I think it’s because of some crazy dream she might have had, but she can’t remember it.” -she said.

“Dream or not, Tikki, this is a fact. While the others are already unlocking and perfecting advanced attacks, I still haven’t been able to do that.” -Marinette sighed. –“My friends have chosen me to be their leader, and… well, what kind of a leader am I to them, if I can’t even keep up with them?” -she asked her kwami. 

Marinette had been struggling with those questions, since the night before. She had managed to save a lot of innocent people from the flames, but she felt like she had not done enough, because she was not strong enough. And that was bothering her. Realizing it, the old master sipped the tea from his cup, before talking. 

“Marinette, let me ask you this… why is it that in the Tale of the Tortoise and the Hare, the tortoise is the winner, and the hare is the loser?” -Master Fu asked her.

When the old master asked her that question, Marinette knew the answer by heart, but she did not answer right away. She took a couple of seconds to think it over, before speaking it.

“Because the hare knew she was faster, so she decided to just take her time and not rush into the finish line, and the turtle never stopped and ended up winning, because the hare believed there was no way she could be beaten?” -Marinette asked, wondering if she had given the old master then answer he wanted.

“Precisely, my dear. Because the turtle kept going, unlike the hare, who decided to stop, just because she was faster, and believed that a turtle could not be faster than a hare.” -Master Fu told her. –“Which is to say that one of the morals of the story is that you can be more successful by doing things slowly and steadily, instead of acting quickly and carelessly.” -he said. –“Or simply put, as long as you don’t give up, you’ll reach your goal. There’s no problem in you being slower in acquiring new abilities than your friends, Marinette. It just means that you will acquire them a little later.”

Hearing him say that, Marinette knew that what he had just told her was true. Yet, hearing those words did not make her feel completely convinced. But Master Fu had not finished talking, and what he told her next, convinced her that it was alright for her that it was alright for her to take longer to acquire and master new abilities. 

“I still remember what it is to be young and impatient, Marinette. And it’s only fair for you to think that your powers aren’t developing as fast as your friends. But take it from someone, who has been monitoring you from the start of your adventures. You have come a long way, just like your friends, and eventually you will also unlock and master new abilities, which will make you an even better heroine and leader, than you already are.” -Master Fu told her. –“And answering your question, what kind of a leader are you, if you can’t even keep up with them? The answer is quite simple. You’re a leader who cares about becoming better, so you can lead them in battle and be there for them, when they need you the most. You are a leader who wants to becomes stronger to protect and help those who fight by your side. That’s the kind of leader you are. And your friends are incredibly lucky in having you as their leader. Never forget that.” -he said. 

“Thank you, master.” -Marinette said. His words had given her a lot to think about, but they also gave her what she felt she needed, reassurance. –“Once more, your words of wisdom have given me a lot to think about.” -she smiled. 

“I’m glad I could help, Marinette.” -Master Fu smiled back at her. –“And remember. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. Although, I would advise you to share your problems with your friends. Being your friends, they will be happy to listen to you and advise you.” -he told her. 

Heading out, to join the others, Marinette was surprised to see Adrien sitting on the steps of the temple’s entrance, waiting for her. Unlike the others, who were already getting ready to train at their usual spot, he decided to wait for Marinette; not only because he wanted to talk to her, but also because on that day, they still had not had the opportunity to be alone for a little bit.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” -Marinette said, as she approached him.

“I decided to wait for you. Told Plagg to go ahead with the others, while I waited for you.” -Adrien told Marinette. –“Plus, I wanted to spend a couple of minutes with you, alone.” -he said, as she sat next to him on the steps. –“So, what did you talk about with the old master? You don’t have to say it, of course…”

“Oh, there’s no reason for me not to tell you, Adrien. There are no secrets between us, remember?” -Marinette giggled, making him smile.

Feeling that the two of them needed a moment alone, Tikki told the two teens, that she was going to join the rest of the gang, while also telling them that they ought to not take long to join them. Understanding what she was doing, Marinette smiled at her kwami, silently thanking her, before turning her attention to her boyfriend and telling him what she talked about with Master Fu.

“Well, let me just tell you this. You don’t have to worry about that. No matter what happens, you’ll always be the team’s leader. And I know that I’m the only one thinking that, Marinette.” -Adrien comforted her. –“You may not be the most powerful of us, but you’ve got one thing that makes you the perfect person for the position of leader.” -he told her.

“My good looks?” -Marinette asked, with an impish smile, joking. 

“Well, yeah, that too.” -Adrien chuckled, making her also chuckle, as he placed his hand over hers. –“But I was actually thinking of your brain. I don’t know how, but you always manage to keep a cool head under pressure, while coming up with the best strategies and the best plans, for whenever we’re in a tight spot, like that!” -he said, snapping his fingers. –“You’re resourceful. You manage to see the big picture, without neglecting the individual elements in it. That takes great skill, and even if some of us can also do that, you’re the best at doing it. That’s just one of the reasons why you’re such a great leader, and why I don’t have any problems in putting my life in your hands.”

Marinette blushed a little when he told her that. It did not matter if they were dating or not. She always blushed, whenever Adrien praised her, and though she sometimes felt that as something annoying, because it made her look incredibly shy, she hoped that even 60 or 70 years from then, she would continue to blush like that, because it allowed her to show Adrien just how much she enjoyed his praises.

“When you put it that way, I guess I’m a really good leader.” -Marinette said.

“And if you’re still not entirely convinced, then, let me tell you something else. A true leader is not someone who tells a person what to do just because. Instead, it is someone who can place itself in the others’ shoes and know their strong points and their weak points, and which way they can be used for the greater good. And you are that kind of person, bugaboo.” -Adrien declared, smiling at her. 

“That’s beautiful, Adrien.” -Marinette told him, blushing a little, once more. –“You have a way with words.” -she said. 

“Just proves that I’m not just a pretty face.” -Adrien said.

“You were never just a pretty face. Not to me, at least, my silly kitty.” -Marinette told him. 

That last comment from the blue-haired girl, made Adrien blush lightly. But Marinette also noticed that there was something up with Adrien. The way he placed his hand over his left ear, was something he did, when thinking about something unrelated to the conversation. Nearly three years of observing him and gathering the courage to tell him, how she fell about him, she had gotten pretty good at knowing all his tics.

“You also look like you’ve got something on your mind.” -Marinette said. –“What is it?” -she asked him, curious.

“Uh, it’s nothing… I mean, it might be something, or it might not be. I’m probably just imagining things.” -Adrien told her.

“Well, imagining or not, tell me what it is. Maybe I can help.” -Marinette smiled at him.

“Well… alright.” -Adrien said. –“I don’t know why, but today I got this feeling that there’s something wrong with Chloe.” -he told her.

“What makes you say that?” -Marinette asked him, curious.

“I don’t know. Like I said, it was a feeling. A feeling that she was hiding something.” -Adrien said.

“Maybe you imagined things?” -Marinette asked him. –“Then again, I know that you and Chloe have been friends for as long as me and Alya, so, you know her better than most of us do. If there’s anyone who can easily see if anything’s wrong with her, that’s you.” – she said.

“Yeah, that’s true.” -Adrien said, as he started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” -Marinette asked him, curious. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking that the reason why I asked my dad to transfer me to Françoise-Dupont was because of Chloe” -Adrien told her.

“I had no idea of that.” -Marinette said, surprised.

“But it’s true. At my old school I didn’t have many friends. I had maybe one or two, and one of them was Kagami.” -Adrien said. –“Still, they were more like acquaintances of mine. I didn’t have what you would call real friends, who understood me and who were there for me. They weren’t like Chloe, who was my only real friend, back then. She was always saying that her school was great, and that she wished I attended it, so we could see each other every day. So, I asked my dad if I could transfer to her school, so I could be closer to her. In the end, I ended up in the same class as her.” -he stated.

“Well, I’m glad that happened. Because if it wasn’t for that, we wouldn’t never have met, and we would never have fallen in love with one another.” -Marinette smiled.

“I don’t about that. Still, I’m also glad it happened.” -Adrien smiled back at her. –“In a way, we can say if it wasn’t for Chloe, we wouldn’t be dating.” -he said.

“Remind me to thank her for that, later.” -Marinette said with a mischievous smile on her face, as she leaned over to kiss him, when they were interrupted. 

“Sorry to interrupt this tender moment between the two of you, but the others are waiting for you.” -Tikki told them. 

“Yeah, so, you better get a move on. You came here to train, not to date.” -Plagg said, as Marinette got up. 

“Alright, alright, keep your pants on, Plagg. We’re going.” -Adrien chuckled, as he too got up and followed Marinette and the two kwamis. 

\--------------

And while the heroes training began, Alya and Nino arrived at the Cesaire household, after getting Nino’s little brother, Chris from the day-care, and where Nora, Alya’s older sister, was waiting for them to arrive to babysit the twins, before she could go training. As always, Nora complained that the two of them had taken too long, and that thanks to them, she would have less fifteen minutes to train that afternoon. And as always, they ignored her complaints. 

Taking the twins and Chris to the kitchen, Alya quickly went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of things from it, while Nino set the table for them. He already knew where everything was in the kitchen, so it was a synch for him to do so. Once the table was set with everything from bread, croissants, orange juice, yogurt and several pieces of fruit, the three youngsters sat at it, and quickly began to eat. As they did that, Alya asked Nino to keep an eye on them, while she went to her bedroom. 

“That Nora… sometimes I think she takes that training of hers too seriously.” -Alya said, as she placed her backpack on her bed.

“Well, she does want to become a fighting champion, so it’s only fair for her to want to train as hard as she can.” -Trixx said, as she and Wayzz flew out of Alya’s backpack. When he heard that she was going to her bedroom, Wayzz took the chance to fly from Nino’s back, into hers, feeling it would e best if he stayed in Alya’s bedroom, with Trixx. 

“I thought you would be on my side, on this one.” -Alya told Trixx.

“Oh, I am, girl. But you’ve got to try and see your sister’s side of this situation, as well.” -Trixx said. –“Plus, you and Nino did arrive a little later than you were supposed to.” -she said.

“Indeed. She had a reason to be upset.” -Wayzz said. 

“It wasn’t our fault Chris forgot his lunchbox back at the day-care and we had to go back to get it, and you know it.” -Alya pointed out.

“Even if it wasn’t, you know how Nora is. If she was a little bit more punctual, she would be a watch.” -Trixx joked, making Alya laugh.

“Definitely.” -Alya agreed with her, as she stopped laughing. –“Anyways, let’s just focus on what we have to do, and by “we”, I mean Nino and myself.” -she said. –“We’ve got to babysit the three pests, until my dad gets home in a couple of hours.”

“What’s your plan then? Tell me that it doesn’t involve those little pests playing with me and pulling my ears.” –Trixx asked her.

“Nope. You and Wayzz are off the hook this time. You can stay here and rest. Nino and I are going to put on a movie for those three to watch, under our supervision, right after they finish their afternoon snack.” –Alya said, when they both heard one of the twins screaming. –“What now?!” -she sighed, knowing that one of the twins had done something. 

“You better go and check it out.” -Trixx told her. 

Exiting her bedroom, it took Alya less than a second to understand what had happened. Chris had spilled orange juice onto Ella’s shirt, because supposedly she called him a name he did not like. 

“Chris! Why did you do that?” -Nino asked his brother. He had turned his back on him and the twins for two seconds, and that happened.

“She called me an idiot!” –Chris said.

“No, I didn’t! You’re lying!” -Ella exclaimed. –“You’re a liar and an idiot!” -she told him.

“No, you are the idiot!” -Chris told her. –“You and your sister are idiots, and you’re also ugly!”

“Ugly?!” -Ella and Etta exclaimed in chorus. –“You’re the one who’s ugly!” -they once again spoke in chorus.

“Everyone, enough!” -Alya told the three of them, as she entered the kitchen. –“If you keep calling each other’s’ names, I’m going to have to punish you all, by not letting you watch any TV, you hear me?!” -she threatened them. –“So, you better start apologizing, before that happens.”

There was a moment of silence, before any of them talked, and it was Nino who broke it, attempting to show his brother that he had to apologize to the girls. He knew they had started it, but that was no reason for Chris to do what he did. 

“Come on, Chris. Be nice to Ella and Etta. They’re your friends, right?” -Nino told his little brother. –“Apologize to them, okay?” -he asked him. 

“But I don’t want to!” -Chris told Nino. –“They started it!” -he said.

“No, you started it!” -Ella said.

“ _Right now, I really wish I was sparring with the others in the Garden of the Ancients, instead of here, taking care of the pests... that, or being an only child._ ” -Alya thought to herself. –“I don’t care who started it, or who finished it. You will all apologize, and that will be that.” -she told them. –“If you don’t, there won’t be any TV for you , like I said before.”

It was only when Alya threatened them a second time with that promise, for her sisters and Chris to apologize to each other’s.

“Finally! Sometimes I wonder what’s worst... Babysitting the twins and Nino’s brother, or going head-to-head with that crazy gypsy witch.” -Alya thought to herself. –“Alright, let’s get you changed, little miss. And you, when you’re finished, follow Nino to the living room.” -she told them. 

Taking Ella to get changed, Alya was hoping that that was the last bit of mishap any of them would cause that afternoon. Once they came back, Alya told Ella to finish eating, so they could join the others in the living room, where Nino had taken them.

As he kept an eye on them, Nino opened his backpack and placed everything he and Alya were going to need to do their homework, while babysitting the kids. He had turned on the television, hoping to keep them under control. A minute or two later, Ella and Alya joined them. 

“Now, you stay there and be nice. Nino and I are going to sit at the table and do our homework together.” -Alya said, as Ella sat next to Etta on the sofa.

“Are you going to date as well?” -Etta laughed.

“No, we’re not. And even if we were to, that would be none of your business.” -Alya told her, after which Etta looked at Etta, and they both smiled mischievously. 

“Alya and Nino, sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” -Ella and Etta started to chant. –“First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage, sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula, hula dance!” -they laughed.

“Why, you little pests!” -Alya exclaimed, scolding them with a lively voice, as she began to chase them. –“I’ll teach you not to chant that when I’m around, you little sapotis!” -she said, as the twins continued to run as fast as their little legs allowed them to, while laughing like crazy.

“Girls are weird.” -Chris told Nino, as he watched Alya chasing the twins around the living room.

“You have no idea just how weird they are, Chris.” -Nino told his little brother. –“But don’t tell them that, because if you do, you might end up regretting it.” -he chuckled.

\--------------------

It was four in the afternoon, when a Bombardier Challenger 350 with the logo of Fashion Couture on its fin, landed on Charles de Gaulle airport, carrying only one passenger, Chloe’s mother, Audrey Bourgeois. She was only supposed to arrive the following morning, but given what happened in New York a few hours prior, she decided to come earlier. 

She had slept through most of the flight, but that did not do anything to improve her humour. She was still steaming mad about what happened. Two weeks of planning, had gone down the drain, when two of the models did not show up, and the other three kept complaining about numerous reasons, which she had deemed trivial, at best, making it impossible for the photoshoot to take place. All of that, combined with a splitting headache, had put Audrey into a foul mood. Still, she hoped that a week in Paris would help to recharge her batteries and to improve her mood. Looking out the window, she saw that Jean was already waiting for her, next to the limousine. Audrey had called the hotel an hour earlier, warning them that she would be arriving shortly and that she expected to have someone waiting for her at the hangar.

“At least, this time he’s on time.” -Audrey thought to herself. –“Last time, that useless no one was late, and I had to wait two minutes for him to show up.” -she thought, when she heard the sign, saying it was safe for her to remove the seatbelt.

She was about to remove her seatbelt, when her cell phone began to ring. Checking it, she saw that it was her secretary. Audrey had given her instructions not to call her, unless it was extremely urgent, so she wondered what could have been so urgent, that she needed to call. 

“You better have a good reason to call me.” -Audrey said, as she answered her phone. –“What do you mean by that? That’s not my problem, that’s your problem. I told you to find an alternative… Don’t interrupt me, when I’m talking, you imbecile! Like I said, that’s your problem, not mine! I pay you to find solutions to problems that happen, when I’m not there!” –she answered. –“Now, the next time you call me, it better be to give me good news, or you’ll be out of a job and on the unemployment line! Did I make myself clear, or are you too stupid to understand what I just said?!” 

Ending the call, Audrey sighed, wondering just how stupid her secretary was, if she had to call her to solve a problem, which was her work to solve.

“Useless, that’s what she is! Why I ever hired her, I don’t know. But it was probably because the other candidates for the job, were even less competent than she is.” -Audrey sighed. –“I’m beginning to think that once I get back to New York, I’ll have to hire another imbecile to do her job, because she clearly can’t handle a simple task as that one.”

When the jet plane came to a full stop inside the hangar, the flight attendant came out of the cabin to open the door. As she did that, Audrey got up from her seat, grabbed her purse, as well as her sunglasses and her trademark hat. 

“I hope you had a good flight, Mrs. Bourgeois.” -the flight attendant told her.

“Did I address you? If I wanted to engage in small talk with you, I would have talked to you!” -Audrey scorned at her. –“Now, hurry up and get my bags… and remember, each of those bags are worth more than you make in 10 years! If there’s even a scratch on them, I’ll make sure that you pay for them!” -she warned her, as she exited the jet. 

To Audrey, though there was some wind, the air felt slightly warm for that time of the year. Then again, she was more accustomed to the weather in New York, so every time she stepped foot in Paris, she felt it strange. A sudden gust of wind, almost made her hat fly, but she was able to hold on to it. Approaching her, Jean greeted her. 

“Mrs. Bourgeois.” -Jean smiled at her. –“I hope you had a good flight.”

“I’m only going to tell you, what I told that idiot, over there… Did I address you?” -Audrey told him, as she put on her sunglasses and her hat. –“Your job is to drive me to the hotel, not to ask me how I am. Now, hurry up and help that idiot with my bags. I want to get to the hotel, so I can have a facial treatment and a massage, before dinner.” -she said. –“Well, what are you waiting for?! Go help her! And once again, I’m telling you, what I told her. If I find a single scratch on any of the bags, they’re value is coming out of your salary… I swear, I don’t even know why my husband hasn’t fired you yet!”


	6. A Broken Promise

The day had not started the way Ambroise Delay had planned. Being cut off on national television, just because the show's host did not like to hear the truth about a certain topic, was not the way he had imagined his day would begin. After what happened on Nadja's, Ambroise decided to go for a walk, to clear his mind, and also to try and forget just how he was treated by both Nadja and Catherine Nardal. Calling his office, he said that they could expect him to show up after lunch. He needed to calm himself down. He was not furious about what happened, but he could not help but to feel that once again, he had to talk to people, who did not see the real problem that was staring them right in the eyes. And that, made him feel a little mad. Entering his car, he drove away, with no particular destination. An hour or two behind the wheel, before lunch time, was just what he needed to get himself back into a good mood.

Other than being a political commentator, Ambroise was also a lawyer, and an advocate to multiple non-profitable organizations, who defended more conservative views on various political subjects. It was thanks to these organizations that he had managed to establish his blog, where he defended his views on what was wrong with society and other subjects, and with it, eventually becoming a political commentator.

Delay would say that the reason why he does what he does, was because he feels that it is his civic duty, and that would be the truth. Still, that did not mean he did not enjoy the money that he was paid, or the attention he got, for doing it. He had managed to make something out of himself, by just speaking whatever he felt was the truth in his eyes, even if the real truth was not what he believed it to be. You would think that people, when seeing him for what he truly was, would stop paying attention to him, but what happened was the opposite. Somehow, someway, he had this kind of charisma that made people want to listen to what he had to say, even if it was the most barbaric thing in the world. And he knew that he had that power, and had taken advantage of it.

After a long drive, and what he considered a reasonable lunch, he made his way back to his office in La Défense district. Going up to the 16th floor, he was greeted by his secretary, Aline Dubois, who was seated behind her desk. She was a young brunette with long hair, fair complexion, aquiline nose and thin lips. Her outfit consisted of a thin green woolen sweater, under a white shirt, a brown mini-skirt and a pair of green high-heeled shoes.

"Welcome back, sir. I hope you had a nice lunch." -Aline said, as she got up to greet him.

"It was nothing special. That food was good, but the restaurant's staff was highly incompetent." -Ambroise told her. –"Still, it was a better experience than what happened to me this morning, on that morning show." -he said, as he entered in his office, followed by Aline. –"Those two women… I still can't believe that the two of them actually believe that the Miraculous Team aren't a menace! You would expect someone in their position, and with their brains to see that. But no, they just did not understand that what I'm telling them is the honest truth."

The inside of his office reflected Ambroise's ego in every possible way. The floor and walls were panelled in chestnut, while the ceiling was painted in a vanilla white, from where a majestic Louix XVI-inspired chandelier hang. The furniture was also Louis XVI-inspired, but with a touch of modernity. The desk was a single piece of white marble that had been sculpted and polished, to the point of a person be able to see its own reflection on it. But from all the things that Ambroise loved about his office, the one he loved the most was the panoramic window that gave him a breathtaking view over the La Defénse arc. Sitting behind the desk, he readied himself to start working.

"Here are the numbers you wanted, sir." -Aline said, as she handed him a page.

"15000 new subscribers since yesterday? Those are excellent numbers." -Ambroise smiled, as he kept looking at the piece of paper. –"No doubt, part of these new subscribers is the result of what happened this morning, in Nadja Chamack's morning show." -he said. –"Slowly and steadily, we're showing people that they can't trust those so called heroes. And sooner or later, we're going to show everyone that they cannot be trusted, just like that Hawk Moth terrorist."

Ambroise continued to talk, but Aline did not pay attention to him. Unlike him, she believed the Miraculous Team were heroes, especially after her niece had been akumatized and terrorized Paris a few months before. They had helped her turning back to normal, and for that she would always be thankful to them. Besides the heroes, only her family knew that she had been akumatized. That was one story that Aline would never tell her boss. She knew that if he found out about it, he would not stop, until he had mounted a whole case of slander, based on that happened to her niece, just to boost the number of subscribers and supporters on his blog. She hated to work for a man such as him, but until she could find a better job, she had no other option but to continue to work there, and hear some of the most barbaric, stupid, insane and completely ridiculous things, a decent person could hear, coming out from the mouth of someone she considered a troglodyte in a business suit.

"If you say so, sir." -Aline sighed.

"I do say so! This day may not have started the way it was supposed to be, when I was rudely interrupted by those two women, who have been clearly brainwashed into thinking that Ladybug and her friends are heroes, when they're nothing more than vigilante menaces, but it's clearly turning around, as we can both see."

"If you say so, sir." -Aline said, not knowing what else she could tell him.

"Anyways, what's on my agenda this afternoon?" -Ambroise asked her.

"You have a meeting with one of your sponsors in half hour. And I must also warn you that your wife has called, to remind you that you have reservations tonight at 8 pm, on the Epicure." -Aline said.

"Oh, yes… it's already that time of the month. I seriously can't understand why does my wife insist on going out to dinner at that restaurant, every single month. I mean, there's got to be better restaurants in this town." -Ambroise sighed. –"Whenever I go to that restaurant, the staff treats me like I'm some common person! I mean, why would they do that, when they know exactly who I am?!" -he asked out loud.

" _I could think of a couple of reasons._ " -Aline thought to herself, while trying her best, not to call him a couple of names, she felt he deserved, more than anything else. –" _Remember, don't say a word, just smile. Don't give this guy the satisfaction of firing you, just because you think he deserves to be told a couple of truths, while also slapping him for being a disgusting human being._ " -she continued to think to herself.

"Fine. I hate going to that restaurant. But if I don't go, she'll complain that I don't spend any time with her, and that I'm not romantic." -Ambroise sighed. –"But changing the subject… you say that I've got half hour before the meeting with one of my sponsors? That gives me enough time to come up with the first draft of my next speech. This one will be addressed at that Chamack woman reporter and that other idiot, who clearly can't see just how dangerous those heroes are." -he said, while rubbing his hands in anticipation, before turning to Aline. –"That will be all. I'll call for you, if I need anything else."

Closing the door behind her, Aline let Ambroise alone in the office. She knew that whatever speech he was going to research, it was going to be a clear distortion of what truly happened on the show. Ambroise Delay had the talent to distort everything that was truth and make it look like something completely different happened, while also coating with a fine layer of lies. Turning on the camera that was plugged to the television he had on his office, Ambroise stared at it, his face appearing on the television, before starting to record the first draft of his next speech. To say that he loved to see himself on a screen, was saying little.

"Fellow citizen of Paris, and of the world. Once more, I, Ambroise Delay, come before you, to warn you, about the dangers that are lurking around. One of such dangers, is the Miraculous Team." -Ambrose said to the camera. –"Today, I was invited as a guest to the "Bonjour, Paris", hosted by Nadja Chamack, who many of you know, and I must say that what happened was as surreal. I was invited to share my opinion, regarding the actions of the Miraculous Team, and wouldn't you know it? Both Nadja Chamack, as well as the other guest, Miss Catherine Nardal, started to say, Miraculous Team this, Miraculous Team that, the two of them, clearly blinded by the truth of what the Miraculous Team really is, making it impossible for me to express my opinion regarding, these so-called heroes. And when I finally was able to do so, they cut the transmission, because I began to say the truth about what Ladybug and her companions are! Can you believe that?! Because that's exactly what happened." -he went on. –"And this, my fellow citizens, it's exactly a sign of what I've been warning you all about, not only regarding these so-called heroes, but everything that is wrong with society. When one of us is silenced, it's a sign that people don't want the truth to come out!"

* * *

Following Sabrina's plan, Chloe and her went window-shopping after school. But what had started as window-shopping, turned into real shopping. The redhead should have known that her best-friend would not just stick to window-shopping. Not when she had numerous credit cards in her purse, and when on every shop they entered, she found something she wanted to buy, or at the very least try on. And as they did this, any kind of thought that Chloe might have about her mother, left her mind. While she was busy shopping, she was as happy as a clam at high water. And from all the shopping centres in Paris, the Carrousel du Louvre was Chloe's favourite.

They had already lost count of how many shops they had entered, when they entered in a shop that was having a special sale on leather jackets. By then, Chloe had already bought half of the mall, and one could see it, with the number of bags and boxes that Sabrina was carrying in her hands. And those were just the ones from shops that did not deliver at home. Chloe was determined to spend a lot of money that afternoon, not only on herself, but also on Sabrina and some of her other friends. After that anxiety attack of hers, she believed that shopping for herself and for others was therapeutic.

Dragging Sabrina into a fitting room, Chloe was determined to buy a new leather jacket that made her look both beautiful and fashionable. She had grabbed six different jackets and was now trying the first one.

"What do you think of this one, Sabrina? -Chloe asked her, as she put on a black, purple and teal studded leather jacket.

"Hmm… nope. Not your style. Plus, you would need to get the sleeves done. They're too long for you." -Sabrina said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're right it's definitely not my style and I would need someone to make a few modifications to it, but I think I could pull it off." -Chloe said, as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Only if you decide to dye your hair the same way Juleka dyes hers." -Sabrina joked. –"And, honestly, I'm not seeing you doing that." -she giggled. –"If you did, you would look like a female version of Jagged Stone. Not that I wouldn't' like to see you like that, but… you know, that's Juleka's territory."

That comment made Chloe laugh. Imagining herself the way Sabrina had told her she would look, if she dyed her hair that way, she could not help but to feel that if she ever did that, she would look not only unrecognizable, she would also look slightly ridiculous, when compared to her usual style.

"I would look ridiculous, wouldn't I?" -Chloe asked Sabrina, between chuckles.

"Absolutely. You would look ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." -Sabrina joked, before laughing as well.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'll just leave that alternative style for Juleka." -Chloe said, as she placed the studded jacket on the floor. –"You know what, I'm going to buy it give it to her. I'm sure she's going to like it." -she said, while deciding which jacket she was going to try on next. –"Let's see… oh, this one here! What do you think?"

"That one looks more like something Chloe Bourgeois would wear." -Sabrina smiled, as Chloe put it on. It was a black, white and yellow jacket. –"I think it gives you a bad girl look, because of the studs on the collar. But it's still quite fashionable." -she said, as the blonde looked herself in the mirror. –"Don't you guys agree with me?"

As always, when they went shopping, their kwamis, Pollen and Mika were asked their opinion, regarding anything the girls' bought, and this time was no exception.

"I personally like it very much. That yellow streak on the shoulders area, as well as on the waist, makes it very beautiful." -Pollen said, as she looked at Chloe.

"I like it too. It's like the kid said before. It looks like something you would be caught wearing." -Mika declared.

"You heard them." -Sabrina said.

"Then, I'm taking it." -Chloe smiled, as she looked herself once more, in the mirror. –"And you should get one as well." -she said.

"Chloe, you already bought me enough clothes for one day. I won't be needing to go out and buy anything new anymore." -Sabrina said.

"Well, you said you were going to buy new clothes with your mom today, before deciding to stick with me, and cheering me up. And it's like you're saying, you won't be needing to buy any new clothes, thanks to me." -Chloe just smiled. –"Now, go on, go pick one and bring it here, so we can say if it looks good on you, or not." -she told her.

"Alright, I'll be right back." -Sabrina said, as she got up and unlocked the door latch.

* * *

In the end, along with all the things that Chloe had already bought her, Sabrina ended up getting a leather jacket and a new pair of jeans, which the blonde convinced her were too cute not to get. The price on them was more than what Sabrina would ever pay for a pair of jeans, but that was no problem for Chloe's credit card, with nearly unlimited funds. And like it happened, every time they went shopping, their last stop was in the food court, where they sat down to eat a snack, and rest their tired feet. On that afternoon, they were both in the mood for some sushi, and that was what they bought, along with a side order of honey pudding and chocolate mousse for their kwamis, who like them, were famished. Finding a vacant table, they sat down to enjoy their meal, as well as each other's company.

"I know I already told you this, Sabrina, but thanks for this afternoon." -Chloe said, as she ate a piece of maguro.

"My pleasure, Chloe." -Sabrina said, as she picked a piece of hirame. –"I'm glad I could cheer you up." -she said, before dipping the hirame in soy sauce.

"I was really needing an afternoon like this." -Chloe smiled, when she noticed Sabrina was looking at all the boxes and –"Why are you staring at all the things we bought? Is something missing?" -she asked her.

"Uh, no… I was just thinking that it's going to be hard to explain to my mom the amount of stuff that you already bought me, Chloe." -Sabrina said, as she counted the number of boxes that had clothes the blonde had bought her.

"Just tell her the usual excuse. That I renovated my wardrobe and gave you a couple of things I didn't want any more." -Chloe said. –"Tell her that I got sick of them, or something. Just be sure to get rid of the receipts, so she doesn't find out." -she remembered her.

"Again?" -Sabrina asked her. –"I've already told her that once. I don't know if she'll fall for the same excuse. My mom's a lawyer, and my dad's a police officer. You have no idea just how hard it is to lie to them, because they can each smell lies a mile away." -she said, before whispering the next sentence to her. –"I'm actually surprised I've managed to keep it a secret from them, that I'm actually a member of the Miraculous Team."

"Oh, come on, Sabrina. I've got money to burn. It's not hard to imagine me, wanting to renovate my entire wardrobe, every two or three weeks." -Chloe told her, with a cool voice. –"It's one of those things that rich people tend to do, and I'm quite probably the richest teenage girl in Paris. Besides, your mom knows that from time to time, I give some of my old clothes away, because I don't want them anymore. And she also knows that you're my best-friend, so it's normal for you to get first picks." -she said.

"I know that. Still, using the same excuse twice in a row, that's pushing it a little." -Sabrina said. –"One of these days, she's going to find out that you buy me new clothes, gizmos and gadgets, and more cool stuff, just because you want to, and she'll force me to return them all to you." -she added.

"But until that day comes, you keep enjoying it, kid. She's your friend, and if she's okay in giving you gifts, you should thank her and enjoy them." -Mika said from inside Sabrina's backpack, where he was enjoying his chocolate mousse, making her look down.

"Don't talk so loud. People might hear you; Mika." -Sabrina told him in a hushed voice. –"And I'm not saying I don't like it when you do that. Thanks to you, I have clothes in my wardrobe that are more expensive than most of my bedroom's furniture combined, and that otherwise I would never be able to afford. Plus, I really enjoy having all those perfumes and beauty cremes that you offer me. When I wear them, I feel like a princess." -she told Chloe. –"But I wish I could pay you back some of them, and I'll never be able to do it. It's a little unfair that you get me all these nice things, and I can't get you anything, because anything that I know you like, is too expensive for my wallet."

"You can pay me back, by being my best-friend, and being my shoulder to cry on, on a bad day. You can't put a price on that. Even when I was going through my "horrible person to everyone" phase, I never asked you to pay me a single dime, just to hang out with me, and that's not going to change." -Chloe smiled at her, as she nibbled a Temaki roll. –"And I mean that. Having you as a friend, is a reminder that there are things that money just can't buy; our friendship being one of them."

"Oh, you're just saying that because it sounds nice." -Sabrina told her in a playful tone.

"No, I mean it, Sabrina. Our friendship means the world to me. Nowadays, I'm friends with everyone in our class, and you're partly the reason why that happened. Not counting Adrien, your friendship is the one that means the world to me." -Chloe declared, as a tear ran down her face. –"And I promise you, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, like you're always there for me." -she smiled at the redhead.

"Don't say things like that, or you're going to make me cry as well." -Sabrina giggled, as she wiped a tear from the corner of her right eye.

* * *

Grabbing a taxi, they made their way to the hotel. Sabrina had not been able to make Chloe open up to tell her why she truly had that anxiety attack that morning, or why she had made her promise she would not tell anyone about it. But she was okay with it. She knew that Chloe would open up to her or with Pollen, sooner or later. Being able to cheer her up was a nice consolation price. The traffic was slowly, but steadily becoming chaotic, with more cars converging into the city's main avenues, as people began to exit their jobs, and making their way home. Inside the taxi, the girls were cheerfully chatting, not paying attention at what was going on, when Sabrina's cell phone rang.

"Just got a text from my mom." -Sabrina said, as she checked her cell phone.

"What does it say?" -Chloe asked her.

"She's saying that she's going to stay in her office until a little bit later, and that I can order something for dinner if I want to." -Sabrina told her.

"You can stay and have dinner with me. My dad's also working late this evening." -Chloe suggested her.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I really have to go home. I still got to finish some homework that we were given two days ago, and that its due tomorrow." -Sabrina told her.

"What homework?! I don't remember… oh, crud, the chemistry homework. I completely forgot about it!" -Chloe sighed. –"Well, since you can't stay, maybe we can finish that homework together, through Skype." -she suggested.

"I'll be happy to do that, and if you want to, I can help you, though I know that you're good at that subject." –Sabrina said.

"I'm not as good as you say I am. Still, it will be a lot easier to do that homework, if we put our heads together." -Chloe declared in an amused voice.

They continued to chat, as the taxi made its way through the busy avenues of the city. Little did they know what awaited them in the hotel, for when they arrived, everything looked exactly as always.

"You don't have to come in and help me with these things. I can handle them." -Chloe said, as she grabbed the things that she had bought.

"I still got a little time. Besides, I don't mind helping you carry all these things to your suite." -Sabrina said. –"I'll then take a bus home." -she said, as she grabbed her things.

"Nonsense. With all the things you've got to carry, you're not taking the bus home today." -Chloe told her, before turning her attention to the driver. –"Keep the engine running, as well as the taximeter. She'll be back in a few minutes. Here, this should cover our ride, plus hers, when you take her home." -she told the driver, as she pulled out a 50 Euros note from her wallet and gave it to him, before exiting the vehicle. –"Come on, help me with these boxes."

"Okay." -Sabrina said. –"I'm going to leave these other boxes here, if you don't mind. Like she said, I'll be right back." -she told the driver, who silently nodded at her.

Entering the hotel, carrying the numerous boxes and bags they had both, both of them were frozen, as they saw who was in the lobby. Their jaws hung loosely from their skulls, and their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. They could not believe that Audrey Bourgeois was standing tight there, in front of them.

" _This is impossible!'_ " -Chloe mentally wailed. –" _She's supposed to still be in New York! She was only supposed to arrive tomorrow! What is she doing here this early?! How is this even possible?!_ " -she thought to herself.

Looking at the blonde, Sabrina could easily picture what was going through her mind right then. She wanted to tell her something, but the shock of seeing Audrey there, made it hard for her to think of anything to tell her. Straitening herself up as best she could, Chloe stepped forward to the woman before her.

"Mother." -Chloe said, greeting Audrey.

"Oh, Chelsie…" -Audrey Bourgeois said, not even giving the decency to look her own daughter in the eye.

"It's 'Chloe, mother.'' -Chloe corrected her. Once again, Audrey had failed to call her by her name, like it often happened. -"You're early" -she said aloud, while trying to think of what to tell her next. Her heart was beginning to thump like crazy, as her anxiety quickly began to take over her mind.

"I know." -Audrey said. -"There were some complications with some of the models, and it was impossible to direct the photoshoot that I was supposed to direct. Useless gits, every last one of them. Kept complaining about one thing or another, I didn't really pay attention. Nevertheless, I was forced to cancel, when three of them didn't show up. So, I decided on a whim to come to Paris right away. I definitely needed to get away from all that stress and incompetence. Just thinking about it, makes me feel exhausted. And while at it, we can get this little meet and greet of ours out of the way. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do." -she said.

Like always, Audrey had the distinct talent to know what words to say, to make Chloe feel bad about herself, while also angering her.

"I see" Chloe said, as her grief and anxiety were beginning to turn into anger. –"Can't even give me the common courtesy of a 'nice to meet you," –she thought to herself. –"And, how long will you be staying? Fashion week has already passed, and the next one isn't until January, next year."

"I know that! You think I'm stupid?!" -Audrey sneered. "Still…" -she continued. –"I was due for a little vacation time, and need to touch up on my image. A loving family portrait or two would put me back in a good light."

" _Typical. She only cares about herself and her image in the press, like always._ " -Chloe thought to herself. "Very well then. May I be of some assistance to you, mother?" -she asked her, as nicely as she could. –"May I help you carry your bags upstairs?"

"You? Of some assistance? Carrying my bags?" -Audrey sneered again. –"Honestly, Clara, haven't I taught you anything? Why should I ask you to do that, when there are dozens of useless no imbeciles to do the job for you? Your father does pay them to do it, right? So why deprive them of their work?" -she asked her. –"If you want to do something useful, call one of them to take my bags upstairs, while I finish touching up my make-up."

The whole scene was making Sabrina boil with anger. No matter how many times she saw it, it was hard for her to believe that Audrey would treat her own daughter the same way she treated anyone working for her, or anyone she believed was above her. As messed up as it was, she would understand if she treated everyone that way, while treating Chloe with kindness and love a mother should give to her child. But that was something that did not happen. And both Pollen and Mika shared that same sentiment, while remaining inside the girls' backpacks, without being able to do anything to change that. Right then, Sabrina just wanted to slap Audrey and tell her a couple of truths, but feared that that would get her into trouble, along with Chloe.

" _This woman… I just feel like slapping or punching her! How can she treat her own daughter like that?! What kind of a mother does that?!_ " -Sabrina thought to herself. –" _Maybe I should just go… but I can't leave Chloe like this. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?_ " -she asked herself,

"You!" -Audrey barked at the redhead. –"And who exactly are you?" -she asked her.

Sabrina was caught off guard. She believed that Audrey had not even realized she was there, and was surprised when she talked to her.

"I… I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Raincomprix, Mrs. Bourgeois and…" -Sabrina answered her.

"Did I sound like I actually cared?" -Audrey harshly interrupted Sabrina, before turning to her daughter. –"Christine, who is this?" -she asked her.

The two girls locked eyes for a second. Sabrina smiled at her. She knew Chloe would defend her. They were best-friends for so long, and since she had become Queen Bee, Chloe had grown into a much better person. Of course, she had her slip ups, every now and then, but deep down, Sabrina knew that Chloe would be there for her.

"Who? Her? She's nobody." -Chloe told her mother. –" _What did I just say?!_ " -she asked herself, shocked with what had come out of her mouth, while also feeling her anxiety assuming control of her brain. –" _I didn't want to say that, so why did I say that?! Why did I say that about Sabrina?_!"

Hearing her say that, Sabrina's heart shattered like glass. She could not believe what Chloe said about her.

"Nobody?" -Sabrina repeated, not believing what she was hearing. "But, Chloe, it's me, Sabrina" -she said, her voice beginning to waiver.

She could not believe that Chloe had called her a "nobody". Sabrina was shocked, and nothing had prepared her for it.

"We've been friends since kindergarten. I helped you with all your classwork. You stood up to bullies for me. We did sleepovers… we're best-friends." -Sabrina said. –"Chloe, what are you doing? Why did you tell me that?" -she thought to herself.

"Best-friends?! Oh, please!" -Chloe scoffed. –"Did you really think I actually saw you as my friend, let alone my best-friend?! You're just something I can use. Having you do all my school work was too easy, and me standing up for you? I had to do something to show who you really belong to. And as for the sleepovers, I needed someone to do my nails, without having to pay a single dime for it." -she said, while at the same time, in her mind, she continued to ask herself, why she was acting that way towards Sabrina. –" _Stop it! Stop it! Why are saying those things?! You're hurting Sabrina's feelings!_ "

"But…" -Sabrina stuttered, feeling like she had stepped into a different dimension. –"But, we're friends, Chloe." -she said. –" _Chloe, why are you doing this? You're not like this! Stop, please!_ "

"Us?! Friends?! Don't make me laugh!" Chloe laughed, every cackle digging the knife deeper and deeper into Sabrina's chest, as well as hers, as she felt like someone else had taken control of her body and her mouth. –"You're not my friend! You're not even my pet! You're just some random loser who got lucky and proved herself useful to me. Why do you think I buy you all of those things?! So, I have you on a leash! I could easily replace you with some other poor sap. But then, I'd have to train it do be about as half as useful as you are, and I really don't want to break a sweat." -she said, while continuing. –" _Stop it! Why are you telling her these things?! Can't you see you're breaking her heart?! There's still time to prevent this from going too far, but you've got to stop now! Come on, stop it!_ "

But as much as she kept screaming her mind to stop saying those horrible things to Sabrina, Chloe could not do it. She did not know why or how, but it was like she was possessed. Part of her felt horrified with the things that were coming out of her mouth, while another was feeling great about it, and wanted her to continue to do it.

Opening her purse, Chloe dug out her wallet, fished out a couple of Euro notes, then slapped them into Sabrina's hand, making her drop some of the boxes she was carrying.

"Oh, and speaking of being useful, why don't you be a good little girl and fetch me a latte soy macchiato, light on the foam. And I expect my change back. If I see so much as one Euro missing, it will be your head." -Chloe ordered her. –"Oh, and before you go, be sure to grab those things and stack them neatly on the floor. We wouldn't want people to think you're a klutz." -she said.

Without even waiting for her reply, Chloe made her way to her mother, completely ignoring the absolutely destroyed look on Sabrina's face. Without a single word, Sabrina dropped the money and the boxes, turned towards the hotel's lobby doors, and ran, tears completely blinding her.

" _How could you, Chloe?! After all that you've told me earlier, how could you?! How could you say those horrible things to me?!_ " -Sabrina thought to herself, her heart broken with sadness and hate, as she went through the doors and entered the taxi that brought her and Chloe earlier.

Seeing the whole scene, Audrey did not understand why Sabrina acted that way and groaned.

"Good help is hard to find these days." -Audrey said.

"Tell me about it" -Chloe agreed, as she felt her own heart being torn in two. She was feeling guilty about what had happened. She had treated her best friend worse now than she ever did before becoming a Miraculous heroine.

" _Why did you do that? Why did you say those things?! Why did you insult Sabrina like that?_ " -Chloe mentally stated, feeling squashed by the guilt, when a remembrance of Audrey came crawling back from her subconscious. –" _'You are a Bourgeois. And Bourgeois women don't feel guilty. Guilt is a sign of weakness. Guilty is for the weak and feeble of mind and heart! We do what we can to get on top, damned be anything that gets in our way. Remember that!_ " -she remembered her mother's words. –" _No! That's stupid! Those are empty, meaningless words! You just humiliated and treated your best-friend like she was a mongrel dog, or worst! Why did you do it, why, you stupid girl?!_ '

So lost was she in her own head, with her thoughts, that Chloe completely ignored what her mother was telling her, just giving a cursory nod to appear to be paying attention to her. Not that it mattered to Audrey. As she continued to prattle on about God knows what, all Chloe could do was lag behind, feet dragging on the floor, head turned down in shame, feeling worse than she had ever felt before in her life. She had broken a promise she had made to her best-friend, and to her, that was beyond unacceptable. It was unforgivable.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina." -Chloe muttered to herself

Inside her backpack, Pollen was stunned and speechless by what she heard. She had been repeatedly told by Chloe, of just how awful she was to everyone, before they had met. But she had never thought that Chloe could be that mean to anyone.

" _Why did you do that, Chloe? Why?_ " -Pollen asked herself.


	7. The Pain of a Queen

After that whole scene in the hotel's lobby, Chloe felt like she had been shot through the chest, tearing her heart into a million pieces. Only the bullet that hit her was not a physical one, but a psychological one. She had humiliated Sabrina in front of Audrey, as well as everyone who happened to be in hotel's lobby at that time, making her run with her eyes filled with tears, and her heart shattered. The blonde knew that there were times in the past that she had called Sabrina an idiot, an imbecile, a klutz, and even an airhead. But she had never called her a nobody. She had called many others that, but never Sabrina. And the more she thought about it, the harder it became to her, as she kept reliving the whole scene in her head.

Audrey did not even notice that Chloe did not look okay after it, so it was no surprise when she did not notice either that she was gone, while she received a phone call from New York, this time with good news, which made her forget what had happened moments before, and focus on what had happened on the other side of the Atlantic.

Chloe made her way up her suite, her eyes filled with tears and her heart broken. Though she had begun to cry before, it was not until she saw herself alone in her bedroom, that she began to cry like she had never cried before. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she threw herself on the bed, tears continued to drop from her eyes, as she tried to forget all the nasty things, she had told Sabrina, without much success. Crying and sobbing, she just wanted for that pain inside her chest to subside. But it would not subside. She could feel the pain and the remorse slowly eating her from the inside.

An hour went by, then two, and then three, and Chloe continued to cry her eyes out. Even when she ran out of tears, she continued to sob, nearly uncontrollably. When it was time for dinner, Jean, who had watched the whole thing happening, brought her dinner, knowing that she would not be joining her mother for dinner after what happened. Also, he knew that Audrey would dine alone, given her husband would arrive later that night, so he used that as an excuse to see how Chloe was doing.

Entering the suite, with Chloe's dinner on a tray, he called her out, only to be told to go away. It pained him to hear her crying, but he knew from experience that when Chloe began to cry like that, the best thing was to let her do it, and come back later to comfort her. Telling her once more that he had left her dinner on living room's coffee table, Jean exited the suite, knowing he would check on her in an hour or two, hoping that Chloe would eat her dinner, while it was still warm.

But right then, the last thing on Chloe's mind was food. She was too sad, too anguished, to even feel hungry. All she wanted was for someone to tell her that what happened had been a bad dream, that she and Sabrina were still the best of friends, and that her mother was still in New York, where she spent most of her time. But she knew that that was not going to happen. She knew that what happened had been real, and that there was no way to turn back time. It was then that hit her that the reason why she did what she did to Sabrina, was because of her mother; because she desired her mother's approval.

Through most of her young life, Chloe had always dreamed of hearing her mother telling her that she was proud of her, for one reason or another, which never happened. That had been the reason why she began to act like her, imitating her in every aspect… and that had been the reason why she had treated Sabrina the way she did a few hours prior. She did not want to, but seeing Audrey paying attention to her, had triggered something in her brain that made her act like her old, nasty self.

" _Curse you mom… I might have said all those nasty things to Sabrina, but you're the reason why I did it! Because you can't even tell me that I'm worth anything to you, forcing me to do these awful things, just to get your attention_ " -Chloe thought to herself. –" _I hate you so much!_ "

Those thoughts should have made her yell in anger, but instead, it just made her cry even more than before. Deep down, she knew that even if Audrey was to blame for what happened, it did not excuse the fact that it had been her, and not her mother, to humiliate Sabrina like that. And that just made her feel even worse than before, which she thought would be impossible.

Pollen, who watched as Chloe continued to cry, wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. But she felt that if she tried to do it, her words would be in vain. The little kwami was still a little baffled with everything that went down in the hotel lobby. She had seen Chloe acting a little spoiled before, but this had been the first time that she had a true glimpse of just how mean and nasty she was to people, before they had met. Still, she was not there to judge her. As is happened with all the other kwamis, over the course of her existence, she had had holders that were not the best kind of people, but that with time learned to be better and to be the kind of people the world so desperately needs. Chloe was just the latest one, and she knew that Chloe was sorry for what happened. Her tears and her cries of regret were proof of it. Unless one's a manipulative psychopath, which was not Chloe's case, there was no shred of doubt that those tears were a sign of regret. She had hurt Sabrina, and she was deeply sorry.

"Poor Chloe. I wish there was something I could do to make that pain go away." -Pollen thought to herself. –"Any words I might tell her… of, stop it! You are her kwami, and one of your duties is to cheer her up and make her feel better, when she's feeling like the world has ended. So, go to her, and tell her that everything will be alright, even if she doesn't believe in it!" -she thought to herself.

Floating in the air, the bee kwami made her way towards Chloe's bed, where the blonde was. Landing next to Chloe's head, Pollen closed in on her left ear.

"Chloe…" -Pollen practically whispered at the blonde.

"Leave me alone, Pollen…" -Chloe told her kwami, between sobs. –"I want to be alone!" -she said, as she continued to cry.

"I know you want to be alone, but you can't. The longer you spend alone, the longer that pain inside you will continue to grow, and the worse you will feel." -Pollen said.

"I… I don't care…" -Chloe sighed, lifting her head from her pillow, revealing just how red her eyes were, and how smudged her make-up was. –"I deserve this pain I'm feeling." -she stated with a voice from someone who did not believe in what she had said. –"I deserve this pain, more than anyone else in the world."

"No, you don't. No one with a kind heart, such as yours, deserves to feel that kind of pain, Chloe." -Pollen told her.

"I don't have a heart… I just pretended to have one." -Chloe said, between sobs.

"No, you do have a heart, Chloe, and it's hurting." -Pollen told her. –"I know things don't look good, but I know that Sabrina will forgive you, Chloe."

"No, she won't, Pollen… if anything, she'll hate me for the rest of her life!" -Chloe wailed, as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. –"You didn't see the way her eyes were, when I told her that she was nobody, and that she never was my friend, and that she was less than a pet to me… every single one of those words must have felt like a dagger on her chest, when I told them to her…" –she told her kwami, while feeling like she had several lumps on her throat, which made it harder for her to breathe.

"I'm sure…" -Pollen said.

"Y-You're sure of what?! That I broke her heart, when I told her all those nasty things?!" -Chloe asked her, with an angry voice. –"If so, then you're absolutely right! I broke the heart of the one person who was always kind to me! The one person that no matter how I treated her, she was always there for me! The one person that I felt was like the sister I never had, even though I never told her…" -she told her. –"In less than 30 seconds, I made my best-friend hate me! So, go away and leave me alone to die in peace!"

Determined to cheer up Chloe, Pollen tried to think of a way to do it. She knew that the blonde was in no mood for talking. The pain in her heart was too great. But she was not going to just stand there and watch her cry herself to sleep. Dashing towards the wardrobe, she looked for the one thing she knew would cheer Chloe up. Still hearing her sobbing, Pollen tried to remember where Chloe had placed the box she was looking for. After a couple of seconds, she found it. Using all of her strength, she pushed it out of the shelf it was on, and as it hit the ground, it opened, revealing its content… an old yellow teddy bear, by the name of Mr. Cuddles. Grabbing it, Pollen dragged it out of the wardrobe and set it on the bed, next to Chloe. Feeling it against her hand, the blonde turned to see the teddy bear looking at her.

"Mr. Cuddles?" -Chloe sniffed, as she grabbed it and sat on the bed.

"I thought that maybe having him near you, it would cheer you up a little?" -Pollen smiled at her. –"I know it's not much, but I just wanted you stop crying. You know I hate to see people crying." -she said.

Holding the teddy bear in her hands, Chloe stopped crying momentarily, as she looked at it. Pollen had had the right idea. Among her possessions, there were very few things that Chloe valued more than that old teddy bear. Mr. Cuddles had been her very first friend, and though it now spent most of the time inside a box, in Chloe's wardrobe, from time to time, she would get it out of the box, to remind herself of simpler times. Times when she walked around, carrying the little stuffed bear. Smiling at it, Chloe whispered something to its ear that Pollen could not understand, before shedding a single tear.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" -Pollen asked Chloe, who was clearly trying to hold her tears.

"I-It's just that… I just remembered something that happened last year… something related to Sabrina." -Chloe told her, as she tried not to start crying again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" -Pollen asked her. She knew the odds of her wanting to talk about it were slim, but

"I'm not much in the mood… but perhaps you should know about this." -Chloe sniffed, while holding Mr. Cuddles against her chest. –"This is basically the story of how a sweet and kind girl, taught another girl, who happened to be a spoiled, obnoxious and bratty girl, a lesson she desperately needed to learn… this is how Sabrina taught me the true value of friendship." -she sniffed once more.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the last week of May, and the_ _weather was especially hot for a spring day. One could see that summer was just around the corner, with the torrid sun that was felt that day. It was the perfect day for people to walk around Paris, while wearing their coolest clothes and enjoying the sun. And in Françoise-Dupont, it was the perfect day for a class photo. Like it happened every year, every class was photographed, thus fulfilling a tradition that began on the year. It was a day when everyone wanted to look good in the photo. So, it was no surprise when everyone showed up wearing their best clothes, their best accessories, their best hairdos, among other things, that would make them look perfect for the photo._

_All classes would take their photo, following the usual order, starting with the youngest classes and ending with the oldest classes. And that meant that Miss Bustier's class would have their photo taken, right after recess._

_But not everyone was happy with the fact that their photo was about to be taken. Or better yet, not everyone was happy with a small technicality. Chloe Bourgeois did not like when Miss Bustier decided that Juleka was going to stay next t Adrien in the photo, when she wanted to be the one next to him. Pacing back and forth, she was positively mad with that decision from Miss Bustier, having only Sabrina to listen to her complaining._

_"How can Miss Bustier do this to me?! I mean, it's bad enough that I'll have to stand next to that Dupain-Cheng, but not letting me stand next to Adrien?!" -Chloe yelled into the air._

_"I understand your frustration, but there's nothing you can do about it, Chloe." -Sabrina told her._

_"Don't tell me there's nothing I can do about it, Sabrina! If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!" -Chloe berated at her._

_"I know you don't want to hear this, but there's no way you'll convince Miss Bustier to let you change places with Juleka." -Sabrina said._

_"But I want to stay next to Adrien in the class photo!" -Chloe complained about it. –"I don't care what Miss Bustier decided, I'm not letting Juleka stand next to him! That Goth doesn't deserve to stay next to my Adrikins! And we're going to prevent that from happening, Sabrina!" -she told Sabrina. –"Every year, before the photograph, she goes to the girls' room to fix that hideous hair of hers, as if that helped her look less Goth, and I bet that this year, she's going to do the same. When she goes to the girls' room, you're going to lock her in it. That way, she won't be in the photo, and I'll be able to stay right next to Adrien! It's the perfect plan, Sabrina."_

_Sabrina had been listening to Chloe rambling about that issue for the past 15 minutes, only speaking occasionally, trying to convince her best-friend that no matter how much she wanted, she was not going to stand next to Adrien in the class photo. But when Chloe ordered her to pull that stunt, she decided that the blonde needed to hear something she was not accustomed to hear from her._

_"No." -Sabrina said._

_"No?! What do you mean "no", Sabrina?!" -Chloe asked her, not understanding why she had answered "no"._

_"I mean that I'm not going to lock up Juleka in the girls' room, Chloe." -Sabrina told her, with a serious voice. –"Why are you even suggesting anything like that? It's not like Juleka chose to stand next to Adrien in the photo. Like you said, it was Miss Bustier who decided everyone's places in the photo. Also, you know that Juleka doesn't even like to be photographed. Doing that to her, is just mean." -she reminded her._

_"But she's going to stand next to anyway, and there's no way, I want her to stand next to him!" -Chloe exclaimed, enraged. –"If she doesn't show up, the photographer won't have any other choice but to take the photo, even if she's not there, and I'll be able to stand right next to Adrien. Now, are you going to help me with this, or not?!" -she asked her._

_"No, I'm not going. I'm sorry, Chloe. I've helped you with a lot of nasty and mean things before, some of which I didn't agree with, but I still helped you with, because I'm your friend. But this… this is just wrong." -Sabrina answered her. –"Count me out of this." -she told her._

_It came as a shock to Chloe, when Sabrina told her that. She was used to having Sabrina agreeing with her, and doing anything she asked for._

_"Fine! If you don't do it, I'll do it! You think I've got any problem doing that?!" -Chloe told her, raising her voice at her, clearly angry._

_"Chloe, if you do that, I'll never speak to you again, you hear me?" -Sabrina threatened her. –"I may be your best-friend, but even I have my limits. Like I said, I've helped you before with this kind of things, but not anymore. I'm tired, and so should you. By doing this kind of thing, you're making people think that you don't have a heart. You don't want people to think that you're someone so heartless, that you don't care about others, do you?" -she asked her._

_"I don't care about others think of me! I'm Chloe Bourgeois! And if I say that I want to stand next to Adrien in the class photo, I mean it, even if I have to lock someone up!" -Chloe yelled at Sabrina. –"Now, get out of my way! The photo is going to be taken in 15 minutes, and I've got a Goth girl to lock in the girls' room, who's probably already there." -she said, as she pushed Sabrina out of the way._

_The redhead saw that Chloe was determined to go ahead with her plan to lock Juleka in the girls' room, preventing her from being on the photo. Still, she hoped that by threatening her, one more time, that Chloe would come to her senses and understand that she was doing was wrong. It was a long shot, because she knew how the blonde thought, but she still had to try it._

_"Chloe, please, don't do it! If our friendship means anything to you, then, please stop and listen to me. Because if you don't, I'll never speak to you again, Chloe! I mean it!" -Sabrina warned her with a stern voice, hoping that was enough to make her forget such idea._

_"Who cares if you never speak to me, and who cares about something as stupid as friendship?! If you never speak to me again, that's fine with me! Who needs advices from an idiot like you?" -Chloe shot at Sabrina, before storming out of the classroom._

_(End of flashback)_

"I was so mean to Sabrina, just because Miss Bustier decided not to let me stand next to Adrien in the photo. And I did it… I locked Juleka in the girls' room." -Chloe sighed, clearly ashamed of what she did. –"Of course, Sabrina went behind my back, released her, and she showed up for the photo. I was pissed, to say the last. And when Juleka told everyone what happened, I didn't care about it. I also didn't care about everyone being angry with me, even Sabrina. I knew that eventually they would forget about it, and that on the following day, Sabrina and I would be friends again." -she said, petting Mr. Cuddles, as if he was real. –"Unfortunately, that did not happen. The others, and even Adrien were still mad at me the day after, but part of me was already expecting that to happen. What I wasn't expecting was for Sabrina to still be mad at me. She didn't address me a single word on that day, and on the following two as well. I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, because I was too stubborn, stupid and prideful, but I missed her… I missed having my best-friend around. And when I finally managed to get her to talk to me, she told me that unless I apologized to everyone, including her, she would never speak to me again."

Chloe had never told her that story, so Pollen listened to it, wondering how it all ended. She knew that it had ended well, but she did not how it had ended well.

"When I heard that, I became even more furious with Sabrina, and I told her that I was not going to apologize to her or anyone else. I told her that apologizing would not solve a thing, and that if she did not want to be my friend anymore, I could get someone else to be my best-friend." -Chloe said. –"That's when she told me that if I did that, that would mean that I was a bad friend, that I had no heart, and that our friendship never meant a thing." -she said. –"She gave me an ultimatum, which was something she had never done before. And as the cherry on top, she erased my cell number from her contacts, to show me, she was not joking around. All that just made me even more pissed at her."

Hanging on every word Chloe spoke, Pollen imagined the whole scene in her head, picturing the two friends arguing.

"I don't have to tell you that I ignored that ultimatum, believing that she would come to her senses, sooner or later. But I was so wrong… This went on for a few more days, on which she didn't speak to me, and I continued to feel… well, to feel that I had lost the only real friend I ever had. And that made me feel miserable. Made me feel like… well, it made me feel like there wasn't a single person in the world that really cared about me, and it was all because of the way I acted towards everyone… Like I was better than everyone else, and I loved to rub it on people's faces." -Chloe sighed. –"I hit rock-bottom there. There's just no other way to put it." -she told her.

It was clear to Pollen, the way Chloe was talking, that the whole thing had left an impression on her, so the little kwami decided to let her continue the story, without ever interrupting her.

"Finally, a week after the whole picture day incident, I swallowed my pride, put my stubbornness aside, and I apologized to Sabrina for the way I behaved… it was a real apology, by the way. It was not something I rehearsed or anything. But you know what happened? She said that she didn't want me to apologize to her first. First, she wanted me to apologize to Juleka and the rest of the class for the way I behaved… can you believe it? She was more worried about the others getting a proper apology from me!" -Chloe said. –"That's the kind of person she is. She's always more worried about other, than herself; something I couldn't understand back then… So, I once again swallowed my pride, and I apologized to everyone. They all accepted my apologies… some more than others, but they all did it. And then finally, Sabrina allowed me to apologize to her. I apologized and she gave me a really big hug, and she told me that if I ever did something like that again, that she would cease be my friend for good, but always with a smile on her face." -she sighed. –"You're probably asking yourself, where I'm going with all this… and the answer is simple. It's thanks to Sabrina, who decided to stand up against me and one of my stupid and selfish ideas, that it hit me that if I continued to behave the way I did, I would end up alone. And I didn't want to end up alone. I wanted to have friends… people who cared about me, and wanted to hang out with me. But most importantly, I wanted Sabrina to be my best-friend for the rest of my life. It took me the fact of almost losing the friendship of my best-friend, to realize what kind of person I was, and how I didn't want to continue to be that kind of person … and now, I know I lost her. I lost my best-friend, because I let her down, when I shouldn't have… because deep down I am a heartless bitch and a monster!"

Finishing her story, Chloe started to cry again. The minutes it took her to tell that story, had successfully drove the sadness away from her heart and her mind. But as soon as she finished it, the sadness came back, feeling more unbearable than before. Pollen had listened to it and she could tell that even in the past, when Chloe was still the nasty version of herself, that there was good and kindness inside her. Otherwise, she would have never cried as much as she did during that last couple of hours, feeling bad about herself and her actions.

"Chloe, you're not a monster." -Pollen told her, trying to cheer her up.

"I AM A MONSTER, POLLEN! I'm a heartless monster! I broke Sabrina's heart. I broke her trust, and threw our friendship into the trash bin, just because I wanted my mother's approval. If that doesn't make me a monster, then, what it does?!" –Chloe screamed at Pollen, before removing the bee miraculous from her hair. –"Your miraculous… I'm not worthy of it! I never was, and a couple of hours ago, we both had the definite proof of that fact!" -she yelled her lungs out in frustration, before throwing the bee miraculous away, forcing Pollen to dash towards it to catch it, before it hit the floor. –"So, do me a favour and go! Go and take your miraculous and give it to someone who truly deserves it! Someone who deserves to wear it… Someone who doesn't treat her best-friend like garbage, just because she had the sudden urge to have her mother's approval, which never happened in her life, bust still believed that that could happen, even if that meant hurting that one friend who was always there for her! In sum, someone who's not me! Because I deserve it as much as I deserve Sabrina's friendship, or anyone's friendship, which is zero!"

Sinking her head into the pillow, Chloe burst into tears once more, this time holding Mr. Cuddles against her chest. She did not have any more tears in her, but that did not stop her from continuing to cry.

"No. I don't believe that. I don't believe that someone else deserves my miraculous more than you." -Pollen told her. –"I won't give my miraculous to any other person, because you were chosen to wear it, and the Book of Prophecies is never wrong, Chloe. You deserve to wear it, because you're a good person. You've proven that you deserve the honour of wearing it, over and over. And I know that right now, you feel like you're not worthy of anything. because of the way you treated Sabrina, but you're still worthy." -she went on. –"What you did to Sabrina was bad, there's no other way to put it. But if you did not have a heart, you wouldn't be crying for what you did, or feeling that you're not worthy of Sabrina's friendship or my miraculous. You would be like your mother, who seemingly doesn't care about anyone, but herself."

Chloe just wanted her to shut up. She just wanted for Pollen to go away and leave her alone. So, she continued to cry, while ignoring her voice, and hoping she would give up talking.

"I know that right now you just want to be left alone, but let me tell you something, Chloe Bourgeois." -Pollen told her with a serious voice. –"It's when one wants to be alone, and feels the most vulnerable, that one must do the opposite. I'm not going to leave you, because I know one thing. You're not a monster. You're a girl whose mother never showed her a single gesture of kindness or love, and wishing for that to happen, by insulting your best-friend, doesn't make you a monster. It makes you a misguided friend, but definitely, doesn't make you a monster." -she declared. –"And I don't care if you're not listening to me right now, Chloe. I'll keep saying it, over and over, until it reaches your ears and your heart, and makes you realize that what you did was awful, but can be mended. If Sabrina truly is your best-friend, and we both know she is, and she's just as amazing as you have described her, and once again, we both know that to be the truth, she will find the strength in her heart to forgive you. You just need to apologize to her, while speaking from your heart."

Chloe heard everything Pollen had spoken. Deep inside, she wanted to believe what the little kwami said was true. But it was hard. She knew she had hurt Sabrina in a way she had never done before, and that just made everything worst. In her mind, she saw no reason for Sabrina to ever wanting to talk to her again; not after what she told her. But Pollen's words kept echoing inside her head, and after a few more minutes of tears, they started to produce the effect Pollen wished they did. They pierced through all the negative thoughts Chloe had in her mind, and made her believe that there was still a slight chance she could mend things with Sabrina. Still holding Mr. Cuddles against her, Chloe got up and locked eyes with Pollen, who merely smiled at her. A few seconds went by, but a tearful smile also appeared on Chloe's face. And on that moment, no words were needed between the two of them. Their eyes were enough to tell one another what we needed to be told.

"Now, put it back on, and please, try to eat your dinner. You're no good to anyone, if you're sick, from not eating." -Pollen said, as she placed the bee miraculous on Chloe's right hand. –"After it, we'll call Sabrina, so you can talk to her. And if needed, I'll lend you my powers, so you can go to her place and apologize to her in person." -she told her, making her smile once more.

* * *

It was hard for her to eat more than a few bites from the chicken parmesan that Jean had brought her, especially because it was already cold. Still, Chloe did her best to eat at least half of it, with Pollen encouraging her. Once she finished, the first thing she did was to grab her cell phone and check for any missed calls or texts. Opening it, she saw that she did not have neither one of them, and that was a blow to the stomach and to her feelings, because it meant Sabrina had not tried to contact her. To Chloe, the fact that Sabrina had not tried to contact her, after what happened, was a clear sign that she had hurt her feelings. Following this, Pollen encouraged her to call her. Calling her, she hoped she would she would pick up, but what she heard was "The number that you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later."

"She's not answering, Pollen… I knew this would happen. She'll never talk to me again." -Chloe as she began to sob.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Chloe. Maybe she…" -Pollen said, when she was interrupted by the blonde.

"Don't… please don't do that. Don't tell me that it ran out of battery, and she didn't notice it, or something like that, Pollen. I'd rather believe that she'll… she'll never want to talk to me, or even look me in the eyes, than… than to believe that her cell phone ran out of battery." -Chloe told the kwami, while sobbing –"I might as well face the fact that I've lost Sabrina's friendship forever…" -she said, as she continued to sob.

Sobbing, she heard someone knocking at the door, and for a moment, in her mind she believed that it was Sabrina, only to realize it was Jean, when he spoke from behind the door. Pollen quickly hid, as the butler opened the door, and entered the suite. He had come to see how Chloe was doing. Seeing her sobbing, he quickly asked her if she was alright, or if she needed anything, to which she told him that she was fine and that she did not need anything. Jean still attempted to get her to talk about how she was feeling, but she insisted that she just needed to be alone. Carrying the tray with what was left of her dinner, Jean asked once again, if she needed anything

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Miss Chloe?" -Jean asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jean. Have a goodnight." -Chloe sighed, as her butler left, closing the door behind him.

She knew Jean was just trying to look out for her well-being. But she believed he could not help her, not matter how much he wanted to. After Jean left, Chloe tried to call Sabrina a few more times, but the result was always the same. That just contributed to make her feel even sadder than before. In her mind, she started to imagine how things between her and Sabrina would go, once they were in school. She imagined the redhead not talking to her, and if she addressed her, she would tell her that she had no heart and that she was just as bad as her mother. And that was just the best-case scenario. The worst-case scenario was far too terrible to even think about it, and Chloe wished it would not come to it. Pollen tried her best to cheer her up, even suggesting her to call someone else, just to talk for a bit, saying that it was not healthy for her to just sit there, thinking that Sabrina hated her. The trouble was that Chloe believed that what she had done was too awful to even mention it to anyone else. She was afraid that they would judge her, after hearing her say what she had done to Sabrina.

"Chloe, I know I'm repeating myself, but call someone. Call Adrien, or Marinette, or even Ivan! Just call any of your friends and tell them what you're going through. You need to get this out of your system, for your own good." -Pollen told her.

"I-I can't, Pollen. I just can't." -Chloe said, as she stared at her cell phone's screen, where you could see the names of most of her friends in her list of contacts.

"But why not?" -Pollen asked her.

"Because I'm afraid that they'll hate me, okay?!" -Chloe snapped at her kwami. –"I-I'm sorry, Pollen. I didn't mean to…" -she apologized to Pollen.

"It's okay, I get it. It's just your nerves talking." -Pollen told her, forgiving her. –"But I insist that you need to talk to someone. It would do you good. Also, I don't think any of your friends would blame you for what you did, if you explained to them how things happened, and why they happened." -she said.

Before Chloe could answer her, they both heard a tap, but this one was not coming from the door. It was coming from the balcony. Looking out, they both saw someone who they were not expecting… Louve Grise.

"Sabrina!" -Chloe exclaimed, while feeling she had just been punched in the stomach. –"What's she doing here?" -she asked herself.

Doubt stroke her mind and her spirit. What was she doing there? Getting up from the couch, Chloe made her way to the window, followed by Pollen, never taking her eyes from it. Part of her was happy to see her best-friend, or former best-friend, given what she had done to her, while the other part feared what might happen next. Sliding the door open, she allowed Louve in. Entering, the wolf heroine looked Chloe in the eyes. She had a stern, almost harsh expression on her face. Her amber-coloured eyes which usually looked so cheerful, when she transformed, looked cold and angry. The blonde also noticed her right fist was closed, and that was never a good sign.

" _She's going to slap me or punch me in the face, I know she's going to do it… and I deserve it. I'm not even going to try and dodge it._ " -Chloe thought to herself. –" _Go ahead, Sabrina, I deserve it. Slap me or punch me in the face as hard as you can. You earned that right, after what I told you._ " -she thought, as a tear ran down her face.

But then, the serious look on Louve's face melted away, as a kind and heart-warming smile replaced it. Also, her cold eyes changed as well. They were no longer baring a cold and angry look, but instead a heartening and affectionate look. And as this happened, she opened up her arms, and hugged Chloe, while placing her head on her shoulder, surprising her. Stunned by what was happening, it took the blonde a couple of seconds to properly react to it. And when she did, she began to sob almost uncontrollably.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sabrina… I'm so sorry f-for all… for all the t-those nasty things I told you." -Chloe apologized to the wolf heroine, while placing her hands on her back. –"I-I… I didn't… I didn't want to, but…" -she said, while continuing to sob. –"I… I'm sorry I h-hurt your feelings… and broke y-your heart…"

Louve Grise did not say a word. She just hugged Chloe, listening to her apologies, while gently patting her on the back. And when she finally spoke, she said only one thing:

"Do you want to go for a walk?" -Louve Grise asked her.


	8. The Heart of a Wolf

Chloe was shocked, to say the least when Sabrina showed up as Louve Grise on her balcony and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, after giving her the biggest hug she had ever given her. After the way she had treated her, she was sure that Sabrina would not even want to speak to her, let alone be in the same room. So, it was a surprise when that happened. Chloe was happy to see her, but she knew that night was still young, and that they both were in for a long and serious talk. Transforming into Queen Bee, the blonde told the wolf heroine to lead the way, and she would follow her.

Usually, when the two of them went on patrol, it was the bee heroine that led the way and decided where they would go. But on that night, it was the wolf heroine who was leading the way. Queen Bee had no idea where they were going, but wherever it was, she would not complain about it. As they made their way towards the Eastern part of the city, the blonde wanted to say something to her friend, but could not find the right words. She knew that even if she had smiled at her in her bedroom, that she was still hurt and angry at her.

" _I wish I knew what to tell you right now, Sabrina._ " -Queen Bee thought to herself.

But she was not the only one having that problem. Louve Grise also did not know what to tell her friend. When she left her place, she was hoping that by the time she had arrived at the hotel, that she would know what she was going to say. But when she got there, the only words she could pronounce was the phrase "Would you like to go for a walk?". Now, as she led the two of them through the rooftops of Paris, she was hoping that the right words would come out. She never liked long silences. It reminded her of when she was a child, and her parents had an argument, and ended up not talking to one another for a few hours. They never had an argument that would leave them without talking to one another for more than four or five hours, but the whole idea behind the long silence between them, was something the wolf heroine hated, and did not like when it happened.

After nearly twenty minutes of running on top of the rooftops, and of what had felt to both of them, like the longest period of silence ever, Louve Grise signalled Queen Bee to stop, as they approached Place de la Nation. Stopping, Louve sat on the building's rooftop ledge, and told Queen Bee to sat next to her, which she did. The two of them was hoping the other would engage in conversation, but that did not happen, and so, the silence between them went on for a little longer. Sighing, the bee heroine decided to be the one to break the ice.

"It's a lovely view." -Queen Bee told Louve Grise, that being the first thing that came to her mind.

"It is." -Louve Grise agreed. –"I usually come here, whenever I'm feeling sad or down." -she declared. –"I don't know why, but seeing cars driving around the roundabout, it always cheers me up."

Queen Bee understood what Louve was telling her. When she herself was feeling down, she also liked to go up to the Grand Paris' rooftop and just look at the Seine, because it brought her a sense of peace and happiness.

"Did you arrive home safely?" -Queen Bee asked her. –"Stupid! Why did you ask her something like that?!" -she thought to herself, while cursing herself. –"Did you manage to go up with all those things we bought, or did you asked the taxi driver to help you with them?"

The heroine once again cursed herself for asking Louve that kind of questions. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, and she knew it. She wanted to ask her how she was feeling and how could she make her feel better, but her nerves were making her mince words.

"Actually, I threw them into the trash." -Louve Grise said bluntly. –"But I went to get them back later, after I had a conversation with Mika." -she told her.

_(Flashback)_

_Entering her bedroom, Sabrina threw her_ _backpack onto the bed, while closing the bedroom door with all her might, making everything inside shake, for a split second. She was furious. No, she was worse than furious. She was mighty pissed. She had been insulted and mistreated by her best-friend, which made her run from Le Grand Paris hotel in tears. She cried through most of the trip home._

_The taxi driver asked her if she was alright, and she told him that she was okay, while also providing him her address. When they arrived, with her eyes still filled with tears, she grabbed all the boxes and all the bags she had brought with her and exited the car. Right then, she just wanted to get out of the street, so she could be alone. But before entering her building, she walked towards the trash bin, and she dumped all that she was carrying in her arms inside, with the last bag being thrown into it, as if it was radioactive. Feeling like she had been betrayed by her best-friend, Sabrina did not want any of the things she had bought for her._

_Already on her bedroom, and knowing that she would be home alone, until nearly 11 in the night, Sabrina wasted no time in yelling and screaming about what happened. She had been taught that screaming and yelling was the best way to deal with frustration, and right then, on top of being sad, angry and furious, she was also frustrated. She had never felt that frustrated and angry before._

_"How could she do it, Mika?! How could she?!" -Sabrina yelled into the air, as the wolf kwami exited from the backpack, where he had been hiding. –"After all we've been through, she said that I was nobody! How could she do that?!" -she continued to ask herself, angry. –"She told me that she would always be there for me, a couple of hours ago, and now… now she called me a nobody, treats me badly, and even dared to tell me that I was never more than a pet to her!"_

_Grabbing a pillow, which was the first thing she saw, she threw it against her bedroom door. After it, she yelled from the top of her lungs in frustration, as she played the whole lobby scene in her mind._

_"Mika… is it wrong for me to want to break every bone in Chloe's body?" -Sabrina asked Mika, as she sat on her bed._

_"Would that make you feel better?" -Mika asked her, while raising an eyebrow._

_"I-I don't know… I want to believe that it would, even if in the end it wouldn't!" -Sabrina told him, as she slammed her fist into her mattress. –"How could she do that, Mika, tell me?!" -she asked the wolf kwami, before starting to cry._

_Sabrina thought that had cried all there was to cry, as her sadness was replaced by anger, which filled her heart. But that anger quickly turned into sadness, and she saw herself crying once again. As the tears ran down her face, as she took her glasses, placing them next to her, she could not help but to think that it was a good thing her miraculous did not allow hawk Moth or any of his minions to sense her true feelings. If that was not the case, she knew that right then, she would be the perfect candidate for an akumatization._

_The sound of cries filled her bedroom. If her mother, or her father happened to be home, they would have come see if she was alright, and would ask her what had happened, for her to be acting like that. Luckily, neither was home, and that was fine with Sabrina. She did not feel like talking about what had happened with anyone, not even Mika, who was there with her, when it happened, and who Sabrina knew could always count on, unliked what happened with Chloe. She believed that no matter what, Chloe would always have her back, but was proven wrong._

_"I hate to ask you this, but do you blame her for what happened?" -Mika asked her, trying to do some conversation, in order to calm her down. –"I'd never seen you like this, kiddo." -he thought to himself._

_"I don't know… I mean, I should blame her, and part of me wants to blame her for all that happened! She was mean and evil, and… and she was awful. She hurt my feelings, Mika!" -Sabrina shouted into the air, as tears ran down her face. –"If she was right here, I swear I would punch her right in the face… and I wouldn't be sorry about it!"_

_The way she was talking about it, it was clear to Mika that Chloe had made more than just a single dent into Sabrina's feelings. But he also knew that all that talk was her anger speaking. Sabrina was not the kind to harbour any feelings of vengeance. He needed to calm her down, for her own good and Chloe's as well. Fortunately, he knew how to act during that kind of circumstances._

_"Kiddo… I'm going to be honest. What she did was pretty bad. I mean, I'd seen her acting all diva before, but never anything like this." -Mika told Sabrina, as he sat on her lap. –"But you're the one who knows her better than anyone else. She is… or was your best-friend, I don't know anymore…" -he said. –"But if there's anyone who can tell if she deserves to be forgiven or not, that's you."_

_When Sabrina heard the wolf kwami talking that, she was caught by surprise. She did not expect him to tell her that. Even with her mind clouded by rage and anger, she always expected him to try and put some sense into her, arguing that she could not let her feelings get the best of her._

_"But aren't you going to tell me that I need to forgive her for the good of our duty as defenders of this city and the world, and of our fight against Hawk Moth?" -Sabrina asked him. –"Aren't you going to convince me that I need to be on good terms with her, so everything goes smoothly?" -she asked him, wondering why he did not said that._

_"I don't need to do it, because you're a smart girl, Sabrina. Even without me telling you, you already thought about it." -Mika declared. –"Of course, that's one of the things that you must have in account… but you must also have in account your own feelings. If you can't find it in you the strength to forgive her, then there's no use trying to convince you to do it." -he said. –"Also, you still have a little bit of rage inside you, from everything that happened, and you need to get it out of your system. So, I'm going to make you calm yourself down, by asking you questions that you already know the answer to, but need to be reminded about."_

_Mika knew that if he wanted Sabrina to patch things up with Chloe, he needed to make Sabrina calm down, and let all the rage, anger and sadness that were still boiling inside her, go away. Ever since the first day they met, he had heard the redhead tell him all sorts of things about Chloe; how the two had become friends; what were the things they had in common; the kind of relationship Chloe and her mother had, and he knew that once she calmed herself down, she would see things more clearly. He just needed to be patient, because he knew Sabrina was not the kind of person to hold a grudge to anyone, even when someone mistreated her. Some people would say that what he was doing, was playing mind tricks on her, but that was not the case. He was merely making her see things as they truly were._

_"Like I said before, the question that you must ask yourself is, while having your own feelings and everything else that you talked about in account, can you forgive Chloe and just let what happened become water under the bridge, or can't you?" -Mika asked her. –"Because I'll be honest. You told me that Chloe was once anything but nice towards everybody and that seemed like the old Chloe." -he told her._

_"And she was." -Sabrina said. –"She was awful. She did all kinds of bad things, just because things did not go her way. She even forced me sometimes to go along with it, and to help her." -she admitted, while remembering some of the things Chloe convinced her to do._

_"Then, are you sure you even want to think about forgiving her? Because, as I see it, the odds of her doing what she did to you again, are quite big, given what we saw." -Mika stated. –"Come on, Sabrina, stop me from saying these things. I know that you don't truly blame her for what happened, but you need to remember that." -he thought to himself. –"If I were you, I wouldn't think about forgiving her. I mean, there are fourteen of you in the team. You don't really need to talk to her again. You can just try and ignore her…"_

_"But… But all the things she did, it was because she had the wrong people, influencing her. Or in this case, just one… her mother." -Sabrina said. –"That Audrey Bourgeois, she's the one that made all this happen!_ _That woman… she must have ice or venom in her veins, and she managed to poison Chloe's heart right then… just like she did for years!_ _" -she exclaimed._

_Mika was seeing that little by little, Sabrina was beginning to show less signs of being angry or mad at Chloe, and that was a good thing. Still, he knew that he had to do better than that. He had to force Sabrina to remember the reasons why she was friends with Chloe. He had to make sure that by the time he had finished, any trace of anger in her heart were gone._

_"Yeah, she was pretty bad. I mean, I heard her… still, that doesn't seem to be reason enough to say that Chloe is innocent here. It's like you said before, she made you help her with things that you didn't like to do…" -Mika said, when Sabrina interrupted him._

_"That was not the Chloe we both know, Mika." -Sabrina told him. –"That was Chloe under her mom's influence." -she told her kwami with an assertive voice. –"If you're going to ask me, how I know that, the answer is simple… I just know it."_

_Hearing her say that, the wolf kwami felt impelled to ask Sabrina, why she thought that, to force her to answer him. But he decided not to, feeling that his plan to make her see through all the anger and sadness, did not need him to ask her that. He believed that all the bad feelings she had inside her, were now weaker, even if they still existed, and she would be able to see things clearly, in a matter of seconds._

_"It's hard to explain, but it's one of those things that you just know it in your gut." -Sabrina said. –"This is the first time that you saw or heard Chloe's mom, so you don't even know the kind of woman she is, aside from what I told you about her. I'm not saying she's worse than Hawk Moth, but she's no Mother Theresa. She's someone who doesn't care about anyone but herself… and Chloe suffered because of that, during years." -she declared. –"That woman, she must have ice or venom in her veins, and she managed to poison Chloe's heart right then, the only way she can… by giving her the only thing she ever wanted from her, attention."_

_And when she said that, Mika could not help but to smile, and think that he had managed to accomplish his mission. He had managed to calm Sabrina enough, and with a calmer mind, she was beginning to reasoning, like she always did._

_"All I know, Mika, is that what happened in the hotel, isn't all Chloe's fault. Audrey Bourgeois is to blame for most of it, because I know deep down, that our Chloe wouldn't do what she did, if her mother had not paid attention to her, and by doing it so, her old persona came back." -Sabrina sighed._

_"Does that mean you're going to forgive her?" -Mika asked her._

_Sabrina hesitated for a second. She did not feel angry or mad anymore. But she still felt quite hurt. She never thought that Chloe could ever be that mean to her. In the past, she had seen Chloe treating others that way, but she had never treated her that way._

_"She hurt me a lot, there's no two ways about it. I'm sure she did it, because something inside her compelled her to do it, just so her mother would show her some love or attention. I can't fully blame her for it. But even so, it still hurt when she told me those things." -Sabrina told him. –"But I know one thing. I know that I need to talk to her and have a serious conversation with her. If I don't do it, I won't be able to sleep tonight, Mika. I need to see it in her eyes… I need to see that she's sorry she told me all those things. Call me selfish, right now, but I need to look into my best friend's eyes and see that she's just as torn about this as I am. Not because I want to see her suffering, but because right now I need to see the real Chloe, and not the nasty version of herself, that she created in her mother's image." -she sighed._

_"I get it. You need to have a heart-to-heart talk with your best-friend. A couple of centuries ago, something similar happened between one of my holders and one of Plagg's holders, and they both needed to have a serious conversation to patch things up." -Mika told her._

_"And did they?" –Sabrina asked him, curious, as she once more wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Eventually, yes. But it wasn't easy. Mostly because they were both too proud to apologize to one another." -Mika answered her. –"Of course, your problem with Chloe is different, but you get what I'm saying." -he said. –"If you need to go and talk to her, I'll be more than willing to lend you my powers, like always. But before you go, you need to eat something, and you'll have to go and get the things she bought you from the trash. I mean, I didn't say anything, because you were upset and you needed to pour your anger into something, so you threw them all into the trash bin. But now that you're calmer, there's no reason for you not to go and get them. I mean, come on, they were all really expensive and you looked nice in them."_

_When he told her that, Sabrina giggled and remembered why she loved Mika so much. He always knew what to tell her, when she was feeling low._

_"Alright, I'll go get them, and after dinner, we're going to the hotel, to talk to Chloe." -Sabrina told him._

_(End of flashback)_

"Mika managed to calm me down." -Louve Grise admitted. –"When it comes to being my conscience, when I lose my head, he's way better than Jiminy Cricket." -she told her.

"You threw everything that I bought you into the trash?!" -Queen Bee asked her, trying to make conversation. –"I'm sorry, I'm not being trivial, or trying to judge you or anything. After what I did to you, you were in your right to do it, but… I'm just trying to make conversation… sorry, I'm not very good with these situations." -she said, clearly showing that she was nervous.

"No, it's okay to ask. Yes, like I said before, I threw them into the trash, in a fit of rage, and then I went back to get them. Mika was right about it. I did it, because I was mad at you, and I needed to place my rage and hatred on something, but once I calm down, I realized that just because I was mad at you, that didn't mean I should throw all those things into the trash." -Louve Grise told her.

In Queen Bee's mind, she imagined her best-friend throwing all the things they had bought for her that afternoon into a trash can, and could not help but to feel like in doing so, she demonstrated just how angry she was at her. Yet, she could not blame her for being angry at her. What she had done to her was

"I can't even imagine what my words did to you." -Queen Bee told her. –"You must have hated me for it." -she told her.

"Oh, you can bet I hated you back then. When I left the hotel in tears, at first, I felt like the world was ending and that you had been lying to me ever since last summer." -Louve Grise confessed to her. –"I cried the whole way home. By then, the sadness was already less, but the rage… that one kept growing in my chest, with me asking myself how could you have told me all those nasty things, and hurting me that way. You did quite the number on both my mind and my heart, Chloe." -she said.

It was not easy for Chloe to hear Sabrina telling her that, but she endured it, because she knew it had to be true. If she herself was feeling the way she was for insulting her and treating her like dirt, then Sabrina should be feeling ten times worse than she was. And upon hearing her, there was only one question that the blonde wanted to ask her friend.

"So, you're still angry at me?" -Queen Bee asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. You really hurt me with those horrible comments." -Louve Grise told her. –"I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life, Chloe." -she said. –"After all we've went through, hearing you say all those comments, it was like being slapped on the face, and then shot at point-blank in the chest… It was like I didn't even knew you."

"I know, and I apologize, Sabrina. Believe me when I say that I hate myself for what I told you, and how I must have made you feel. If I could back in time, I would have done things differently." -Queen Bee told her, being sincere about it. –"I didn't want to, believe me. I tried to stop, but once I began…"

"You couldn't stop, could you?" -Louve looked her in the eyes, with a neutral voice. The voice of someone who was neither angry, nor sad, nor happy. –"I suppose I understand. Your mom was paying attention to you, which is something so rare, that…" -she said.

"That I reverted back to my old nasty self and insulted you, just so she would be proud of me, for behaving like her?" -Queen Bee finished her sentence with a sarcastic voice, while tears rolled down her face. –"It's still not an excuse for what I did… but it's the truth." -she sniffed.

Louve listened in silence, as her best-friend talked, noticing just how hesitant she seemed. She could tell that the hesitation was due to her taking her time to choose the right words, which meant that she did not want to hurt her again. It was clear to her that the blonde was doing a serious effort to demonstrate just how sorry she was.

"Tell me the truth. Just how mad, or angry or hurt you still are with me?" -Queen Bee asked the wolf heroine. –"And please, don't sugar-coat it. I want you to be really honest about it, Sabrina." -she begged her, knowing that what she might hear next, would probably not be what she wanted to. But still, she needed to know. She needed to know just how much she had hurt her friend and just what was needed for her to gain her forgiveness.

"Chloe… I'll be absolutely honest. You hurt me a lot. I felt like the girl who was telling me all those things, wasn't someone I knew. I felt like… I don't even know how to put it into words." -Louve Grise declared. –"But I know that one of the things I've felt, was betrayed." -she sighed, clearly upset. "Betrayed by the one friend I believed would always have my back, no matter what. And when you said that I was nobody, that hurt like hell. It made me feel that all the things you told me this afternoon, when we went shopping, had been a huge lie."

The blonde already expected an answer like that. Usually, she would try to come up with a justification for why she did it, but not on that night. Whatever her best-friend wanted to tell her, she would take it, without as much as saying if any of the things she said were right or wrong.

"In sum, you really hurt me, Chloe. You hurt me like you've never had before… But after calming myself, and thinking about it, I realized what happened, was not just your fault. Your mom is to blame for it as well. Like I said, it took me a bit to realize that. It was only when most of my anger and rage towards you subsided, that I remembered that your mom is an awful person, and whether we like it or not, she still manages to have some power over you." -Louve Grise said.

She was right about it. Even without wanting to, Audrey Bourgeois still managed to have influence over her daughter.

"Also, our friendship has been through hard times before, and I want to believe that it is strong enough to survive what happened this afternoon. And I can see it in your eyes that you're sorry for what happened." -Louve Grise said, with a mild smile on her face, as she caressed the blonde's left cheek. –"It's going to take me a couple of days to put it all behind my back, and for my heart to fully forgive you. But when it does, I want to believe that our friendship will be even stronger than before." -she smiled at her, with the smile being broader than before. –"My grandmother on my mom's side of the family, usually says that the best friendships are the most unexpected, and the ones that know you're a good egg, even when you're cracked."

The last sentence made the bee heroine smile, but just for a split second. It did not matter if Sabrina was willing to put it all behind her back. To Chloe, what she had done to her was unforgivable, and right then, she did not believe she was worthy of any sort of compassion, forgiveness or friendship from Sabrina.

"I don't deserve it… your friendship." -Queen Bee told her, trying to withhold her tears. –"After what I did to you, I don't believe I'm worthy of it, or anyone else's, Sabrina." -she declared, as she was unable to hold back on her tears, and these began to roll down her face. –"What I did to you was what a heartless monster would do, and I am both of those things… I'll be absolutely honest. If deep down, you don't want to forgive me, I'll understand."

The words that came out of her mouth, showed how much she believed she was not worthy of any kind of forgiveness or compassion from her best friend. But most importantly, her eyes reflected the guilt that was in her heart. Inside her, there was a little spark that wanted to believe that she was worthy of forgiveness, but at the same time, her soul believed she was not worthy of it. And seeing her that way, the wolf heroine was given another proof that her friend was worthy of not only her friendship, but also her forgiveness.

"You're no such thing. You're not a monster and you're not heartless, Chloe." -Louve smiled at her, as a tear ran down her face. –"I know you well enough, to know that you're many things. You're stubborn, you're proud, you're a bit of a diva and a drama queen sometimes, but you're neither a monster nor a heartless person. On top of it, if I hadn't seen you crying the moment that you saw me standing in your balcony, and looked into your eyes, to see the sadness and the guilt that were in them, I wouldn't be here, right now, willing to forgive you." -she said, as she placed her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"But I've hurt you…" -Queen Bee told her, almost in a whisper. –"Even if we blame my mom for part of what happened, it was me who said those things to you, and not her. I am to blame for it." -she said, as a couple of tears rolled down her face.

"And I'm willing to forget about it, because I know that your mom is to blame here." -Louve Grise declared. –"Like I said before, our friendship has gone through hard times, but we always found ways to reconcile… I admit that over the years, I did most of the effort for our friendship to continue strong, especially when you were the way you were. But you also fought to keep it that way, especially since last summer. Besides, we're besties. Through thick and thin, we have to be there for one another. On top of that, we've saved each other's lives more times than I can remember right now. You're always there for me, and I'm always there for you." -she smiled, warming the blonde's heart. –"Now, give me a hug so it takes even less time for my heart to fully forgive you."

It was incredible. That was the thought what went through the bee heroine's mind, as she hugged Louve. It was incredible just how she was able to put aside all the bad feelings and emotions that resulted from that incident, and managed to find in herself not only the will, but the kindness to forgive her for what she had done to her. And for the first time in hours, Queen Bee felt her heart being filled with something that was not sadness, nor anger, nor shame, but love. The love that the two friends nurtured for one another.

"Feeling better?" -Louve asked her with a tender voice.

"A little." -Queen Bee told her, still finding it a little bit hard that her best-friend had told her that she was going to forgive her. –" _There's not a shred of hate in you, Sabrina. I wish I could be that way, like you._ " -she thought to herself, as they broke the embrace,

"Now, you have to promise me one thing, and it's something we already talked about." -Louve told her. –"You have to promise me, that tomorrow, you are really going to tell everyone else, why you were feeling so down today." -she said.

"Do I have to tell them about what happened between us as well?" -Queen Bee asked her.

"Absolutely. Not because I want you to feel bad about it, or anything like that. But because I feel that they deserve to know the whole story. Remember, we're all a team, and we're friends. There shouldn't be secrets amongst friends." -Louve declared. –"And don't be afraid to tell them everything. I know for a fact that they won't judge you or think any less of you, if you tell them the whole story, while speaking from your heart." -she said, as she placed her right hand over the blonde's chest. –"And don't tell me you don't have a heart, because I can feel it beating. It's a beautiful heart that's been hurt a lot, but that is incredibly strong and full of compassion and love. Compassion and love that have given you the strength to change, to protect those who mean so much to you, and to admit your own mistakes, which are all admirable things. Don't ever forget that, not matter what, Chloe."

With her eyes filled with tears, from hearing all those beautiful words, Queen Bee leaned forward and kissed Louve Grise on the lips. The kiss lasted for about two seconds, after which, both girls were shocked with what happened, and wondered why the bee heroine had done that.

"I-I'm sorry…" -Queen Bee apologized herself to Louve Grise. –"It's just that…I think it's the nerves. I'm sorry, Sabrina." -she apologized again to the redhead. –" _Why did I do that? Why did I kiss Sabrina?_ "

"I-It's okay." -Louve Grise told her. –" _Whoa… I wasn't expecting that._ " -she thought to herself, still surprised by that kiss. –"A-Anyways, don't forget what I just told you. I meant every last word."

"It's a little hard to believe what you just said about me, after what happened this afternoon." -Queen Bee said, as she wiped her tears. –"But okay, I'll do it. I promise I'll tell them everything. But only if you also promise me one thing." -she told her.

"Name it." -Louve declared.

"I want you to promise me, that if I ever act like that again, that you'll slap me in the face and call me back to reality." -Queen Bee told her. –"Please, Sabrina, promise me that." -she begged her. –"I don't want to end up like my mom, and I'm afraid that if I have to spend more time with her, I'll go back to being the way I was, and I don't want that. Please, promise me, that if you're near me, and I start acting like it again, you'll do it. No questions asked."

"Don't worry, I promise." -Louve Grise told her. –"But there won't be a need for me to do it, because I know that after what happened today, your heart is not going to let you do that again." -she smiled.

"You… You're incredible, you know that? Have I ever told you that you're absolutely incredible?" -Queen Bee asked her. –"Even after all this, you are willing to forgive me and forget everything. You have the kindest heart anyone has ever had, Sabrina." -she declared, as another tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, what's friends are for… and let me tell you this. You remember that it was going to take me a couple of days to put all of this behind and to fully forgive you, right?" -Louve Grise asked her, to which she nodded. –"Well, I changed my mind. I'm fully forgiving you, right now. I just can't stay mad or angry at you. Not when I know that you are trying so hard to be better than you were, and especially better than your mom is, Chloe." -she smiled, before placing her arms around the blonde and hugging her.

" _I really don't deserve a friend like you, Sabrina._ " -Queen Bee thought, as she hugged her back and a tearful smile showed up on her face.


	9. An Eventful Morning

The alarm on her cell phone went off at the usual designated time, and Mylene quickly turned it off, knowing that the second alarm would go off in a matter of twenty minutes. Still, those were going to be the ten minutes, in which she would stay in her bed, thinking how much she was going to miss it, and if given the chance, would not leave it, until the Sun was high up in the sky. She did not consider herself a person who enjoyed staying in bed through most of the day, but like everyone else, Mylene loved to stay in bed, with her bedsheets wrapped around her body, snug as a bug, just another five minutes, after waking up. It was one of her biggest pleasures, ever since she was little. 

“Mmm… I wish I didn’t have to go to school today.” -Mylene sighed, as she placed her cell phone on or bedside, and quickly slipped her left arm inside her blankets.

“But you have to. You know that playing hooky is not acceptable.” -Pin said, as she hovered above her head.

Unlike Mylene, who was quite the sleepyhead, Pin enjoyed getting up early. The deer kwami was known for being quite energetic, first thing in the morning.

“Can’t I offer you a bribe, to let me stay in bed this morning?” -Mylene asked her, in a playful tone.

“Sorry, but you know you can’t bribe me.” -Pin told her. 

“Not even with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with roasted peanuts on top?” -Mylene asked the little kwami. –“I know that’s your favourite kind of snack.” -she pointed out.

“Nope, sorry. You should know that a kwami can’t be bribed. Even with such delicious treats in the menu.” -Pin smiled at her. 

“Tell that to Plagg or to Imp. Those two, you just have to show them a piece of cheese or a spring roll, respectively, and they will do anything you’ll ask them.” -Mylene said, before laughing, and making Pin also laugh. –“Well, can I at least convince you, to keep me company in bed, before the second alarm goes off in twenty minutes?” -she asked her, as a mischievous smile appeared on her face. –“I promise I won’t bite.”

Giggling because of that last joke, Pin quickly accepted Mylene’s offer, by snuggling herself under the sheets, next to her. Putting her head out, the deer kwami made Mylene giggle, because of how she looked.

“You know one thing?” -Mylene asked Pin. –“When you wrap the sheets around yourself like that, you look like a little baby.” -she giggled, as she looked at her kwami. –“A very little and cute baby.”

“Well, it’s better than looking like a caterpillar, like you do.” -Pin joked. –“And don’t tell me that you don’t look like a caterpillar, because even your boyfriend has called you that, because you pull the sheets and the blankets, and then you wrap yourself in them, as if you were a caterpillar inside a cocoon.” -she told her.

“No, he didn’t tell me I looked like a caterpillar. He told me that I look like a cute sushi roll, when I do that.” -Mylene told her. –“And just so you know, caterpillars inside a cocoon turn into beautiful butterflies. Which means, I would be a cute and beautiful butterfly, when I decided to emerge form that cocoon.” -she playfully said. 

“Touché. But if you want me to be absolutely honest about Ivan calling you a cute sushi roll, well, that’s not very romantic.” -Pin told her. –“He’s comparing you to a piece of food.” -she said.

“Yes, he is. And it is very romantic, if your boyfriend tells it to you in a sweet and kind voice.” -Mylene declared, as she remembered the last time, he had called her that. –“And Ivan has such a beautiful voice… it’s just too bad that his singing voice isn’t as beautiful as his regular voice.” -she said, wishing that to be otherwise.

“Nobody’s perfect.” -Pin giggled.

“I still remember the first time he tried to tell me, how he felt about me. He composed a song for me, and tried to sing it… unfortunately, Chloe decided to butt in, and told him that his song was awful and that he had a horrible voice.” -Mylene said, as she remembered the whole thing. –“Don’t tell anyone, but on the day that happened, when he got home, Ivan cried himself to sleep.” -she told her. –“He’s a big guy, but he’s got a really soft heart. Nasty words will make more damage to him, than a punch or a kick.” 

“Another story, featuring her.” -Pin commented, in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

“Indeed. But one thing is for certain. We have no shortage of stories about Chloe.” -Mylene said. –“You know, I never said this to anyone, but sometimes I feel that our class grew closer because of Chloe. Or better yet, because of the nasty things she did to us, and the way she treated us sometimes. Because of it, we learned to be there for one another, and later, we used that knowledge to forgive her and to give her a second chance, by allowing her to become our friend.” -she said. –“Years from now, when we’re adults, I like to think that we will remember it all, and see that everything happens for a reason. We just never know what the reason might be.”

The way their conversation was going, Pin could not help but to realize that on that morning, Mylene had woken up quite philosophical, and she found it funny. Mylene was a morning person, but she usually did not delve into such conversational themes, before she had her breakfast. 

“You’re quite philosophical this morning.” -Pin said. –“Are you sure Wayzz didn’t stop by, while I was sleeping and you had a conversation with him?” -she playfully asked her.

“Absolutely. You know that he never leaves Nino’s side.” -Mylene answer her, with a smile on her face. 

Their conversation went on, until Mylene’s second alarm went off. Silencing it, she got out of bed. Once she threw away the covers and the sheets, she felt the difference in temperatures. Trying not to shiver, she began to get ready for school. Opening her curtains, she looked outside and saw that it was going to be yet another beautiful Spring day, with a few clouds in the sky. While she got dressed, she put on some music, like she did every morning. Music helped her shake off the remaining sleepiness in her body, and on that day, she had chosen one of her favourite ones, that was anything but calm, “You Never Had a Friend Like Me”, from Disney’s Aladdin. Every aspiring actor or actress has at least one or two role models that inspired them to do their best, and in Mylene’s case, her role models were her dad, and of course, Robin Williams. She had seen all his movies, as well as all his stand-up comedy performances, she was able to find online, and memorized several of his improvs, not to mention all his lines in Aladdin, which was her favourite Disney animated movie. 

Knowing that her mother had already left for work, and that her dad had spent the night away, because he was on tour with the rest of his theatre company, Mylene did not hesitate in turning up the volume, filling her bedroom with music; music she knew would help her shake off any sleepiness she might still have, as well as giving her the strength and the enthusiasm to face the day ahead of her. 

“Come on, Pin, dance with me!” -Mylene asked her kwami, as she put on her jacket, while dancing.

“No, thank you. I’m very well here, watching you making a fool of yourself.” -Pin giggled, as she watched Mylene dancing in the middle of her bedroom.

“Come on, it’s fun!” -Mylene told her, as she grabbed her by her tiny left arm, and pulled her into a dance.

Fuelled by both the sound of the music and her own laughter, Mylene began to playfully dance with Pin, who herself also began to laugh. It was not the first time this happened, so the deer kwami was already expecting it to happen, when Mylene asked her to dance. The girl just loved to do that, and when it was not that, she would ask her to play along with her, excerpts from numerous theatre plays, Mylene knew by heart. When looking at Mylene, people tended to think that she was shy and quiet, like a little mouse. But that only happened when she was not with the right people. When she was the right people, she quickly turned into the life of the party. 

“You never had a friend like me! Yeah!” -Mylene sang, as the song came to an end. –“Whoa, I never get tired of this song… and, you’re a terrific dancer.” -she complimented her kwami’s dancing skills.

“If y-you say so…” -Pin said, as she felt her head spinning. –“I-I think I’m g-going to need to sit d-down for a bit… at least, u-until the world stops s-spinning around.” -she said, as she landed on Mylene’s right shoulder. 

“Oops, I think I’ve got a little carried away, sorry.” -Mylene apologized to her. –“But that’s what you get, when you’ve got one of your favourite actors singing, one of your favourite songs.” -she chuckled. 

After that little moment between the two of them, Mylene and Pin made their way to the kitchen. Like always, before going to work, Mylene’s mom had left her the table set, with the usual things she liked to have for breakfast. Bread, croissants, fruit, breakfast cereal, among other things. The day before she had breakfast cereal, but on that morning, she was in the mood for a delicious croissant with apricot jam and cheese, and a huge glass of warm milk.

“ _Thanks, mom._ ” -Mylene mused to herself, as she went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. –“Any requests for breakfast?” -she asked Pin, as she opened the fridge.

“The usual, please.” -Pin told Mylene, as she grabbed a napkin and placed it around her tiny neck.

“One bowl of peanut butter, coming up.” -Mylene said, as she grabbed the milk and the peanut butter from the back of the fridge. –“Hmm… I’ll have to buy you another jar. This one is almost over.” -she said, as she closed the fridge and giggled at how Pin looked. –“And while I’m at it, I’ll have to get you some napkins for your size, or every time you do that, it will look like you have a sheet wrapped around your neck.”

“I would appreciate it, especially since it’s hard to eat with it on.” -Pin said, as Mylene scooped out a large chunk of peanut butter into a bowl.

As they both had breakfast, Mylene’s cell phone began to ring. Checking it, she saw it was Ivan. Like every morning, he would call her to wish her a good day, saying that he could not wait to get to school, to tell her that.

“Good morning, teddy bear.” -Mylene told Ivan, calling him by his nickname.

“Good morning to you too, my little angel of music.” -Ivan told her, also calling her by her nickname. –“How’s the croissant?”

“How did you know I was eating a croissant?” -Mylene asked him, curious and slightly astonished.

“Because you tend to have an eating pattern. You go, breakfast cereal one day, then croissant on the following one, and then fruit, only to repeat it. And I remember that you told me that you had breakfast cereal yesterday, so, today is the day when you eat a croissant for breakfast.” -Ivan told her. 

“Am I that predictable?” -Mylene asked him, in an amused tone.

“Will you promise not to get mad, if I say yes? Because if not, I can always tell you the opposite, so I don’t get clobbered, when I get to school.” -Ivan joked.

When she heard him saying that, Mylene almost choked on her croissant, as she started to laugh. Only Ivan was able to make her laugh like that. The joke had not been that good, but the way he spoke it, was enough to make her laugh.

“The way you’re talking, it’s like I use you a punching bag.” -Mylene joked, while still laughing. 

“Well, you did yesterday, remember?” -Ivan reminded her. –“I still have a couple of bruises on my back from those wheel kicks you hit me with, to prove it.” -he said.

“That was during the training, and you know that anything goes, except gouging eyeballs, in training, Besides, you’re a big guy. I’ve seen you getting hit by a truck and a bus, and coming out unscathed.” -Mylene chuckled, making him chuckle as well. –“Anyways, have I told you that I love talking with you?” 

“Not yet, today, so no.” -Ivan said. –“By the way, I’m not listening to Pin. Is she still asleep?”

“No, she’s a little busy eating her breakfast. That’s why you don’t hear her talking.” -Mylene said, as she looked at her kwami, who was busy eating the peanut butter. –“What about Muria? I’m not listening to him either. Is he eating, or is he still asleep?” -she asked him. 

“He’s still asleep. You know he doesn’t like to wake up early… and neither do I. If I could, I would stay in bed, until lunch, every day.” -Ivan admitted. –“You want to know something? Sometimes I feel like the only reason why I get up, it’s just so I can talk to you, and then later, meet you.” -he told her. –“You’re the reason why I woke up every morning.”

Every time Ivan told her something like that, Mylene’s heart skipped a beat. She loved when he was all mushy with her. It reminded her about how and why she had fallen in love with him. To her, he was her knight in shining armour, who knew just what to say to make her smile. And to him, she was her fierce maiden with a valiant heart, who was always there to hug him, when he needed the most. They were soulmates, and they both knew that. Mylene once had told him that her grandmother knew that her grandfather was her soulmate, the moment they met, while adding that although she did not find out Ivan was her soulmate, until she got to know him better. It had been his kind words and gestures that had made her see that he was her soulmate. Just from thinking about it, it made Mylene wish he was right there with her, so she could hug him, and then kiss him. 

“Oh, that’s so sweet… Tell me, do you want to give me cavities with all those sweet words? Because if you do, let me remind you that I hate going to the dentist.” -Mylene playfully flirted with him.

And if Mylene thought that Ivan was her soulmate, Ivan also thought the same thing about her. She once had confessed to him, before she started to work on her confidence, that she did not see herself as beautiful, or attractive or as someone a person could fall in love with. And when she finished telling him that, Ivan told her that he saw the opposite. That when he looked at her, he saw someone absolutely beautiful and attractive, and that whoever would fall in love with her, would be the luckiest person on Earth. He had been absolutely honest in what he told her, because he himself, knew what it was like feeling that way. He knew he was not as handsome as other boys, so it was easy for him to understand why Mylene believed that. That had been one of those things that made it easier for him to relate to her, and to also realize that he liked her and that she was his soulmate. 

“I’ll pay for your dentist appointments, if that means that I get to see you smile and laugh, every day.” -Ivan told her, which made her giggle. –“By the way, I talked to Nino yesterday, and I asked him if he and Alya would like to go on a double date with us, on Saturday. We could go the movies, or to the theatre, if you want to? Wasn’t there a play you told me you wanted to go see?” -he asked her.

“Oh, yes, there is. But I don’t think Alya and Nino will like it. It’s one of those experimental plays. Come to think of it, I don’t think you’ll like it either.” -Mylene said.

“I could make an effort to enjoy it, for you.” -Ivan said.

“You know you’re the sweetest guy I know, don’t you?” -Mylene giggled, as she bit her croissant. 

Unfortunately, that sweet moment between the two lovebirds ended, the moment Ivan turned on the television on the kitchen, and saw what was on.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” -Ivan sighed. 

“What? What’s the matter?” -Mylene asked him, confused by his last sentence.

“You’re never going to believe who decided to badmouth us again.” -Ivan told her, as he kept looking at the television screen. –“Ambroise Delay… That bastard went to Nadja Chamack’s morning show and once again called us every name in the book. And it seems that they were even forced to interrupt the broadcast, because the guy started to offend everyone, just because they didn’t agree with his view of the facts.”

“Him again?! How can he keep saying things like that about us?!” -Mylene asked, upset. 

“How? Simple… he opens his mouth and talks.” -Ivan said. –“I’m telling you, every time that guy publishes one of his videos, nothing good ever comes out of it.” -he said. –“I still don’t understand how Nadja could have invited him. The guy is as insane as they come. He doesn’t care if he for every ten words he says, nine are a lie, and worst yet, he makes us look like we’re some kind of criminals, when we’re just trying to prevent the end of the world, as we know it.”

“I’m surprised we didn’t find out about this yesterday.” -Mylene said. –“Either way, you’re right. That guy is a liar… I wonder what the others will think about this, if they don’t know it yet?” -she wondered.

“Well, I can tell you this, they aren’t going to like it.” -Ivan declared. –“I can’t understand how people in their right minds, believe in anything that comes out of that guy’s mouth… I’m telling you, if I ever see this guy in front of me, I’ll knock his teeth out.”

“Don’t even think of doing such a thing, Ivan!” -Mylene told him. –“If you get the chance to do that, and end up doing it, you’ll only give him another reason to say those things about us.” -she said.

“You know quite well that I wouldn’t do it… not that he didn’t deserve it.” -Ivan said. –“But what amazes me, is that a lot of people are beginning to agree with him.” -he said. –“One of these days, we’re going to get someone suing us for saving them, or for even touching them.”

As she continued to listen to what Ivan was saying, Mylene could not help but to think that what had started as a beautiful morning, had turned into a lousy one, after hearing that bit of news. Ever since she and the others had begun their careers as protectors of Paris, that there had always been a few people, who had pointed fingers at them, and accused them of being in cohorts with Hawk Moth and his minions, or accusing them of being just as bad as he was, or even of being an Akuma magnet. But she had learned to ignore them, knowing that what they were doing was right. Unfortunately, Ambroise Delay was one of those people, whose views it was hard to ignore, even by someone like Mylene, who had learned to ignore certain comments regarding her physique. She could not understand how a man who looked like an intelligent man, spoke and acted like crazy man, who only saw the world as he wanted it to be, and not how it in fact was. And furthermore, she could understand how so many people believed in the amount of crap he spoke. That ticked Mylene, in more ways than just one. 

“ _I’m sure this is going to be today’s talk at school._ ” -Mylene thought to herself

* * *

And she was not wrong about it. When she got to school, one of the themes of conversation was that one. Though most students were talking about the number of new Internet memes that had already been created, by using stills from Ambroise’s face, and just how funny or stupid they were, some were talking about how right or wrong he was about his views on the Miraculous Team. Most were claiming that all he said was just a lot of hogwash and that he was obvious insane. But there were a handful that believed he had a point, when saying the heroes attracted Akumas, making them just as bad as Hawk Moth. 

And just like Ivan had predicted, the rest of their class had also found out about what Ambroise had said about them, and were not happy with it either. They were used to hearing people calling menaces and threats, from time to time. But like everyone else, they did not like to hear someone calling them something they were not. And Ambroise Delay had a knack to do so.

“What a jerk! No, he’s worse than a jerk. He’s a piece of trash, that’s what he is.” -Marinette said. –“Tikki and I heard what he said, last night, and I couldn’t believe, and you’ll pardon my French, the amount of crap that he spat about us. It was either a lie or something so crazy, that no sane person would believe in it. All the crap he said, was enough to fertilize 20 or 30 football fields.” -she said, upset. –“I’m surprised Nadja invited him to her talk show.”

“Maybe she thought he would play nice, for once?” -Adrien suggested. –“But it’s true, that guy is a menace. He says that we’re a menace, but he’s the one who is a menace to society.” -he said. 

“That guy must be from Trump’s family, because his speech is quite similar to that piece of…” -Kim said.

“Hey, come on, Kim… We all know what that crazy creep is.” -Alya told him. –“There’s no need for you remind us about it.” -she said.

“Well, family or not, when Ambroise Delay opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out are lies. Big, fat lies.” -Rose declared. –“He’s a horrible man.” -she said, in disgust.

“He’s worse than that. He’s the reason why some people shouldn’t even be allowed to open their mouths.” -Juleka said. –“People like him think that everyone should behave accordingly to what they think, and they don’t tolerate difference. They instigate evil and hatred against others who are different.” -she said. –“Just thinking about it, it makes me sick and terrified, all at the same time.”

“You ain’t the only one.” -Alya said. –“I’m also terrified of that kind of people. They remind me of the Nazis during World War II.” -she declared. 

But the conversation theme between the whole Miraculous gang stirred direction, during recess time. During class, everyone noticed that once more, Chloe did not look like her usual self. When she arrived in school, she looked miserable. Even Miss Bustier, had noticed it, and asked her if she was alright or not, to which the blonde said that she was feeling a little indisposed, and that there was no reason for her to worry. But the rest of the class did not buy that, and when Sabrina texted them to meet up in the school’s rooftop, they knew that something was up. 

With just fifteen minutes, before the bell rang again, the whole class went up to the rooftop, where they hoped to understand what was going on with Chloe. But to their surprise, when they got there, she was nowhere in sight. Neither her, nor Sabrina. Unknown to them, the girls were in the girls’ room, where Chloe was having another anxiety attack, and Sabrina was doing everything she could, along with Pollen and Mika, to calm her down. 

“Calm down, Chloe. Everything’s alright.” -Sabrina said, knowing the others were waiting for them. Still, she did not pressure her, because she knew that if she did, Chloe could get even more anxious, and that was something neither one of them wanted. 

“I can’t, Sabrina…” -Chloe told her, as she took several deep breaths, while trying not to start crying.

“Sure, you can. What have I told you yesterday?” -Sabrina asked her. –“Everything’s going to be alright, Chloe. Trust in yourself.” -she encouraged her.

“I can’t… as soon as I tell them, what I did to you, they…” -Chloe said, as a tear rolled down her face, and she began to feel like she was going to throw up.

“They will understand.” -Pollen told her. –“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Chloe.” -the bee kwami said.

“Pollen’s right. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Remember what Sabrina told you. Speak from your heart, and everything will be alright.” -Mika said.

“What if… What if I can’t?” -Chloe asked them.

“You will. I know you will.” -Sabrina smiled at her. –“And if you feel like crying, while you talk, go for it. Don’t hold back. No one’s going to blame you for it.” -she told her. –“Remember, your heart won’t fail you. And don’t worry, I’ll be by your side, all the way.” 

When Sabrina told her that, Chloe jumped into her arms and hugged her, while beginning to cry. She was still astounded, and somehow shocked by how Sabrina had managed to just forget everything she had done to her, so easily. To do something like that, Chloe believed one had to be incredibly strong. Not physically, but psychologically, and right then, she believed that Sabrina was the strongest person she knew. And that made her envy her, and wish that she too had the mental strength to do what she did. 

“Feeling a little better?” -Sabrina asked her.

“Y-Yes.” -Chloe sniffed. –“Y-You keep telling me that my heart… won’t fail me, but I… I s-still think that I don’t have one.” -she told her.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chloe. Of course, you have a heart, and I don’t mind reminding you of it, over and over.” -Sabrina reassured her. –“Still, there’s one thing I don’t want to tell you, but we...”

“I know. We don’t have m-much time, and I need to get this… out of my chest.” -Chloe sniffed once again, as they broke the embrace. –“Lead the way, and I’ll follow.” –she said, as she wiped her tears. –“Oh, and by the way… I’m the only one who gets to s-say it.”

“Say what?” -Sabrina asked her.

“Ridiculous.” -Chloe answered her, with a tearful smile on her face. 

* * *

Two minutes later, Chloe and Sabrina were on the rooftop, where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. They all wanted to know what was going on with her, but neither one of them pressured her into talking, realizing that she looked both nervous and anxious, not to mention that her eyes were still slightly puffy and red, meaning she had been crying.

“ _She doesn’t look so good._ ” -Mylene thought to herself.

“ _What’s going on with you, Chloe?_ ” -Nathaniel asked himself.

Sating on the floor, Chloe began to tell them what had happened the day before, beginning with her knowing that her mother was coming to visit, and how she arrived earlier than expected, concluding with what she did to Sabrina. Every word that came out of her mouth, felt like a nail in her heart. But even that did not stop Chloe from telling them everything. Fuelled by both the anger and the disgust she felt about herself and about what she had done to her best-friend, when she should have stood up and defended her, she told them everything. She told them she was afraid of reverting back to her old self, while her mother was in town, and that that would make her lose everyone’s friendship and respect, which she had fought so hard to gain, after being the way she was for years. She also told them that she was afraid of ending up alone, with no friends. In sum, she told them she was afraid of becoming her own mother. It was not until she finally finished, that she began to cry, allowing the feelings she had accumulated inside her chest, to be released in the form of tears. 

“I’m not p-proud of what I did. I-If anything, I’m ashamed for m-making you feel the way I did, Sabrina.” -Chloe told her, as she looked her in the eyes. –“N-No matter how many times I’ll say it, it won’t e-excuse what I did to you…” -she said, as tears ran down her face.

“I already told you last night. That’s water under the bridge.” -Sabrina smiled at her, as she placed her right arm around her shoulders. –“And I’m keeping my promise, though I believe I won’t need to do it, because you’re not going to turn evil again.” -she continued to smile. –“But if your old and nasty persona comes back, I’ll slap you silly, until you’re back to normal.”

The way she told her that, made Chloe smile at Sabrina. She smiled not because Sabrina had told her that in a slightly goofy, but still serious voice, but because she knew that when Sabrina made a promise, she would keep it. It was just one more reason why she was her best-friend.

“ _She was right. Our friendship has become even stronger than before, because of what happened yesterday._ ” -Chloe thought to herself. –“ _I keep saying this, and it’s the honest truth… I really don’t deserve a friend like her. A friend who’s always there for me, who doesn’t give up on me… who’s got the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I’ve ever seen, and… wait, why am I saying that about her eyes?! I mean, sure she has really great eyes, but… oh, stop it, Chloe! Stop being ridiculous!_ ” -she mused to herself. 

After hearing what happened to them the day before, the rest of the class understood why the heiress was acting that way, and could not help but to feel sorry for her. They felt that she had did to Sabrina was awful, but she seemed repented about it, and Sabrina herself had decided to forgive her. Also, they all knew that her relationship with her mother, was anything but good. Those of them, who had met Audrey Bourgeois, either wished they had not met her, or that they had not been in her presence for more than 30 seconds. And those who had not met her, wished they would never meet her.

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Chloe.” -Marinette told her. –“ _I only met her mother once, last year, and though she was not unkind or despicable towards me, she was not nice or friendly to me, either. Plus, the way she looked at everyone around her, like she was better than all of them… I hate when people do that._ ” -she thought to herself.

“ _I remember that one time, when she showed up in the Louvre, with Chloe’s dad… that woman only cares about herself. Wish I could have slapped her, for the way she talked to my dad._ ” -Alix thought, while remembering the time she met Audrey. 

“Well, I can safely tell you this, Chloe. If you need anything, just ask. A hug, a kiss on the cheek, anything.” -Adrien smiled at her. –“I know just how your mom is, and I know that one of those things always helps out, when you’re like this…”

Not even letting Adrien finish that sentence, Chloe jumped into his arms, and hugged him, while resting her head on his right shoulder, before letting out a couple of tears. The same way she considered Sabrina the closest thing to the sister she never had, Adrien was to her, like the brother she never had. For a very long time, he was one of the only two people she believed were her friends, and when he said that, she just could not help herself. For a very long time, Chloe had been pressured by her mother, to try and gain Adrien’s heart, and into believing that the two of them should get married one day. At first, she did not like the idea, because she saw him as a friend. But as she got older, her mother continued to insist on that idea, filling her head with prospects, and she began to see that as something that needed to happen. He was handsome, she was beautiful, they both came from rich families. For all matters and purposes, the two would look like a match made in Heaven. But now, that was all in the past. She had helped Marinette to see that Adrien’s heart belonged to her, and no else, from the beginning, and she was okay with it. Chloe had learned to see past all her mother’s peddling, regarding that matter. 

“T-Thanks, Adrien.” -Chloe thanked him, as the tears rolled down her face. 

“It’s okay, Chloe, it’s okay.” -Adrien whispered to her ear.

Chloe and Adrien had hugged each other, countless times before, but this was the first time, in years, since a hug between them was more powerful than any words they might tell to one another. It was a hug that was both a reassurance that everything was going to be alright, and a sign of true friendship. As the anxiety in her began to dissipate, Chloe knew that she could count on Adrien, and that hug was proof of it. It was such a tender moment between the two of them, that the rest of class decided to wait a couple of seconds, before also showing Chloe that they were there for her as well.

“We’re here for you, Chloe.” -Rose smiled at the blonde.

“She’s right. We’re here for you.” -Juleka agreed.

“Whatever you need, if we can help, we’ll help.” -Max said.

“There’s not much we can do about your mom, but we can make sure that when you’re with us, you don’t think about her.” –Alya said.

“And I know that I told you this before, but there’s no shame in crying or asking for help, Chloe. Remember that.” -Sabrina reminded her. –“You don’t have to suffer in silence, not when you have friends, who care about you.” -she smiled.

“And if you start to feel sad or anxious, and we’re not around, let us know, right away.” -Mylene told her. –“You just need to call us, and we’ll be here, to listen to whatever you want to talk about.” -she said. 

“That goes for us, too. We’re here for you… I’m here for you, my queen.” -Pollen said, as she and the rest of the kwamis smiled at her. –“You will never be alone, again.” -she declared.

“You’re not your mom, Chloe. That I know. And just like the rest of us, I won’t let you forget that.” -Adrien said.

Such beautiful and kind words, made Chloe cry even harder than before. Only this time, the tears were tears of joy and happiness. And like it always happened, when one of them got emotional, a group hug was in order. One by one, everyone, including the kwamis placed their arms around her and hugged her collectively. The blonde had never told to anyone, but she loved it, when the whole class gathered around for one of those hugs. All because it made her feel safe and loved. In the past, such things would have repulsed her, when she believed she was better than all of them. But now, things had changed, and instead of hating those hugs, she longed for them, more than anything else. Unfortunately, such a wonderful moment, was cut short, when the bell rang, signalling the end of recess.

“Guess it’s time for us to go back to our daily punishment.” -Nino said, as they began to

“Unfortunately.” -Kim said. –“And the worst part is that the next hour will be Algebra.” -he sighed. –“Not even Miss Bustier is able to make Algebra fun.”

“Look at it this way, it’s only an hour until lunch.” -Imp told him, as he flew inside Kim’s sweater pocket.

“Tell Miss Bustier that we needed to go to our lockers, and that we won’t be long.” -Sabrina asked the others, as they all exited the rooftop. –“We’ve got to do something about those eyes. You don’t want anyone to think that you’ve been crying.” -she heartfully told Chloe, as the two headed to the girls’ room. 

“You’re too good to me, you know that?” -Chloe told her.

“Yeah, you may have said that to me, once or twice.” -Sabrina smiled at her.

“Aren’t you coming, Adrien?” -Marinette asked him, as she saw him with his right knee on the floor.

“I’ve just got to tie up my shoelaces. I’ll follow you, in a moment.” -Adrien said, as he did so, only for one of them to break. –“Oh, crud…” -he sighed, while holding the broken shoelace. –“I guess I used too much strength.”

“You’re going to need a new pair of shoelaces, that’s for sure.” -Plagg joked.

“Hold on, let me help you with that.” -Marinette said, as she walked towards him. –“Plagg’s right, you’re going to need a new pair of shoelaces.” -she said, as she grabbed the broken shoelace, and quickly tied it up in a pretty bow. –“There. That ought to hold until you get back home.” 

“Thanks.” -Adrien smiled at her. –“By the way, I wanted to tell you something, but because of what happened with Chloe and all that, I felt that I should wait, until we were alone, so I could tell you.” -he said. –“Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you have anything scheduled for this Saturday afternoon?”

“Uh, no, I don’t. Why do you ask?” -Marinette asked him, curious.

“It’s… well, it’s because I finally told my dad about us, and… well, he asked me to invite you for tea, because he wants to know you better.” -Adrien smiled at her.


	10. Impressing Gabriel

Marinette was about to have a nervous breakdown, as she looked at her now empty wardrobe, as well as all her clothes lying on the floor, and could not decide what to wear. Two days before, Adrien had told her that he had revealed to his father the two of them were dating, and that prompted him to invite her for tea. When she heard him tell her that, she became nervous and fearful of what might happen. Still, she immediately told Adrien that she would be honoured to have tea with his father. She tried to think that all of that was no big deal, and kept telling herself that. But a couple of hours later, no matter how many times she had already told herself that the whole thing was something that bound to happen, sooner or later, she began to overthink it, and started to freak out. And now, she was trying her best not to go crazy, due to the nerves, which were giving the urge to throw up the little lunch, she was able to eat. Just imagining that she was going to be in a room, alone with Adrien and his father, where Gabriel would be judging her every move, and deciding if she was good enough for Adrien, who he had brought up to be the perfect human being. 

Time was passing, and Marinette knew that in just two and a half hours, Adrien’s bodyguard and chauffeur, who he had nicknamed “Gorilla”, would come and pick her up, and take her to the Agreste Manor, where she would have tea and biscuits with Adrien and Gabriel, and she did not even know what she was going to wear, or what kind of hairstyle she would wear. Usually, Sabine would help her out, like every loving mother would, to make sure that she looked her best. Unfortunately, on that afternoon, Sabine and her husband Tom, had their hands full, because of a large last-minute order, making it impossible for her to help Marinette. Taking deep breaths, and trying to calm her nerves, as well, as not throwing up, Marinette asked help from the only other person, or in this case, creature, that could help her… her kwami.

“Tikki, help me, please! I think I’m going to have a heart attack!” -Marinette exclaimed.

“You’re not going to have a heart attack, Marinette.” -Tikki chuckled. –“Just take a few deep breaths, and try to relax.” -she told her, as she hovered in front of the girl’s face.

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re not the one who’s going to have tea with your future father-in-law.” -Marinette told her, clearly terrified with the idea. –“This has to be absolutely perfect! I need to be absolutely perfect! Because if I’m not perfect, then things won’t go perfectly, and Adrien’s dad will think that I’m not the right kind of girl for Adrien, and he’ll forbid us from dating, and eventually marry, and we won’t have three perfect children, and a pet hamster, and I’ll end up getting a depression and relive all the good times I had with Adrien, in my head, because that’s the closest thing I’ll ever have to a romance with him… after which, I’ll go crazy and end up in an asylum…” 

When Marinette started to say all those nonsenses, Tikki saw that her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, and she decided to do the one thing she knew was guaranteed to calm Marinette down… a slap to the face. And that was what she gave her. She flew towards her face and slapped her. The slap was not very hard, because Tikki had small hands, but the strength she used was more than enough to stun Marinette, as well as shutting her up for a moment. Tikki was not adept of using force against those she loved, but in certain cases, like that one, she did not mind, because she knew it was for a good cause. 

“Stop it!” -Tikki shouted at her. –“You’re making a mountain out of a molehill, out of all this, Marinette. You’re not going to crazy or end up in an asylum, because everything’s going to be alright.” -she said, this time with a calm and soothing voice. –“Do you really believe that if Adrien’s dad did not want him to date you, would he even choose to waste time and invite you for tea, so he could get to know you better?”

“No… But there’s still time for him to decide that I’m not good enough for Adrien.” -Marinette said, with a discouraged voice. –“I mean, for all we know, Adrien’s would want him to date someone who’s more upper class than I am. Someone like Chloe, or even that other girlfriend that practices fencing with Adrien… what was her name? Oh, yeah, Kagami.” -she said. –“I don’t want to believe that, but there’s always the chance that he might think that. He might think that Adrien should date one of them, instead of me.”

“But Adrien decided that he wants to date you, not Chloe, nor any other girl.” -Tikki said.

“I know, Tikki.” -Marinette sighed. –“But that won’t matter if Adrien’s dad doesn’t approve of me.” -she said, as she sat on her chaise longue. –“I knew from the moment Adrien told me about it, that this was going to happen. That I would begin to freak out about it.”

_(Flashback)_

_When Adrien told Marinette that he had told his father about them, and that he had decided to invite her for tea, she nearly had a heart attack. The girl knew that the day Gabriel would find out about them would come. But she was still caught by surprise._

_“Tea?! With your dad?!” -Marinette asked Adrien, with a trembling voice._

_“Y-Yeah… I know, it’s a little cliché and outdated, but that’s how my dad is.” -Adrien said._

_“B-But, how did he react, when you told him about us?” -Marinette asked him, while still processing what she had just heard._

_“Oh, he… well, he took it quite well.” -Adrien told her. –“I mean, he didn’t make a big fuss about it, but I could tell that he was a little surprised.” -he added. –“Nathalie was present, so, she helped to smooth things a little. She’s always able to do that.”_

_Marinette could hear a bit of nervousness in Adrien’s voice, which made her even more anxious than she already was._

_“Adrien… don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t know if I’m ready to have tea with your dad.” -Marinette told him._

_“Everything will be fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” -Adrien tried to reassure her._

_“Yes, there is. What if your dad doesn’t like me?” -Marinette pointed out. –“It could happen. He could think that I’m not the right girl for you.” -she said._

_“Marinette, you’ve met him before, and he has sympathized with you. He even gave you a couple of pointers on fashion, and he doesn’t do that often, so you can believe me, when I say that he considers you someone who’s worthy of his attention.” -Adrien reminded her. –“Besides, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re the best girlfriend I could ever have, and my dad’s going to see that, when he gets the chance to know you better.”_

_“You’re awfully sweet with those words.” -Marinette smiled at him. –“And I really wish your dad was a bit more like you.” -she said, as she caressed his face._

_“He’s a tough cookie, I’ll admit. But deep inside, he’s got a kind heart. And I know that that kind heart of his, will allow him to see just how wonderful you are, and allow us to continue to date.” -Adrien said, as he leaned forward and kissed Marinette on the lips._

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah… and you better get back to your classroom, before your teacher wonders where you are.” -Plagg told them, interrupting the kiss._

_“He’s right. You two don’t want to get into trouble, do you?” -Tikki asked them._

_(End of Flashback)_

“Maybe I should just call Adrien and tell him that I’m feeling a little sick, and that we should just postpone this to another time.” -Marinette told Tikki, as she looked at her cell phone, and hesitated about picking it up –“No, I can’t do that. This means a lot to Adrien, and… well, I would have to face his dad, sooner or later.” 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Marinette. And trust me. I’m a very good judge of character, and all the times that we were both in the presence of Adrien’s dad, he seemed like a cold and distant person. But I sensed that he’s also a nice and amicable man, who may have difficulties expressing emotionally Also, he cares about Adrien’s well-being, just like you. And when he sees that Adrien chose a lovely, talented and beautiful young lady like you, to be his girlfriend, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to let you continue to date.” -Tikki said, with a sincere smile on her face. –“Plus, I’m sure we can find the right clothes and the right hairstyle, for you to make a great impression on Gabriel.”

Even after Tikki gave her that whole speech, Marinette still felt nervous and scared. The whole idea of Adrien’s dad not approving of her to date his son, was terrifying, Still, her words had given her the strength to remember something her grandmother Gina taught her. She had taught her that when dealing with something she could not control, one should think of what could go right, instead of what could go wrong. With that in her thoughts, she decided to put it to the test. 

“Alright, I’ll try to not go bonkers.” -Marinette sighed, as she got up. –“Still, you’re going to have to help me. What do you think I should wear?” -she asked Tikki.

“Well, if I were you, I would go with something simple, but still pretty. You’ve got so many beautiful clothes that you’ve designed and created, that it’s hard to just choose one or two pieces.” -Tikki said.

“That’s the problem, Tikki. I’ve got so many beautiful clothes, and I can’t decide.” -Marinette told her. –“Please, tell me that you, in your infinite wisdom, have a way to help me decide.” -she begged her.

“Infinite wisdom? Me? I’m very wise, but I don’t think I’m infinitely wise, Marinette.” -Tikki giggled. –“Well, you could always just close your eyes and pick the first ones you grabbed.” -she suggested. –“It’s not exactly foolproof, but it’s a way.” 

“It sure is.” -Marinette smiled.

“My suggestion to you, is that you take a shower, or a long bath, so you can relax a little bit, and then, only then, will you choose what to wear.” -Tikki suggested her.

“Well, my mom’s always telling me that there’s nothing like a warm bath, to forget about your problems.” -Marinette said. –“I think I’ll take your advice. And while I’m on the bath, I can think of how I’m going to wear my hair.” -she declared. 

“That’s the spirit.” -Tikki told her. –“By the way, let me ask you something, Marinette. Why the hamster? I mean, you’re always saying that when you and Adrien get married, you’ll have three children and a pet hamster. Why that obsession with the hamster?” -she asked her, in a playful tone. 

“I like hamsters. They’re fluffy, they’re cute, and you can have more than one, without risking people calling you something like “crazy old cat lady”, you know?” -Marinette answered her, as she headed to the bathroom –“Also, I’m a really huge fan of Hamtaro. I always wanted to have a hamster for a pet, but my mom’s allergic to animal hair, so, I could never have one.” -she admitted, as she opened the bathroom door. 

“Have you considered the chance that Adrien, might not like hamsters?” -Tikki asked her. –“I mean, he seems more like a cat person, if you know what I mean?” -she joked.

“I have, and he’s probably more of a cat person.” -Marinette giggled, as she turned on the water. –“Too hot… too cold… perfect… Anyways, that is why I came up with the perfect plan, to convince him that hamsters are the perfect animals to have as a pet.” -she smiled.

“A perfect plan? Like the one you always had, when you were trying to tell him you loved him, and that you kept changing and postponing… that plan?” -Tikki joked. 

“Sometimes I wonder if Plagg and Flint are really the only kwamis who like to tell bad jokes, you know?”– Marinette asked her, sarcastically. –“But no, it’s not like that plan.” -she said. –“I’m merely going to take him to a pet store, and have him see just how cute and adorable they are. And when the time comes, we’ll buy one, and my life will be complete.”

“That does seem like a better plan. Unless, of course, you start to change it, and to postpone it.” –“Tikki joked about it. 

“Har de har har… that was so funny, I even forgot to laugh.” -Marinette said, in a sarcastic tone, before bursting into laughter. –“You’re funnier than you look, Tikki.” -she said, as she removed her hairbands, letting her hair down. –“You know, maybe I’ll wear my hair like this today. I love my pigtails, but I bet Adrien’s dad will like it better, if I look a little older than I am.”

“Maybe. Or you could try and wear it in a ponytail, or a bun? I’ve seen photos of you wearing it like that, and you look incredibly pretty.” -Tikki suggested her.

“A ponytail? I don’t think so. It’s not that I dislike the idea, but I don’t see myself wearing my hair like that today. As for the bun, I think I could pull it off.” -Marinette said, as she took off her jacket. –“It will depend on what I decide to wear, once I get out of the bath.” -she smiled at the little kwami. 

* * *

As Marinette entered in her bathtub, in the Agreste Manor, Adrien was having a similar problem. Though he was not about to flip out, due to his nerves, Adrien was still a little nervous. The idea of having Marinette over for tea, with his father, was making him anxious. He wanted Gabriel to see just how wonderful Marinette was, and give them permission to date. While thinking about it, he remembered how Marinette’s parents reacted, when they found out. They were both incredibly happy for them, and they both insisted on him showing up at their place, whenever he wanted. Looking outside the window, he wondered if things with his father would go alright. When he told him that he and Marinette were dating, Gabriel did not become ecstatic with the news, but he did not oppose it either. Still, it was not until Nathalie talked with him, and made him see the issue through another perspective, that Gabriel decided to invite Marinette, so he could get to know her better.

“ _Well, he already knows that she’s really talented, and that she’s trying to become a fashion designer, like him. He also knows that she cares about me… and that’s just about it._ ” -Adrien thought to himself, as he paced around. –“ _Maybe I should have thought about this a little better. Maybe I should have come up with a different way to tell dad that I was dating Marinette._ ” -he continued to muse about it. 

“Stop being so nervous, kid! You’re going to give yourself an ulcer, or a serious case of leg cramps, if you keep pacing around.” -Plagg said, as he hovered next to him.

“And can you blame me? My dad’s almost arriving and I’m nervous about what might happen, if he thinks that Marinette’s not good enough for me. Or worst, he could think that I’m too good for her.” -Adrien stated, trying not to get even more nervous than he already was.

“You need to relax. Everything’s going to be fine.” –Plagg told him.

“I don’t know about that. I mean, maybe I should have waited a little longer, before telling my dad about me and Marinette.” -Adrien sighed. –“The other day, when I told Marinette I had told my dad about us, I was so confident that everything was going to be alright, but now, I’m beginning to share the fear she showed me.” -he told Plagg. –“And now, I’m playing the whole scene of when I told my father, in my mind, which is making him even more nervous about all this.”

_(Flashback)_

_The clock stroke eight, its sound echoing through the Agreste mansion’s dining room. There was still some natural light outside, but only for a few more minutes, after which, the only light outside, would come from the street lamps, or in the Agreste household’s case, the lamps from the manor’s entrance._

_As always, dinner was served promptly at eight, as both Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste, father and son, sat at the table. For dinner, the chef had prepared poached salmon with little quail eggs and sauté cauliflower._

_“How was your day today, Adrien?” -Gabriel asked his son, as they began to eat._

_“I-It was good.” -Adrien answered. –“It was… normal.” -he added. –“What about you? How was your day today, dad?”_

_“It was good. The same usual problems, but nothing to worry about.” -Gabriel declared._

_Now that the ice was broken Adrien knew it was the right time for him to tell his father about him and Marinette. He had played the conversation they were about to have in his head, more times than he could remember. And now, he was hoping that doing such a thing, would pay off, by preparing him for whatever Gabriel threw at him._

_“I… I… There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you, and I think this is the right moment to do it.” -Adrien said._

_“And was it, Adrien?” –Gabriel asked him, wondering what could it be. –“Is it something school related? Because Nathalie has told me, she talked to your teachers, and everything was fine with your grades.” -he said._

_“N-No, it’s not school related. It’s just that I… I… I am dating someone.” -Adrien said._

_After saying those words, there was silence between father and son. Adrien did not know if his father was shocked, astounded or surprised by what he had just told him, because Gabriel’s face was inexpressive. The seconds before Gabriel’s response, felt like years to Adrien, who wished to know his father’s reaction to the news he had just told him._

_“Dating, you say?” -Gabriel asked, a little surprised, by what he had heard._

_“Yes, dad.” –Adrien said._

_“Well, that explains why you seemed so… jolly, lately. You know what I think, regarding that matter, and we’ve talked about it.” -Gabriel told him. –“I don’t like it that you’re wasting your time with some girl, when you need to focus on more important things, Adrien.” -he said_

_Gabriel’s answer was not a no, but it was definitely not a yes, as expected. Adrien knew that was going to be his father’s answer. But like always, he had a plan, which he hoped, would work. He just had to wait for the right moment to strike._

_“And who is the girl, by the way? Someone I know, or is it someone absolutely unknown to me?” -Gabriel asked him, slightly curious._

_“It’s… It’s Marinette.” -Adrien said._

_“Marinette? Oh, yes, the girl in your class who aspires to become a fashion designer, am I right?” -Gabriel asked, as he tried to remember._

_“Among other things, yeah.” -Adrien thought to himself. –“Yes, that’s her.” -he said._

_“I see… well, I stand by what I told you before. I don’t want you to waste time on a silly relationship. Not, when you have other priorities.” -Gabriel told him with a blunt voice. –“I know that this may seem harsh, Adrien, but I’m only looking out for your well-being.” -he said._

_Adrien knew that his father would not be easily convinced to let him date Marinette, but he was not going to let him have the final word. Not if he had something to say, and he did. Adrien had one trump card to play, and he was about to play it._

_“And what would mom say?” -Adrien asked him. –“With all due respect, but if mom was here, I believe she would approve of this.” -he said, playing his trump card._

_That was Adrien’s trump card. His mother. Though Emilie Agreste was no longer among the living, she still played an important part in the lives of both Adrien and Gabriel. Just because she was dead, it did not mean that her influence over them was gone. And Adrien knew that. He knew that even though his mother was dead, his father always had in consideration what she would think and do, if she was still alive._

_“I’m not saying that I’m going to marry her, dad.” -Adrien said. –“At least, not yet.” -he thought to himself. –“But I do love her, and I know she loves me… if mom was here, she would probably tell me that I need to experience this, the same way every other person does, by taking a little bit of risk. And she would say that she was happy that I found someone, who sees me for what I truly am, and not just the handsome face that we all see in the billboards across the city. You’re always complaining that I have all these crazy fangirls, who just see me as someone who has a pretty face and, forgive me the expression, a buttload of money to burn. Well, Marinette is different. She doesn’t care about my money or anything else.”_

_“And how do you know she’s not just trying to take advantage of you?” -Gabriel asked his son. –“For all you know, it could all be a ruse, or a trick. You know there are people like that, Adrien.” -he told him._

_All that Gabriel said were fair points. But Adrien knew better. He knew that Marinette was nothing like that, and that they had both went through stuff that most people only dream about. And everything they went through, had strengthened their friendship, which turned into love._

_“You’ve met her before. Did she seem to you, like the kind of crazy fangirl, that from time to time shows up, asking me to be her boyfriend?” -Adrien asked Gabriel. –“She’s a sweet, kind and wonderful girl, and she loves me, as much as I love her.” -he declared. –“I know what you’re thinking. That I’m young and unexperienced, when it comes to these things, and you’re right. I am young, but I’m not a child. And furthermore, you brought me up to always do what it’s best for me, and for others. You have taught me, and so did mom, as well as Nathalie, to see through appearances and first impressions, as well as to always follow my heart, without disregarding what my mind’s telling me. And I’m telling you that both my mind and my heart are telling me that Marinette is worthy of my love and affection. Don’t you think you owe me a chance to prove to you that I know what I’m doing, as well a chance to Marinette to prove to you that she’s not trying to take advantage of me? Don’t you think that you owe us a chance to prove to you that this isn’t just a passing thing?”_

_And with that speech, Adrien believed he had placed his father between a rock and a hard place, when it came to him having any suitable excuses to forbid him from dating Marinette. It was always his intention to make Gabriel see that he was not just speaking from his heart, but that he had put a lot of thought into what he was saying. As for Gabriel, he tried to think of how he could turn the tables on his son, to prove to him that Marinette could be trying to play him, but the way Adrien had exposed his case, had left him unable to counter any of his arguments. He could just say that he was not going to allow Adrien to date Marinette, because he did not want that to happen. But then he remembered that this would not be what Emilie would want, if she was alive. She would never want their son to not have the chance to experience his first love. Moved by his late wife’s memory, Gabriel decided to give them a chance._

_“I suppose we can have her over for tea, this Saturday, so I can see if she truly is the way you say she is.” -Gabriel said. –“I’ll have to ask Nathalie or Nina, if I have that afternoon off, which I think I do, and if so, we can have her over.” -he declared. –“And as for allowing you to date each other… that will only happen, if it happens, once I get to know her a little better.”_

_(End of Flashback)_

“You did what you had to do. You couldn’t continue to hide the fact that you’re dating Marinette, from your father, for a lot longer.” -Plagg told him. –“I mean, your dad is a little oblivious about a lot of things, but even he noticed you’re more cheerful than usual, and asked himself what was going on with you.” -he said. –“Plus, you stood up to him. That’s a good thing. I mean, sure you did it in a polite way, but you still did it. You convinced him to invite her, to see if she was the right girl for you.”

Like it happened so many other times, Plagg was the voice of reason, when Adrien needed to hear the most. Beneath all the jokes, the incessant laziness and the appetite of a lion for cheese, the black cat kwami showed that he was also quite wise. 

“You’re right. I had to tell him, sooner or later.” -Adrien said. –“Though, to be honest, dating Marinette, without my dad knowing about it, was kind of fun. And standing up to him, was like the cherry on top of the cake.” -he admitted. –“It was like breaking a bunch of rules, while hoping to never be caught… a little bit, like when I’m Chat Noir.” 

“You are reminding me of one of my previous holders, you know?” -Plagg told him.

“And why is that? I mean, it’s not the first time you mention one of your holders. But when you do, it’s always for a different reason.” -Adrien told him. –“So, which one do I remind you of, and why?” -he asked Plagg, curious to hear what he was going to answer.

“Well, you are reminding me of Alessandro. He was one of my holders in the 16th century, and just like you, he liked a girl, and he started to date her, behind his father’s back, because their families were enemies. This went on for almost a year, and it was funny to see him coming up with all kinds of excuses to go and meet her. It was already hard for him to come up with an excuse to fight Hawk Moth, who had found a way to reincarnate in another body, in Florence. So, you can imagine him going the extra mile, to come up with excuses to see the girl of his dreams.” -Plagg laughed, as he remembered about some of the excuses. –“There was this one time that he told his father that he was training for the marathon, and the old man actually fell for it. Of course, because of that, he had to keep pretending that he was training for that, and when arriving home, showing up all sweaty… I mean, a couple of weeks, he simply told him that he was not cut out for it, but man, you should have seen him trying to get all sweaty, after courting the girl.” -he laughed even harder. –“Oh, that Alessandro. He used to give him big chunks of mozzarella… sweet, sweet mozzarella.” 

“He sounds like a funny guy. But that whole family business, sounds a lot like Romeo and Juliet.” -Adrien told him. –“Don’t tell me the girl he was dating was also the holder of the ladybug miraculous?” -he asked him.

“No, she wasn’t. Back then, the holder of the ladybug miraculous was a guy, just so you know.” -Plagg said. –“Anyways, he continued to date her in secret. And because their families did not see eye to eye, the two of them decided to run away, and start fresh, somewhere else, after he and a few more heroes, defeated Hawk Moth. I never found out what happened to him and the girl he loved, but I like to think that they ended up finding a nice place to start a family.” -he admitted. 

“And they probably did.” -Adrien told him. –“While there’s life, there’s hope.” -he declared.

“Let me guess, Wayzz told you that one?” -Plagg asked him.

“Nope. It was my mom. She was the one who usually said that.” -Adrien told him. –“You know, I wish she was here. Maybe her being here, would make things easier for me and Marinette. If she was still here, she would sweet talk my dad into accepting her as my girlfriend.” -he sighed. 

“Adrien, would you cut that out?!” -Plagg exclaimed. –“You’re talking like your old man has already deemed Marinette not good enough for you!” -he said. –“And if you keep saying that, you’ll jinx it.”

“Sorry… but I’m really worried.” -Adrien said.

“Look, do yourself a favour and come play some videogames with me. It will keep you mind off your problems, until Marinette arrives.” -Plagg suggested him, as he flew over to where the numerous gaming consoles were. –“Come on, I bet I can finally kick your butt in Mortal Kombat.”

“Keep dreaming, Plagg.” -Adrien laughed. –“I already told you. As long as I know how to pull all the fatalities from Scorpion, Shao Khan, Kitana and Raiden, you’ll never beat me. Especially since you’re always choosing Sub-Zero and Motaro.” -he said, as he grabbed the PS4 remote. –“But if you want to be humiliated, again, that’s fine with me.”

“Bring it on, cat boy!” -Plagg playfully exclaimed. 

* * *

It was nearly three in the afternoon, when one of the Agrestes’ private limousines parked in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Turning off the engine, Gorilla exited the limousine, and made his way inside the bakery. Opening the door, his nose smelled the delicious scents that were in the air. The scent of freshly baked bread was one of his favourites. At the counter, Tom had just placed the latest batch of freshly baked loaves of bread, which he had taken from the oven, a minute before. Upon seeing him, Tom greeted Gorilla, who over the last few months, had become a known face to him. 

“Oh, you must be here for Marinette.” -Tom said. –“My wife told me a couple of minutes ago, that she was just finishing getting ready. While you wait, can I get you something? Maybe something sweet, like a muffin or a cupcake? These here were made just half hour ago.” -he asked him, to which he grunted, and waved his head, signalling that he was alright. –“Are you sure? These are to die for… or maybe you’re more a fan of something saltier, like a pretzel, or a little chicken pie. They’re all homemade, and they’re all to die for, let me tell you that.”

But before Gorilla could once again refuse the kind gesture, the door that led upstairs to the Dupain-Cheng apartment opened, and Marinette entered the bakery. Looking at her, Gorilla and Tom were impressed by the way she had dressed that day. Marinette was wearing a red sweater jacket, a black short skirt, white knee-high stockings with red lines on the outer-sides, and black Mary-Jane shoes. But what stood out was her hair. She was wearing her hair loose, with a hair band. On her hands, she was holding a small purse with her designer’s logo on it. 

“Marinette, you look… amazing.” -Tom told his daughter.

“Thanks, dad.” -Marinette thanked him with a smile. –“I’m sorry if I made you wait.” -she told Gorilla.

“Oh, you didn’t make him wait. He just arrived.” -Tom told her. –“I hope you have a good time, Marinette.” -he said. –“Give my regards, as well as your mom’s, to Adrien and his father.”

“I will, dad. You can count on it.” -Marinette promised him, as she followed Gorilla.

Getting in the limousine, Marinette could not help but to remember the other times she had been picked up by Gorilla, who drove her to meet Adrien, at his place. Most of them had been to just hang out with him, while others, were to help him out with some homework or school project. But on that day, the reason why she had been picked up, was completely different. On that day, she was being taken to the mansion, for what was to be one of the most important moments in her life. Just the thought of it scared her, but Marinette tried not to be scared, as she hoped that when returning home, she would have what she wanted the most that day… Adrien’s father approval, as well as his permission to date Adrien. Taking advantage of the limo’s divisor being up, she decided to exchange a few words with Tikki, who was inside her purse. 

“Here we go.” -Marinette whispered to Tikki. –“There’s no turning back now.” -she told her.

“That’s a good thing.” -Tikki whispered to Marinette. –“Now, remember, stay calm and everything will be alright. Adrien will be by your side, so try not to go bonkers. And try to think positive.” -she said.

“I’ll try, Tikki. I promise.” -Marinette whispered, before closing the purse.

For the rest of the trip, Marinette remained silent, trying to keep calm. Leaning against the door to her left side, she looked outside, through the window and wondered what the people that were on the street were going, or what they were thinking right then. Thinking about it, gave her something to think about, and not stress about what was yet to come. When they were already halfway to the mansion, Marinette’s phone beeped, signalling her that she had received a text. Checking it, to see if it was from Adrien, she saw that it belonged to Alya, who was asking her if she was having fun drinking tea with her future father-in-law. She quickly texted her back, saying that she was on her way to the mansion, and that as for Gabriel being her future father-in-law, that was something that was yet to see, if turned out to be real, or not.

Arriving at the Agreste manor, Marinette felt more nervous than ever. For the first time, in what seemed like a very long time, she felt like the manor was observing her. She knew this was just her imagination, but it still bothered her. As she climbed the stairs to the front door, she could not help but to imagine the words “Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here”, just above the large door. Her nerves were making her think about stupid and unrelated things. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to stay calm, as she knocked at the door, and this one open. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Sancoeur.” -Marinette greeted Nathalie, who had been the one to open the door for her. 

“Good afternoon, Marinette.” -Nathalie greeted her back. –“It’s a pleasure to have you visiting us.” -she smiled, as she allowed Marinette to enter the manor.

“The pleasure is all mine.” -Marinette said, as her eyes searched for any sign of Adrien. He had texted her, saying that he would be there to greet her. –“Hmm… sorry to ask this, but where’s Adrien?” -she asked Nathalie, as she closed the door. 

“Oh, he’s still in his bedroom. Monsieur Agreste insisted to have a little talk with you alone, before allowing Adrien to join.” -Nathalie answered her. –“Monsieur Agreste is waiting in his study. Please, follow me.” -she said, as she signalled her to follow her up the stairs.

Following Nathalie, Marinette’s brain kicked into overdrive, thanks to her nerves and her anxiety. Just the thought of being alone with Gabriel, was making her climb up the walls. 

“ _Oh my God, what do I do?! I was hoping to have Adrien by my side, when talking to his dad._ ” -Marinette thought to herself, while trying not to panic. –“ _Calm down, Marinette, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. This is just Adrien’s dad, who wishes to have a little talk. Everything’s going to be alright… oh, who am I kidding?! He’s probably going to take one look at me and tell me that I’m no good for Adrien, and that he’s not going to allow him to date me. I just know it!_ ” -she thought. –“ _Oh, stop it, Marinette! You’re making it sound like he’s a bogeyman and that you’re in a horror movie. Remember to do what Tikki told you. Just breathe in, and out, and think positive._ ”

But that was not an easy task. As she kept following Nathalie, Marinette’s anxiety continued to make her brain think of every possible outcome that her conversation with Gabriel might have, with more than 90% of those possible outcomes, being rather bad. It did not help that the mansion’s décor felt so cold and unsympathetic. Breathing in and out, she tried her best to keep those thoughts at bay, by also thinking about Adrien, and how much he meant to her. 

Sensing that Marinette looked a little nervous, Nathalie decided to say a few words to tranquilize her.

“You have nothing to fear. Monsieur Agreste just wishes to have a little word with you.” -Nathalie said, trying to make her feel more relaxed.

As they approached the study, the sound of music could be heard. Marinette immediately recognized the melody, as being Beethoven’s composition “Fur Elise”. Knocking on the door, Gabriel’s voice was heard from inside, inviting them in. Nathalie swiftly turned the knob and opened the door, to reveal that the melody was coming not from a stereo, but from the piano inside the study, and that it was Gabriel who was playing it. This amazed Marinette, who did not know Gabriel played the piano. Adrien had mentioned that he himself played the piano, but he had never said anything about his father also playing it.

“Ah, I see that our guest has arrived.” -Gabriel said in a solemn voice, as he continued to play.

“Yes, sir.” -Nathalie said, as she allowed Marinette to enter the study. 

“G-Good afternoon, Monsieur Agreste.” -Marinette greeted Gabriel, while trying as hard as possible not to make an awkward smile. –“Focus, Marinette. You don’t want to give him an awkward smile.” -she thought to herself.

“You may leave us, Nathalie.” -Gabriel said, without taking his eyes off the keyboard.

Once Nathalie closed the door behind her, Marinette was left alone with Gabriel, and when that happened, her brain once again went into hyperdrive, and she began to think of every possible negative outcome of the conversation she was about to have with Adrien’s dad. As seconds went by, she tried to think of what to say to Gabriel. She had already greeted him, and was having a hard time coming up with a suitable conversational theme. She could always ask Tikki, who remained inside her purse, for a little help, but she did not want to risk Gabriel seeing her kwami, or thinking that she talked to herself. More than ever, she wished Adrien was there with her. As she thought of what to say next, her eyes roamed the whole room. She noticed Gabriel’s desk, which was filled with numerous books and papers, as well as a laptop that was open. Next to it, there were two mannequins, and on the ground were numerous fabric samples. It occurred to Marinette that having things laying around, was something that most designers had in common. But what stood out the most in that room was the enormous painting of Emilie Agreste. The painting had been painted in a way that reminded her of Gustav Klimt’s art style, and it was beautiful. It was clear to Marinette that the painting meant a lot to Gabriel, as it had been placed in a wall that made it visible, as soon as one entered the study. She thought about talking about it, but because it was a painting of his late wife, that the touching the matter was not a good idea, because if he was anything like his son, Emilie would be a very sensitive topic. And then, it hit her… the music. 

“It’s beautiful.” –Marinette said. –“I didn’t know you played the piano.” -she said.

“Thank you. Fur Elise was my late wife’s favourite classical arrangement by Beethoven.” –Gabriel said, as the melody came to an end.

“She had good taste. I myself am more of a Mozart and Bach fan.” -Marinette declared. 

“Mozart and Bach? That s a little unusual for someone of your age, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” -Gabriel commented. –“Most people you’re age usually prefer music that is, how should I put it? A lot louder.” -he said, as he closed the keyboard and got up from the bench. 

“Well, I admit I don’t listen to classic music all the time. But I do enjoy hearing them, whenever I need to clear my mind.” -Marinette said. 

There was a moment of silence between them, as Gabriel approached her. Looking at her garments, he quickly saw that they had been altered, and he recognized the stitching pattern, as belonging to Marinette. Hers was one of those patterns that stood out and were easily identifiable.

“I see that you have followed my advice and put it into action.” -Gabriel said, as he examined her sweater-jacket. –“Your work had improved.” -he said. –“From the looks of it, I can tell that you added the collar to this piece, and that you have also shortened its sleeves, due to the stitching on them.”

“Uh… yes. The sleeves were too long, and… the collar, I just felt that it would be a nice addition to the sweater-jacket.” -Marinette answered. –“Also, I’m someone who’s usually a little cold around the neck, so it was imperative for me to added it.” -she said. 

“A keen eye for detail and practicality. Exactly what a fashion designer must have, when designing or altering a piece.” -Gabriel told her.

After that compliment, which brightened Marinette’s spirit, there was yet another long silence between her and Gabriel. She remained where she was, while he moved closer to his wife’s painting, taking a couple of seconds to admire it.

“Lovely, don’t you agree?” -Gabriel asked Marinette. –“It was a gift to Adrien’s mother, on the year prior to her death. She was always a very big fan of Gustav Klimt. I tried to buy her an original, but most of his work is on a museum, and the few paintings that weren’t, already belonged to someone. So, instead I ordered this painting.” -he said. –“I ask you forgive me, but I’m a little melancholic today… I’m sure Nathalie has told you the reason why I asked to speak to you, before Adrien joined us.”

“Uh… I’m afraid, she only told me that you wanted to speak to me, and has left the reason out.” -Marinette said, as she walked towards Gabriel. 

“Oh, I see. Then, I’ll tell you myself.” -Gabriel declared. –“When Adrien told me that you two had begun to date, I felt it was my responsibility, as his father, to see if the girl he had begun to date was, how shall I put it… that fits a person in Adrien’s position. You must understand, being who he is, he cannot just engage in a romantic courtship with just about any girl, who’s below his social standards, or who wants to take advantage of him.” -he explained to her.

When he said those words, for a second, Marinette felt like she had travelled back in time to the wrong century. She knew that there were still many people and cultures, that still upheld certain standards, and valued the background from which people came from. But she innocently wanted to believe that in the 21st century, people had begun to be more liberal, when it came to such things. That did not seem Gabriel’s case. Still, she understood why he was doing it. With Adrien being his only son, and him being the kind of overprotective father, Marinette already expected that.

“I understand, and I know that my social status, when compared to Adrien’s or yours, is quite humble, Monsieur Agreste. But I firmly believe that social status should never be a replacement for hard work and perseverance.” -Marinette answered him back with a calm, yet determined voice. –“My parents have taught me those principles, and those are the principles by which I guide myself.” -she said.

Looking her in the eyes, Gabriel could see the truth in her eyes. Over the years, he had learned to see who was telling the truth, and who was lying, by just looking the people in the eyes, and Marinette was telling him the truth. 

“I see. And could you tell me what are your intentions, regarding Adrien?” -Gabriel asked her.

“ _Oh no! What do I say?! What am I supposed to say?!_ ” -Marinette thought to herself, while trying not to panic. –“ _Calm down, Marinette, calm down. Just answer truthfully, and let him know that you’re not trying to take advantage of Adrien, or his wealth, or anything that might make you look like someone not fit for him.” -she thought. –“_ W-Well, Monsieur Agreste… I can assure you that my intentions regarding Adrien are entirely noble, and in no way, am I trying to take advantage of him. I love him very much, and I wish nothing but the best for him, even if that means not having a part in his life.”

Gabriel looked her once more, in the eyes. And once more, he could tell she was telling him the truth. 

“I asked you this question, because as you know, Adrien is a very special young man. And I’m not just saying this because he’s my son.” -Gabriel said. –“Right now, he’s the face of the Agreste brand, and who knows, maybe one day, if he chooses to do so, he might even succeed me, as the head of the Agreste empire.” -he stated. –“I am sure that you can understand that I have put a lot of effort to give Adrien the best education possible, as well as making sure that in the future, he has everything he needs to succeed in life.

Marinette had imagined Gabriel would say something like that. She knew her boyfriend was not just an ordinary boy. She knew that he had been raised since an early age, to be part of the elite.

“And I’m sure you are doing a terrific work, Monsieur Agreste. I’ve never met anyone like Adrien.” -Marinette said. –“ _Alright, don’t butter him up too much. Just keep it simple, and let him know that you’re not an idiot, who doesn’t understand how the world works._ ” –she thought to herself. –“Also, Adrien speaks very fondly of you, whenever he has the chance. There’s no doubt he loves you very much.”

Marinette was feeling incredibly nervous. She could feel her mouth drying up, and her heart beating unevenly inside her chest. On the outside, she looked calm and cool. But on the inside, she felt like she was about to have another nervous meltdown. She knew that every word she spoke, could make the difference between Gabriel allowing her to date Adrien, and refusing it. It all came to the words she chose, and as nervous as she was, she continued to tell herself to remain calm.

“Let me ask you this. If I told you that I did not wish you to see Adrien ever again, what would you do? Would you accept my decision, or would you go against it?” -Gabriel asked her. 

Upon hearing the first part of that question, Marinette just felt like answering Gabriel, but she stopped herself, after realizing he was being rhetorical. 

“I usually have a gift to see right through people, and to see just how they really are.” -Gabriel went on. –“Of course, it doesn’t mean I always get it right.” -he admitted. –“But when we first met, you impressed me with just how mature you seem for your age, Miss Dupain-Cheng. The way you behaved and acted, you showed that you’re not like some girls your age, who spend their time with their heads up in the clouds, and who don’t have a single clue of what they want to do with their lives. And to me, that’s a sign of a mature, responsible and well-behaved young woman. On top of it all, you do seem like you have Adrien’s well-being above everything else.”

“Thank you, but please, there’s no need to call me by my last name. Marinette will do just fine, sir.” -Marinette smiled. –“ _So far, so good. I hope I don’t start sweating… oh, stop thinking about that, and focus, Marinette._ ” -she thought.

“Very well, if you insist.” -Gabriel said. –“Marinette, I’ll be direct about this. I don’t like the idea of Adrien dating someone. He shouldn’t waste his time on that, when he’s so young. Right now, he has to focus on his education, as well, as representing the Agreste brand, by being its face.” -he declared, in an almost chilling voice. 

When Gabriel told her that, Marinette’s heart skipped a beat and the blood in her veins froze. In her mind, she began to see one of the numerous scenarios, where Adrien’s father would forbid her from dating him, coming into fruition, and that made her start to panic, once more. 

“Monsieur Agreste, I…” -Marinette said, before Gabriel prevented her from finishing that sentence.

“Please, allow me to finish.” -Gabriel asked her, this time with a calmer and softer voice. –“Like I was saying, I’m not a big fan of Adrien wasting his time with romance, especially with his age. If my late wife was here, she would probably tell me that he’s not a little child anymore, and that he needs to experience things first-hand. On that part, I agree. He’s not a child anymore, but he’s not a man yet, and it will be a few years, until that happens… But I do care about his happiness. Ever since he came back from summer camp last year, that I noticed that he seemed different; a lot happier. And a few weeks ago, I saw that happiness grow, and now I know the reason for it… you. You made him happier. And if he is happy, then I will be happy for him.” -he smiled at her. –“What I’m trying to say is, that if Adrien wishes to date you, and you share the same sentiment, then I see no problem in it.”

From the moment she had entered the Agreste manor, those were the words she wanted to hear the most. And once she heard them, Marinette felt like a huge weight had been lift off her shoulders. The anxiety inside her chest, was replaced by pure joy, as she heard Gabriel telling her that he was authorizing her Adrien to continue to date one another. 

“But, allow me to warn you, as I will also warn him, once he joins us in a few minutes.” -Gabriel said with a serious voice. –“Adrien has priorities, with school being the top of said priorities. If his grades start slipping, or I know that he decided to skip classes to go somewhere, when he was supposed to be in school, I’ll know who to blame for it, and I’ll put an end to this dating business.” -he said. –“Do I make myself clear?”

“Absolutely.” -Marinette declared. –“ _I can’t believe he actually said yes! I couldn’t be happier right now! I feel like dancing! This is the greatest moment of my life! Well, maybe not the best, but it’s definitely on my top 5. That I’m sure of…. I wish Adrien was here, right now, so I could kiss him! No, wait, I can’t kiss him in front of his dad!_ ” -she thought to herself. –“I understand what you are saying, and I agree. My parents have also warned me about what would happen, if my grades dropped.” 

Unknown to both Marinette and Gabriel, but not to Tikki, who felt his presence, Plagg had seen and heard the whole thing. Because he could not be present, while his father had that talk with Marinette, Adrien sent the black cat kwami to spy on them, and report what was happening.

“ _Wait until the kid knows his old man has a heart, and decided to allow him and Marinette to date._ ” -Plagg thought to himself.


	11. A Complicated Relationship

And as Marinette was given good news, back at the Le Grand Paris hotel, Chloe was trying her best to have a quiet afternoon, after a morning that she deemed a colossal disaster. She had scheduled a full body massage with hot stones, followed by an hour at the sauna, only to find out that the person who was in charge with the reservations for the Spa, switched her with another hotel guest, making it impossible for her to enjoy her spa treatment. To make matters worse, she broke one of her nails, while searching for what to wear on that Saturday, in her wardrobe. And then, at lunch, she was supposed to have lunch with both her parents, but her dad was unable to come, because of a last-minute meeting, and she was forced to have lunch just with her mother. Through most of the meal, Audrey ignored Chloe, and when she addressed her, she always called her by a name that was not hers. She called her Cristina, Christy, Celeste and even Carol, but never Chloe. All that made her feel both angry and heartbroken, at the same time. It was only when she returned to her suite that she felt both safe and at peace, while thinking the same thing, once more: the faster her mother left back to New York, the sooner she would have some peace and quiet, and all the anxiety and stress she was under, would be driven off, until she came back again.

Pollen did her best to cheer her up, but even with her good disposition and enthusiasm, the bee kwami was only able to lift Chloe's spirits a little. Even so, Chloe appreciated the effort. She knew she could always count on her kwami to try and make her feel better, when things did not go as planned. Sating on the bed, the two had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon watching television. But no matter which the channel or the streaming service, there just seemed not be a single thing that was worth watching. This led to Chloe to continue to think about all the things that happened to her that morning, and making her feel miserable.

"God must hate me, Pollen… first my morning is a complete disaster, and now there's nothing good to watch." -Chloe sighed. –"Having my mom around is the worst." -she declared. –"She makes me feel so… I don't even know if there's a word to describe just how bad I feel…"

"You should have let me go with you; when you went to lunch, you know?" -Pollen asked her.

"I know, but I didn't want you to get all blue, or feeling incapable of doing anything, as I had lunch with my mother." -Chloe told her, as she landed on blonde's left hand. –"I know it's not much, but if I can prevent you from feeling blue or angry, because of the things my mom says, or the way she acts towards me and everyone else, then I'll know that I did a good job protecting you." -she smiled at her kwami.

"And then you say you don't have a heart." -Pollen smiled at Chloe. –"Still, I would have rather be with you and share your pain, than to let you carry all of it on your shoulders." -she declared.

"Well, I'd rather you don't. I don't anyone else feeling bad, because I'm feeling bad." -Chloe stated. –"It's best if it's just one person who feels bad, instead of two." -she sighed.

Once more, the bee kwami saw that her holder was trying to keep everything bad that was happening to her, to herself, and Pollen could not let that happen. She had seen this with a few of her previous holders, and she knew that doing such a thing was never a good idea, because it would end up hurting her holders, as well as the others around them. She knew it was in a person's human nature, to try and prevent the ones they love, from suffering the same way, but in cases like that, one must go against that same nature.

"There you go again, Chloe… don't you see that by saying that, and acting like that, you're only making it worse for yourself?" -Pollen asked her. –"Do you know why beehives need a queen? Because a queen is the one who has the most vital part of the whole beehive. It is the queen who ensures that new bees are born, thus ensuring the survival of the beehive. But in order to do so, she needs to communicate with her subjects, by giving them orders and sharing what it is going on." -she explained to the blonde. –"Do you think that if a queen bee doesn't tell the other bees what's going on, that the beehive will survive? No, it won't. And the same thing will happen to you. If you don't allow others to know what's going on, and to share your problems with them, nothing good will come out of it. Also, you'll get sick, and I don't want that to happen, just like everyone else, who cares about you."

"I know, Pollen, but…"

"But nothing, Chloe. You're not alone… you've got all your friends, and you have me… and you even have Mr. Cuddles, here." -Pollen said, as she hovered next to the teddy bear, grabbed its right paw and pulled it towards Chloe. –"We're all here for you, whenever you needed it the most… even if it's just to give you a hug or a kiss." -she said, as she moved the teddy bear's arms, making it look like it wanted to give Chloe a hug or a kiss.

Without realizing it, Pollen made Chloe giggle, as she remembered of something that had happened to her, a long time ago. She remembered how she met Sabrina, and how the two became friends.

"What? What did I do?" -Pollen asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it's just that you moving Mr. Cuddles like that, it reminded me of how I met Sabrina." -Chloe answered.

"Really? How does a teddy bear, making silly moves, reminds you of that?" -Pollen asked her.

"Well… it's a funny story." -Chloe told her. –"You see, Sabrina and I didn't meet in school. We met much earlier… at one of my dad's meetings, at City Hall." -she said.

_(Flashback)_

_Chloe sneezed for what seemed to her like the thousandth time that afternoon. She was feeling a little cold, and she just wanted to go home and get herself under the sheets with her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles, which she had brought with her, and watch cartoons. But she knew that that was not going to happen in the next couple of hours. André Bourgeois was on one of his meetings, and after it, he had a press meeting scheduled, in which Chloe was going to appear with him, but not before a photographer could take a few pictures of her dad, holding her in his arms, so they could be used as part of his re-election campaign for mayor._

_She did not like City Hall, because it was big, it was a boring and she had no one to talk to. Her butler, Jean, had gone to see if he could find a vending machine, to buy her a juice for her afternoon snack, and had not come back yet. Looking at the huge door of the meeting room, where her had was, Chloe wondered just how long she still had to wait to go home. Tired of doing nothing, of being cold and of waiting for Jean to come back, the little blonde grabbed Mr. Cuddles and decided to go exploring the corridors, hoping to find him, or at the very least, get a little warmer. Holding Mr. Cuddles against her chest, she began to go down the corridor, looking for Jean. A few minutes went by, and she could not find him._

_"Don't worry, Mr. Cuddles." -Chloe told her teddy bear. –"J-Jean has to be around here… somewhere." -she said, reassuring the teddy, though deep down, she was reassuring herself. –"Jean! Jean! Where are you?!"_

_Another minute went by, and there was no sign of jean. Every time she heard footsteps, or people talking, she immediately looked for a place she could hide. In her young and fearful heart and mind, she was afraid that if someone caught her, they would take her to her dad to be punished, for disobeying the order of not leaving the bench next to the meeting room's door. Hiding behind vases, statues, and even benches, little Chloe managed to not being seen, while continuing to search for Jean. But the more she walked, the more tired she felt. And it did not take long to realize that she had gotten lost. It was then, when she turned a corner that she saw a little girl seated on a bench, just like she had been. She had red hair, wore glasses, and was wearing a puffy blue sweater, a pair of purple jeans and the cutest red tennis shoes Chloe had ever seen. She also noticed that she was wearing a purple scarf around her neck and that she was holding in her hands a bee plush, the size of a football. For a moment, she wondered if she should talk to her, or not. She hesitated at first, but then figured that if she stayed in one place, Jean would find her, sooner or later, and she would have someone to talk to, while she waited for him to show up._

_"Hello." -Chloe greeted the little redhead girl, who looked at her, but did not answer. –"Hello? Hello?!" -she called her again, while waving her hand at her. –"Hello? Can you hear me? Can't you talk?"_

_"N-No… I-I m-mean, I can talk. But my daddy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers." -the little redhead girl answered Chloe, while hugging the bee plush against her_

_"But I'm not a stranger. Everyone here knows who I am." -Chloe said with a smile on her face._

_"Uh, not everyone. I don't know who you are." -the little redhead admitted._

_"Well, then… I'm Chloe Bourgeois. My daddy's the mayor. And this is Mr. Cuddles, my best friend." -Chloe declared. –"What about you? What's your name?" -she asked her._

_"I'm… I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Raincomprix." -Sabrina answered her. –"And, my daddy's a police officer." -she said. –"Oh, and this is Buzz, my plush bee, who's my best friend. Don't worry, she won't sting you. She's a good bee."_

_Chloe smiled at Sabrina and decided to sit next to her. Sabrina smiled back and asked her if her dad was the mayor, then where was he, and she told her that he was in a meeting. When asking Sabrina where her dad was, she said that he was accompanying his captain, and that they had both entered an office to talk to someone she did not know who it was, and that he had asked her to stay there, waiting for him to come back. In a matter of minutes, the two started to talk about everything._

_"You have a butler? Like those in the movies?" -Sabrina asked her._

_"Yes, I do. His name is Jean. He's probably looking for me." -Chloe giggled. –"He told me he was going to me a juice, but I got tired of waiting for him, and came looking for him." -she admitted, after which she sneezed._

_"Gesundheit." -Sabrina said._

_"Thanks." -Chloe thanked her, as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. –"I think I'm getting sick."_

_"Then… why are you here? Shouldn't you be home, with your mommy?" -Sabrina asked her, curious._

_"My mommy's not here… she's on the other side of the Atlantic, working. She's a very important person in the fashion world. And one day, I want to be just like her." -Chloe answered her, before sneezing again. –"Sorry." -she said._

_"Here, take this." -Sabrina said, as she pulled her scarf from around her neck and hand it to Chloe. –"It will keep you warm." -she said._

_"But won't you get cold?" -Chloe asked her, as she grabbed the scarf and placed it around her._

_"It's okay. I'm not very cold, and that will stop you from sneezing." -Sabrina said. –"Also, Buzz doesn't like it when my other friends get cold." -she smiled innocently, as she petted the plush bee._

_"Friends?" -Chloe asked admired. –"Does that mean I'm your friend?" -she asked her._

_"Yes. That is, if you want to." -Sabrina said. –"I like you and so does Buzz." –she declared._

_For Chloe who was not used to hearing such a thing, it felt strange just how easily Sabrina had decided she wanted to be her friend. Still, she liked the idea of having another friend, that was not a teddy bear, or Adrien Agreste. And Sabrina did seem like a nice and friendly girl._

_"Okay, we're friends. But that means that you also have to be friends with Mr. Cuddles here." -Chloe said, as she placed the teddy bear in front of Sabrina's face. –"Go on, Mr. Cuddles, give her a kiss." -she playfully said, making Sabrina smile._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Sabrina gave me her scarf, so I wouldn't get even sicker than I was, and in the end, she too caught a cold that day, but she didn't mind. On that day, we became best-friends… and all because a silly little girl with a teddy bear saw a little girl with a bee plush, sitting all by herself." -Chloe said, as she remembered that day. –"Who would have guessed that such an unlikely friendship would sprout from that encounter?" -she asked Pollen.

"They say the best friendships are the ones that begin by accident." -Pollen stated. –"And you know why?" -she asked her. –"Because those are usually the ones that last the longest… sometimes, for the rest of a person's life."

"For the rest of a person's life, huh? Well, I can tell you one thing. After what happened these last few days, I was reminded that there's such a thing." -Chloe sighed. –"I was reminded that no matter how bad things get, I've got people who are always there for me." -she said, as a tear ran down her face.

"You sure have. And we will all be here, to remind you of that, whenever you forget about it." -Pollen said, when she realized something. –"Wait a moment! You said that Sabrina had a bee plush, when she was little… how come you weren't afraid of it? I thought you were afraid of bees. You ran away from me, and hid underneath the bed, when we both met." -she pointed out.

"I was… and I still am sometimes. But I only began to be afraid of bees, almost a year later. Back when I met Sabrina, I wasn't afraid of bees." -Chloe declared.

"Well, that's explained." -Pollen acknowledged.

"Still, having you around has helped me facing my fear of bees. Heck, even fighting magical supervillains, dressed in black and yellow has also helped a little." -Chloe admitted. –"Also, Sabrina keeps telling me that I shouldn't be afraid of bees, just because one of them stung me, when I was little." -she said. –"She said the bee only did that, because she was afraid of me; after all, I was so big, and she was so small."

"And she was probably right. She really is your best friend. Always encouraging you to be better and to not let the past influence your future." -Pollen stated.

"It's true. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. She's always there for me… with those beautiful aquamarine eyes, and cute red hair…" -Chloe said, unintentionally whispering the last part of that sentence.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear the last part." -Pollen asked her, curious.

"Uh, nothing. I didn't say anything" -Chloe said. –"Why do I keep saying that she's got beautiful eyes? I'm not lying, she had beautiful eyes… but that's not something I should be saying about my best friend." -Chloe thought to herself. –"Why do I keep having these thoughts? I need to get my head straight."

Before they could continue their conversation, Chloe's cell phone started to ring.

"Who could that be?" -Pollen asked, as the blonde reached for it.

"It's my dad. Probably to apologize for not being able to have lunch with us." -Chloe said, before answering the call. –"Hey, daddy!" -she exclaimed.

"Hello, honey." -André said. –"So sorry for not being able to have lunch with you and your mom." -he told her.

"It's okay, daddy, lunch was… well, it was not the same, without you." -Chloe told him, while trying her best not to make him realize that she was feeling a little down, because her mom. –"But you can make it up to us, at dinner." -she said.

"I'll be sure to do that, honey." -André said. –"But honey, there's a reason why I called you… I don't know if you have any plans for today with your friends, but if you don't, would you mind keeping your mom company?" -he asked her.

"Keeping mom company?" -Chloe asked, him.

"Yes. I don't know if she told you, but she's got a lot of work making sure that everything will be perfect for the gala she's organizing, next week. And I'm sure that she would like it, if you kept her company, and even give her a couple of suggestions." -André told his daughter. –"I promised her I would help her out, but I'll be stuck in my office for the rest of the afternoon. Could you do that for me, honey?" -he asked her.

" _She hardly even acknowledges my presence, daddy. Whether I'm standing next to her, or not, the result will be the same._ " -Chloe thought to herself. –"No, I don't have anything scheduled for this afternoon. I can keep mom company." -she sighed, knowing she could not say no to her father. Unlike her mother, Chloe's relation with her father was incredible. –" _But it will be just like I said before. Mom won't even notice I'm there… just like she hardly acknowledges she has a daughter._ "

"Oh, thank you, Chloe… oh, we're going to have to cut this conversation short. I'll see you tonight, honey." -André said, as he hung up.

The face that Chloe made, as her father hung up, perfectly captured her will of spending the afternoon, keeping her mother company. After the way lunch had gone, Chloe did not feel like seeing, or even hearing her mother, until it was time for dinner. Still, she had made a promise to her father, and she had to keep it.

"You don't look like you want to spend the afternoon with your mom." -Pollen told her.

"And I don't… If I could, I would just ignore her until it was dinner time, but I made a promise to my dad, and I can't fail him." -Chloe sighed, as she turned of the television. –"You don't have to come, if you don't…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not leaving you alone, with your mom. Not this time." -Pollen said, as she flew inside the left pocket of Chloe's pants. –"And if she starts to badmouth you, or anything else, I'll use my powers and create a little twister that will tousle her hair." -she playfully told her.

"No, you're not. As much as she would deserve it, and I don't want to risk her, or anyone else finding out about you." -Chloe said, as she gently petted her on the head.

* * *

It was not hard for Chloe to find out where her mother was, especially after she spent most of their lunch, talking about it. Audrey had practically turned the hotel's ballroom into Fort Knox, not letting anyone or anything in, or out, without her permission. Like she had told her daughter, when she first arrived from New York, she needed to get people to see her in a good light. And to do that, she was going to do one of the things she loved to do the most, host a gala. Audrey Bourgeois was known for three things. First, for being one of the biggest names in the fashion world. Second, for being the wife of the mayor of Paris. And third, for the incredible galas and parties she hosted. Everyone knew that she was famous for hosting the best parties and galas in the city of Paris. Anyone, who was anyone was invited to them, which meant there would be a swarm of paparazzi waiting for the guests to arrive, so they could photograph them. It was the kind of publicity that Audrey wanted, right then.

But like every other time one of these parties happened, it was going to take Audrey at least a few days to fully decide how the room that was going to host the event would look like. One day she would be inspired and decorate things one way, only for having that night a dream, that would inspire her to redecorate things another way. And that was just the first two attempts, because she would then go back to the first attempt, only to realize she hated it, and to try something completely different from before. Usually, it would only be at the fifth or sixth try that she would finally choose how the place would look like for the party. And this time it would not be any different.

As she entered the ballroom, Chloe saw her mother talking on the phone with someone she believed was her assistant in New York, because she kept berating and insulting her, while claiming that if she did not get things right, she would be replaced, once she got back to the United States. At the same time, the ballroom looked like a field of war. Everything looked upside down and inside out, with the hotel staff walking around, busy, or at least, trying to look busy, moving things

"Mother." -Chloe said, as she approached Audrey, who had just finished her phone call.

"What?!" -Audrey asked, as she noticed Chloe. –"Oh, it's you, Clarice. What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" -she asked her, once again calling Chloe by another name, before turning her attention to one of the hotel's employees. –"Hey, you! What did I tell you about removing these curtains and placing the red velvet ones? I want to see which ones will look better! Come on, my husband doesn't pay you to sleep on the job! Either do what I tell you, or I'll make sure that you'll be out of a job!"

The way she talked to the young man, made Chloe's skin crawl, and not because she was afraid, but because she was disgusted with her mother's attitude. Right then, she just felt like yelling at her, and scold her for her behaviour, and for failing to call her by her given name. But she decided not to do it, because she did not want to make a scene, and because she had promised her dad, that she would help her mother.

"Daddy asked me to come and help you, because he'll be stuck in City Hall until it's almost time for dinner." -Chloe said, trying her best not to get angry at Audrey, for how she was treating the staff. Ever since she had flipped the page, Chloe felt bad every time one of the members from the staff was treated badly by one of the guests. –" _I know I was just as bad, as she is being right now, but at least I've learned not to treat the staff like… like she's doing right now._ " -she thought to herself.

"What? Your father is once again stuck in one of those ridiculous meetings?! I know he's the mayor of this town, but don't tell me that whatever problems there might be, couldn't wait until Monday, or at the very least, tomorrow?!" -Audrey –"Besides me, he's one of the few people in the hotel who has any taste!" -she sighed. –"I guess I'll just have to plan all this by myself and see if everything works."

Sighing, Chloe saw that her mother was doing alright on her own, and seemingly did not want her help. Like it happened in the past, Audrey managed to always find a way to exclude her own daughter of whatever she did. But this time, Chloe was not going to cry or act like she wanted to be there. As much as it hurt her, for her mother not wanting her around her, she was going to march out of there and go to her bedroom, where she and Pollen would find something to keep themselves entertained. But as she was about to walk out of the ballroom, Audrey called her.

"Where do you think you're going, Carly?!" -Audrey asked her daughter. –"It's not that your taste is as exquisite as mine, or your father's, but maybe you can help." -she said.

When she heard her mother saying those words, Chloe felt her heart being filled with both happiness and sadness, at the same time. Happiness because her mother wanted her help. And sadness, because once more Audrey called her by another name. But more importantly, because she knew it was only a matter of time, before she forgot she was even there.

"You can start by choosing which colour the napkins should be, and what's the best shape for them to be folded in." -Audrey said, while pointing to the table next to her, where there were numerous napkins folded in different shapes, which Chloe recognized from her etiquette classes, when she was younger. –"When you finish, let me know, so I can see it and decided if you chose well, or not, Carmen."

"Very well, mother." -Chloe gritted her teeth, hating that her mother insisted on not calling her real name, as she walked to the table and looked at what's on top of it. –"O-kay, let's see… fleur de Lis, pyramid, Bishop's hat, bird of paradise, Opera house, waterlily, swan… so many to choose from." -she said, as she contemplated the numerous napkins of different colours. –"And all these colours… which one's the right one?"

* * *

Just as she had anticipated, it did not take long for Audrey to forget she was there. Chloe was forced to remind her that she was there, by calling her, after she was given a task. All the while, Audrey continued to yell and scoff of the hotel's staff, which she had handpicked to help her with the redecoration of the ballroom. More than once, she wanted to berate at her mother and tell her that if she continued to behave like that, that she would slap her. But she kept it to herself, knowing fully well that if she did something like that, she would get into trouble, and most likely, get grounded.

Even so, like everyone else, her patience had limits, and hers reached its limit, when her mother called her by a name that was not hers, for the fifth time, in the space of an hour. So as not to open her mouth and tell her mother a couple of truths, Chloe stormed out of the ballroom, almost bumping into one of the employees, who was carrying a couple of chairs on his arms. All the while, Audrey continued to bark orders at everyone, ignoring that her daughter had left. And Chloe was not the only one who was feeling mad. Pollen herself had to restrain herself, from using her powers on Audrey. As they entered the elevator, the bee kwami asked herself how could have someone so despicable, and downright unsympathetic, given birth to a sweet and loving girl like Chloe.

" _If I didn't know any better, I would say that Chloe must have been adopted. Other than her looks, she didn't inherit anything else form her mother._ " -Pollen thought to herself.

Already back in her suite, Chloe threw away her shoes and threw herself onto one of the sofas, and grabbed a pillow and placed it on her face, before screaming from top of her lungs. Hovering in the air, Pollen sighed and waved her head, while feeling sorry for Chloe.

"Are you okay?" -Pollen asked her, knowing what Chloe would answer her. –"I'm actually surprised you stayed with your mom for as long as you did, without popping a vein." -she added, as she landed on the blonde's right leg.

"So am I." -Chloe said, her voice muffled by the pillow. –"You have no idea… You have no idea just how hard it was for me not to yell at her, every time she treated anyone the way she always does." -she sighed. –"My mom is usually unpleasant, with anyone she thinks is not up to her standards, but today… today she was being more than unpleasant. She was being absolutely nasty to everyone who showed up in front of her, including me."

It was hard for Chloe to have to deal with all that. Her mother, as far as she could remember, had always been like that. But Chloe did not mind, or even bothered about it, because as she grew up, little by little, she was becoming like Audrey, sharing her view of how the world supposedly was. A world where people were only as good as their bank account was. But now that she no longer shared that view, it bothered her to see her treating people the way she did. It made her feel sad and positively mad.

"That woman… Pollen, I know I already asked you this, but how can I both love and hate someone, like my mother?! I mean, I should just hate her, for the way she makes me feel and the way she treats me, most of the time, not to mention everyone else!" -Chloe shouted into the air, feeling frustrated about all that. –"But then… I can't. Why? Why can't I just hate her, and get it over with?!" -she asked, once again, her voice revealing just how frustrated that whole thing was making her.

"Because she's still your mom. She's the only one you have… also, human feelings are the most complicated things in the universe, as I see it. When you're sad, you can still feel happy, even if it's only for a short moment. Just as you can be incredibly happy, and suddenly, for one reason or another, you become sad." -Pollen told her. –"You may want to hate your mom, but like I said before, she's the only one you have, and she's the one who brought you into this world. Whether you like it or not, you two have a bond that can't be broken that easily." -she said. –"Also, your heart is too big for you to truly hate anyone. It's just not in you."

"Well, I wish I could break that bound, and to just hate her… because of her, I always feel sad, like I don't mean anything to her. Over the years, I always hoped that she would change and show me that she at least loves me, somehow, someway that doesn't involve expensive gifts…" -Chloe sighed, frustrated. –"Also, because of my mom, I nearly lost Sabrina's friendship this last week." -she declared.

"I know… still, there's nothing you can do." -Pollen told her.

"Yes, there is. I can get out of here, even if it's just for a little bit, so I don't have to deal with her." -Chloe said. –"I'm going for a walk." -she declared.

"That'll do you good. You'll be able to forget about all that happened, and just relax." –Pollen smiled at her.

"No, not that kind of walk, Pollen." -Chloe said. –"It's the other kind of walk. The kind that I'm not me, but I'm still me." -she told her.

"Oh, I get it." -Pollen understood her. –"Whenever you are ready, I'm ready, my queen." -she smiled at her.

"Thanks, Pollen. I know I shouldn't use my powers just to feel myself a little better, but…" -Chloe said.

"It's alright. Besides, you're not the only one who sometimes uses your powers to spend her time in the sky, away from everyone. Rose and Juleka also do that, whenever they want to be alone, according to what Flint and Tamara tell me. And I shouldn't even tell you that Daria says that when she feels bored, Alix likes to see just how many times she can circle around the whole city in fifteen minutes." -Pollen said. –"Now, when you're ready, just say the word." -she smiled.

"Okay… let's go. Pollen, transforme moi!" -Chloe exclaimed.


	12. Tea Time

Marinette felt like she was in one of the many wonderful dreams she had had over the years, when it came to dreaming about Adrien. But what was happening was not a dream. She was in the gardens of the Agreste manor, having tea with Adrien and his father. Joining them was also Adrien’s aunt, Amelie, by Zoom. The whole thing still felt surreal to her, and she had to pinch herself more than once, to be sure that all of what was happening was real. At the same time, she was feeling more nervous than ever. It was taking all of her self-control to not say or do anything that would embarrass her, or make Gabriel or Amelie think that she was disrespecting or mocking them. Luckily, she had Adrien seated by her side. Looking at him, his warm smile made her heart beat a little faster, but also helped to sooth her nerves. Just like her, Adrien had dressed for the occasion, wearing an outfit that consisted of a white shirt, a black jacket, and black pants, and on his feet, he was wearing a pair of black and silver Converse All’s. Looking at him, Marinette could not help but to notice that he was basically wearing a civilian version of his Chat Noir costume. The only thing left was a belt for a tail and a domino mask.

The table had been set with all kinds of tea biscuits imaginable. Some Marinette recognized from the numerous cook books she had read, while others, she had never seen. Still, they all looked delicious. There was also a beautiful rectangular-shaped sponge cake, cut into thin slices, which from the looks of it was either an orange or a lemon sponge cake. But what stood out the most was the tea china set. Marinette recognized the golden and black logo of the Bernardaud Limoges brand on both the tea pot and the china. Just the logo was enough to make anyone realize that that was both a special occasion, but it also emphasized the fact that everything in Adrien’s home was on a whole different level. Still, she was determined to not let that scare her or make her uncomfortable, because if it did, she would have even more reasons to panic. 

“I must say that Adrien has good taste. You truly are a beautiful young woman, Marinette.” -Amelie said. –“Ever since I met you a few months ago, you’ve seemed to become even more beautiful than before.”

“Thank you, Miss Graham de Vanily.” -Marinette thanked her, while blushing a little. It was a bit strange to talk to someone through a computer, when everyone else was present, though she assumed Adrien, and even Gabriel were used to it, given that ever since she knew Adrien, they had used that way to talk to one another. –“ _Calm down. Try not to blush… oh, who am I kidding?! I must look like a tomato, right about now._ ” -she thought, cursing her tendency to blush at the slightest praise. 

“Please, call me Amelie, or aunt Amelie, if you prefer. There’s no need for that kind of politeness with me, Marinette.” -Amelie told her. –“I’m sorry I can’t be present for this event, but that’s the problem with being an archaeologist. You never stand in one place for very long. And please, I beg you, try to relax. We’re all friends here. Don’t let Adrien’s dad intimidate you.” -she playfully told her. –“He may bark a lot, but he doesn’t bite.”

That comment from Amelie was not to Gabriel’s taste, but he did not say anything. Ever since he and his sister-in-law buried the hatchet and put the past behind them, Gabriel had tried his best to respect his late wife’s wish for him and Amelie to stop arguing and bickering with one another. But it was not easy. Gabriel was not the kind of man that enjoyed becoming the butt of jokes. And when he heard that last one, his first thought was to make some snarky comment about Amelie. Still, he decided to let that one slide, as he remembered Emelie’s words.

“Where are you now, aunt Amelie?” -Adrien asked her.

“Oh, I’m currently in Scotland. More specifically, in Arthur’s Seat, near Edinburgh.” -Amelie said. –“I’m helping out a friend on a digging site, which is where I am right now, as you can see by my surroundings. I’m actually inside my tent, so sorry about the mess.” -she apologized in a playful voice. –“They found some new human remains that supposedly date back to the Iron Age. It’s fascinating, really.”

“Sounds very interesting.” -Marinette said. 

“And it is. It’s not something like the content of Thutmosis III’s tomb, but it’s still quite interesting, from an archaeological point of view. Either way, we’re here for you, and not for me. Please, tell us a bit about yourself. I want to know everything about the girl who managed to snatch my favourite nephew’s heart.” -Amelie said.

“Yes, tell us. I only know what Adrien has told me, apart from the fact that you have continued to focus on your dream of becoming a fashion designer.” -Gabriel told her. 

Marinette was already a little bit stressed and afraid, and when Adrien’s dad and aunt asked her to talk a about herself, her heart stopped momentarily. She was once more, afraid to say something she should not. Adrien’s sixth sense noticed his girlfriend needed a little help, so he decided to intervene and choose the first thing she ought to tell them about herself, and that was her love for fashion. Marinette told them that she had always been fascinated by the world of fashion, ever since she was little. She told them that when she was little, she loved how the brides looked in their wedding dresses and it was her dream to make her own wedding dress, that made her want to learn all she could about fashion about design. After that, she began to talk about her family and about her dreams and projects for the future, as well as her triumphs, which Adrien did not let her forget. 

Little by little, Marinette started to feel more comfortable, with the fear of saying the wrong thing disappearing. And with that fear gone, she was not afraid to even showing some of her work, which she always kept photos of in her cell phone. As she showed them, Amelie could not help but to be amazed by the photos that Marinette quickly shared with her. Gabriel was not as vocal as Amelie was on that matter, but he also expressed his opinion, when he saw something he liked or not, on Marinette’s work. 

“Jagged Stone commissioned you that face paint? I’ve read about it online, that he had done something like that, but I didn’t know that the Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the article, was you, Marinette.” –Amelie said, surprised. –“I’m not a big fan of his music, but I know a good work, when I see it.” -she told her. –“This was very well done. You have a gift.”

“Thank you. I have to admit that it wasn’t easy to do it, especially on the short time that Jagged gave me to do it. But I would be lying, if I said that I didn’t like the whole experience.” -Marinette admitted. –“It’s not everyday a famous musician commissions you.” -she said. 

“And that’s not all she has done lately.” -Adrien said, before turning to Marinette. –“Why don’t you show them what you did for Alya’s birthday?” -he suggested her, as he placed his left hand on top of her right hand.

Marinette hesitated for a second, but then, she scrolled the cell’s screen, looking for the Rena Rouge-based hoodie she had done for Alya, until she found it.

“Here it is.” -Marinette said.

“She made it to Alya, who’s a very big fan of the Miraculous Team, especially Rena Rouge.” -Adrien said, proudly smiling at his girlfriend.

“I thought it was a good idea to make her something that she felt it was both fashionable and comfy, for her to wear during winter.” -Marinette admitted. –“And I have to admit that I was not prepared, for when the rest of my friends also asked me to make them hoodies based on the other heroes. I still have to begin working on them, but I already have the sketches ready, for when I have the time to make them. One of my objectives, if they prove to be popular, is to make more of them and sell them online.” -she said. –“But I’ll probably only be able to even think about that, in a couple of months, when the school year ends. I need to focus on school.” 

“Gabriel here, could help you with that. I’m quite sure that if those hoodies prove themselves popular, it would be a good business opportunity, and you could certainly make use of the money, for when you start attending college.” -Amelie hypothesized. –“And if he says that you have the talent, I’m quite sure that it would be in his interest to have such a promising talent under his wing, before one of his competitors snagged you.” -she playfully said.

“T-That would be incredible… but like I said, first I need to focus on school, before doing something like that.” -Marinette told her.

“Now there’s an intelligent answer. Education should always come first. There’s a right time for everything.” -Gabriel said. –“There will be time for you to pursue those ventures.” -he said. –“And I’m quite sure that your parents also share this thought as well, am I right?”

“A-Absolutely.” -Marinette said. –“My parents are always telling me that my job, right now, is to get good grades.” -she said.

“And what do your parents do for a living, Marinette? I completely forgot to ask you that, and I’m curious.” -Amelie asked her.

“Oh, they both run a bakery that’s been in my dad’s family for more than a century.” -Marinette declared. –“My dad worked with my grandfather Roland, until the day my grandfather retired, after which, my dad continued with the family business on his own. And after he got married to my mom, she began to help him.” -she said, with a smile. –“You could say that I’ve been surrounded by freshly baked bread and delicious pastries, all my life.”

“They make the best macarons in Paris. And I’m not only one saying it. Jagged Stone himself has told Marinette that.” -Adrien added. –“In fact, I think there’s nothing in her parents’ bakery that isn’t delicious.” -he said. 

“That’s quite the compliment.” -Amelie said. –“Next time I’m in Paris, I’ll be sure to pay the bakery a visit and try one of those famous macarons.” -she admitted. 

“Our door is always open.” -Marinette told her. –“Oh, and I almost forgot. We also have a small catering business that caters to any kind of event in town. That was my mom’s idea. She studied business management in college, and a few years ago, decided it was a good time to put her degree to use.” -she said. –“I have a couple of photos of some of the here in my cell phone too, if you want to see them… here they are. Please, try to ignore the photos of me with that maid outfit.”

“You did that maid outfit?” -Gabriel asked her.

“Yes, sir, I did.” -Marinette said. –“It’s not much to look at. It was one of my earliest works, where I didn’t ask my mom for any help.” -she admitted. –“After it, I already made a new one, because this one was beginning to feel a little too short for me.”

“On the contrary. I think it looks quite good.” -Gabriel said, as he leaned forward to get a better look at the photo. –“It has some minor issues that needed to be perfected, like the sleeves, which you should have made a little shorter, and the apron could have but given things, it was a good attempt to create a functional, yet fashionable maid outfit.” -he told Marinette

* * *

And as the conversation continued, up on Adrien’s bedroom, Tikki and Plagg were looking out the window, observing how things went. When Plagg told Adrien the good news, regarding the conversation between Marinette and his father, he suggested that he and Tikki should skip tea time, and leave him and Marinette alone with Gabriel and Amelie, saying that it was one of those moments where it was best for kwamis to stay away from. The truth was, he did not want to hear any sappy stories, and just wanted to stay in the bedroom, eating cheese. But he never revealed that truth, and he and Tikki ended up leaving the two of them alone. Even so, curiosity killed the cat, and Plagg and Tikki decided to see what was happening. 

“Those two seem to be having everything under control. Don’t you think so, sugar cube?” -Plagg asked Tikki, calling her by her nickname.

“It seems so… and don’t call me sugar cube, Plagg. You know I don’t like that.” -Tikki warned him.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you a little. You can’t take things so seriously.” -Plagg joked, as he closed in on the ladybug kwami. –“Look at them. It seems like it was a lifetime that we both found out that those two were in love with one another, even if it’s just been a couple of months.” -he said. –“This isn’t the first time our holders end up together, but… I don’t know, this time feels like it’s more special than all the other times. Am I the only one who feels that?”

“No. I also feel that.” -Tikki said. –“Perhaps it’s because Marinette and Adrien, are younger than most of our previous holders, and you know quite well that young love is a lot stronger than all other kinds of love.” -she declared, as she looked out the window. –“You know, they make a really cute couple.”

“They sure do.” -Plagg said, as he too, looked out the window. –“In a couple of years, we’ll be attending their wedding. And then, we’ll probably

“Are you saying that you think we’re going to get stuck with them through all that?” -Tikki asked him. –“Not that I mind, of course. Marinette is an incredible and wonderful person, and I’m super lucky to have her as both my friend, and my holder.” -she smiled.

“I do. I mean, even if they manage to defeat Hawk Moth, I think that unlike our previous holders, they won’t renounce us or our miraculouses.” -Plagg answered her. –“Adrien told me one night, that even after they defeat Hawk Moth, he plans on continuing to be Chat Noir. He says it gives him a purpose, and that it’s something he would like to do for a very long time.” -he confessed. –“And you know what? I like that. It beats going back into that ring and wait for that Hawk-psycho to show his ugly face again.”

“Well, Marinette hasn’t said anything about continuing to be Ladybug, after Hawk Moth is defeated. But I believe that in her heart, that’s something that she’ll want to continue to do, as well.” -Tikki said. –“Unlike the last group of heroes, who after they finished their mission, decided that they did not want to continue carrying the weight of the miraculouses, with the exception of Master Fu, of course, Marinette, Adrien and the rest of our current holders enjoys this. They like to help people, and on top of that, they have a great sense of responsibility with the power that has been given to them. They want to use that power to make the world a better place.” -she commented. –“And who can blame them for trying? More than ever, the world needs heroes who inspire people to be better, and they are all the right people for the job.” 

“That’s a great thought to have, you know?” -Plagg told her. –“But all this serious talk is making me hungry. I’m going down the vents and into the kitchen, and get me a piece of cheese. Do you want me to bring you anything?” -he asked her.

“Something sweet, if you don’t mind.” –Tikki told him.

“I’ll see if they have any cookies in the pantry.” -Plagg said. –“I’ll be right back, sugar cube.” -he said, as he passed through the vent’s protection grid.

“Don’t call me that!” -Tikki protested, annoyed. –“That Plagg… after all this time, he should know that I don’t like it to be called that.” -she sighed. –“Well, just for that, when he comes back, I’ll call him cheese breath, to see if he likes.” 

* * *

In the garden, the conversation was going well, when suddenly, Nathalie showed up to warn Gabriel that he was receiving an important call, that demanded his full attention. Excusing himself, he said that he would try to be as brief as possible. At the same time, Amelie feeling like Marinette and Adrien deserved a little time alone, said that she had just remembered she had something to do, and would be back in a few minutes. Saying that, she ended the call.

And as she did that, Marinette and Adrien were left alone for the first time that day. Usually, when they were alone, the first thing they did was to kiss. But afraid that Adrien’s dad might come back, without a warning, they decided not to risk it. Both felt that they needed to give him time to process everything that was happening. Also, they did not like the idea of getting caught kissing. So, they stood there in silence, for a couple of seconds, before Adrien decided to break it.

“You’re really beautiful today.” -Adrien declared. –“I really like seeing you with your hair like that.” -he smiled at Marinette, who blushed lightly.

“Thanks. I wasn’t too sure on how I should wear it today.” -Marinette admitted. –“I thought that my usual pigtails would look rather childish.” -she said.

“What are you talking about? They’re not childish. They’re like your signature haircut. And you look absolutely beautiful with it.” -Adrien told her. –“But truth be told, your hair looks beautiful, no matter what hairstyle you wear it.” -he declared.

“Thanks, Adrien.” -Marinette thanked him. 

“So, how are you holding up?” –Adrien asked Marinette.

“Honestly? I think I’ve battled Akumas that were a little easier to deal with.” -Marinette answered him, in a sarcastic voice, before laughing.

“That bad, huh?” -Adrien laughed.

“Sorry, but having your dad and your aunt asking me all kinds of questions, it makes me a little bit nervous.” -Marinette said, between laughs. –“I’m actually surprised I’m not sweating, because of my nerves.” -she said. 

“That coming from the girl who kicks and Akuma’s butt, with her eyes blindfolded, and without breaking a sweat.” -Adrien teased her. –“Just relax. The worst is over. We’re officially a couple in the eyes of my dad. Also, my aunt already liked you, so there’s nothing to worry about, regarding her. From here on out, it’s smooth sailing.” -he said, reassuring her.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to calm down, until this is over, and I’m back at my home.” -Marinette sighed. –“Which reminds me, I should have brought a treat or two from my parent’s bakery. I’m sure your dad would have liked.” -she said, lamenting not having thought about that small detail.

“It’s okay. You can bring it with you, the next time you come. But, a word of advice, bring something that’s not too sweet. My dad’s not a fan of cakes or desserts. But if you bring him something a little saltier, he’ll eat it on the spot.” -Adrien told her.

“Dully noted.” -Marinette said, as she took a mental note.

After that exchange of words, there was a little bit more of silence between them. Looking at Adrien, Marinette felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sometimes, when she got up, she still found it hard to believe she was dating the most handsome young model in all of France, who was also her partner in crime, per say. As she kept looking at him, she noticed that his eyes were trembling lightly. She knew that usually happened whenever he had something on his mind. 

“You’ve got something on your mind, don’t you?” -Marinette asked him, in a sweet tone of voice.

“Am I that transparent?” -Adrien asked Marinette.

“Yes… yes, you are.” -Marinette told him, with a mischievous smile on her face. –“But seriously, what’s going through your mind, Adrien?” -she asked him, this time with a voice filled with concern. –“Is it something regarding your mom? I remember you telling me that when you talk to your aunt, you sometimes feel like you’re talking to your mom.”

“No, no, it’s got nothing to do with my mom.” -Adrien told her. –“Honestly, it’s not important. I was just thinking about Chloe.” -he admitted.

“About Chloe?” -Marinette asked him. –“Why?”

“Well, it’s because of what my aunt said before, about how my mom and her were inseparable.” -Adrien stated. –“When she said that, I couldn’t help but to think of Chloe.” -he said. –“The two of us were also inseparable, when we were younger… standing here, right now, I remember us playing hide and seek, over there, by the hedge maze. And that was just one of the games that we played. I had tons of toys in my bedroom… you’ve seen how it is, well, a few years ago, there were less toys and games, but they were still quite a lot, and Chloe and I could play with whatever we wanted to. But we didn’t. Instead, we preferred to come here and we played to our hearts content.”

The way he talked about it, Marinette could tell that Adrien was quite fond of those memories. The way his green eyes sparkled, when talking about, it made it look like he was talking about one of the wonders of the world, or even a once in a lifetime marvel. And that made Marinette happy.

“You and her have quite the history together.” -Marinette commented. –“It’s amazing that somehow, along the way, you remained close, but distant at the same time, and it was necessary each of us getting a miraculous, for the two of you to become as close as you once were ,again” -she said.

“It’s true. But in the end, that’s a good thing. It means that our friendship was always there, but we both needed to be reminded of it.” -Adrien commented. –“And what a friendship we had, when we were kids… I mean, it was like now, but only stronger. No, not stronger… different. We were both just kids, and we didn’t have a care in the world. We only cared about having fun.” -he sighed, as he continued to reminiscence about the past. –“They were happy days, no doubt about it. And this garden is filled with memories of those days. But even the happiest of days have something to them, that doesn’t make them as happy as one might think they were. And in our case, it was Chloe’s mom.”

“Chloe’s mom?” -Marinette asked.

“Yeah. When we were kids, she spent most of her time in New York, just like now. But whenever she was in town, she and Chloe’s dad, brought her to play with me, instead of Jean, and while we played, our parents discussed businesses.” -Adrien said. –“I can’t really remember what businesses those were, but I remember one thing that happened every time Chloe’s mom showed up here, and that was the fact that she insisted that one day we would get married, and our families would become one.” -he commented.

_(Flashback)_

_The_ _sun was already high in the sky, and the few shadows in the garden of the Agreste manor, were about to disappear for at least an hour. But none of that mattered. Not to Adrien and Chloe, who were playing hide and seek in that garden. The only sounds one could hear was the sound of the wind, along with the footsteps of little children, as well as their laughs. Thanks to the high walls that surrounds the manor, one could hardly hear the sounds of traffic and of the bustling everyday life, making it look like the manor and its gardens were located in the middle of nowhere._

_There were numerous statues, bushes, trees, benches and even a fountain that decorated the manor’s garden. Perfect places for a child to hide behind or even underneath. But no matter how beautiful those things were, there was one thing that was a lot more beautiful to the eyes of two young children, and that was the hedge maze. For a child, a hedge maze represented countless possibilities, when it came to choosing what to play. It could be what it was, which was a labyrinth, or it could be a castle, or a fortress, where an evil dragon lived, thanks to a child’s imagination. But on that day, the hedge maze had been left alone, as Adrien and Chloe were playing hide and seek, and that particular part of the garden was off limits, when playing that game. It was Adrien’s turn, and he was trying to find Chloe for the past five minutes. She was very good at that game, but so was he, because Chloe always giggled or laughed, whenever he got close to her hiding place._

_“If you keep giggling like that, I’m going to find you, Chloe.” –Adrien muttered to himself, as he turned the corner, and saw a bush moving. Tippytoeing, he closed in on the bush, believing Chloe was hiding behind it. –“You can’t hide from me, Chloe!” -he exclaimed, as he looked on the other side of the bush, and found no one. –“Where is she?”_

_“Boo!” -Chloe exclaimed, scaring Adrien. –“Got you!” -she laughed. –“I wasn’t hiding on that bush. I was hiding over there, silly!”_

_“That’s not fair! We’re playing hide and seek, not tag! You can’t do that.” -Adrien protested._

_“You’re just saying that, because you can’t find me and Mr. Cuddles, no matter how much you try, Adrien.” -Chloe giggled. –“It’s your turn again.”_

_“Again? But… but you were the one who exited your hiding spot and tried to scare me. I found you. It’s my turn to hide, now!” -Adrien protested._

_“Don’t care! Start counting!” -Chloe told him, as she and Mr. Cuddles disappeared, behind a tree._

_And as they continued to play, their parents had tea in the living room, like they had, every time Chloe’s parents paid a visit. It had become a sort of ritual for Chloe to come and play with Adrien, every Saturday. Because Audrey spent most of her time in New York, it was André who brought Chloe. Gabriel was not a fan of that kind of things, as he appreciated the silence and the monotony. But Emilie loved to have guests over. If it was up to her, whenever she was not working, she would have the house filled with guests, who could brighten up her day._

_“Just listen to them. They’re having so much fun.” –Emilie said, as she poured another cup of tea._

_“Maybe we should call them inside? It’s starting to get a little hot outside.” -Gabriel suggested._

_“Oh, leave them be, Gabriel. They’re having so much fun, that they hardly notice the heat.” -André said. –“But you were talking about your latest movie, Emilie.” -he said._

_“Oh, yes. I was saying that I enjoyed playing a baroness. I was a little afraid that I wouldn’t feel right in the part, but in the end, I was sad to see that experience ending.” -Emilie declared._

_“And when will the premiere be? I’m quite sure that Gabriel there, has already started working on the dress that you will be wearing for the premiere, or am I wrong, Gabriel?” -Audrey asked him._

_“I already finished it last week. But as always, everyone will have to wait to see it.” -Gabriel said, before turning to his wife. –“That also includes you, Emilie. I’m sorry, but you know that I never let anyone see it, before time. Call me superstitious, but…”_

_“Whatever you designed, I know that I will love it, as always, Gabriel.” -Emilie smiled at him._

_“Sometimes I wish I had married Gabriel, instead of you, André. With him, I would never be short on clothes, that’s for sure.” -Audrey told her husband, in a playful tone._

_“Are you trying to steal my husband, Audrey?” -Emilie giggled. –“Because if you try do it, I won’t hesitate in stealing yours.” -she joked. –“Being married to the mayor of this city, must also have its perks.”_

_“And you’re right, it does.” -Audrey said, in a playful tone. –“Though, as of next week, I won’t be able to make use of them even more. I’ll be spending the next four months in New York, without being able to come here for a visit.” -she admitted. –“But, there’s nothing we can do about it. The fashion world demands these sacrifices of me.”_

_“Indeed. Chloe and I will miss you very much.” -André told Audrey, as he helped himself of a biscuit._

_“That reminds me that I’ll be leaving soon, to start shooting another movie.” -Emilie sighed. –“I just hope that I can wrap it up quick, so I can be here for Adrien’s birthday.” -she said._

_“I’m sure you will, Emilie.” -Gabriel said. –“And if not, we can post-pone it, until you’re back. That way, you won’t lose his birthday.” -he told her._

_“Oh, no, no, Gabriel. If that happens, there’s no need for that. You know how Adrien loves his birthday parties. It wouldn’t be fair for him, to have to wait for me, to celebrate his birthday.” -Emilie told him._

_“Speaking of parties, you’ll never guess what I dreamed about, again.” -Audrey said, as she nibbled one of the macarons she had taken from the tray. –“I once again dreamed about our daughter and your son’s wedding.” -she said. –“And what a beautiful dream it was… a dream that one day will come true. I have no doubt about it.”_

_“Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Audrey? I mean, they’re just little kids.” -André said. –“Besides, one doesn’t know what the future holds.” -he declared._

_“Oh, don’t be ridiculous André. And please, don’t bring me the “one doesn’t know what the future holds” remark here. That’s politician talk, and you do remember what I told you, don’t you? You leave the politics at City Hall, when you come home.” -Audrey said. –“Don’t you agree with me, Emilie? Don’t you think our children would make a beautiful couple?” -she asked her._

_“Uh, well… I don’t know. I mean, I’m with your husband on this one. They’re still so young. They have time to think about that.” -Emilie answered her._

_“Oh, nonsense, Emilie. They should be taught to think about that from an early age. That’s what happened with me. My parents raised me to always think about what I wanted for my future, from an early age.” -Audrey said, before sipping a little tea from her cup. –“And I think Adrien would make a lovely husband to my Christine.”-she said._

_“It’s Chloe, honey.” -André corrected his wife._

_“Oh, yes, right.” -Audrey acknowledged her error. –“Anyways, they would make a fantastic couple. It’s obvious that my daughter inherited my good looks. Give her a couple of years, and she’ll become one of the prettiest girls, if not the prettiest girl in all of Paris. And we can all see that little Adrien is growing up to be quite the handsome little man. He certainly has inherited Gabriel’s genes, but one can clearly see, that he’s borrowing his natural handsomeness from your side of the family, Emilie.” -she insisted on the matter. –“I can already see the engagement party, and of course, the wedding in Notre-Dame. A wedding fit for a king and queen… no, not a king and queen. An emperor and an empress. Mark my words, it will happen, if we all have a saying on the matter.”_

_(End of Flashback)_

“At first, it sounded fun. I mean, we were kids, and that sounded a bit like a fairy tale, I’ll admit it. But after a while, she continued to insist on it, and the more she insisted, not to mention the way she insisted in it… it made it look like it was imperative for us to fall in love with one another, dating and eventually marrying.” -Adrien sighed. –“I know she’s her mom, but Audrey Bourgeois is a lousy mother.” -he said. –“I can’t even remember a time, when she showed any kind of affection towards Chloe. Other than the occasional kiss, or hug, and I remember that it was Chloe’s dad who insisted that Audrey did those things, I can’t remember a single time, when Audrey acted like as a mother should, you know? It’s no surprise that eventually, Chloe began to sound and act like her. With a role model like her mother, I’m surprised she didn’t turn out worse than her.”

It certainly looked like Chloe’s mom had planned her life in detail, since she was a little girl, as well as filling her head with nonsense, and Marinette did not know if that was scary, or unfunny, or even both, given things. She knew there were parents who planned their kids’ whole lives, for one reason or another. But she always believed that when doing that, people did not have into account the kids’ personalities, tastes, or even their free-will. Which was why, she believed that no matter how much parents planned their kids’ lives, said plans would not likely succeed. And when it came to Audrey Bourgeois, it felt like she had planned Chloe’s life, in the same way, a little girl plans on what her favourite doll will do next, once she starts playing with her. Just the thought of being a pawn in her mother’s plans for a future she had planned for her, made Marinette shiver. 

“Well, fortunately, she had good friends to help her see the light.” -Marinette said. –“And more importantly, whatever plans her mom had for her, they were flushed down the toilet, when she realized she did not have any romantic feelings for you, and helped us realize we were in love with one another.” -she smiled. 

“Yes, I know. But what if things had turned out differently? What if instead, she had turned into an even worse version of her mom?” -Adrien asked her. –“Such thought… it makes me wonder if I had done things differently, maybe she would never have become a bully, in the first place, and she would have never hurt so many with her words acts, including you.” -he said. –“I don’t know if I ever told you this, or anyone else for that matter… well, maybe I told Nino once or twice, but anyways, Chloe and I, we were not just friends, or the best of friends. I saw her as the little sister that I never had, and I always wanted to believe that she saw me as the little brother she never had. But then, my mom died, and things changed… I continued to see Chloe, but things were different now. She started to change into the bully she was, before last summer, and I didn’t even notice or truly cared about it. Even after she became the way she was, I simply accepted it, and assumed that she had changed because she wanted to, and not because of something bad had happened to her. Do you think that makes me a bad friend or a bad person? Because I think it does.”

The words that were coming out of Adrien’s mouth revealed just how guilty he felt, regarding Chloe and their friendship. She could tell that he blamed himself for not truly realizing the reason why Chloe had changed. And more importantly, he blamed himself for not being there for her, when he should have. 

“A bad friend? Maybe. But a bad person? Definitely not. You were also going through your own problems. I can’t even imagine what it was for you to lose your mom, when you were so young. It’s not your fault that she was dealing with problems of her own.” -Marinette told him. –“It doesn’t matter what happened that made things change. What matters is that things have changed, and this time for the better. What truly matters is that Chloe found the strength to change and you are here now for her, just like I am, and everyone else in our class, Adrien. That’s what truly matters.” -she told him with a soothing voice, as she caressed his face. –“Also, I know that what I’m about to say is perhaps meaningless, regarding this issue, but you’re not the only one who screwed things up with her.”

“What do you mean?” -Adrien asked her.

“I mean that I also screwed up things with Chloe. Over the years, every time she bullied me, instead of trying to find out why she insisted on bullying me and others, I simply believed that she was plain old mean, and a rich bitch. I allowed my rage and anger towards her, to cloud my judgement. And the same thing happened with almost everyone in our class, Adrien. Chloe has a talent to push people’s buttons, and that just made things worse. Nowadays, she uses that talent of hers, to help others and to fight Akumas, but back then… she used it to turn people’s lives into a living Hell.” -Marinette confessed. –“And that affected the way we acted towards her. Instead of trying to understand and talk to her, most of us just assumed she was a bad person, because she was a rich girl, and just like those you see in so many series and movies, she was mean and horrible, because she had everything, and only cared about herself. And by doing that, we didn’t even think that maybe she acted like that, because there was something wrong in her life. We just assumed the worst.” -she said. –“She was a bully, but we too became bullies, by assuming the worst. We didn’t have to be friends with her, but we should have tried to at least be better than her, and we couldn’t. It’s like Miss Bustier always tells us. Two wrongs, don’t make a right.”

Adrien had never thought about things that way, and that made him realize that Marinette was right. Chloe had been awful towards everyone, but they had also been awful towards her, by simply not seeing the signs of her being bullied as well. Only her bully was not someone she could run from. 

“Guess we all messed up.” -Adrien sighed. –“But it’s like you said. Things have changed for the better, and that’s what truly matters. You know, when Chloe told us about what happened to her, the other day, when I hugged her… I know I said this before; I know that I’ve said that I felt like I had gained my oldest best-friend back. But this time, this time it was different. I felt that the Chloe I used to play with in this garden, had finally come back. I could see it in her eyes.” -he smiled tearfully at Marinette. –“I could feel that the girl I felt was like my little sister, had come back to me.”

“I believe that.” -Marinette said, smiling tearfully as well. –“Just like I believe that she needs our support, now more than ever.” -she said. –“I’m not saying that we are going to perform a miracle and have her mother realize that she’s a horrible person, and that she has a daughter like Chloe, who needs her, but… we’ve got to be there for Chloe and catch her if she falls. As her friends, it’s our duty to do that. To protect and guide her, like she has already done, and will do once again.”

Adrien knew Marinette had a way with words, but even so, she still managed to surprise him, with one of her speeches, in which she had put her heart into. And that speech of her, had surprised him, by just how simple, and yet, how deep it was.

“What did I do to deserve a girl as thoughtful, as loving, as generous and as awesome as you?” -Adrien asked her.

“Simple… you showed up in my classroom with those beautiful green eyes of yours.” -Marinette smiled, at him.

“And perfect smile.” -Adrien playfully reminded her.

“Yes, and perfect smile, too.” -Marinette giggled, before pulling Adrien into a small peck on the lips. –“Though the rest of you also sweetened the deal.” -she giggled.

“I don’t know if I preferred when you were a little shier, and you stuttered, every time I showed up.” -Adrien joked, which earned him a playful hit on the left shoulder. –“Ouch! I always forget that you’ve got a killer right.” -he said, as he rubbed his shoulder

“Well, try not to forget about it next time, then.” -Marinette playfully told him. 

* * *

Created by Jean Paul Favand, an actor and antiques dealer, from his private collection, the Musée des Arts Forains, opened to the public in 1996, containing a variety of objects dating between 1850-1950. These objects included 14 amusement rides, 16 fair stalls and restored attractions, 18 sets of historical works, and 1522 independent works. The collections include merry-go-rounds and carousels, German swings, hundred-year-old bicycles, Japanese billiards, a Parisian Waiter Race and a Hooghuys Organ, and the grand vizier Ali Pasha. It was a wonderful place, that allowed its visitors to see just how carnivals has evolved, and to also get a glimpse of the past. And on that afternoon, it was going to get the visit of Mylene and Ivan. Mylene had visited it a few years prior with her parents, and when looking at some of the pictures of that day, the day before, she invited Ivan to come with her, knowing that it would be a place he was going to love. 

“Trust me. I know you’re not the kind of person who likes museums very much, but trust me when I tell you that this is one museum, like the Louvre, that you’re going to love.” -Mylene said, as she and Ivan were walking down the street, while giving hands.

“I trust you, always.” -Ivan said. –“If I didn’t, I would have said that I didn’t want to come with you.” -he smiled at her. –“Though, if I did that, that would make me a very lousy boyfriend.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” -Mylene smiled back at him. –“You know that the last thing I want you to do, is something that you’re not comfortable with, or that you don’t like.” -she told him. –“Which is why, we take turns in choosing where were going on our dates. One date, I choose, and on another date, you choose.”

“I know that. And just so you know, I already decided where were going during our next date, and I think you’re going to love it.” -Ivan told her.

“Really? Where is it?” -Mylene asked him.

“It’s a secret. You’ll have to wait and see.” -Ivan answered her.

“You’re really mean, you know that?” -Mylene said, pretending to be angry with Ivan. –“Oh, look, we’re here!” -she exclaimed.

“There doesn’t seem to be many people. Are you sure it’s open?” –Ivan asked her.

“It’s open, alright. I’ve checked their schedule online.” -Mylene answered him. –“Besides, the less people there are, the better, because that way we can ask all kinds of questions to the tour guide. And you know the best part? It’s that tour guides pretend that we’re in the19th century, and so, they pretend they don’t know what a cell phone is, or a television, or even an iPod.” -she chuckled. –“It’s really funny.”

“That does seem funny.” -Ivan smiled at Mylene, before leaning and kissing her on the cheek.

Just like Ivan had pointed out, there seemed to be almost no people in the ticket line. Getting in the line, they waited for their turn to buy the tickets. And as they waited, their cell phones began to ring. But it was not just theirs. The cell phones of the people in front of them also started to ring. It did not take long for them to understand why everyone’s cell was ringing. The reason was simple. The Akuma Attack app was warning them that a potential Akuma attack was taking place nearby. A second later, the Akuma attack went from potential to real, as the app identified the threat as real. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” –Ivan said, as he saw the warning of an Akuma attack on his cell’s screen. –“We really can’t have a regular Saturday, without having one of these things attacking.” -he sighed, as he and Mylene started to walk away from the ticket line. –“Guess our date is over.” 

“You wished, silly.” -Mylene whispered to him. –“There’s no way I’m going to abdicate from our date. What do you say we go and defeat this guy, and then come back to visit the museum?” -she asked Ivan.

“It’s not like we have a choice, am I right?” -Ivan said, in a sarcastic tone, while slipping his cell phone into his pocket. –“Get ready to work, Muria.” -he whispered to his kwami.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, big guy. But there better be some pudding for me, at the end of this.” -Muria told him, with a grouchy voice.

“What about you, Pin? Feeling like taking down an Akuma?” -Mylene asked the deer kwami.

“Absolutely, Mylene.” -Pin enthusiastically answered her. 


	13. Setting the Internet on Fire

When Forest Doe and Grizzly Bear went to find the Akuma that had interrupted their date was, they were expecting this one to be hard to handle. But in the end, it proved to be one of the easiest Akumas they had ever faced. Truth, they also had the help of three other heroes, Queen Bee, Carapace and Arachnid, who showed up to deal with the Akuma, whose name was Mechanizer.

Being one of the easiest Akumas they had ever dealt with, Mechanizer was defeated in a matter of minutes, through the combined efforts of the five heroes, who also dealt with Reptile, who after the Akuma was defeated, disappeared into the crowd, by using his powers to change appearance. Using the Ampulla Amulet to reverse time and put what little Mechanizer has destroyed, the way it was before, the heroes were applauded by the people that happened to be there.

"Well, this one was quite easy." -Arachnid said.

"I agree. Reptile was harder to take down, than the Akuma was." -Grizzly Bear said. –"It's just too bad that he managed to get away, before we could pin him down and take the

"Indeed. Though, don't you think it's strange? Usually, Hawk Moth teleports him and his other minions, and this time, he didn't teleport him, just as he were about to beat him." -Carapace pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, it's a little strange." -Arachnid agreed. –"Maybe Hawk Moth decided that he needed to be punished for his failure, by not teleporting him this time?" -he asked, in a joking voice.

"Well, whatever the reason was, he got away." -Grizzly said.

As the boys talked amongst themselves, the girls also talked with one another, with Doe telling Bee that she was surprised she arrived a minute after her and Grizzly.

"You were quick to get here." -Forest Doe told Queen Bee.

"I happened to be flying over the action." -Queen Bee told her. –" _And for the first time today, I'm feeling great. Who would ever think that bashing an Akuma could be as relaxing as a few hours in the spa?_ " -she thought to herself. –"But you seemed to be just as close as I was. You and Grizzly were the first ones to arrive."

"Let's just say, we were nearby."-Forest Doe told her. –"It's what people call "Being on the right place, at the right time.", you know?" -she said.

"Absolutely. But let me tell you this. I'm a little surprised the Akuma was this easy to defeat." -Queen Bee told her. –"Either we're getting too strong, or this Akuma was weaker than usual." -she said.

"It's not that I don't want to say that we're getting stronger, but I think this one was just weaker than usual." -Forest Doe said, as she noticed the news crew arriving. –"Oh, look, the media have arrived." -she said.

"They arrived a little late to get a good shoot of us taking care of the Akuma." -Queen Bee said.

"Don't you mean, a good shot of you taking care of the Akuma?" -Forest Doe playfully asked her.

"That too." -Queen Bee smirked at her, as several reporters ran towards their direction. –"And who can blame them? After all, I always look good on pictures." -she joked, as she ran her fingers over her forehead, brushing some hairs from it.

It did not take long for the reporters to surround the heroes and start bombarding them with questions. As always, the first questions were if the Akuma had been hard to deal with, and if they could reveal who the victim had been. The first one they all answered, but when it came to the second one, they kept their mouth shut. They did not have the habit of revealing the identities of the people that were akumatized, unless they were turned back to normal in front of a huge crowd, which had not been the case this time. They believed that they were entitled to their privacy. The reporters continued to insist on finding out who was the person that had been akumatized, but none of them said it. The only thing they said was that it had been someone who had had a bad day at work.

"Regarding the latest comments from Ambroise Delay, about you and the rest of the members of the Miraculous Team, what do you have to say about them?"

They were already expecting one of the reporters to ask them that question. Which was why they had all rehearsed a speech to give them. At first, they asked themselves if they ought to even bother in refuting such accusations, or if they ought to just keep ignoring them. But after talking Master Fu, who listened to their dilemma and advised them to proceed as they best saw fit, they decided that they were not just going to sit back and listen to all those insults and nonsense. Not when they had a word to say about it.

"What do we have to say about them? Nothing." -Arachnid said. –"We're not doing this to be liked or disliked. We're doing it because it's the right thing to do. And if he has a problem with it, that's his problem not ours." -he declared.

"I make his words, mine." –"Carapace said. –"Also, people are free to believe what they want. If they want to believe that we have nothing to do with Hawk Moth, it's okay. But if they want to believe we're in cohorts with him, so be it. But my friends and teammates can promise you this. No matter what you believe, we'll be there to save you and anyone else, from Hawk Moth's Akumas, because that's what we do." -he concluded.

"Indeed. As long as Hawk Moth and his minions are out there, we won't stop fighting them, because that's our duty." -Queen Bee said. –"And it doesn't matter if one, or more political or social commentators, decide to say that we're dangerous or a menace towards others. It won't matter, because we're not going to be bullied by bullies, who only see their side of the facts." -she declared.

"That's right. We won't be bullied. We're here to do a job, and it's not someone who clearly cares more about saying whatever he feels like, just for the sake of it, who's going to stop us from doing it, with his nasty comments." -Forest Doe said. –"For the record, we all believe that everyone should be allowed to express their opinion, regarding any subject, but that that doesn't grant them a pass to start insulting and offending others." -she added.

The parts spoken by Queen Bee and Forest Doe were not on the rehearsed speech, but they did not mind, as it summarized their collective point of view. Obviously, such comments went viral online, in a matter of minutes, with people quickly taking sides. And it did not take long for Ambroise Delay himself, to find out about what they had said, and for him to react to it, the only way he knew. By recording a video, with his opinion on what had happened, and what had been said.

As soon as he found out about it, he stopped the work he was doing and wasted no time in recording the video, after reading all he could find regarding the Akuma attack, and hearing what the heroes had said about him. Writing the video's script, he made sure to choose the words he believed would emphasize his displeasure, regarding the heroes' words that were directed at him. But it was not easy, due to the intense hatred that was coursing through his mind. If Hawk Moth, or one of his lieutenants were near him, they would see him as the perfect person to be akumatized into a powerful Akuma.

"How dare they speak about me that way?! How dare they?!" -Ambroise raged on. –"Well, if they want a fight, they are going to get one. I'm not going to just stand and pretend that I didn't listen to those words!" -he said, as he continued to write. –"Yes…Yes, this is it… no, no, no, no, no! It's not good enough! It's not strong enough! My speech must reflect the audacity, with which they accused me. And this won't do. I have to

Ripping the paper sheet where he was writing on, he crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it into the trash can next to his desk, only to grab another sheet and begin to write on it. The first draft was too weak for his taste, and so he decided to start from scratch. Minutes went by, and his anger continued to grow. He was not a man who was used to be defied that way, and he certainly was not a man who liked when someone else dared to tell him he was wrong. Finally, he finished writing what he felt was the perfect speech for that new video of his. Re-reading it, he believed that every word he had chosen for it, was in its proper place. With that taken care of, he readied himself to record the video, when he was interrupted by his secretaty, Aline.

"Sir?" -Aline asked, after opening the door.

"What?!" -Ambroise yelled at his secretary. –"What did I tell you about interrupting me, when I'm about to record one of my videos?!" -he went on yelling. –"Are you so dumb that you can't even remember one of my most basic rules?!"

"S-Sorry, sir, but your wife, she's on the phone and she…" -Aline told him, realizing her mistake.

"Tell her that I'm busy! And don't you dare to interrupt me, while I'm recording!" -Ambroise yelled at her, before she closed the door behind her. –"Honestly! It is that hard to understand that when I'm recording, no one is supposed to interrupt me?!" -he sighed. –"Now, where was I… oh, great, I can't remember where I was. I better start from the beginning, along with the video."

Reviewing things one last time, Ambroise readied himself to begin recording, hoping to not be disturbed again. Facing the camera, he began.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining me, once more. I am Ambroise Delay, and this is the "Delay Report". Once again, these so called "heroes" have saved the day. But have they truly saved the day? Because I don't think so." -Ambroise said, while talking to the camera. –"Today, another one of those creatures created by Hawk Moth appeared out of nowhere, in the 12th arrondissement, and minutes later, two members of the Miraculous Team showed up to fight it, followed shortly by another three members. Coincidence? I think not! Ladies and gentlemen, if this fact doesn't spell "They are all working in cohorts.", I don't know what it does. You can't convince me that they just happened to be nearby, when the Akuma showed up! Neither me, nor anyone else with half a brain! No doubt this was one more trick from Hawk Moth and the Miraculous Team, to make us believe that they are fighting each other, instead of working together, as I and so many of you believe they are!" -he snarled at the camera. –"And let me tell you this. This time, they did not even put a decent effort in pretending that they are not on the same side! The Akuma that they fought, hardly put up a fight! In a matter of minutes, it was over! And then, they attacked me! Me! Maybe not physically, but through words! A person like me, who only wishes to warn people of the danger these so-called heroes represent to the city of Paris, and its inhabitants! One of these days, one of them, or even all of them, accompanied by Hawk Moth might try to take me out of the picture, just for saying the truth! But believe me, when I tell you that I will not be discouraged from continue to make these videos, to expose the truth of what's truly happening in Paris! One day the truth will come out, and I will be there, along with you all, who have seen that things are not as they seem, to tell people who did not want to believe in my warnings, that I kept warning them, and they did not listen."

* * *

Once Ambroise's video was uploaded, it took less than 30 seconds to amass more than 50000 views. And in just 10 minutes, the video had more than one million views. And as expected, the comment section was polarized, with half the viewers agreeing with what Ambroise was saying about the heroes, and the other half disagreeing with what he was saying. If online wars were just like the real deal, the whole thing would have been a blood bath. With his words, Ambroise Delay had managed to ignite the latest Internet discussion, regarding the Parisian heroes, and everyone wanted to share with the rest of the world, what they thought about Ambroise's speech, and more importantly, about the heroes they loved or hated.

Alya had not been able to take part of the action that afternoon, because her grandparents on her mother's side of the family had come to visit. It was only when her grandparents decided to take the twins to the park, before dinner, that she was able to find out what happened. Scrolling down the news on her cell phone's screen, she quickly watched the whole thing, and had to stop herself from screaming about what she had seen. Sitting at her desk, she turned on her laptop and called Nino by Skype. After watching what she did, she needed to talk to someone about it, even if it was to just share with someone, the hatred she was feeling for a man, who seemed more than determined, to make the whole world look at the entire Miraculous Team as a target that needed to be eliminated, at all costs.

And because she knew Marinette would be busy that afternoon, she knew that her boyfriend would be the right person to talk to, especially, because he had been one of the heroes that had been slandered by Ambroise.

"This guy… I can't believe that he's saying those things, Nino! As a future journalist and reporter, I can't understand how can someone like this guy say all these lies, and have so many people believing in him!" -Alya sighed, as she continued to read the video's transcript. –"This guy is a slime ball, Nino. He's basically standing for everything that the media are against! And people are basically applauding him for saying these lies." -she said in disgust.

"They really are. It's like they prefer to see everyone else being wrong about something, instead of admitting that they are the ones who are wrong." -Trixx agreed with Alya.

"I know, foxy fox, I know. He really is a slime ball." -Nino said, with his face on the screen smiling at Alya. –"And believe me. Max and I may have said those things to that reporter, claiming that we're here to help and that we don't care about what that douche says, but trust me, I do care about what that guy is saying. I hate to say it, but I'm only human, and that means that I wouldn't mind teaching that guy a lesson." -he admitted.

"You and I. I wish I could slap him, right about now… no, make that, beat him up, for saying all those lies." -Alya sighed, as she closed the window displaying Ambroise's website, leaving only the window with Nino's skype chat. –"I know I shouldn't say these things, but this guy is hurting me in different ways. First, as a future reporter and journalist, I can't condone what he's doing, which is spreading lies, without a single shred of evidence to back up what he's saying. And second, as one of the heroes that he's slandering and accusing, he's offending me, and the rest of us, when we didn't do anything to him." -she said, with a clearly upset voice.

"You know there are people who just don't care, who they step on, as long as they get what they want. And, of course, there are people who just love to be the centre of attention, whether it's for the right kind of reasons, or the wrong kind." –Nino said. –"And this guy is both someone who loves to be the centre of attention, and someone who doesn't' care about anything, except his own ego, and he takes pride on being like that." -he added.

"I know. Still, I wish I could do something to put that slime ball in his proper place. It's not fair for him to say those things, and not have anyone telling him to shut up… maybe I could use the Miraculous Blog to do something. I could film a video of each of us saying a message, in which we show he's wrong about us." -Alya said. –"It would take a little work, but maybe if people saw it, they would begin to change their mind, and stop listening to what that guy is saying." -she said.

"It's a good idea, I'll give you that. But maybe you shouldn't do it." -Nino said. –"Don't take this wrong way, Alya. You know that I love your ideas, especially when they're good. But until now, our blog hasn't been the target of that guy's commentaries and criticisms, and honestly, I don't like the idea of having it under heavy fire by haters. The blog is a place where people who love and support us, come and share their opinions and views on what's happening. The last thing we need is a group of haters targeting it, led by a guy who clearly loves the sound of his own voice, and spends his time badmouthing us." -he declared.

"I agree with him, girl. Nothing good can come out of that idea, even if it's a good one." -Trixx told her. –"You would be inviting trouble, to where they don't exist right now." -she said.

"Also, in the words of Confucius, "There are three means we may learn wisdom from. First, by reflection, which is the noblest. Second, by imitation, which is the easiest. And third by experience, which is the bitterest."." -Wayzz said. –"I don't think I have to tell you what do these words mean, or do I?" -he asked them in a solemn voice.

And indeed, he did not have to. Alya understood what he meant, when he quoted Confucius. If she attempted to do what she felt was the right thing, she would likely be starting a problem, she would later repent.

"I guess you're all right about it. Maybe it's best if we leave the blog out of this." -Alya agreed with him. –"The last thing we need is for the blog we created to become a battlefield, between our fans and Ambroise's nutjob followers." -she said. –"Plus, it's pointless to try and think that something that I might do, will change people's minds, regarding the subject. People believe in what they want to believe, and that's that."

"I know it's not easy for you to let this one slip by, but look at it this way. The blog will continue to be a Miraculous Team hater-free zone."-Nino smiled at her. –"And, it's not pointless to think that no matter what we do, we can't make the difference. You, of all people should know that that's a thing, no matter how many people think it otherwise. Remember, you do that every time you act like a reporter, trying to get to the bottom of things, or whenever you put on a mask and fight a criminal or an Akuma." -he told her.

"You're right… it's times like this that you manage to remind me that it's not pointless to do things, when you believe in them." -Alya declared. –"I wish you were here, right now, so I could give you a kiss, turtle boy." -she smirked at him.

"That's the problem with these video-chats. You can see, but you can't touch." -Nino joked, earning a chuckle from Alya.

"You know that if someone else heard that joke, they would think you're talking about something else, right?" -Alya asked him, with a joyful voice.

"I know, I know." -Nino chuckled. –"Then, again, we're a couple. I don't see any problem with us making this kind of comments between us." -he smiled at her.

"You know, I wish I could pay you a little visit, after dinner. But with my grandparents here, it'll have to wait until Monday." -Alya told him.

"It's okay. I understand." -Nino winked at her. –"Until then, I'll be happy just looking at you, through the computer screen." -he said.

"Same thing… hold on a second." -Alya said, when she heard her name being called. –"Coming mom! Sorry, my mom's starting to cook dinner, and she wants me to help her out, so everything's ready for when my grandparents and the twins come back from the park." -she told him.

"Sure. But can't your older sister help her instead?" -Nino asked her, trying to persuade her to stay a little bit longer. He was enjoying talking with her, especially since they did not have the chance to meet that day, when the Akuma showed up.

"Who? Nora?! Forget it. That girl can't even boil an egg, without turning the kitchen into a disaster zone." -Alya joked.

* * *

And as Alya and Nino were forced to finish talking, in Juleka's bedroom, the conversation theme between her and her brother Luka, was also the Miraculous Team. Like it happened so many times, the Couffaine siblings were spending time with one another, and they had chosen Juleka's bedroom to do it, that day, after they helped their mom clean up the house, who right then was taking care of dinner.

"Can you believe what this guy is saying about the Miraculous heroes?" -Luka asked his little sister, as he tuned his guitar, so he could practice a little before dinner.

"I already saw it, yes. I don't know why he takes pleasure in badmouthing them." -Juleka said. –"You would think some people would have better things to do, than to say nasty things about those who do their best to protect them." -she commented.

"I completely agree with you, Jules." -Luka said, as he continued to tune his guitar. –"I mean, they protect the city from those creatures, and there's enough visual evidences that they have risked their lives, almost dying a couple of times, just to save people, who got in trouble because of Hawk Moth and his creations, to fill up several cloud banks, and this guy continues to come up with bad things about them. Things that never happened, except in his hollow head." -he went on. –"I mean, you would think there wouldn't be people, who would dare to question their motives for doing what they do, after they risk their lives. I mean, you don't see people doing that when it comes to firefighters, when they risk their lives. Sure, it's different, but in the end, what matters is that they save people's lives, and they shouldn't be criticized for trying to help."

Hearing him say that, Juleka could not help but to smile. It warmed her heart, when Luka said those words, because without knowing it, he was praising and supporting her. Just thinking about it, it made her wish she could tell him the truth about her being Corbeau Noire. But she knew that she could not do it, for his own safety.

" _Thanks for being so supportive and for believing in me and the rest of the team, Luka. I really wish I could tell you the truth about this. You're always so supportive, and you're always there for me. It pains me, to have to keep such a big secret from you, but I have no other choice_ " -Juleka thought to herself.

"But you know what surprises me the most? It's the way the heroes reacted to those commentaries from that guy. If it was me, I don't know if I wouldn't have told him a couple of truths, about the things he's been saying." -he said. –"The guy disgusts me. When you think he has run out of material to badmouth one of the heroes, he surprises you, by finding even more things to use against them. As I see it, the only thing left is for him to also criticise the heroes' outfits, by saying that kids shouldn't dress like that and that it's indecent and all that."

"Yeah, definitely." -Juleka agreed. She was not showing it, but she was happy to see, that unlike others, her brother was not the kind of person who would judge others, especially when they were doing good and were the target of critiques by someone who seemingly loved to criticize and badmouth someone, just for the sake of doing it. –"And now that you mention it, I don't think there's anything wrong with their outfits. I think they're quite pretty." -she said.

"I don't see anything wrong with them either. I mean, sure they all wear skin-tight outfits, but so what? Dancers and performers, and other kinds of people also wear clothes like that, and you don't see people pointing fingers at them." -Luka said. –"Their outfits are their working uniforms, like those worn by the military, or the police, or even the firefighters or any other job that requires you to wear one. The only difference is that theirs are multicoloured, unique to each one of them, and are flameproof and bulletproof." -he commented.

"You're right." -Juleka said. –" _I wish our outfits were bulletproof, Luka. If they were, I wouldn't be afraid of getting shot, every time I deal with a guy holding a gun._ " -she thought to herself. –"There's nothing wrong with their outfits."

"But changing the subject, how are things between you and Rose?" -Luka asked Juleka, curious.

"They're fine, thanks for asking." -Juleka told him in an annoyed tone of voice. She did not like when Luka asked her about how things with Rose were; mainly because she did not like to tell him the details of her love life. –"Why do you insist on asking me that, all the time? I don't ask you how things are between you and your girlfriend." -she asked him.

"Well, first, you don't ask me that, because I don't have one at the moment, and second, I'm just curious. You do realize, that this is me, playing the duty of a big brother, which is to make sure that everything is alright with his little sister?" -Luka asked her. –"And before you say "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take of myself.", and all that, let me remind you that you will always be my little sister, and I'll always care about you and your wellbeing." -he told her. –"So, come on, spill the beans for me, little sis."

If there was one thing that Luka was, was a sweet talker, who knew just what to say to convince people to tell him anything he wanted to know. And like always, he had managed to sweet talk Juleka, into answering him.

"You're impossible, you know that?" -Juleka sighed in exasperation, as a smile appeared on her face. –"Well, since you've asked, we're doing fine. We're doing better than fine, in fact. She's the best girlfriend I could have asked for. When I'm with her, I feel like nothing can go wrong." -she smiled. –"We were supposed to go the movies today, but…"

"But dad caught you awaken, when you were supposed to be asleep, and he grounded you." -Luka finished her sentence.

"What can I say, other than "I'm sorry, I didn't notice it was that late, when I finished chatting online with Rose?", Luka?" -Juleka told him. –" _Of course, that's not what really happened, but I can't tell anyone the truth._ " -she thought to herself. –" _Anyways, it doesn't matter if I'm grounded. That's not going to stop me from spending time with Rose tonight. Mom will be busy with her new sculpture, which means she will be sculpting, until she can't hold the chisel and the hammer straight, and dad's going to bed after dinner, because he couldn't sleep last night. And Luka, he'll be too busy listening to music on his laptop, that he won't bother me the rest of the night. Rose and I will get to have our date after all, right after dinner. She's going to show up outside my bedroom window, and then we'll go up to the rooftop, so we can spend a little time alone. Or, I can just pretend that I'm tired and I'm going to sleep earlier, and we'll end up watching something on the television, under the covers, while in each other's arms._ "

"Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I know what it's like to be grounded, remember?" -Luka said, as he played a few chords. –"But it's a good thing you did stay home, instead of going out with your girlfriend. If you had, I would have had to clean up the house, all by myself… there, I think it's finally tuned to perfection. Want to accompany me?" -he asked Juleka.

"Not today. I'm not really in the mood for playing. I'll just listen to you playing this time." –Juleka told him.

"Alright, suit yourself." -Luka told her. –"Then let's see… what should I play? Any requests, Juleka?" -he asked his sister.

"Hmm… something melancholic." –Juleka answered. Whatever melancholic song her brother would choose to play for her, she knew that both her and Tamara, who was hiding behind one of the books in her bookshelf, would enjoy hearing it.

"Melancholic, you say? Okay, then… Pink Floyd's Dark Side of Moon, coming right up." -Luka said, as he began to play the song.

* * *

Because his parents were both home that afternoon, Nathaniel had not been able to go out and join the others in combat. Though when he found out that Ambroise had once again attacked them, as well as the rest of the team, in one of his famous rants, he became just as mad about it, as the rest of them. And joining him, over Skype, was also Marc, who like so many other fans of the Miraculous Team, hated, whenever someone criticized or insulted the heroes.

"He's at it again! He keeps saying that once the Akuma showed up, two minutes later, two of the heroes also showed up, which to him, proves that the heroes are working with Hawk Moth. I mean, him saying that that there are no such things as coincidences… the guy clearly doesn't even want to put the hypothesis that Forest Doe and Grizzly Bear just happened to be in the right place, at the right time." -Marc declared. –"Sometimes, coincidences happen. Mathematically speaking, it's not impossible. It's very improbable, but not impossible." -he insisted.

"You're right. The odds of that happening are not impossible." -Nathaniel said. –" _Ivan and Mylene were definitely in the right place, at the right time, today. I wish I could have joined them. But given that the two of them, along with Chloe, Max and Nino were able to take care of the Akuma in just a couple of minutes, I guess they did not need more help to deal with it._ " -he thought to himself.

"I don't understand how people listen to this guy!" -Marc told Nathaniel.

"I don't understand it either. I mean, the guy is not even that bright. When someone asks him a question, he tends to answer with another question, just to say something." -Nathaniel said. –"That just proves that he's just full of hot air." -he stated.

"Well, I think that that guy is literally full of…" -Marc said, when he was interrupted by Nathaniel.

"Hey, watch it! I've got you on speaker, and my parents are at home. My mom hates when she hears anyone swearing." -Nathaniel warned Marc.

"Sorry." -Marc apologized. –"Sometimes it's hard for me to remember to bite my tongue." -he joked.

"You swear a lot?" -Nathaniel asked him, curious.

"Not as much, as I used to, but I still do, from time to time. Especially when I'm talking about something that pisses me off." -Marc admitted. –"But you know what they say. Usually people who sweat a lot, are the most honest." -he said.

"I've heard that." -Nathaniel chuckled. –"Well, I don't swear. Only when I get hurt." -he admitted. –"But let's get back to what we were talking about, before we started to talk about that blasted Ambroise Delay, shall we? What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about that alternate design you did for Hawk Moth." -Marc answered him. –"And I was telling you that I like the idea of you giving him a mask that doesn't show his face. It's different."

Nathaniel had called Marc to discuss some of the sketches he had been working on, that past week, and the two had been talking about it, while losing the track of time.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." -Nathaniel said, as he grabbed the sketch in question. –"I don't know if I'm actually going to use it on my fan comic, but if I do, I might use it as a form he has, after being given a temporary power-boost, or something like that." -he told Marc.

"That seems fitting. I mean, Hawk Moth is already pretty imposing with that outfit and that mask he wears. One shouldn't temper with what's already perfect, if you get my meaning." -Marc pointed out. –"What about his minions? Do you have plans to also give them an upgrade, or something like that?" -he asked him.

"I don't know yet. Maybe, maybe not." -Nathaniel admitted. –"Even if I decide to use it this design, it won't be used any time soon; not until I can write the story properly. So, until then, I'll have time to also decide if I give them a temporary redesign, or not." -he said.

"You know that if you need a little help writing the story, I'm your man." -Marc said, while winking at Nathaniel.

When Marc did that, Nathaniel could not help but to blush just a little bit. The way Marc winked his eye at him, and spoke those words, it sounded more like a proclamation of love, than anything else.

"T-Thanks. And I'll let you know, if I need any help." -Nathaniel said, trying not to blush even further.

* * *

Both the heroes and Ambroise Delay, along with numerous other people in Paris, may have ended up offended and furious by what transpired between them. But there was one person, who was worst than all of them combined. And that person was none other than Hawk Moth. Underground, in his hideout, the villain was punishing Reptile for his latest failure. It had already become a routine for Hawk Moth, to punish his lieutenants, every time they failed, and that made him furious.

"I don't even know why I still waste my time punishing you, Reptile." -Hawk Moth told him. –"I expected that by now, you would have learned what failing me means. But it seems like no matter how many times I cut you open, fry you, disembowel you or dismember you, you don't learn." -he told him, as he stabbed him on the left shoulder.

"M-Master, p-please..." -Reptile begged him, as he yelled out in pain.

"Did I give you permission to talk?!" -Hawk Moth yelled at him. –"No, I did not. The same way I did not give you permission to fail me." -he said, with a calm, yet murderous and icy voice, as he twisted the blade, that was stuck on the lizard man's shoulder, making him yell in pain. –"Your failure has cost me one my beautiful Akuma Butterflies. All because you failed to provide me a suitable vessel for it. And the result, was a weak Akuma, which a handful members of the Miraculous Team were able to dispatch in a matter of minutes. And as always, you did not bring me a single miraculous with you."

Retrieving the blade from Reptile's shoulder, he gazed at the wound he had inflicted on him, while also looking at the bloody blade, as small drops of blood fell from it.

"I thought I had warned you, just like I warned Madame Romani and Brutus, what would happen if you failed me again." -Hawk Moth said, before stabbing him again, this time, just above his waist. –"Right now, I should just cut your head off, and end you, once and for all. I do not have the need for a lieutenant who constantly fails me." -he told him, before removing the sword from his wound, and placing its bloody blade against Reptile's neck, making him gulp.

Hanging in the air by purple energy chains, with his arms and legs spread and shackled, Reptile feared that his master would decide to end his life, right there. He knew he had failed him, once more, but he could not predict that the negative emotions from the person he had chosen to be akumatized, were not strong enough to create a powerful Akuma. The lizard man knew that this was not an acceptable excuse for his failure, but even so, he could not help but to feel that what happened to him, was not entirely his fault.

"P-Please, m-master… d-don't kill me…" -Reptile begged Hawk Moth, with the blade rasping his neck.

Time felt like it had stopped for Reptile, who was waiting for Hawk Moth to deliver him the final blow. Seconds felt like agonizing hours to him. But nothing happened. Hawk Moth removed the blade, and after cleaning it with a handkerchief he pulled form his pocket, he inserted it back into its cane sheath. Snapping his fingers, the energy chains that were holding Reptile in the air, disappeared and the lizard man dropped to the ground, landing on a small pool of his own blood.

"T-Thank you, m-master…" -Reptile thanked Hawk Moth, as he laid on the ground, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Don't thank me. Thank the fact that I can't allow myself to lose any lieutenants. Otherwise, you would be dead." -Hawk Moth told him.

"Y-Yes, master…" -Reptile kept thanking his master.

"Pick him up and tend to his wounds." -Hawk Moth told Brutus. –"And for your sake, you better not disappoint me again, Reptile, or your next punishment will be ten times worse than this one. I'm growing tired of your failures. Yours, as well as the others." -he warned his three lieutenants, before turning his back and walking towards his private chambers.

Once Hawk Moth's chambers doors closed behind him, Brutus went to help Reptile, just as their master had instructed him. Leaning against a wall, hiding in the shadows, was Madame Romani, who watched the whole thing. Coming out of the shadows, and approaching them, she smirked, as she looked at Reptile on the ground.

"Look at all that blood. If you keep failing like you do, and the master continues to punish you this way, the soil of this hideout will be soaked with your lizard blood." -Madame Romani cackled hysterically, as she looked at her two fellow lieutenants. –"Let's hope that doesn't happen. I don't want to spoil my shoes."-she said with a sneering voice.

"You are of no help, with those remarks." -Brutus said, as allowed Reptile to put his left arm around his shoulders.

"And you think I care what you think of me and my remarks?" -Madame Romani asked him.

"You have also failed, and not so long ago, remember?" -Brutus reminded her, as he helped Reptile standing on his feet.

"Yes, but at least the Akuma that I provided the master, almost burned part of Paris and turned the heroes into ashes." -Madame Romani told him. –"That proves that I have far more talent to seek the right kind of victims, than the two of you. And next time I find one, I guarantee you, it will become the strongest Akuma the master has ever created, and it will destroy those brats, once and for all." -she said, as she walked away.

" _Not if I have any say, in the matter._ " -Brutus thought to himself.


	14. Night Conversations

As a limo stopped in front of the Le Grand Paris’ entrance, the bellhop who was on duty, quickened his pace to open the passenger’s door. Opening it, from inside it came André Bourgeois, mayor of Paris, who had a very busy and strenuous day. He had had plans to have dinner with both his wife and daughter, but once again, one of his meetings went on for longer than he wanted. By the time he had finished his work day, the sun had already set in the horizon, and dinner time had passed. Walking into the lobby of his own hotel, Mayor André passed by the reception desk, and made his way towards the elevator. After the day he had, he just wanted a little peace and quiet. With the elevator’s song whispering into his ears, he thought about how he had broken the promise he had made to his wife, and his daughter, and how lousy that made him feel. It made him feel like he was both a bad husband, and a bad parent. 

“ _I really, really hate to break my promises. But what can I do? I couldn’t just walk off that meeting. Not without upsetting numerous people._ ” -André thought to himself. –“I just hope Audrey and Chloe aren’t too upset about this.” -he sighed.

When elevator’s doors slid open, he exited it and walked towards his suite. As tired as he was, he just wanted three things. To change clothes, call room service and order a late supper, and then, he would go and see his daughter, and wish her goodnight, before going to sleep. Opening the door, he immediately smelled the scent of bath salts in the air, as well as the unmistakable scent of the shampoo that Audrey used, which meant that she was, or had been taking a bath. After the day he had, he believed he ought to take a bath, but he was not in the mood. Walking through the suite, he called his wife’s name. 

“Audrey?” -André asked, as he unbuttoned his jacket. –“Are you in here?” -he asked, as he entered the bedroom.

“Finally, you decide to show up!” -Audrey told him, as she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her bathrobe and sat in front of her dressing table, looking herself in the mirror, clearly upset. –“I was beginning to think that you were going to stay in that horrible City Hall, until next Monday.” -she said, as she grabbed one of her night creams, and applied it to her face and neck.

“I’m sorry, Audrey. I truly am.” -André apologized to his wife. –“This last meeting, I wasn’t expecting it to last until half an hour ago.” -he said. –“I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Well, you better! You know I don’t come to Paris as much as I like, so when I do, I expect to spend at least a little bit of time with you.” -Audrey said. –“Not only I like to spend time with you, but whenever the paparazzi catch us on film, it always makes me look in a good light, which is a good thing for both you and me, and our respective jobs.” -she added, as she rubbed a little more cream on her temples. 

André knew just how important it was for his wife, to be seen in a good light by the press. Her job as editor of a fashion magazine, sometimes made her look like a villainess, because of most of her decisions. And of course, her strong personality and her views on how the world worked, did not helped either. Still, he knew that all of that was because of the constant stress she was under. 

“Like I said, I promise you that we will get the chance to spend some time together, Audrey.” -André said, as he placed his hands over her shoulders, caressing them. –“But tell me, how was your day, honey?” -he asked her, concerned.

“It could have been better.” -Audrey told him. –“Do you know that you have a serious number of absolute and utterly imbecilic morons working for you in this hotel?” -she asked him, as she began to brush her hair.

“Imbecilic morons, you say?” -André asked her, not fully understanding why she was saying that. –“Did the hotel’s staff give you any trouble?”-he asked her.

“Of course, they did, André! Do you really think I would be wasting my time, telling you that, if they hadn’t?! –Audrey yelled at him, only to regret it. –“I’m sorry, André. I did not mean to raise my voice towards you.” -she apologized to her husband. –“But it was a long day, and truth be told, your staff didn’t help. I tell them to do one thing, and they do the complete opposite, and that makes me nervous, annoyed and furious. And you know that I can’t stand incompetence. I can stand a lot of things, but incompetence isn’t one of them.”

“I understand, Audrey.” -André said, as he continued to massage her shoulders. –“To tell you the truth, my day wasn’t idyllic either, I’m afraid.” -he told her. –“So many problems to solve. Sometimes I wonder why I insist on continuing to be a politician. If I wasn’t one, I would certainly not have the kind of problems I have.”

“Well, no matter how horrible your day was, mine was worst.” -Audrey told him. –“At least, the people you have working for you at City Hall, know what they’re doing. I, on the other hand had to deal with the incompetence of the hotel’s staff, while also dealing with the incompetence of those working for me, in New York.” -she admitted. –“I can’t believe that there are people so incompetent, that they fail to do the simplest things, a person asks them… Incompetents, that’s what they are. It’s so hard to get good help these days. I’m telling you, just the thought of it is enough to make my blood pressure go up the roof.”

The way his wife was talking, André wondered just how bad things went with the hotel staff. He knew Audrey was not the easiest person to work with or for, and that she could sometimes be quite nasty. But deep down, he knew that that was her way to deal with certain stressful issues. More than once, he had talked with her and tried to make her see that that was no way to deal with her stress. Still, she continued to do it, and though he understood it, he wished she dealt with her stress, some other way, or even went to a doctor to get help. But being the way she was, Audrey believed that she did not have any problems. 

“Sometimes I wonder if people don’t realize just how hard it is for me to do these things.” -Audrey sighed. –“Perfection is the word, by which I guide myself, and everything I do in my life. And perfection is exactly which I’m striving for, when planning a gala, André.” -she declared. 

“I’m sure they don’t mean it, Audrey. Everyone knows that whenever you throw one of your parties or galas, everything is absolutely perfect.” -André told her. –“And I’m sure that this one will be a success, as well.” -he said, as he kissed her hair.

“Of course, it will, André!” -Audrey exclaimed. –“I mean, I’m the one planning it! If it is up to me, everything will be perfect. The problem is the idiots that I have, to take care of the things I can’t!” -she said, as she finished combing her hair. –“Look at this! Look at all these hairs on my hairbrush! The stress is so much that I’m losing my hair! All because a couple of idiots can’t seem to understand a few simple orders!” 

“Didn’t Chloe help you?” -André asked, curious.

“Chloe?” -Audrey asked him.

“Yes, our daughter, honey. I told her to go and help you with the preparations for the gala, in the ballroom, since I wasn’t present to help you with it.” -André told her.

“Oh, yes, she came to help me… but she left after a while. I don’t know why she left, but I was too busy dealing with something that happened, and I didn’t get the chance to ask her during dinner, because she had it in her bedroom.” -Audrey declared. 

“She didn’t come to dinner?” -André asked Audrey, his voice showing he was a little concerned about their daughter.

“Jacques told me that she was feeling a little indisposed, and that she was having dinner in her bedroom, and that she was going to bed earlier, if I’m not mistaken.” -Audrey said, calling Jean by another name.

“I see…” -André sighed. –“ _I wonder if she’s alright? I haven’t been very present these last few weeks._ ” -he admitted to himself, as he removed his mayoral sash. –“Sometimes I think the fact that I wear this blue, white and red sash takes too much of my time. I was actually going to go to her bedroom, to apologize for not coming to dinner. But, if she went to bed early, I think it can wait until tomorrow. Still, I hope she’s alright.”

“And why shouldn’t she be alright?” -Audrey asked him.

“Well, you know she’s a teenager and teenagers go through things, Audrey.” -André said.

“She’ll be fine, André. She’s my daughter after all.” -Audrey declared, on one of the few times that she mentioned she had a daughter. –“She has inherited my beauty, my good looks, and everything that makes me a strong woman. And let’s not forget, that we have both raised her the way someone in her social standard should always behave.” -she added. 

They continued to talk, with the main conversational topic being Chloe, as André called room service and ordered a light supper. The Bourgeois had always had different views, regarding on how to raise their daughter. Audrey had always believed that her daughter should be raised one way, while André believed she should be raised another way. While André believed that a child ought to be cared and nurtured by its parents, with them being there for the child, every single step of the way, Audrey believed it otherwise. She believed that a child ought to be educated according to her social status, with the parents keeping interaction with it to a minimum, in order to build up character and to strengthen their spirit. All of those things she believed, were a reminder of her own childhood. Still, the truth was that neither one, nor the other had had much to say about the way Chloe had been raised. Because of their careers, neither of them was very present, as Chloe grew up, with their butler, Jean, being the closest thing to a full-time parent she had. Of course, like every child, Chloe was influenced by both their parents, even if they were not always there for her, whether they wanted or not. 

“Audrey, honey, don’t you think that sometimes… we may not be doing enough for Chloe?” -André asked her. 

“Why would you think such a ridiculous thing, André?” -Audrey asked him, not understanding his question. 

“Well, you see… how may I put this, without making it sound like it’s a terrible thing?” -André asked out loud, while trying to think of the right words. –“You and I know that our careers have taken a lot of our time. You spend most of your time in New York, and only visit when you find the time to do it. And I, well, I try to be present for the two of us, so Chloe doesn’t feel that doesn’t have parents, but my work is also a lot of time consuming. I feel that that we’re failing with her.” 

“André, you’re being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Clara has everything a girl her age could ask for.” -Audrey told him. 

“It’s Chloe, honey.” -André corrected his wife.

“Oh, yes, Chloe… but like I was saying, she has everything a girl her age could ask for. One cannot say that we have failed to provide for her. She has all the comforts and all the nice things one could ask for.” -Audrey said. 

“Maybe so, but… don’t you feel that sometimes, we ought to be closer to her? I mean, she’s our only daughter and I believe that parents need to be there for their children, especially at this age, when they begin to discover who they truly are.” -André said. –“ _And truth be told, neither one of us are the best of parents. I hardly have the time to be with her, and you… well, you and her, your relationship seems almost inexistent at times, not that I’m blaming you or her for it. It’s just one of those things that happens, when people like us have careers._ ” -he thought to himself. –“We should try and be there more for her, especially you. She looks up to you, and you… well, maybe you should try and spend a little more time with her. You’re a woman. You know more about what girls her age, are going through, than I ever will. I haven’t told you this before, but Jean has confided in me a few times, that over these last months, ever since she came back from summer camp, Chloe’s been acting differently. And I’ll be honest, I’ve seen that she has changed, I just don’t know why.”

“Summer camp? Oh, yes, that summer camp… I still can’t believe that she actually wanted to go on to that place during summer, and that you allowed her to go, when she could have gone to any other place that was not in the middle of nowhere. Imagine, a daughter of mine in a place where you constantly need bug spray and where you can’t have a decent Internet connection. But regarding the fact of you saying she’s different, she’ll be fine, André! My parents were never around, and I turned out quite well.” -Audrey said, as if that was the most trivial thing in the world.

“I suppose you did.” -André said. –“Also, Chloe has her friends, who are a good influence on her.” -he declared, with a smile on his face.

“Friends?! André, you and I both know that people like us don’t have friends. We have acquaintances and people that we know, and that we hang around with, because they will allow us to perceive our professional and personal goals.” -Audrey told her husband. –“And Carly is in the age of getting to know that. Like you said before, she’s a teenager, not a child. Besides, friends are nothing more than mere distractions. If one wishes to succeed in life, as my parents would say, it needs to see that people will only stay by your side, as long as you have something they need, because once they have it, they will abandon you. If our daughter wants to succeed in life, she needs to see that people like us don’t have, and don’t need friends. In fact, she should get rid of those so-called friends, who are distractions, that prevent her from being who she was brought up to be. Also, she needs to focus on finding a good husband, and she has already found one in Gabriel Agreste’s son.” -she pointed out.

“ _There she goes again with that idea of hers. I don’t think Chloe is even remotely interested in Adrien anymore. In fact, I don’t even know in which boy she’s interested at the moment._ ” -André thought to himself. –“I don’t think they are distractions, Audrey. Having friends is something good. Just because we don’t have them, it doesn’t mean, Chloe shouldn’t have them.” -he said.

“André, I know you’re the kind of person who always tries to see the best in everything and everyone, and that is something that suits you, especially given that you are a politician, and that’s a rare quality in one. But you need to be practical about this matter.” -Audrey told her husband. –“People who call themselves your friends, will only stay with you, until you have something they’re interested in. Not to mention that having them, will prevent you from focusing on your goals. Besides, I’m quite sure that Cora’s so-called friends are only her friends, because she’s rich, and they’re hanging around her, in hopes of getting her to buy them something really expensive things.” -she pointed out, truly believing in what she was saying.

“I don’t think so, Audrey.” -André disagreed. –“I think that Chloe would not be deceived that way. After all, she is our daughter, and she’s a very bright girl. And I know some of her friends, and they’re not like what you’re saying they are.” -he said. 

“Oh, André, sometimes it feels that you’re absolutely naïve.” -Audrey sighed. –“And do you happen to know all of Cleo’s friends? Because I’m certain that none of them come from families as wealthy as our own, and you know that people always tend to take advantage of people like us, because we’re wealthy and they’re not.” -she said. 

No matter how much he insisted on the matter, the mayor could not convince his wife that a person should not just have people in its circle of acquaintances, who could help them rise in life, but should also have friends, who could help them in other ways in life. He himself would love to have some friends, but his political career, did not give him much time to make new friendships. That had always been one of the things that they could never come to an understanding, and it seemed that night was not going to be the time that that would come to pass.

“It’s Chloe, dear. And no, I don’t think you’re right about it. But changing the subject, don’t you think that perhaps she should focus on something else? I mean, we’ve talked about this before, honey, and I’m not saying Chloe shouldn’t find a suitable boy and get married, when she’s older. But what if she wants to do something else with her life?” -André asked her. 

“Something else? Why would she want to do something else?” -Audrey asked him.

“What I mean is, what if she wants to perceive a career, after college? I mean, you married me, and yet you have a career in the fashion world.” -André told Audrey. –“I never spoke this with her, but I could see her, maybe, taking an interest in the fashion world, just like you. Who knows? Maybe she could be your protégé?” -he asked her, putting that hypothesis.

“My protégé?! Well… she does have a certain good taste. It’s not as good as mine, but with time, who knows, maybe she could be educate into the ways of the fashion world.” -Audrey admitted. –“I guess, if she wants to have a career, I don’t see anything wrong with it. But I still stand by what I said before, André. Marrying into a good family is a matter our daughter should seriously think about. And like I said before, she doesn’t need friends. She needs to create bonds with people who can help her achieve her goals, like you and I did. And not with people that can take advantage of her. I’ll be darned if I let someone tarnish our family’” -she said. –“Say what you want, André, but the truth is, our daughter should have her best interests, as well as our family’s best interests, always in sight. And marrying into a wealthy family, would not only ensure that even if something bad happened to us, she would be provided for, it would also mean the continuation of our family’s name.”

Hearing her say those things, André could not help but to feel that Audrey was once again too concerned about appearances, which clouded her reasoning. He knew that managing to keep up appearances was something very important to her, especially because that had a direct impact on her career, which meant a lot to her. But at the same time, he could not help thinking that if she sometimes allowed herself not to think about appearances, and how these tend to rule the world they lived in, if she would not be happier.

“ _I love her so much, but sometimes, I feel like she’s obsessed with appearances, and perfection, and with how much she believes that the world is such an unfair place, that she fails to realize that perhaps things aren’t as bad as she paints them in her mind. And worst, her stress levels are once again making it call Chloe by other names that aren’t hers. I know that she doesn’t do it on purpose, but she could at the very least see a doctor who could help her with that._ ” -André thought to himself. 

“ _I love him very much, but sometimes I feel like he’s the most naïve man I’ve ever met, who can’t admit that this is a dog-eat-dog world, and that the only way to come out a winner, is to make sure one doesn’t make mistakes and be one step ahead of everyone._ ” -Audrey thought to himself. 

* * *

After a delicious dinner, in which Marinette was bombarded by cheerful and quizzing questions from her parents, regarding her visit to the Agreste Manor, and how things went with Adrien’s dad, the blue-haired girl told them she was going to bed early, because it had been a rather exhausting day. Marinette would be lying, if she said that she did not like when her parents asked her that kind of questions. She was not the kind of girl, who would hide things from them, unless she had a very good reason to do it, like not telling them she was secretly Ladybug. But there were times when they exaggerated a little bit, and that had been one of them, even if she knew they were just curious about what had happened. She knew that they were both happy for her and for Adrien. They had been rooting for the two of them to be a couple, ever since Marinette told them she liked him, and Adrien had visited the bakery for the first time. 

Still, after all that happened, she needed to be alone for a bit and relax. It had been a crazy day for her, and she needed to process everything, while laying down in her bed. But her plan for a quiet and relaxing evening took an interesting turn. Marinette had just finished changing into her pyjamas, when she heard her cell phone ringing. Tikki quickly flew over to the desk, where Marinette had left it and saw that it was a Skype call from Adrien. Grabbing the cell phone with both her little hands, Tikki lifted up and took it to Marinette, who answered it.

“Hello there, silly kitty.” -Marinette waved at Adrien.

“Hello there, bugaboo.” -Adrien waved at her. –“You’re already in your pyjamas?” -he asked her.

“Yes. I was going to sleep a little earlier.” -Marinette told him. –“Do you like it?” -she asked Adrien, while pointing at her pyjamas.

“You look beautiful wearing just about anything, milady.” -Adrien praised her. –“I just called to talk to you for a little bit. But if you’re going to sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow…”

“No, wait! We can talk for a little bit. I don’t need to go and sleep right away.” -Marinette said. –“I mean, I’m a little exhausted after all the emotions, I’ll give you that. But I still have enough strength to talk for a little bit.” -she smiled at him. –“Let me just get into my bed.”

Climbing up the ladder that granted her access to her bed, Marinette pulled the sheets and slid into it. Snuggling in between her sheets, she rested her head on the pillow, without ever taking her eyes from her cell’s screen. She did not want to Adrien to lose sight of her, for even a second, and she did not want to lose sight of him either. 

“Comfy?” -Adrien asked her, as he saw her with her bedsheets up against her neck. 

“Very much, thank you. The only way I would be comfier, was if you were here, lying next to me, while wearing that superhero outfit of yours, purring like a kitten, as I pet you in the head.” -Marinette smiled mischievously at Adrien. –“Ever since we started to date, I love to do that, at the end of our patrols.” -she admitted. 

“You’re a natural teaser, you know that?” -Adrien smirked at her, after which Marinette blew him a kiss. –“Well, I can purr for you, if you want to.” -he suggested, as the naughty smirk on his face became broader and broader.

“Thanks, but it’s not the same, if I can’t pet your head, or stroke your hair.” -Marinette sighed. –“Anyways, I still can’t believe your dad has agreed to let us date.” -she said. –“It’s like a dream come true.”

“Well, I can. And let me tell you this. You did a great impression on my dad. He spent most of the dinner talking about you.” -Adrien smiled at her. –“He only does that, when someone manages to make a really big impression on him. Usually, a good one.” -he told her.

“I’m happy to hear that.” -Marinette sighed happily. –“Still, it’s hard to believe that he has given us permission to date.” -she said. –“I was really expecting him to say no, and to tell me that I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“And like I told you before. If he hadn’t agreed to it, I would continue to date you behind his back. There’s nothing in the world that will make me want to stop dating you, and loving you, Marinette.” -Adrien told her.

“The feeling is mutual, Adrien.” -Marinette sighed. –“If everything that has happened today was only a dream, then, I don’t want to wake up from it.” -she declared.

“Same thing with me. Though, I think that the odds of everything that happened today being just a dream, are pretty low. I don’t usually have dreams, where I see Plagg eating Camembert… at least not regular size Camembert.” -Adrien said, as he looked at his kwami, who was devouring a huge chunk of the stinky cheese.

“Well, my dreams are pretty much me eating all the cheese I want to.” -Plagg said, before burping. –“Sorry. That last bite went down, a little too fast.” -he joked.

“Do you ever have this kind of problems with Tikki?” -Adrien asked her.

“No, I don’t. Tikki is extremely polite.” -Marinette answered him, as she looked at the scarlet kwami, who was seated on her abdomen, silently nibbling a chocolate chip cookie. –“But I can imagine that maybe Kim and Ivan, have their hands full with Imp and Muria, respectively.” -she chuckled, as she imagined both Ivan and Kim, having to put up with their kwamis shenanigans. 

Before they confessed their feelings to one another, and becoming a couple, Marinette and Adrien were lucky if they were able to have a conversation for more than 20 minutes, before one of them started to say the wrong thing, or one of them said something that he, or she would repent saying, and blush like a ripe tomato. But ever since they started to date, their conversations would easily go on for hours. And that one, was one of those conversations that felt like they would be talking until dawn. Eventually, the conversation span towards another subject. One that neither one, nor the other was particularly fond of, but could still not ignore; Ambroise Delay’s latest video and how it accused them of verbally assaulting him, while also continuing to say that they were just as bad as Hawk Moth.

“I know. I was talking about it with Alya, just before dinner, when your bodyguard brought me home. I even had to pretend we were talking about something else, so he would not suspect a thing.” -Marinette told him. –“She was not happy about it.” -she declared.

“And why would she be happy about it? The guy is practically slandering our good name, every time he gets the chance.” -Adrien sighed. –“I mean, I honestly don’t get it. What did we do to harm him? Because the last time I checked, we didn’t do anything to him, or anyone he might know.” -he stated.

“And you’re right, we didn’t do anything to him.” -Marinette said. –“But we all talked about this, and we even asked Master Fu for advice on it. There are people who just don’t like us. And this Ambroise Delay is one of them.” -she said.

“Well, I still don’t like it. It’s like he’s begging us to show up with a lawyer, and then sue him for moral damages.” -Adrien said, fuming about it. –“I mean, you don’t see me insulting people, just because I don’t like them. Sure, I insult Hawk Moth and his minions, but that’s a different story. It’s my way to deal with just how stressed I am, during a battle… and it’s not like they don’t deserve it.” -he pointed out. 

“But you’re a sweet and gentle person, Adrien. You’re almost incapable of having a bad thought about most people or things. That’s one of the things about you, that made me fall in love with you.” -Marinette said. –“And for that, you’re better than him, and all of those haters out there, my silly kitty.” -she smiled.

“Thanks, bugaboo. You know, after those sweet words of yours, I really wish I didn’t have that photoshoot tomorrow afternoon, that I told you about, so we could hang out, or go to the movies.” -Adrien sighed. –“It’s times like this that I hate being a model for my dad’s fashion brand.” -he lamented.

“You aren’t the only one. But if you weren’t, I wouldn’t have my collection of posters, where you show up with that dashing smile of yours.” -Marinette chuckled.

“You have a collection of posters of mine?” –Adrien asked her, pretending to be shocked by such a revelation.

“You bet I do, silly kitty.” -Marinette playfully told him. –“How do you think I memorized every last detail about your handsome face?” -she asked him, with a teasing voice.

“Sometimes, I don’t know if you’re telling the truth, or if you’re just teasing me.” -Adrien winked at her. –“Still, it’s like I said, I really wish I could spend the afternoon with you, tomorrow.” -he said.

“And I wish I could spend the afternoon with you.” -Marinette told him. –“Are you sure I can’t go with you, and keep you company?” -she asked Adrien, while making sad puppy eyes.

“Wish I could, milady, but the photoshoot is going to be done in a place that is currently so inaccessible, my dad needed to pay a fortune just to be allowed to use it for this photoshoot. Not counting me, the only ones allowed in will be the camera crew, the photographer and Nina, who will be my dad’s eyes and ears on the spot.” –Adrien answered her. –“It was supposed to be Nathalie, but she asked my dad to give her the day-off, so she could go and visit her mother, whose birthday it tomorrow.” -he said.

“And where’s that place? You know, just out of curiosity?” -Marinette asked him.

“It’s the Saint Jean de Montmartre Church. My dad’s newest collection was inspired by the Art Deco style, and he believes that it’ll be the best place for the photoshoot.” -Adrien asked. –“You know, it’s not that I’m against it, because I already did photoshoots in other churches, but I don’t like to do it. A church is supposed to be a sacred place, and going there to do a photoshoot, don’t seem like the best course of action.” -he admitted.

“I don’t see anything wrong with doing that, but I understand what you’re saying.” -Marinette told him. –“And now that I know where the photoshoot is, a certain superheroine might show up to greet you.” -she smirked at him, upon which he raised an eyebrow at her. –“What? A superheroine doesn’t need any kind of authorization to enter a place, and see if everything is alright.”

“Aren’t you breaking the rules just a little bit, by using your powers for your own benefit?” -Adrien asked her, with an impish voice.

“Maybe a little, but Tikki won’t mind if I do it, will you, Tikki?” -Marinette asked, as she petted her kwami

“Just as long as it’s just for a couple of minutes.” -Tikki smiled at her.

“Did you hear that? Tomorrow, you’ll be getting the brief visit of the world’s sexiest Ladybug.” -Marinette said, triumphally.

“There’s another Ladybug, and I didn’t know about it?” -Adrien joked.

“You’re such an idiot!” -Marinette chuckled. –“If you were here, right now, I swear I would hit you on the shoulder for that one.” -she told him.

“Such a shame you can’t do that.” -Adrien teased her, with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t give me an excuse to power up and go to your place, silly kitty.” -Marinette warned him in a playful tone.

“As if you needed an excuse to show up in that beautiful, skin-tight red and black outfit of yours.” –Adrien said, winking mischievously at her.

“Stop being such a teaser!” -Marinette giggled. –“It’s like you love to do that!” -she exclaimed.

“And who says I don’t?” -Adrien joked, before the two of them burst into laughter. –“I better stop with this, before I bust my gut.” -he said, still laughing a little.

“Ditto.” -Marinette agreed, as she tried to stop laughing.

The conversation between Marinette and Adrien went on for a little longer, until Tikki and Plagg warned them that they were going to sleep, and that prompted the two lovebirds to realize that their eyes were beginning to feel a little heavy, signalling it was time for them to also go to sleep. And after the day they had, they were both in the need for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

“Let’s hope Hawk Moth doesn’t have any idea of creating another Akuma for us to deal with, tonight.” -Marinette commented, truly hoping that would not come to pass.

“I don’t think that will happen. I mean, Mylene, Ivan, Chloe, Nino and Max kicked the butt of his latest Akuma, this afternoon, so the odds of him throwing another one at us, in the same day, are very low.” -Adrien reminded her. –“I’m quite sure that will have a wonderful, peaceful evening, where the only thing we’ll have to worry is if we dream about one another.”

“I like the sound of that.” -Marinette confessed. –“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow as Ladybug?” -she asked Adrien, smiling.

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.” –Adrien winked at her.

“You’ve been watching Gravity Falls again, haven’t you?” -Marinette asked him in a playful tone, after recognizing one of Mabel Pines’ most infamous lines.

“Blame my inner geek, who loves that series.” -Adrien joked. –“But seriously, I’ll be counting the minutes, from the moment I wake up, to see you.” -he told her.

“So will I.” -Marinette yawned. –“Goodnight, my silly kitty.” -she said, while waving goodbye at Adrien.

“Sweet dreams, milady.” -Adrien waved back, just before ending the call.

* * *

Underneath the sheets of Juleka’s bed, she and Rose were wrapped around each other, watching a movie that Juleka had chosen for their date night, knowing that Rose was going to love it. If she had not been grounded, the two of them would have gone to the movies. But because she had been, they had to improvise something to make it up for her inability to go out, and that meant snuggling the blonde through her bedroom window, after dinner. Still, the Goth could not relax and enjoy the movie. She knew that the chances of someone coming to knock on her door were practically nil, but still, the fear of getting caught by her parents, or either by her brother was real. And it was not fear of being caught in bed with her girlfriend, but the fear of not being able to come up with a plausible excuse, to explain why one of the members of the Miraculous Team, was wrapped around her. The fear of getting caught, had forced Juleka to ask Rose to remain transformed, as Flamingo. Every time she heard a little noise, which she could identify what it was, Juleka felt like her heart could at any moment, jump out of her chest. But she tried her best to not show it. She did not want her date night with Rose to be over, sooner than expected. She wanted for them to stay there, in her bed, in each other’s arms, while watching a movie.

“You’re liking the movie?” -Juleka asked her girlfriend.

“For the twentieth time, I am, Juleka. You don’t have to ask it over and over. You know this is one of my favourite movies.” -Flamingo giggled. –“What’s the matter, Jules?” -she asked her, having already figured she was a little nervous. 

“I guess I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” -Juleka admitted. –“I’m nervous that Luka might hear the sound of the television, and come and check and sees you in your superhero outfit, or that my mom or my dad show up, and see you in your superhero outfit.” -she said. 

“Do you want me to revert to normal?” -Flamingo asked her girlfriend.

“No, don’t do it. In case you need to do a quick getaway, it’s best if you stay transformed.” -Juleka declared.

The flamingo heroine could hear the nervousness in her voice, and decided to help her calm down a little bit. Wrapping her arms around Juleka’s waist, she pulled her to herself and snuggled in, feeling her warm body against hers. Looking the Goth in the eyes, she saw that that little trick had calmed her down a little bit. 

“I love it when you get this nervous.” -Flamingo said, just before planting another kiss on Juleka’s lips. –“I don’t know why, but I love it. Maybe because it gives me the urge to kiss you, to calm you down.” -she smiled, before running her fingers over Juleka’s long and silky hair. 

“At least one of us loves it.” -Juleka said, when she heard another sound. –“What was that?” -she whispered at her girlfriend.

“I didn’t hear anything.” -Flamingo told her.

“I thought I heard something. I’m sorry, Rose. I’m just being paranoid.” -Juleka quickly apologized herself.

“It’s alright, I get it.” -Flamingo told her, as she pulled her closer, only for her to back away a little bit. –“What’s the matter? Usually, you’re the one who’s the grabby one.” -she asked her. 

“Sorry, it’s just… your outfit, it feels a little strange to the touch. I’m only used to touch it, when I’m also transformed.” -Juleka admitted. –“It feels a little bit like you’re wearing a wetsuit.” -she told her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to revert back to normal?” -Flamingo asked her, insisting on her offer. –“I don’t mind, you know that.” -she added.

“No, there’s no need for it. Besides, I’m slowly starting to get used to it.” -Juleka told her, as she ran her fingertips over her girlfriend’s left arm, caressing it ever so gently. –“Also, it makes me feel like a superhero’s girlfriend, after being saved by it, from a nasty supervillain.” -she joked about, as Flamingo rested her head on the Goth’s shoulder.

“And here I thought that I was the one in this relationship, who was the nerd.” -Flamingo giggled.

“Maybe I’m a little bit of a nerd too.” -Juleka smiled at her. –“You can hug me with a bit more strength, if you want to. You know I like that.” -she said, as she allowed the blonde to wrap her left arm around her waist, squeezing her gently.

“Anything you say, my beautiful raven girl.” -Flamingo smiled, as she gently pulled Juleka into another kiss, this time taking her sweet time to inhale her perfume, which she recognized. –“Mmm… your perfume smells so good. I’m so glad I gave it to you.” -she said, before kissing her once more.

“You know what’s the best part… of having you here with me, as Flamingo?” -Juleka asked the blonde, between kisses.

“What’s the best part, hmm?” -Flamingo asked her, before kissing her again.

“It’s that you’re not so shy, and you’re more inclined to share your affections like this.” -Juleka answered her, before kissing her on the neck. –“Don’t worry… I won’t leave any marks on your neck.” -she assured the blonde, knowing that she was not a fan of hickey marks on her neck. 

“Thanks. And feel free to use your other hand.” -Flamingo told her.

“Don’t you want to finish watching the movie first?” -Juleka asked, before continuing to kiss her on the neck.

“No. I’m more interested in the beautiful Goth, who’s currently kissing my neck.” -Flamingo told her in a low and sexy voice.

“God, I love when you talk like that. Why can’t you talk like that, when you don’t have the mask on, my beautiful flamingo?” -Juleka asked, as she placed one final kiss on her girlfriend’s neck.

“And where would be the fun, if I was always like this? If I’m not like this all the time, you’ll love even more when I’m like this.” -Flamingo said, before pulling Juleka into a torrid kiss. 

* * *

After finishing cleaning up the dinner table, Sabrina told her parents that she was going to her bedroom and watch whatever it was on television. She had not seen any television that day, because she spent her afternoon helping her mom to revise the speech, she was going to use for the final allegations of a case she had been working on for the past two months. For more than four hours, she sat in the living room, with her cell phone on silent mode, listening to her mom talking. She was not a big fan of her mom’s work, because she found it boring, when compared to her dad’s. But she liked to help her mom rehearsing the final allegations, to make sure she was ready to defend her clients in court. The only trouble was that during that time, the world could be ending, that she would not be allowed to even care about it.

And it was only after dinner, that she found out about the Akuma attack and how this one had been taken by five members of the Miraculous Team, among them her best-friend, in a matter of minutes. Knowing about it, she wished she had been a part of the action. Still, when she found out about Ambroise Delay’s latest attack against the whole team, she wished she had not found out about it, because it gave her all the more reason to find him and turn him into a block of ice, even if was not the right thing to do.

“What a douchebag! How can he say those lies about us?!” -Sabrina asked Mika.

“I don’t know. But I can tell you this. If I ever see him, I swear that I’ll bite his butt, so he has a recollection of what it means to mess with any miraculous holder.” -Mika declared. –“You want a cashew?” -he asked her, as he opened a bag of salty cashews that Sabrina had on her desk. 

Trying to forget what Ambroise said, Sabrina decided to check a couple of videos from that day’s fight, to help her forget the nasty words she had heard coming out of the man’s mouth. Selecting the best, she watched them all and once more she wished she had been with them. She did not say it often, but she had grown to enjoy taking down Akumas. Rewatching the videos, she observed how all of the team members attacked the Akuma. She liked to do that with videos where she showed up as Louve Grise, because it allowed her to see where she needed to get better. Pausing the video on where she could see Queen Bee about to land a perfect rotating kick to the Akuma’s back, Sabrina could not help but to admire the sheer grace in her moves. For a few weeks now, she instinctively checked on her best-friend. At first, she did not think much about it. But as this started to become a thing, Sabrina began to wonder why she was doing it. She tried not to think about it, but the more she tried, the harder it was for her not to. There was only one reason why she was doing it; she had the hots for the blonde. She knew it was stupid to think that, especially since she had never thought about girls that way. But there was no other way to explain what was happening to her. Sighing, she decided to share what she felt was happening to her with the one person, or creature, that was with her, in her bedroom. 

“What exactly are you talking about, kiddo?” -Mika asked her, as he ate another cashew. –“I’m a little confused here.” -he said. 

“Sorry, Mika, it’s just that I think… I think that I might have a crush on Chloe.” -Sabrina admitted.

“A crush?!” -the wolf kwami exclaimed, almost spitting the cashew he was eating. –“A crush as in a…”

“Yes, a crush like that. You remember what I told you about what happened at Chloe’s slumber party, right?” -Sabrina asked her kwami. 

“Vaguely, yeah. You said something about her being your first kiss, and that happened during that stupid game, what was the name of it? Oh, yeah, Truth or Dare.” -Mika said, before nibbling one more cashew.

“Yes, that’s right.” -Sabrina said. –“Well, I can’t stop thinking about it… the kiss, I mean.” -she told him. –“I keep remembering it, and how it was. It’s not that I want to, but it happens. Mostly when I talk to Chloe or a I see her. I’ve been trying to ignore it, but these thoughts have started to become stronger as of late.”

“No offense, but I thought you were into guys.” -Mika said.

“And I am.” -Sabrina declared. –“But… maybe I’m not just into guys. Maybe I’m also into girls, after all. I don’t know.” -she sighed. –“My mind’s a bit of a mess, Mika.”

“Then, I suggest that you find a way to be a mess. It’s never a good thing to have your mind like that. It can be dangerous, especially when you’re one of the heroes who protects this city, and who has a bounty on her head, courtesy of Hawk Moth.” -Mika said. –“I suggest that you talk to Chloe about this. Maybe if you talk, you’ll figure it out if you really have a crush on her, or if it’s just in your head.” -he told her.

She knew he was right. Talking was always the best solution, and both she and Chloe had seen that happening, a few nights earlier. But if in the end, she really came to realize that what she felt for Chloe was truly a crush, how would that leave things between them? She knew Chloe was into boys, and no matter how much she tried, she could not imagine her being into girls. The more she thought about it, the more it pained her to have those doubts about herself. And the last thing she wanted was for her friendship with Chloe, which had suffered a considerable blow, would suffer another one. Even so, she knew that if she did not talk with Chloe about it, even if just to get it off her chest, it would continue to haunt her thoughts.

“I think you’re right. I need to talk to her. But I’m only going to talk to her about it, after her mom’s gone. She has too much on her plate, right now. And I’m afraid that if I talk with her about this, she might…” -Sabrina said.

“She might think that you’re just like Rose and Juleka, and she might freak out on you.” -Mika finished her sentence.

“Not necessarily.” -Sabrina said. –“It’s just… look, I don’t even know why I talked to you about this. But what I know, is that I need to talk to Chloe about it. Who knows? Maybe when I tell her about this, we’ll both end up laughing about it and that will be the end of it. It’ll be one of those crazy things that happened to both of us, and that we’ll remember, as the years go by.” -she said.

But she was not sure about it. Sabrina was not someone who liked to brag about herself and her qualities. But if she was, one of the things she would brag about was how her hunches, regarding any subject, were usually 100% correct. And right then, her hunch was telling her that the fact she believed she might have a serious crush on Chloe, was 100% correct. You could say that the question roaming inside her head was “Could I have fallen in love with my best-friend and didn’t even realize it?” 


	15. An Afternoon with Manon and Kagami

The scent of blood was in the air, mixed with the unmistakable smell of iodine solution, gauzes and sewer water, as Brutus took care of Reptile’s injuries. Hawk Moth had not been kind, when it came to punishing Reptile for his failure. His wounds were extensive and it was going to take him a few days to fully recover. But Brutus hoped, as he stitched him, that through his care, Reptile’s wounds would heal a little faster. This was a bit hard, however, because Reptile continued to move, instead of remaining still. 

“Try to hold still, while I stitch you up.” -Brutus warned Reptile.

“I-I d-don’t need that… I can heal, o-on my own…” -Reptile protested, while gritting his teeth in pain.

“I know that. But with this, you will heal and recover a lot faster. And I’m going to need you, for my next plan.” -Brutus told him, as he finished stitching Reptile’s shoulder. –“ _The master was not gentle with these blows._ ” -he thought to himself.

“A plan? What plan?” -Reptile asked him.

“A plan that will allow us to find the perfect vessel for one of the master’s Akuma Butterflies.” -Brutus answered him.

“And what kind of plan is that? Unless you have a better plan, than the usual going out and s-search for someone, whose negative emotions are spiking through the roof, I don’t know how much that other plan of yours will be.” -Reptile said, as Brutus bandaged his shoulder.

“As always, you’re not thinking with your head, and are being driven by your need to please the master.” -Brutus pointed out. –“Luckily, I can think out of the box.” -he said.

“Are you going to keep insulting me, or are you going to tell me that plan of yours? Because if you are going to continue to insult me, I’d rather have that blasted hag insulting me.” -Reptile told him, practically spitting the words.

“Patience, Reptile, patience. I’m getting there.” -Brutus told him. –“I know you don’t see eye to eye with Romani, Let me ask you this. Do you know why the last Akuma that was created by our master, thanks to Madame Romani, who found it, was so destructive and almost managed to kill some of the heroes?” 

The idea of showing Madame Romani that he was a far better lieutenant was not only tempting, but it was also an idea that Reptile wished to prove was true. He had a problem with working with her, but Brutus was different. He listened to him, and even if he did not like the way he wished to deal with a problem, he would not tell him bluntly, like Romani did. So, when it came to giving him a chance to explain himself about his new plan, the lizard man was willing to hear him out.

“Why?” -Reptile asked him. –“Why was that so?” -he asked again.

“Because she went to the source. She went to that psychiatric hospital, and chose someone whose emotions could be used our master. She chose someone who was not psychologically well.” –Brutus said. –“All we have to do, is go there and find someone else, with the same attributes.” -he declared.

“And you think that you’re going to find another psychopath who loves fire and wishes to burn the whole world to cinders?” -Reptile asked him, doubtful of such idea. 

“He was not a psychopath; he was a sociopath. And no, I’m not expecting for us to find another sociopath who dreams about fire there. But in a place like that, there’s bound to be at least another person, whose negative feelings can be used by our master to create another powerful Akuma. We just need to find someone whose emotions aren’t well, and then… well, you know what happens.”

“And how do you plan on doing it so?”

“We’re going to do what she did. We’re going to stalk the place, and we’re going to find someone who we believe, is the right target for an akumatization.” -Brutus said.

“And what if she does the same?” -Reptile asked him.

“I don’t believe she will do it. I noticed she’s not the kind of person who hunts on the same spot twice. But if she goes back to it, then we will work with her.” -Brutus said. –“We can’t allow petty squabble among us, to stop us from doing what we were tasked to do… and don’t you give me those eyes. I know you don’t like Romani, but you need to put your personal feelings aside, otherwise, we’ll continue to fail, and you know what happens, every time we fail.” -he said.

“You don’t seem to mind being punished by the master.” -Reptile scoffed him.

“Just because I take my punishments, without complaining, doesn’t mean I like them.” -Brutus said. –“Anyways, going back to what we were talking, once you’re back on your feet, you’re going to help me find the perfect victim to be akumatized. And with it, the master will create an Akuma, which will finally destroy the Miraculous Team, once and for all.” -he told him. 

* * *

Though people tried to avoid it, Monday arrived, and with it, a new week. Usually, at Collège Françoise-Dupont, classes on a Monday tended to look like they went on forever. But on that particular Monday, time seemed to go much faster, which felt strange to the students. After classes ended, Marinette made her way back home, knowing that in a few hours, she would go out again, to meet up with Adrien for a quick date, once he ended his fencing lesson. Because of his tight schedule that week, it would be hard for them to go out. So, they had to improvise and make the most of what they could. But what Marinette did not know, as she walked back home, was that she had someone waiting for her. When she entered her parent’s bakery, who should come out from behind the counter, and hug her, but little Manon. Marinette smiled at the little one, while hugging her back, surprised to see her there, as she did not remember Manon’s mom calling her to ask her to babysit her. But before she could ask herself if she had forgotten about it, Sabine, who was behind the counter, told her that Nadja had showed a few minutes earlier, and asked if they could babysit Manon for a couple of hours.

“So, she asked me to babysit Manon for a couple of hours?” -Marinette asked, as Manon kept dancing around her, happy to see her.

“Yes, Marinette. I don’t know why, but I figure that it’s because she had something important to do, because she practically sprinted out of here, after dropping Manon.” -Sabine said. –“She said, she would pick her up, after dinner.” -she added. 

“Well, I already had plans for this afternoon. But I guess I can find a way to make them work, while taking care of this young lady here.” -Marinette told her mom, while kneeling in front of Manon. –“You’re ready for a fun afternoon, Manon?” -she asked her.

“Yes!” -Manon exclaimed.

“Yes, what?” -Marinette asked her, demanding a proper answer.

“Yes, Marinette. I’m ready for a fun afternoon!” -Manon giggled. –“Can we get some ice cream, or some chocolate?! And some cookies too!” -she asked her, always laughing. 

“Well, we can start with the cookies, right now. As for the rest, we’ll see.” -Marinette smiled at her.

“Thank you, Marinette.” -Manon thanked her.

Following the blue-haired teenager behind the counter, Manon kept skipping joyfully, knowing that she was about to get a sweet treat from her favourite babysitter. Grabbing two chocolate-chipped cookies, she gave one to Manon and then bit the other, before slipping the rest of it into her purse, where Tikki was waiting for it. Manon happily ate the cookie in silence, and Tikki did the same. As always, the cookies were delicious. 

“You shouldn’t slip cookies like that into your purse, Marinette. You’ll fill it with crumbs.” -Sabine said.

“Don’t worry, mom. I’ll make sure to eat it before any crumbs come lose from it.” -Marinette joked, knowing that in a matter of minutes, there would not be even a single cookie crumb inside her purse, courtesy of her kwami.

“So, what were those plans you had?” -Sabine asked her

“Oh, I was going meet Adrien, after his fencing class and walk him home.” -Marinette answered her, after which Sabine giggled. –“What? What’s so funny, mom?” -she asked her mother.

“Sorry, sweetie, it’s just that when I was your age, it was the boys who walked the girls’ home, not the other way around.” -Sabine giggled.

“Yes, I know all about it. It was back in the Palaeolithic.” -Marinette joked.

“I’m not that old, you know?” -Sabine shot back at her, in a playful tone.

“I know. I’m just joking.” -Marinette chuckled. –“Anyways, now that I have to keep an eye on this little angel here, instead of waiting until Adrien’s fencing lesson is over, I’ll go and take Manon on a little walk, and then we’ll meet up with him. You don’t mind if we do that and accompany Adrien home, do you?” -she asked the little one.

“No! But we’ll have to go by superfast-express!” -Manon giggled.

“Superfast-express, sweetie?” -Sabine asked, not understanding what Manon was talking about.

“Oh, it’s how she’s calling buses nowadays.” -Marinette explained her.

But that was not the truth. What Manon meant, when saying they would have to go by superfast-express, was something completely different. That was how she called the times when Marinette transformed into Ladybug and gave her a piggyback ride through the town, leaping from building to building, and swinging through the streets with the help of her yo-yo. Ever since Manon found out about Marinette and the rest of her class’s secret, that she had Marinette give her those rides, whenever it was possible, and the holder of the ladybug miraculous knew that that was about to happen, once again, as soon as they left the bakery. 

“Superfast-express, huh? Well, it’s a funny way to call a bus, indeed.” -Sabine said. –“Just be sure not to come back too late, okay?” -she told Marinette.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be back before dinner time.” -Marinette said. –“By the way, what’s for dinner?”

“Still haven’t decided it yet. But since we’ll be having an extra guest, maybe your father could work up some of his world-famous pizzas.” -Sabine said.

“That sounds like a great idea. Doesn’t it, Manon?” -Marinette asked the little girl.

“Yes! Cheese and Ham pizza with peppers and mushrooms!!!” -Manon said.

“You heard her, mom.” -Marinette smiled.

“I did.” -Sabine said. –“And did you hear her too, honey?” -she asked her husband, as he entered the bakery, carrying a tray of freshly-baked baguettes.

“I did. And I’ll be glad to bake the pizzas for dinner.” -Tom smiled. 

* * *

After making a quick stop in her bedroom to leave her backpack and everything school-related she had with her, Marinette quickly grabbed a couple of things she needed from her wardrobe, stuffed them in the backpack she had bought for when taking Manon on a walk, grabbed Manon and left. Walking down the street, Marinette looked for a place where she could transform without being seen. Luckily, by now she already knew all the places near her home, where she could transform, without risking being seen. All she had to do was to walk to one of them, and check if the coast was clear, before doing it. This time, she had Manon to lend her a hand, and tell her if anyone was coming. When finding the perfect spot, they wasted no time. To be able to ride on Ladybug’s back, Manon could not look like herself. Which was why Marinette had designed, sewed and kept for her, in her wardrobe, a black and purple hoodie that would allow her to keep her identity a secret, for cases like that. The hoodie was also equipped a safety belt that Marinette would buckle around her waist and chest, to prevent Manon from falling. On top of that, she had also bought her a pair of large aviator goggles, which helped to hide her eyes. While wearing those items, Manon became unrecognizable, which was what they wanted. 

With time to kill, until Adrien’s fencing lesson ended, Marinette and Manon were going to enjoy themselves. And since Manon had asked her if they could go for some ice cream and some chocolates, Marinette was going to take her to the carnival she knew had been put up near the Place de la Bastille. And she planned on getting there, as fast as lighting. Helping Manon get the hoodie on and the aviator goggles, Marinette could not help but to smile, because of how cute the little girl looked. 

“Okay, you have your jacket on, and your goggles. I think that’s all. You’re ready to do this?” -Marinette asked her.

“Yes!!! Transform into Ladybug, please.” -Manon exclaimed, excited.

“Not so loud, Manon.” -Marinette begged her. –“Remember, no one can know about it, okay?” -she reminded her.

“Yes, sorry.” -Manon said.

“You know, it’s not that I don’t love to do this with you, but we’ll have to keep these to a minimum for a while.” -Marinette told her. –“I don’t want people to accidentally find out it’s you riding at my back, for your own sake.” -she tried to explain it to Manon. –“So, from now on, we’ll only do this when you spend the night with me, or when it’s an emergency, okay?”

“Okay.” –Manon sighed, after hearing such sad news.

“Now, don’t do that face, Manon. I don’t’ want to see any tears on those beautiful hazelnut eyes of yours. And I want to see a big smile on that pretty face of yours.” -Marinette said, trying to cheer her up. –“Who’s my favourite guardian of the secret, huh?”

“Me?” -Manon said, with her eyes a bit teary.

“That’s right.” -Marinette said. –“And guardians of the secret don’t cry.” -she smiled at Manon. –“And you know why?” 

“No.” -Manon said.

“Because they’re brave, and they’re always there, when one of the heroes needs their help.” -Marinette smiled, while caressing Manon’s cheeks with her hands. –“And you’re the bravest little girl I know.” -she continued to smile, hoping that would get Manon to smile again.

And as if by magic, a smile showed up once more in Manon’s face. Marinette’s kind words, combined with her kind smile, had done the trick. Sometimes wondered until how long that trick would work with Manon, with her getting older. But she tried not to think about it much, also because she knew that with time, she would find other ways to deal with Manon, as she got older; while at the same time, she also believed that as she got older, Manon would continue to be the kind-hearted and lovable girl she was already. 

“Now, how about we go and have some fun?”-Marinette said.

“Yes!” -Manon exclaimed. –“I’ll go see if anyone’s coming.” -she said, as she ran to the corner of the alley, to check if there were persons, who might see Marinette transforming. –“No one’s coming, Marinette!”

“Then, let’s do this.” -Marinette told Tikki, who winked at her. –“Tikki, transforme-moi!” -she told her kwami, as this one was sucked into its miraculous. 

Engulfed in a flash of light, Marinette’s regular clothes were replaced by her iconic red and black skin-tight catsuit. No matter how many times she did that, once the transformation was over, she always felt like she could take on a whole army. And that meant that she had enough energy to take on little Manon, who sometimes had the same amount of energy as an army. 

“Well, Manon, shall we?” -Ladybug asked the little girl, while kneeling down, so she could climb on her back. 

“Yes!” -Manon said, as she got on Ladybug’s back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. –“Let’s go.” -she said, as Ladybug buckled up the hoodie’s safety belt around her chest.

* * *

Getting to the carnival was easy. And during the time they were there, Marinette and Manon had all kinds of fun. Marinette took Manon on every ride there was, starting with the Merry-go-Round and ending with a ride on the Bumper Cars. It had been a while since either one of them had been to a carnival, so it was fun. There was something magical about it. They did not know if it were the rides, the carny music, the food, or all that combined. All they knew was that they loved whatever it made it magical, and they could not get enough of it. It was the perfect place to go to have some fun, on a Monday afternoon. And true to her word, she bought some goodies for the them to share along with Tikki. Chocolates, cotton candy, funnel cakes and candy apples. Marinette was sure that with all that sugar, it would take hours before Manon settled. But she figured it would not hurt for once, if she ate all that sugar. Plus, that would give her an excuse herself to eat things she would not eat on a daily basis. 

“I bet I can eat more cotton candy than you, Marinette!” -Manon said, as she pulled a little piece of cotton candy and ate it.

“We’ll see about that!” -Marinette shot back, as she pulled a large piece of cotton candy and placed it inside her mouth. –“So… delicious…” -she said, as she swallowed it. –“Beat that, you little squirt!”

“I will! I will!” -Manon said, as she pulled a larger piece of cotton candy, and stuffed her mouth it, desperate to equal Marinette.

“Slow down, Manon, or you’ll end up biting your tongue.” -Marinette joked. 

After that little sugar feast, Manon insisted on going on a couple of rides again. Looking at her watch, she saw they still had a little bit more time, before it was time to go, so she took Manon to whatever ride she wanted. Finally, when she saw it was almost time for Adrien’s class to end, Marinette told Manon it was time for them to go. Obviously, Manon was too amused to go, but after Marinette told her that if they did not hurry, Adrien would be worried, she agreed it was time to go.

Using the same scheme, they had used to get to the Carnival, Ladybug and Manon made their way through the city streets, heading towards their destination, the Academie Royale d’Escrime Française. But unlike the first turn, this time the scarlet heroine took the scenic route, swinging through the streets at a much slower pace, because she did not want Manon to throw up. More than once, she landed on top of a bus or a truck, allowing some passing citizens to snap a couple of photos of her, and wondering who the little girl she was carrying on her back. As they approached the Parc Monceau, where the academy was, the scarlet heroine looked for a spot where she could revert to her civilian identity. Finding one, behind a building, she descended and quickly reverted back to normal. Grabbing Manon, the two of them walked away from the spot they had landed, and in a matter of seconds mingled with the people that were on the sidewalk, making their way towards the park, which they needed to cross to get to the fencing academy.

“So, did you have fun?” -Marinette asked Manon, as they crossed the street. 

“Yes!” -Manon giggled. –“But I think I shouldn’t have eaten that candy apple.” -she declared. –“I got caramel stuck in my teeth.”

“I warned you, didn’t I?” -Marinette asked her in an amused tone. –“You’ll have to wait until we get home, so you can brush your teeth.” -she said. –“But before we go home, we have to go and get Adrien.”

“Where is he?” -Manon asked.

“He’s at his fencing lesson.” -Marinette answered her.

“Fencing? What is that?” -Manon asked, never having heard of it.

“It’s a sport. It’s like sword fighting.” -Marinette explained to her. –“I also practice it in school.” -she added.

“Oh, sounds fun! Are you good at it?” -Manon asked.

“Not really.” -Marinette chuckled. –“But I like to practice it. It makes me feel a bit like a knight in shining armour.” -she said, as they entered the park.

“Does it help you fighting Hawk Moth?” -Manon asked Marinette, almost in a whisper.

“Not really. I mean, if I had a sword for a weapon, it would probably help me. But since I don’t have one, I can’t say it does.” -Marinette said. –“But changing the subject, how was school?” -she asked Manon, curious. –“What have you learned today?”

“Oh, I learned the names of the flowers.” -Manon said.

“Really?” -Marinette asked. –“And what flowers did you learned the name of?” -she asked her. 

“Well, there’s daisy, rose, lily, tulip, orchid, chry.. chrysan…” -Manon said, saying all the names she could remember, and clearly having problems with one of them.

“Chrysanthemum?” -Tikki said, form inside Marinette’s purse.

“Yes! Thank you, Tikki.” -Manon thanked the little scarlet kwami.

“Looks like you learned a lot of flowers’ names today.” -Marinette smiled at Manon.

“Yes! And tomorrow, we’re going to learn the names of the trees.” -Manon said, excited.

“The trees, huh?” -Marinette said. –“Well, then how about I teach you one or two, so you can tell them to your classmates, tomorrow?” -she asked her.

“Yes, please!” -Manon exclaimed.

“Okay, then let’s see… oh, that one over there, that’s a chestnut tree.” -Marinette pointed to the chestnut tree. –“And that one over there, it’s a pine tree.” -she said, pointing to the pine tree.

Crossing the park, Marinette continued to point to the different kinds of tree that existed in it, with Manon repeating them and memorizing them. This went on until they reached the park’s exit and saw the building where the fencing academy was. 

The building was a rather large building and dated back to the end of the 17th century, when the academy was first founded, though one would never guess it, thanks to the numerous architectural renovations that the façade suffered over the centuries. The large stone columns adorned with the academy’s coat of arms, gave the building an even more imposing air. But it was not just the columns that created that imposing aura to the building. The large windows and the entrance with its stairs covered in a red velvety carpet, also helped to create majestic aura to it. And standing on the entrance was Adrien. But he was not alone. Next to him was a girl, whom Marinette recognized. It was Kagami. And Marinette wondered what she was still doing there, not that she had any problem with it. She was just curious about it. And speaking of curiosity, upon seeing his girlfriend arriving. accompanied by Manon, he wondered why she was with Marinette.

“Adrien!” -Manon exclaimed, upon seeing him on top of the stairs. 

“Hey, there, Manon.” -Adrien said, as he knelt down to give the little girl a hug. –“I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” -he admitted.

“My mommy had to go to work, and she asked Marinette to babysit me.” -Manon told him.

“Ah, I see. Lucky you.” -Adrien said, before looking to Marinette who smiled at him. –“Have I ever told you that you’re a box filled with surprises?” -he asked Marinette. 

“Occasionally, yes.” -Marinette told him, before looking at Kagami, who she recognized from the time Adrien asked her to help him buy a Valentine’s present at Cartier. –“Uh… aren’t you going to present us to your friend?” -she asked Adrien. 

“Oh, of course, my bad. Sorry.” -Adrien apologized. –“Huh, Kagami, this is Marinette, my girlfriend, and a little friend of ours, Manon… Marinette and Manon, this is Kagami, my friend and fencing partner.” -he said. 

“Pleased to meet you.” -Kagami said with a polite voice, as she greeted her with the customary Japanese bow. 

“Pleased to meet you, as well.” -Marinette smiled at her, while also greeting her the same way. –“This here is my little friend Manon. Say hello to Kagami, Manon.” -she told Manon.

“Hello! Nice to meet you!” –Manon giggled, as she waved her right hand at her.

“It is also a pleasure to meet you, little one.” -Kagami smiled at Manon.

“ _Two smiles in less than one minute? Whoa, that’s a record for Kagami._ ” -Adrien thought to himself. 

Adrien quickly explained that Kagami was keeping him company, while waiting for her driver to come and pick her up, who was running late, because he had a flat tire. Given that, Adrien told her that there was no point in her having to stay there at the academy’s entrance, waiting for her driver to come and pick her up, and that she could wait for him, in the park, with them. At first, she tried to dodge the invitation, believing she did not have the right to disturb their date. But then both Marinette and Adrien insisted that she came with them, instead of just staying there, alone. 

“I must apologize to you both. It was not my intention to ruin your date.” -Kagami apologized, as they crossed the street and walked into the park.

“Don’t worry, about it. I mean, it’s not your fault your driver had a flat tire and is running late.” -Adrien told her.

“He’s right. It’s not your fault that happened.” -Marinette smiled. –“Besides, I think our solo date went down the drain, when I found out that I had to babysit Manon this afternoon.” -she said, while continuing to smile. –“Also, that way I finally get to know you. Adrien has talked about you, and I was curious to see if you are the way he describes you.”

“And… how does he describe me?” -Kagami asked her.

“Loyal. Hard-working. Disciplined. And of course, a very good listener.” -Marinette declared.

“A very good listener?” -Kagami asked, while looking at Adrien.

“Well, it’s true. You are a very good listener.” -Adrien said. –“You’re always there for me, when I need someone to talk.” -he said. –“Look, there’s a bench. How about we sit over there?” 

“I am not one to brag about it, but my grandmother has taught me that people who listen more, and talk less, are the kind of people one must aspire to be.” -Kagami admitted, as she, Marinette and Adrien sat on the bench. 

“Can I borrow Tikki to play, Marinette?!” -Manon asked Marinette. –“Please!! Pretty please!!!” -she begged.

“Tikki?” –Kagami asked, not understanding what Manon was talking about.

“Oh, it’s my lucky keychain plush. Manon loves to play with it.” -Marinette quickly came up with a story, as she opened her purse and looked at Tikki, who winked at her, before assuming her usual static pose. -“Here’s Tikki, Manon. Be very careful with it, and don’t wander off. I want to be able to see you, at all times, okay?” -she said, as she carefully handed Tikki to Manon.

“Okay, I will.” -Manon giggled, as she held Tikki in her hands. –“Let’s go, Tikki. Let’s go and save the day!” -she giggled, while sprinting away from the three teenagers.

“She’s a very creative kid.” -Marinette chuckled. –“With a very big imagination.” -she said. 

“She seems to like you a lot.” -Kagami said.

“I’ve been babysitting her for more than two years now. And you could say that we’ve gone through a lot together.” -Marinette declared, as she remembered the time when Manon was kidnapped by Madame Romani, and forced her and the rest of the Miraculous Team into saving her, which ended with Manon finding out about Marinette’s identity as Ladybug. –“Also, Manon’s the sweetest little kid I know. She might be a bit of a handful, but I’ve got no trouble with that.” -she declared, while looking

“Marinette has a special talent with kids.” -Adrien said.

“It’s nothing much, really.” -Marinette said. –“All you need to do is making sure that the child you’re babysitting is always happy and safe. The rest comes naturally, I suppose.” -she admitted. 

“I can see by the way you talk and say things, that you seem like a very responsible person. That is a good thing when dealing with children” -Kagami told her.

“Well, I admit that I’m a responsible person. But I think that part of the reason why I’m good with children, is because I can think like a little kid.” -Marinette said.

“Think like a little kid?” -Kagami asked, puzzled.

“Yeah, like a little kid.” -Marinette answered her. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what does that mean.” –Kagami declared. 

When Kagami said those words, Marinette did not know if she was speaking truthfully, or if she was just joking. But given the expression on her face, Marinette believed she was telling the truth.

“It means that you need to put yourself in the kid’s shoes, you know? If you do that, it’ll be a lot easier to find a way to deal with any situation that involves a child.” -Marinette explained.

The conversation went on, between the three of them, while Manon continued to play where Marinette was able to see her. When Adrien described Kagami to her, Marinette could not help but to think if he was exaggerating a little bit, when saying that she did not behave like a regular girl, but more like a robot. But now that she had met her, she saw that he was not exaggerating, and that Kagami was just like he had described her. And that made it hard for either one of them to have a regular conversation, as most people would put it. 

“So… how was fencing today?” -Marinette asked, trying to find common ground.

“It was okay. Kagami here almost beat me.” -Adrien said.

“Indeed. I wasn’t totally focused on class today.” -Kagami declared. –“I apologize for not giving my best today, when it was clear you were.” -she told Adrien.

“It’s okay. We all have days in which things don’t go as planned.” -Adrien casually told her.

“Unfortunately, it is the sad truth.” -Kagami agreed.

The conversation went on like this for a little longer, with Marinette trying her best to come up with casual conversational subjects that Kagami would be interested into. Unfortunately, her attempt to do so, failed, with her not finding a subject she seemed to be at ease with. Adrien, feeling that Marinette was having trouble, also tried to start a casual conversation with Kagami, which did not involve fencing, or her family. But just like Marinette, he was unable to do it. At the same time, Manon was beginning to feel exhausted, from running around the grass. The sugar that was in her blood, ran out, and feeling like she could not take another step, Manon walked towards the bench, and sat next to Marinette, thanking her for giving her Tikki to play with. With a smile on her face, she rested her head on Marinette’s lap, before beginning to sleep. Looking at her, Marinette smiled, knowing that she would have to carry her home, in her arms.

“ _Manon… I should have known that eating that much sugar, would end up with you falling asleep, once you burned it._ ” -Marinette thought to herself. 

A few moments later, Kagami received a text from her driver, warning her that he had just parked in front of the academy, and that he could not see her. Quickly, she texted him back, saying that she was on the park and was going to meet him. Apologizing herself to Adrien and Marinette for having to go so suddenly, she wished them both a good afternoon, and quickly made her way to the park’s exit. After she left, there was a minute or two of silence, between Marinette and Adrien, before resuming their conversation.

“I guess Manon fell asleep.” -Adrien said, as he looked at the little girl, sleeping on Marinette’s lap. 

“I shouldn’t have given her so many sweets. I should have known that once she burned the sugar in her blood, she would fall asleep like this.” -Marinette said, while stroking Manon’s hair. 

“So?” -Adrien asked.

“So, what?” -Marinette asked back, while smiling. 

“So, how did you like Kagami?” -Adrien asked her, curious.

“I think… I think that she’s… nice.” -Marinette answered him, with doubt in her voice. 

“But?” -Adrien asked her, noticing the doubt in her voice. 

“But… well, if I had known her in another situation, I would probably think that she’s a little snobbish, and perhaps even a little rude, from the way she talked in that almost monosyllabic voice of hers. Also, the way she talked when not understanding what I was talking about, made it look like she was a robot, even though you could see, it was not her intention to do that.” -Marinette said. –“I know I shouldn’t say that, especially because she’s your friend, Adrien, but…”

“Marinette… It’s okay, believe me. When I first met her, I actually thought that she was just the way you described her.” -Adrien admitted. –“But she’s not always like this. And I think she just acted like this, because she doesn’t know you, like I do.” -he said. –“She’s a little bit like me, back when I was transferred to our school. Because she never had many friends, and spent most of her life surrounded only by either her parents, or her grandparents, and a few servants, she’s not very good with people. Also, according to what she once told me, her parents’ strife for perfection, and they demand that Kagami strife for perfection in front of everyone.”

Upon hearing Adrien say that, Marinette felt guilty for thinking about Kagami the way she did. It took his words to make her realize that if it was not for her and the rest of their friends, Adrien might be like Kagami, or at the very least, he would be a little more reserved. It was just a simple difference between them, but that had large consequences. 

“That’s so sad.” -Marinette said. –“I don’t know about you, but I can’t even imagine the kind of life she must have, with parents like that. And I think that maybe she would be happier, if she had a few more friends. People she could relate to.” -she told Adrien.

“I think so too. But I don’t know if that will ever happen.” -Adrien said. –“If you think my dad is sometimes a little extreme with my schedules and with whom I hang out with, then you should see Kagami’s. Her parents make sure that every single hour she spends awaken, is used wisely, as she puts it.” -he said. –“Besides school, she has numerous tutors who help her with her studies, once she gets home, as she has told me. And I think her only extra-curricular activity is fencing, which she has with me.”

“You think? You’re telling me that you know her for years, but you don’t know much about what she does, besides school?” -Marinette asked him.

“Yeah… I mean, you’ve seen how she is. She’s not the most conversational person in the world. I’ve tried to talk to her about numerous things, but she is like, and I hate to use this expression, a broken record. Sometimes I think she’s afraid to let people into her life.” -Adrien said. –“Also, most of the times, we let our swords do the talking for us, when we’re in class.” -he admitted.

“On that, I agree with you. She definitely isn’t a very conversational person.” -Marinette said.

“I say it’s because she’s secretly a robot, with very few emotions.” -Plagg joked.

“Don’t be stupid, Plagg!” -Tikki shot at him. –“She’s just a girl who’s shy, and who might be afraid to let people know who she truly is.” -she said. –“She reminds me a bit of one of my previous holders, Thalina, who lived in Ancient Rome. She was such a wonderful girl, but she was incredibly shy and because of that, most people thought that she was an unpleasant person.”

“Well, none of my holders were like that. They are all usually a barrel of laughs.” -Plagg said, before looking to Adrien. –“Well, almost all of them… no offense to you, Adrien, but you’re not exactly super funny. I mean, you are, but you’re only funny, when you put on the mask.” -he told him.

“None taken.” -Adrien said. –“And I think that’s a good thing. Imagine if I was always acting like Chat Noir? I’d definitely get into trouble.” -he laughed, as he imagined it in his head. 

“Well, the holders of the black cat miraculous are always troublesome.” -Plagg joked.

“Uh, no offense to you two, but maybe we should go back to what we were talking about?” -Marinette asked Adrien and Plagg. -“According to you, Kagami’s only extra-curricular activity is fencing. But she’s got to have a couple of hours to have fun, like any other girl, right? I mean, she’s not a robot.” -she said.

“If she does, I don’t know about it.” -Adrien admitted.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out. Next time you have a fencing class with her, ask her. And if she does, ask her if she wants to go out with us.” -Marinette said.

“The two of us?” -Adrien asked her.

“Well, it can be just the two of us, or we could also ask the rest of the gang, if they want to join. The more, the merrier.” -Marinette said., -“That way, she would have more chances of making more friends.” -she pointed out.

“Don’t you think you’re going a little too fast, Marinette?” -Tikki asked her, as she –“What if she doesn’t like hanging around people? What if she’s reserved, like she seemed to me? Perhaps, instead of going that fast, you slow down a bit. Try to become her friend, get to know her first… you know? Just like you did with the rest of your friends.” -she suggested her. –“And then, when you’re already friends with her, will you see if she wants to become friends with other people. 

Once again, Tikki served as the voice of reason to Marinette. As it sometimes happened, Marinette was trying to bite more than she could chew, and that was never a good thing. And it was times like that, that she was glad she had Tikki by her side, to warn her about it, and prevent her from doing something that could get her into trouble. 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should just try and be her friend first, and then when I get to know her better, I’ll try and see if she’ll be okay with meeting Alya and the rest of our friends.” -Marinette said. –“Thanks, Tikki.” -she smiled at the scarlet kwami.

“Any time, Marinette.” -Tikki winked at her. 

“Well, I can tell you this. She liked you. And Manon here, also managed to steal a smile from her, and that’s hard.” -Adrien said, as he looked at the little girl, who continued to slumber, with her head on Marinette’s lap. –“I think it’s safe to say that you gave the first step to become a friend of hers, bugaboo.” -she smiled at Marinette.

“You really think so?” -Marinette asked him.

“I know so.” -Adrien nodded. –“Tell you what. We’ll go with your plan. Next time I have a fencing lesson with her, I’ll casually ask her, if she would like to come with me to the movies. If she says yes, we’ll go to the movies, where you will casually show up, saying that you just finished running an errand to your parents. Then, I’ll come up with an excuse, saying that my dad scheduled a photoshoot for me and I’d forgotten about it. I’ll leave, but I tell her that you and her could go to the movies instead.” -he said, after coming up with what he believed was a reasonable idea. 

“That’s some sneaky plan, Adrien.” -Plagg told him, from inside Adrien’s jacket pocket.

“It’s not sneaky, Plagg. It’s just clever.” -Adrien joked. –“Besides, first I have to find out if she has the time to come, or authorization from her parents.” -he said.

“I think it’s a great plan. And if you think that that is the best way for me and her to get better acquainted, I’m all for it.” -Marinette smiled. –“That way, I will get to know her better, and make sure that she understands that you only have eyes for me, in case she tries to snag you from me.” -she declared with a diabolical voice, and a cute smirk on her face. 

“I only have eyes for you, remember?” -Adrien joked. –“Besides, Kagami’s just a friend. A very good friend, but still, just a friend.” -he said. 

“Well, one can’t be too careful these days.” -Marinette joked back, before leaning a giving him a peck on the lips. –“It’s not every girl who’s lucky enough to be dating the handsomest boy in Paris.” -she smiled impishly. –“I’m willing to go to war to prove my love for you.”

“You keep smiling that, and instead of Ladybug, I’ll start calling you Ladynoire, for stealing my trademark feline smile.” -Adrien joked, before kissing her. –“And as for going to war for me, I feel flattered. But you’ve got nothing to worry about, bugaboo. All the other girls in this city don’t even come close to how amazing you are.”

One of the things Marinette loved about Adrien was just how he was able to sweet-talk her into anything. And it was that kind of honest sweet-talk that made her see she had nothing to worry about, when it came to Adrien’s feelings. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned, by kissing her back.

“So, are you going to walk me home?” -Adrien asked Marinette.

“Yes, I am. And unlike what my mom thinks, there’s nothing wrong about being the girl walking the boy home.” -Marinette said. –“But I’m going to ask you for a little favour.” -she told him.

“You want me to carry Manon, right?” -Adrien asked.

“If it’s not much to ask…” -Marinette said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Why am I not surprised she would take advantage of you?” -Plagg joked, from inside Adrien’s pocket. 

“Cut it out, Plagg.” -Adrien chuckled. –“But he does have a point. You do have the strength to do it… But being the gentleman that I am, I’ll do it.” -he said, as he gently grabbed Manon and held her against his chest. –“Whoa, is it me, or is she getting a little heavier?”

“It’s either that, or you’re losing your strength, silly kitty.” -Marinette joked, as they started to walk, side by side. 


	16. The Bee and the Cat

After a dinner, in which she hardly spoke a word, Chloe wished her parents a pleasant evening, telling them she had some homework to finish. But she did not have any homework to finish. She just did not want to be in the presence of her mother, for longer than it was needed. After a whole afternoon, where she was nearly forced to help her out with the decoration of the ballroom, she did not want to spend a single more second with her. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

_(Flashback)_

_As she was driven back to the hotel, Chloe believed she was going to have a calm afternoon. She knew her mother was going to be busy dealing with the preparations for the gala, as well as deciding on who she was going to send a personal invitation. And that meant that she would not have to be in the same room as her. That thought alone was enough to put her in a good mood. At first, she pondered about going shopping and take advantage of being in such a good mood, instead of going straight home. But she then changed her mind, knowing that going shopping all by herself was no fun. She knew that Sabrina was not available to go with her that afternoon, and she knew the rest of the girls all had things to do as well. So, she decided that she and Pollen would have to find something to do together, until dinner time._

_Unfortunately, as soon as she arrived at the hotel and entered the lobby, Jean, who was waiting for her, handed her an envelope with note from her father. Even before she opened it, Chloe's gut told her that whatever it was inside, it could not be a good thing for her. Opening it, she pulled the little piece of paper from inside it and read it. In it, was written that once again he would not be able to help her mother with the decorations, due to some unexpected meeting in City Hall, and asked her to lend Audrey a hand. After she finished reading the note, she read it two more times, to make sure that she had read it correctly._

_"Fine, daddy, I'll do it…" -Chloe thought to herself._

_Telling Jean to take her backpack up to her bedroom, Chloe sighed and made her way towards the ballroom. She was still half-way there, when she heard her mother yelling at someone._

_"You imbecile!" -Audrey yelled at one of the staff members. –"You drop one more of those forks, and I'll have security drag you out of here and into the unemployment line, you hear me?!" -she threatened him. –"And pick up the pace! I've seen snails that are faster than you! And where is my cell phone! I've asked for it, for almost two minutes! Where's the person who was supposed to go and get it?!"_

_Just hearing her treat people like that was making her feel sick, not only because she hated when she did that, but also because it reminded her that she too acted like that once. Entering the ballroom, she saw that her mother had changed the whole decoration, just like she had predicted before. What had not chanced was the way Audrey was yelling and treating everyone like yesterday's garbage. She did not want to stress out, but Audrey's actions made it hard for her to remain calm. Looking at Audrey, who continued to complain that the person she had sent to get her cell phone, had not returned with it yet, Chloe had to mentally remind herself of the advices Pollen had given her, when dealing with her mother._

_"At least, Pollen's not here, but upstairs. I know she would be telling me that she wished to be near me, no matter what. But I prefer if it's just me losing my head, instead of the two of us." -Chloe thought to herself, not knowing her kwami had decided to get out of her backpack, and follow her. –"Now remember, don't let her get to you with her snarky comments and observations about you, but especially about anyone else. Try to keep cool, and also remember that it's not because you're going to be near her, that you'll revert back to your old ways. You're better than that, Chloe." -she mused to herself._

_Moving as swiftly and silently as a ninja, Pollen followed Chloe into the ballroom, while always being on the lookout, for anyone who could see her. Using the tables that had once again been placed in a different pattern, as a hideout, the bee kwami was determined to be near Chloe, even if she did not know._

_"Chloe… why must you think that you need to be the only one to take bull by the horns?" -Pollen thought to herself, as she looked at the blonde, from under the table._

_Stopping in front of Audrey, Chloe waited until her mother finished yelling at another member of the hotel's staff for not doing something the way she wanted it to. Taking a deep breath, she kept repeating the words Pollen told her, so as to calm herself down, and not do something that she might regret later, though the odds of regretting it were very slim._

_"Mother…" -Chloe said, as she stood in front of Audrey._

_"What?! Oh, it's you Chlodine." -Audrey said, as she realized it was Chloe._

_"It's Chloe, mother." –Chloe corrected her. –"Would it be so hard for her to remember my name?" -she thought to herself._

_"Oh, yes… and what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" -Audrey asked her, with an impatient voice._

_"Daddy asked me to come and help you with the ballroom's decorations… again." -Chloe answered her, whispering the last part._

_"Oh, yes… that father of yours and his meetings. Sometimes I wonder why he just doesn't move into City Hall. He spends more time there, than at home." -Audrey said, before turning her attention to someone else. –"You! What did I tell you about those curtains?! How much time is it going to take to change them?!" -she asked, clearly upset that it was taking too much time to complete such a task, for her taste. –"As for you, Cecilia, you're going to help me choose the menu for the gala's dinner. I would do it myself, but I'm not in the mood to try appetizers and such, and I need to talk to that incompetent secretary of mine in New York, while also personally inviting some people for the gala. Go to the kitchen and take care of that for me. Once you're finished, you can come back and help me with something else… Hey! Hasn't anyone told you that you don't clean crystal with any cleaning product, you blundering imbecile?! Do you even know how much that crystal chandelier costs?!"_

_"It's Chloe, mother!" -Chloe thought to herself, furious because her mother had once again failed to call her by her real name. –"Yes, mother." -she answered, while putting on a fake smile on her face, which she knew Audrey would not even notice it._

_"Good… Finally! What took you so long! I've asked for this cell phone, hours ago!" -Audrey exclaimed, as she took the cell phone form the person's hands. –"And you better not have smudged it with your fingerprints, or else, you'll be in trouble, you hear me?!" -she said, as she checked the cell phone's screen._

_Leaving her mother to go and complete the task her mother had given her, Chloe felt that it was going to be a long afternoon, and for a brief second, she selfishly wished that an Akuma would attack the hotel, just to give her a reason to transform into Queen Bee, and not be Chloe Bourgeois for a couple of minutes._

_"Hang in there, Chloe. Think that this will be over soon. She'll go back to New York, and you'll only see her, maybe after Summer." -Chloe thought to herself._

_(End of Flashback)_

Just thinking about it, was making her feel down and depressed. It took most of her energies and positive thinking, to pretend that everything was alright, at dinner. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to thinking there was something wrong, because if that happened, she would be forced to tell him the truth, and she feared that he would not understand her. Entering the elevator, she pressed the button and hoped that no one else showed up, as the doors closed. She just wanted to be alone, right then. Having her mother around, ordering everyone around, yelling at them and insulting them, not to mention ordering her around, without ever calling her by her real name, it was more than what Chloe could stand. More and more, she wondered how she could have looked up to her mother and wish to be just like her.

Arriving at her suite, she was greeted by a smiling Pollen, who as soon as she saw Chloe's depressed expression on her face, knew the blonde needed for someone to lift up her spirits. Landing on Chloe's left shoulder, she leaned against her neck and gently patted it, knowing that that sometimes cheered her up. Understanding what her kwami was trying to do, Chloe allowed her to continue to do it, while she too petted her on the head with her index finger. This went on for about a minute, after which Pollen decided to ask her how dinner with her parent went. The bee kwami already knew that dinner could have gone better, but she did not just how bad things had been. And it was not until Chloe told her the details of what happened, that she understood the reason why she looked so down.

"And your mom didn't even praise you once?" -Pollen asked her.

"Not even once, Pollen. And the few times she referred to me, she did not even get my name right… again! She spent practically the whole dinner just talking about how hard it was for her to organize the whole thing, and badmouthing everyone that did not do what she told them to do." -Chloe told her, as she grabbed one of her pillows and pressed it against her chest. –"Every single word that came out of her mouth was like a drop of venom, Pollen. And what hurts me the most isn't that she didn't praise my work once. It's the fact that she didn't have a single word of praise to say about the people that helped her assemble the ballroom. Believe me, I had to appeal to all of my strengths to not scream at her…" -she said, as she pulled the pillow even closer to her chest, with her frustration mirrored in her eyes. –"More and more I feel like I have only reasons to hate my mother, Pollen. Part of me doesn't want to do it, but the other part just wants to do it."

"I can only imagine the whole scene. And what about your dad? Didn't he say anything?" -Pollen asked her.

"He did. He agreed with almost everything she said, though he also told her that she was being a little unfair towards the staff." -Chloe said. –"I don't know why my dad puts up with mom, anymore! I mean, he sees everything she does like it's a natural thing!" -she sighed, as she threw the pillow against her bedroom wall.

"I don't know what to answer, regarding that. But you only have to hang in there, for a couple of more days, Chloe. And then, your mom will leave." -Pollen told her, trying to cheer her up a little.

"I know. But I don't know if I'll be able to hold my mouth shut for that long, Pollen." -Chloe sighed in exasperation. –"I am this close to tell my mother a couple of truths, and believe me, she's not going to like what I have to say to her." -she sighed, once again.

"I know it can't be easy, and it pains me to see you this way." -Pollen said, as she flew over her head, and landed on top of it. –"But tell me the truth. Would yelling at your mom do any good? Would it change anything? Because from what I've seen and heard of her, I'm afraid to say this, but you would only be wasting your breath on it." -she declared.

Chloe wanted to tell her she was wrong. That yelling at her mother would perhaps make Audrey realize that she was wrong to behave and speak the way she did to everyone she deemed unworthy of even addressing her, which was pretty much everyone. That telling her a couple of truths, would make her realize that she was the worst mother one could have, and that that would make her see that her daughter longed for her understanding, her love, and everything else that made a mother a mother. Chloe truly wanted to believe that that would be possible, if she yelled all the things she wanted to yell at her mother. But deep down, she knew that thinking that was incredibly naïve from her. Audrey would never change just because someone yelled at her. That was not how the world worked, and she knew it.

"You're right." -Chloe said, frustrated. –"I could slap my mom until my hands were numb, that she would went on acting the way she does." -she sighed. –"What did my dad see in her?! I wish I knew, so I could understand why he puts up with her!"

Pollen was not a stranger to that kind of hypothetical questions. Over the course of millennia, she had some of the holders of her miraculous ask her and themselves about why one, or both of their parents had fallen in love with one another, or had done something that did not seem right to them. Still, even after of several millennia, she did not know what to answer, when one of her holders asked her one of those questions. Human emotions were quite conundrum, even for kwamis with all their knowledge about the world and the universe. And that pained Pollen, for she wished she knew what to tell Chloe, who desperately needed an answer.

"That, I don't know, Chloe. But I do know that if your dad hadn't fallen in love with your mom, you wouldn't have been born, and I wouldn't have you for a holder. So, for me, it's a good thing that they happened to fall in love and marry each other." -Pollen said. –"And I also know that your dad loves you very much. Every time he has the chance to show it, he does it." -she smiled, hoping her words of comfort were enough give Chloe a little peace of mind.

"That I know. I couldn't have asked for a better dad. Even when I was my nasty self, he never denied me anything, never once grounded me, even if I did deserve it. From my dad, I only knew love… my mother on the other hand…" -Chloe sighed.

"I know I already told you this, but I'm going to tell you once again, Chloe. Try not to think about your mom. She'll be leaving soon, after the party she's going to throw, and it will be months before you have to see her again." -Pollen said.

Pollen was right. All she had to do was wait a couple of more days, and her mother would go back to New York. And with her the depressing feeling that was inside her, along with her anxiety and the panic attacks, would all disappear… at least, until she came back again. But that was something that Chloe did not want to think about. If there was one thing that she had learned through her friendship with Pollen, was that when she reached that bridge, she would find a way to cross it.

"That's probably the only good thing that gives me the strength to endure, what I'm enduring. And the day that started so well." -Chloe sighed –"Well, for the most part of it, of course. Sabrina was acting a little strange today." -she pointed out. –"I don't know why, but she seemed like she had her mind somewhere else."

"Maybe she was thinking of ways to make you feel better?" -Pollen suggested.

"Well, if she was, then she's proof that I don't deserve to have her as my best-friend." -Chloe said. –"After what happened last week, you would expect her to never want to talk to me again. And yet, she acts like nothing happened." -she sighed.

"There you go again with that speech." -Pollen sighed. –"I thought we had talked about this and how you shouldn't blame yourself." -she told her.

"Well, I can't help it, Pollen. I didn't tell you this, but ever since my mom arrived and made me humiliate Sabrina the way I did, that I have nightmares, where I replay the whole scene in my head." -Chloe sighed, frustrated. –"I don't want it to happen, but my brain seems to want to remind me about what happened." -she said. –"And because of that, I've been thinking a lot about Sabrina."

"May I recommend you drink a soothing chamomile tea with honey, before you go to sleep? It's the best medicine, for those who want a quiet night of sleep." -Pollen told her. –"Believe me, it's guaranteed to give you nothing but sweet dreams." -she assured her.

"Did you learn that from one of your previous holders?" -Chloe asked her.

"No. I learned it from Master Fu." -Pollen told her.

"That figures. He's probably the person who knows more about tea, in Paris." -Chloe smiled at her. –"Well, I've got nothing to lose. I'll ask for a cup of chamomile tea with honey, just before going to bed." -she said.

She was about to say something else, when she heard a knock that startled her.

"Did you hear that?" -Chloe asked Pollen.

"Heard what? –Pollen asked.

"Someone knocking. I think I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Are you sure? We're too far from the suite's door to be from it. And usually, if someone knocks at it, they tend to say who they are, right after knocking." -Pollen told Chloe. –"You're probably just imagining things." -she said.

Pollen had just finished talking, when the same knocking sound was heard, this time by both of them.

"Hey, over here! Can I come in?!" -a voice was heard.

Looking to their left, who should be on the balcony, but a certain black feline superhero, by the name of Chat Noir. To say Chloe and Pollen were surprised to see him, would be an understatement. It was the first time that Chat dropped in on them like that, at night.

"Adrien!" -Chloe exclaimed, as she got up from her bed and went to the window, to open it. –"What are you doing here?" -she asked the feline hero.

"Give me a moment to come in, okay?" -Chat Noir said in an amused tone, as he entered the bedroom, closing the balcony's door behind him. –"Sorry to drop in unannounced, but I decided to come and see how you were doing." -he said.

When she heard those words coming out of Chat's mouth, Chloe wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. After the afternoon she had, she was happy to see a friendly face, especially the face of one of her dearest friends.

"You could have called me." -Chloe told him, while still hugging him.

"True, I could have done that. But truth be told, I needed to go out for a walk, after dinner. So, I decided to check in on you." -Chat Noir said, as they broke the embrace. –"So, how are you?" -he asked her.

"I've been better." –Chloe answered him.

"Do you two want me to give you some privacy?" -Pollen asked them.

"No, there's no need for that. Whatever I'm going to say, you can hear it. Besides, if I know Chloe, and I do, she would tell you every single detail of this conversation, once I leave. It's in her purr-sonality." -Chat joked.

Hearing him use one of his famous cat puns, Chloe burst into laughs. The pun was so good that it took her about 15 seconds to stop laughing.

"I don't know how you do it… but you have a talent to make people laugh, when they need the most." -Chloe told him, while still giggling.

"Blame my feline nature." -Chat Noir said, using another cat pun. –"Still, I'm happy I got to make you laugh. You seemed like you were in desperate need to do it." -he pointed out

"And I was." -Chloe said, this time with a more serious voice, as she sat on her bed. –"After the afternoon I had, putting up with mom, I really needed that hug you gave me, as well as to laugh a little bit." -she admitted, as Pollen landed on her lap, and she petted her on the head.

"Well, I'm all ears, if you want to talk about it." -Chat said, as sat next to her.

Taking on his offer, Chloe told him everything she told Pollen earlier, without leaving a single detail out. Hanging on every word she said, Chat allowed her to tell him everything, without ever interrupting her. As she talked, Chloe could not help but to feel once more, the feelings that she felt, when she told the whole story to Pollen, and this left her on the brink of tears, only for her to burst into tears, as she finished the story.

"Hey, come on, no more tears, okay?" -Chat Noir told her. –"I told you that I'll be by your side, no matter what. And the same thing goes for the rest of our class. We will always be here for you, and we're keeping our promise, just like I'm doing now." -he said, as he embraced her. –"And remember, you're not your mom. Just the fact that you continue to fear that maybe one day you'll be just like her, will give you the strength to make sure that that never happens."

"I keep telling her that." -Pollen pointed out.

"You sure do." -Chloe smiled tearfully at Pollen, who was now hovering in front of her. –"I'm just too stubborn to fully believe in that." -she sniffed.

"Well, being stubborn isn't a bad thing, if you use that stubbornness to your advantage." -Chat told her, trying to cheer her up. –"And let me tell you this, Chloe. It's that stubbornness of yours that has given you the will to continue to change into the person you are now, and that has also helped you stand up in the battlefield." -he said. –"I know I don't say it often, but my goose would've been so cooked, if you hadn't saved me a couple of times."

"I did what I had to do, to keep you and the others safe." -Chloe said, casually, as if it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal, and Chat Noir was determined to use that to continue to cheer up Chloe. When he aived, he knew she was in desperate need of a friendly shoulder, and he did not mind to be that shoulder. He knew that if he was feeling as bad as she was, that Chloe would also be there for him.

"Even so, that proves that you have a heart." -Chat told her. –"And I know that you have heard this from me and pretty much everyone in our class, but I'm going to say it, once more, because you need to hear it." -he smiled at her. –"You're a great person, with a heart of gold, who may have strayed from the path in the past, but found its way back to it, and we're lucky to have you in our lives."

Before he said those words, Chloe's face was already filled with tears. But when he said those words, twice as much tears began to roll down her face. And these tears, were not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. As she tried to stop crying, Chloe once again felt incredibly lucky to have people like Adrien in her life, that were always there for her and that would not abandon her, no matter what.

"T-Thank you, Adrikins." -Chloe thanked him.

Tears continued to run down Chloe's face for a little longer, as they slowly changed the subject, and she asked Chat Noir if his dad had received an invitation to the gala her mother was organizing.

"I know. She personally called my dad and told him about it. But he's not going to be able to attend it, because he's flying tomorrow morning to Berlin, and will only come back on Saturday." -Chat Noir said

"And let me guess, you're going in his place, Adrikins?" -Chloe asked Chat, calling him by the nickname she had given him.

"I've got no choice. You know that he sees every party or gala that he's invited to, as a way to promote his brand. Still, not everything is bad. I'm taking Marinette with me. I invited her over the phone, before coming here to check on you, and she said she would love to be pair for the gala. So, I'll be able to spend time with her… even if we have to skip patrol that night. I'll have to ask one of the others to do it for us." -Chat admitted. –"What about you? Who are you taking to the gala with you?" -he asked her.

When he asked her that, Chloe realized she had not even thought about it. All that stress regarding her mother, had made her completely forget about that issue.

"I don't know… I mean, if I could just skip the gala, I would. I could just say that I wasn't feeling very well, and I would be able to stay here, all night. That way, I wouldn't have to be in the same room as my mother." -Chloe answered him.

"Oh, come on, Chloe. If you don't come, Marinette will be the only person in that party that I know." -Chat Noir said.

"I don't think that's a problem, Adrien." -Chloe told him.

"You know what I mean." -Chat Noir said. –"Sure, I can spend the whole night dancing with her. But even if do that, we'll have to take a break, every now and then, and it would be nice to have someone else to talk to. Someone who happens to be my oldest friend, and who herself needs some cheering up?" -he told her, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, stop that!" -Chloe laughed, as she picked up a pillow and smacked Chat with it. –"I'm not your girlfriend, who you always manage to hypnotize with your smile!" -she playfully told him.

"Really? And here I thought it was my smile that was always making you run towards me, trying to kiss me every time you had the chance." -Chat Noir joked with her.

"No, when I had a crush on you, it wasn't your smile that attracted me. It was your eyes." -Chloe told him. –"You should know that if there's anything that attracts me in a person, it's its eyes. And yours are quite pretty." -she declared.

"Thanks." -Chat Noir told her. –"But going back to what we were talking, who are you going to take with you?" And don't tell me that you're thinking about not going. I know that you're not going to let me and Marinette all by ourselves in that party, are you? And before you say it, yes, we will be alone, because other than your dad and your mom, there will be no one in that party that I know… but more importantly, that I want to talk to." -he said. –"So, can I count on you to show up?"

Looking her in the eyes, Chat could tell the blonde was still unsure if she was going or not. But he hoped that his words of encouragement, would change her mind about wanting to attend her mother's gala. And he did not have to wait long, as the expression in her eyes changed, showing now a Chloe who was beginning to change her mind about it, but still needed one final push for it to happen.

"Look, I know it can't be easy to be in the same room as your mom, but think about your dad. You know that he loves to have you in these parties, because he gets to brag about how beautiful you are and how proud of you, he is. If you don't go, you'll worry him, but you'll also deny him one of the things he likes to do the most at this kind of parties. And trust me I wish my dad bragged himself about me, the way your dad does." -Chat Noir declared. –"Besides, I'll be sad if I don't see you there." -he told her.

And with that last sentence, Chat managed to convince her to go. But to say that it was just that last sentence of his that made Chloe change her mind, would be false. The truth was that it was that sentence, combined with the fact that Chloe felt like she owed it to Adrien, with him being one of her oldest friends, that made her change her mind regarding the subject. Smiling at him, she told him her answer.

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll go to the gala." -Chloe told him. –"But consider this a special favour, because you're a very dear friend to me. If it was someone else asking me this, the answer would most likely be no." -she said.

"I knew he would convince you." -Pollen smiled.

"You did not, Pollen!" -Chloe told her in a playful tone.

"Well, I'm glad I can count on you to keep me and Marinette company." -Chat Noir smiled at her, before hugging her. –"You're one in a million, Chloe."

"Thank you, but I bet that you're always saying that." -Chloe chuckled.

"Only to the people who truly are one in a million. And you certainly are one of those." -Chat Noir said, as they broke the hug. –"So, now that I have convinced you to attend the gala, what are you going to wear? Oh, wait, that's not what I was going to ask…" -he joked. –"I meant to ask, who are you going to take with you?"

"I'll ask Sabrina if she wants to be my plus-one." -Chloe answered him. –"I mean, it's not like she's got anything better to do that night… or maybe, she does?"

"It's a weekday, the only thing she probably has to do, other than doing her homework is to watch TV or talk to you over the phone, like you do, from time to time."

"Am I that predictable, Adrikins?" -Chloe asked, while raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, but you do tend to tell everyone what you're going to do, after classes are over, once in a while." -Chat Noir joked, only for Chloe to hit him on the shoulder. –"Ouch! That hurts!" -he told her, as he rubbed his shoulder. –"Now you're acting like Alix, who uses Kim as her personal punching bag, whenever he says something stupid."

"Oh, come on, I barely touched you. And I know you hardly felt it." -Chloe playfully shot at him.

"It's clear you don't realize your own strength. You pack quite a punch, even when you're not transformed." -Chat Noir said.

"You bet I do. And if you want to go one on one, right now, to see who punches the hardest, I'll be glad to do it." -Chloe declared, as she looked at Pollen, who smirked at her.

"No, no, no, there's no need for that!" -Chat told her, pretending to be scared. –"I know that you can wipe the floor with me, if you want to." -he winked at her.

When he knocked at her balcony window, Chat Noir imagined that Chloe was feeling down and depressed, and that he would have to cheer her up. But what began as a pep talk, turned into yet another heart-to-heart moment between Chloe and him, and he was thankful for that. But he was not the only one who was thankful for it. The words that Chat spoke to her, resonated on her mind and heart, and reminded her once more that even though she was her mother's daughter, that she was not like her and that she had friends who loved her, and who would be there for her. And as he left, Chat knew that on that night, Chloe would sleep with a smile on her lips and a serene conscience.

"Well, it's time for me to get going. I'll see you in school tomorrow." -Chat Noir said, as he opened the door and stepped into the balcony.

"See you tomorrow, Adrien." -Chloe smiled at him, as she followed him into the balcony.

"Don't you mean, Adrikins?" -Chat Noir asked her, teasing her.

"You're a teaser, you know that?" -Chloe giggled.

"I know. And you love it." –Chat smirked at her, as he extended his staff and readied himself to use it to jump into the nearest building. –"Goodnight, Chloe." -he said, this time with his regular smile, before leaping out of the balcony.

"Goodnight to you too. And thanks for the pep talk, Adrien." -Chloe said in a whisper, as she saw the black cat hero leaving.

"I guess you won't be needing that chamomile tea with honey, after all." -Pollen commented, as she landed on Chloe's left shoulder.

"Probably not. But it won't hurt drinking it, just in case." -Chloe told the bee kwami. –"And don't worry, I'll let you lick the honey from the spoon." -she smiled at her.


	17. At the Gala

Two days went by in a heartbeat. And before they knew it, it was the day of the high society gala organized by Audrey Bourgeois, which would be taking place at the Le Grand Paris. The media had done a pretty good job spreading the word about it, so almost everyone in the French capital knew that it was going to take place that night. In fact, not counting an embezzlement scandal involving one of the largest banks in Europe, and Ambroise Delay’s latest online attack on the Miraculous Team, the high society gala was the only other theme of discussion among the Parisians. 

For those that had been invited to it, it was a chance to mingle with those that were in the same social level. To show off the best clothes, the best styles, the best jewels. In sum, the best of the best. But like every other gala that Audrey Bourgeois organized, this one was also a charitable gala, even if it had not been advertised as such. Those that were invited had written a sizable check to the charitable organization that Audrey had decided needed the money to continue to fulfil their projects. And on that night, the money would go to an organization that was s for Audrey, she was not especially interested in saving the world, or making it a better place. But she was interested in making people see her in a good light. And donating money to charitable organizations was one way to do it.

But charitable organizations were the last thing on Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s mind right then. When Adrien invited her to be his plus one to the gala, she was excited about it. But soon she realized that she would be walking into a trap, per say. She had never attended a high-society party. At least, not as a guest. She and her parents had already catered to a few parties of the kind, but that was it. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that this was a big deal, especially because she would be accompanying Adrien, who for all intents and purposes, belonged to the selected few in the high-society circle. So, making a great impression on everyone that would be on that party had become a priority for her. She knew what she was going to wear to it, but there was a small detail that was bothering her. Her hair. She had no idea what kind of hairstyle she ought to take to such an important party. Afraid that she might not be able to decide which hairstyle to go with, Marinette decided to convene an online meeting between her and her friends, to help her out. Calling them by Skype, the only ones she did not call were Chloe and Sabrina, whom she knew would be busy themselves, getting ready for the gala. And as they talked, Marinette tried several hairstyles, only to realize that none of them were the right one. 

“Girls, I’m freaking out!” -Marinette said, as she combed her hair, after another failed attempt to choose a hairstyle.

“Girl, calm down.” -Alya told her. –“This isn’t the first time you go out with Adrien.” -she said, trying to calm her down.

“Alya’s right. It’s not like you haven’t gone out with him before.” -Mylene said.

“Yeah, but this is the first time that I’m going to a gala with him!” -Marinette said, as she felt her nerves starting to get the best out of her. –“Dang it, no! This hairstyle won’t do for tonight.” -she sighed, frustrated, as she tried a different hairstyle.

“Marinette, please, calm down.” -Tikki told her. –“It’s just a party.” -she said.

“No, Tikki, it’s not just a party. It’s A party!” -Marinette told the scarlet kwami, emphasizing the “a” in the sentence. –“This is a high society gala, hosted by Chloe’s mom. Some of the biggest names of Paris’ high society will be there, judging everyone and everything that happens. And when they see me and Adrien, they’ll be judging my every move.” -she said, her voice filled with fear.

“You don’t need to be afraid, Marinette.” -Alya told her.

“But you don’t get it! I’m not afraid for myself. I’m afraid for Adrien.” -Marinette declared. –“I’m afraid that people might think that I don’t belong there, and that I’m not adequate for Adrien, and they will comment on that.” -she said, as she began to panic. –“And if they do that, those comments will probably transpire and Adrien’s dad will know about them, either by someone who will be at the party, or on social media, and he’ll change his mind about letting Adrien date me, and will go back on his decision, and I’ll never be able to date him again!” 

The way Marinette was talking, it felt like she was describing an end of the world event that was about to happen, and she herself felt like it could really happen. But to the others, they saw that her nerves were making her see things out of proportion. One could even say that she was making a mountain out of a molehill. It was natural for her to think that, but she was clearly letting her nerves get the best of her.

“Is that all?” -Alix asked her, with a slightly sarcastic voice.

“And here I thought that you were nervous because of something a little more serious.” -Juleka commented.

“You and me, Jules.” -Rose giggled. 

When she heard the girls talking like that, for a moment, Marinette’s brain wondered if they were mocking her, or if they were just trying make her feel more relaxed. But the logical side of hers, quickly dismissed the first option, knowing fully well that her friends would never mock her like that. And it was that logical side of hers that was trying to get control of her emotions, which right then were overflowing and making her have all kinds of crazy thoughts, she did not want to have, regarding that night. 

“What do you mean is that all?! This is a big thing!” -Marinette told them all. -“How can you girls be so casual about it?” -she asked them, while trying her best to control her nerves.

“Because I’m sure that Adrien’s dad isn’t going to change his mind about the two of you dating, if you happen to make a fool out of yourself in that party, which won’t happen, girl. I mean you’re only human, and I’m sure that even if you do something that might not seem right in the eyes of those snobs, that Adrien’s dad will not think that you’re not worthy of dating his son.” -Alya reassured her. –“Marinette, as your best-friend I’m telling that you’re just allowing your nerves and your imagination to come up with scenarios that won’t happen. Like Nino’s always saying, you need to chill out a little.” -she said. –“I know you want to make a good impression, especially because you don’t want to cause any problems to Adrien, but you’ve got to calm down, for your own sake. Otherwise, you’re going to blow a fuse, and none of us want that to happen.”

“Alya’s right. You can’t allow your nerves get the best of you.” -Trixx’s voice was heard, even if she could not be seen on the laptop’s screen.

“Also, having that happening is never good. The more you think about not committing mistakes, the quicker you will commit mistakes.” -Alix told her. –“Take it from me. Every time I go skating and I start thinking of what I’m going to do, so I won’t make any mistakes, instead of just allowing my instinct to take over my actions, I always end up on the floor.” -she admitted.

“It’s true. And that tends to happen a lot more than you can think of.” -Daria’s voice was heard, joking about it.

“Oh, quiet you! Nobody’s supposed to know that!” -Alix warned her kwami. –“I’ve got a reputation to maintain, remember?” -she told him. 

“Maybe you should do some stress exercises, like I do, whenever I’m about to go up on stage.” -Mylene suggested. –“They always help me out.” -she told Marinette.

“I don’t think those stress exercises will help me out, Mylene. I think that they’ll just get me more nervous than I already am.” -Marinette told her, as she continued to –“Tell me, do you think this hairstyle looks good?”

“Whatever your hair looks like, I think you’ll look beautiful, Marinette. Especially with the dress that you’re going to wear tonight” -Tikki told her.

“I’m with Tikki on this one. No matter your hairstyle, you always look good.” -Juleka declared. –“I wish I had that luck. I look hideous if I don’t wear my hair down, like I always do.” -she sighed.

“No, you don’t! I already told you that you look beautiful, no matter how you wear your hair, Jules.” -Rose told her girlfriend.

“She has said that countless times, Juleka. And she’s right.” -Tamara told Juleka.

“I know, but…” -Juleka said.

“But nothing! You are gorgeous! And believe me, I’m not just saying that, because Rose is always saying it.” -Flint said. –“I’m not joking here.” -he said.

“See? Even my kwami says that you’re beautiful, Juleka.” -Rose told her. –“And next time you come to my house, I’m going to prove to you that you look beautiful with any hairstyle.” -she said. –“You can pay me in kisses, if you don’t feel like buying me a little snack, to thank me for it.”

“Uh, girls… not wanting to rain on anyone’s parade, but I’m still freaking out here, girls!” -Marinette exclaimed, begging for a little bit of attention from her friends, who had seemingly forgotten about her for a brief moment.

“Oh, sorry, Marinette.” -Rose apologized to the blue-haired girl.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess with all this talk, we forgot about why we were summoned like this.” -Juleka declared.

“It’s okay. But what’s not okay are my nerves. I’m starting to hyperventilating.” -Marinette said. –“I need a way to calm myself down a bit.” -she said, practically begging them for an answer to her problem. 

“Girl, just breathe in and out.” -Alya asked her. –“Do that and then, repeat after me… “Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will go alright, and I’ll have a wonderful night, with my boyfriend, and tomorrow, I’ll tell all my friends about it….” -she said. –“Go on, say that, Marinette.”

Marinette hesitated for a second. But then, she went ahead and did as Alya was asking her. She had nothing to lose, and she truly wanted her nerves to calm down and her heart to slow down a bit. Taking a deep breath, she repeated what Alya told her to. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will go alright, and I’ll have a wonderful night, with my boyfriend, and tomorrow, I’ll tell all my friends about it.” -Marinette said, repeating what Alya had spoken, word by word, after which, she took another deep breath.

“Good. Now say it again.” -Alya said. 

Marinette repeated the same thing over and over, until she had lost count of how many times, she had already said it. Little by little, both her heart and her mind calmed down, and Marinette was able to think clearly and stop saying nonsense.

“There. I think you’ve said it enough times.” -Alya told Marinette. –“Are you calmer now, girl?” -she asked her.

“Yes. Yes, I am, Alya.” -Marinette sighed.

“Good.” -Alya smiled at her. –“Now, since you called us, maybe you can at least show us what you will be wearing tonight? I mean, if it’s not much to ask?” -she asked her, playfully. –“Don’t tell me you finally found the time to do that dress you’re always referring as your dream dress?”

“No. Unfortunately that one dress is still far from even being properly sketched, and even farther away from being finished.” -Marinette giggled.

“Oh, it’s such a pity. The sketch you showed us is already super beautiful. I can’t imagine you coming up with an even more beautiful sketch for it.” -Rose declared.

“It’s true. It’s a lovely dress.” -Mylene agreed.

“Thanks, girls.” -Marinette told them. –“But today I’m going to take this one here.” -she said, as she went to get the dress from the chaise-longue, where she had left it. It was a beautiful white and blue long frilled dress. –“Here it is. I’m going to wear it with matching blue high-heels.”

“And a white pochette.” -Tikki added.

“Yes, and white pochette.” -Marinette smiled, as she continued to hold the dress in her hands. 

“It’s beautiful.” -Rose said.

“It matches the colour of your eyes.” -Juleka said.

“Thanks.” -Marinette smiled. –“It belonged to my mom, but I modified it to suit me.” -she said. –“I modified it, with the intention of wearing it, when Adrien presented me to his dad. But I couldn’t finish it on time.”

“Well, now you have the chance to wear it.” –Alix told her. –“It’s a really pretty dress, I admit.” -she said.

“I thought you didn’t like dresses, Alix.” -Daria commented, after hearing Alix saying dozens of times she did not like dresses, and that she would never wear one.

“And I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like seeing other people wearing them.” -Alix clarified.

“Now, if I only could decide on what hairstyle I should wear.” -Marinette sighed, as she began to feel herself nervous again. –“My mom already suggested me I should just wear it loosen, but I’m not feeling like wearing it like that. And I can’t go to this gala with my usual pigtails.” -she said.

“I don’t see anything wrong with wearing pigtails. It’s a hairstyle like any other.” -Flint’s voice was heard.

“I agree. There’s nothing wrong with your pigtails.” -Pin’s voice was heard, as she sat on Mylene’s left shoulder.

“Yeah, but this is a high-society gala, guys. People attending it are as snobbish as you can imagine. If I show up wearing pigtails, they’ll think that I’m either childish, or that I don’t belong there… or both.” -Marinette sighed.

“Or they will think that you’re so incredibly snobbish that you don’t even care about what others might think about you.” -Alya joked.

“Yeah, in my dreams and yours.” -Marinette laughed. 

“Well, then you need to become famous, so you can establish pigtails as a high-society trend. That way, your hairstyle will be seen as something that is acceptable at those parties.” -Alix joked, making Marinette and everyone else chuckle a little.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. We’ll help you find the perfect hairstyle for tonight. You can count on us.” -Alya told her.

* * *

Later, already on one of the limousines owned by the Agreste family, Marinette was trying her best not to be nervous. After nearly half an hour, Alya and the girls managed to help her decide which hairstyle to wear to Audrey Bourgeois’ gala. They all threw numerous ideas, but in the end, the winner was a rope braid. Usually, a braid like that would take at least an hour and half to do. But thankfully, Marinette had Tikki to help her out. The final result was astounding, and Marinette was not the only one to think that. Adrien was also astounded by how beautiful her hair was that night. 

“You look so beautiful.” -Adrien told her. –“I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” -he admitted, as he kept staring at Marinette’s visage.

“Please, stop!” -Marinette giggled nervously. –“I’m already nervous enough, without you saying those words.” -she said.

“But it’s true. You look like a princess, Marinette. I mean, you are always a princess in my eyes, but tonight, you look even more like one with that dress.” -Adrien stated.

Hearing him say those sweet words, Marinette blushed, like every other time he told her something sweet.

“There’s no need for you to be nervous, Marinette.” -Adrien assured her.

“I-I didn’t say I was nervous!” -Marinette stuttered nervously.

“You don’t have to, Marinette. I can see it in your eyes that you’re a little nervous.” -Adrien smiled, as he placed his hand over hers. –“But it’s okay to be a little nervous. I’m a little nervous myself.”

“You?! Nervous?!” -Marinette said, pretending to be shocked. –“Adrien, you’re good when it comes to many things, but you’re one lousy liar.” -she smiled at him. –“I mean, over these last few years, you spent a significant amount of time in front of a camera or on a runway. There’s no way you’re nervous about this party.”

“Alright, you got me, I’m not nervous. I’m actually used to this kind of situations.” -Adrien chuckled. –“Still, that doesn’t mean I don’t know what it is to be nervous. Remember, just be yourself and try not to think about making a good impression on everyone, because you won’t be able to please everyone. You’re a person, not a vending machine or a Chinese buffet with a little bit of everything in its menu.” -he told her. –“I’ll be by your side the whole evening, and I’ll make sure that everything goes alright. And even if it doesn’t, at the end of the night, we’ll be both laughing about it.”

The way Adrien spoke those words, it made him sound so mature and so wise, while still retaining a certain childlike nature, and Marinette loved that. She knew him to be a wizard with words, when he wanted to, and right then, she had watched him do his magic and managing to calm her nervous heart.

“If you say so, I’ll believe in you.” -Marinette smiled.

“Trust me, Marinette. Everything’s going to be fine.” -Adrien said, as he leaned forward to kiss Marinette, only for her to stop him. 

“Sorry. But I can’t risk smudging my make-up.” -Marinette told him. –“But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to save all the kisses I want to give, for later.” -she promised him.

“I’ll be sure to not let you forget about it, milady.” -Adrien winked at her.

* * *

At the same time, at the Le Grand Paris, the guests had already started arriving, ready to make the most of that gala, which many had already considered to be the best unexpected event of the season. But Chloe on the other hand was not yet ready. She had told Jean to warn her parents that she would take a little longer to get ready. She knew because her mother was the gala’s host that she had to be the first one to show up, with the same applying to her father. But that did not mean she had to be among the first to who up that night. Usually, she loved to be among the first to arrive at a party, but not that night. If it was not for the promise she made to Adrien, that she would go to the gala, so he and Marinette had someone to talk to, she would not even set foot in it, claiming that she was feeling indisposed. But if there was one thing that Chloe had learned, ever since she had been given the bee miraculous, was that a person should keep her promises, no matter how small or insignificant they seemed. And on that night, she was going to keep the promise she had made to Adrien, by attending the gala. She owed it to him, after all. Looking herself in the mirror, she was trying to get her hair to look perfect. 

“There. That’s enough hairspray.” -Chloe said, as she finished fixing her hair. On that evening, she opted to go with her hair loosen.

“You look incredibly pretty.” -Pollen told her. –“I especially love the dress you chose to wear tonight.” -she smiled at the blonde.

For that evening’s gala, Chloe had decided to wear something simple, yet stylish. She chose a Channel yellow and white sleeveless long dress, that reached her knees. So, it was no surprise, when Pollen told her she loved the dress. Because even without having a single black string to it, it still made her look a bit like a bee. 

“You’re just saying that because your favourite colour is yellow.” -Chloe smiled back at her. Even if she was not feeling in the mood for a party, she was trying her best not to show it to her kwami, not wanting to worry her.

“Perhaps.” –Pollen said, with a mischievous smile on her face. –“But the truth is that that dress looks very pretty on you.” -she told her.

Sighing, Chloe once more, felt like she had hit the jackpot with her kwami. Pollen always knew what to say to her, and that was one of the things she liked the most about her. 

“Thanks, Pollen. And truth be told, I feel pretty in this dress.” -Chloe thanked her. –“By the way, do you know where I left my shoes? I can’t remember where I left them.” -she asked Pollen.

“I saw them in the living room.” -Pollen answered her. –“You want me to get them for you?” -she asked her. 

“There’s no need for it. But if you want to bring me the earrings that I’m taking tonight, I would thank you.” -Chloe asked her, as she looked herself in the mirror, before applying the rimmel to her eyelids.

“It’s the ones that are on your desk?” -Pollen asked her, remembering seeing a pair of earrings on it.

“Yes, the Givenchy ones, please.” -Chloe said.

With her make-up done and her earrings on, the last thing Chloe needed to do, was to put on her shoes. Entering the living room, she checked the time on her cell phone, at the same time, as she saw her shoes, and wondered why she had put them where they were then. Sabrina was to have arrived 10 minutes before, but there was still no sign of her. Sating on the couch, she began to put on her shoes. Slipping her right foot into the shoe, she heard someone knocking at the door, which prompted her Pollen, who was standing on top of the coffee table, to disappear out of sight almost immediately. 

“The door is open! Come in!” -Chloe said, as she finished putting on her shoes.

Opening it, Sabrina entered Chloe’s suite. She was wearing a lavender strapless dress that reached her ankles, with a matching evening clutch, and black pumps. But what impressed Chloe was not Sabrina’s dress, but her hairstyle. She had combed it back, and then used hair gel to keep it in place and give it a wet look. This was the first time Sabrina wore her hair like that, and Chloe had to admit that she liked it.

“Sorry, if I’m late, but it wasn’t easy to enter the hotel. The commotion at the entrance is so big, that I had to enter through the backdoor.” -Sabrina confessed, as she approached Chloe.

“It’s okay. I should have warned you that that would probably happen. with all the paparazzi. Still, what matters is that you arrived. You look pretty.” -Chloe told her. –“ _That dress really accentuates her curves, but not too much. And her hair looks incredible too. She looks cute and sexy, but not super sexy… wait, why am I saying those things?! This is Sabrina we’re talking about; your best friend! You don’t talk about her like that!_ ” -she thought to herself.

“Thanks, Chloe.” -Sabrina smiled nervously at her. –“ _Like always, Chloe has a knack to choose the right clothes for the right occasion. She looks so beautiful and graceful in that dress. Yellow is definitely her colour._ ” -she thought to herself. –“I like what you did with your hair.”

“Thanks, Sabrina. I also like what you did with yours.” -Chloe thanked her, before praising her hairstyle.

“You don’t think it’s too manly?” -Sabrina asked her. –“This was my mom’s idea and she said it’s not too manly, but I’m not sure.” -she admitted.

“Too manly? There’s nothing manly about it, Sabrina. It’s actually very feminine. I like it. You should wear your hair like that more often.” -Chloe smiled at her.

“Really?” -Sabrina asked her, surprised.

“Yeah, really.” -Chloe asserted. –“It doesn’t make you look like a bookworm. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s just that…” -she said.

“I get it, don’t worry.” -Sabrina told her. –“I know you’re not criticizing my usual looks, Chloe. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll think about wearing my hair like this, from time to time.” -she smiled at the blonde. –“ _But I’m not the only one who looks nice with a different hairstyle. Chloe’s hair also looks great like that… like everything else in her. No! Stop thinking about that, Sabrina. We had this conversation before. You’re only going to talk about having a crush on Chloe with her, once her mom’s gone. Focus on what you came to do here tonight. You came to be by her side and to make sure that she feels safe, and you’re going to do just that. It’s your job, as her best-friend._ ” 

“Hey! Can I get something to eat!” -Mika exclaimed, as he jumped out of Sabrina’s evening clutch, startling her and Chloe. –“You said that I could eat something, as soon as we got here!” -he reminded Sabrina.

“Mika! Where are your manners?!” -Sabrina asked him, looking him in the eyes, upset. –“Aren’t you going to say hi to Chloe and Pollen first?” -she asked him, before turning to the blonde and her kwami. –“I’m sorry about this. He’s a little grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy, I’m hungry. And you should know that you should never let a wolf on an empty stomach, kiddo.” -Mika told Sabrina.

“Then, it’s a good thing you are a kwami, and not a wolf.” -Pollen told him. –“And good evening to you too, Mika.” -she greeted him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, good evening.” -Mika said, rolling his eyes.

“I think it’s best if we get down there and make sure that that kwami of yours is properly fed, or otherwise, we might try to bite our fingers.” -Chloe joked.

“She seems to be in a rather good mood. That’s good, because we’re about to go inside a snake pit.” -Sabrina thought to herself. –“Are you sure you want to go down already? We can stay up here for a little longer, if you want to. I’m sure Mika can wait a little bit for a snack or two.” -she told her, knowing that deep down, Chloe did not feel like attending her mother’s gala, or be in the same room as her.

“No, that’s okay. Marinette and Adrien should be arriving, so it’s best if we go. We wouldn’t want to let them waiting.” -Chloe told her, with a smile.

Though Chloe was smiling, she was feeling incredibly nervous, and Sabrina could tell it. Still, she did not say a word and decided to stay close to her. She knew she was going to need all the support she could get that night.

* * *

In the ballroom, the gala was animated, with more guests arriving, while the ones that were already there, were enjoying themselves. The whole ballroom had been magnificently decorated. Warm colours filled the room, giving it a warm and welcoming feeling. Each of the tables had a beautiful flowery centre-piece adorning it. In the middle of the room a life-size ice sculpture of an angel had been set, surrounded by magnificent ice swans. If one observed it closely, they would see the angel’s face had been sculpted to look like the face of Audrey Bourgeois. Some would call that a clear sign of vanity, while others would call it a sign of good taste and personalization. As for Audrey, she saw it as a small detail in the room’s décor, which also served to remind those who attended the gala, of who had organized it. 

The air inside the hotel’s ballroom was filled with the scent of incredibly expensive perfumes and fragrances, as well as lively chatter between the guest that kept arriving and classical music. For that gala, Audrey had hired some of the best members of the Paris’ Opera orchestra. And as usual, what she wanted, she got it. It was one of the things that she and Chloe had in common for a couple of years. 

Outside of the ballroom a handful of photographers were taking photos of everyone that arrived. These photographers had been hired by Audrey herself, and were the only ones allowed into the hotel and the ballroom, as she did not want the paparazzi to upset her or her party guests, and as such, gave orders to the security guards and the bell hoppers to not allow any of them inside the hotel.

And standing on the ballroom’s entrance were Audrey herself and her husband, the mayor, greeting all the guests, as they arrived. The mayor was wearing one of his classic gray suits, as well as the mayoral sash. Audrey, on the other hand, was wearing something a little more extravagant. She was wearing red and black strapless night dress from Dior, with matching red stilettos, also from Dior. 

“Welcome to the party.” -Audrey welcomed one of the guests.

“Thank you for coming. It is a pleasure to have you here with us.” -André told one of the guests, when he noticed who the following guests were; Marinette and Adrien. 

“Good evening, Monsieur and Madame Bourgeois.” -Marinette greeted Chloe’s parents, with a smile on her face. 

“Yes, good evening.” -Adrien smiled at the Bourgeois, greeting them. 

“Good evening, Adrien, my boy. It’s a pleasure to have you and Marinette here with us.” -André told him.

“Thank you, sir.” -Adrien said.

“Yes, it’s such a shame your father couldn’t come, my dear Adrien. I’m sure that Gabriel would love to be here.” -Audrey told him. –“But it doesn’t matter now. There will be other parties and galas. You’re here and that’s what matters.” -she said. –“I’m sure Claudia will be happy to see you.”

“You mean, Chloe, dear.” -André corrected her. 

“Oh, yes, Chloe…” -Audrey said.

“ _Chloe wasn’t kidding. Her mom really doesn’t know her real name!_ ” -Marinette thought to herself, shocked to see that Chloe was not exaggerating on her stories about her mother.

“Either way, Adrien, let me remind you that I still think that you and Cristina make the most lovable couple ever. Just thinking about it, makes me imagine the beautiful grandchildren that you will give us.” -Audrey said. 

“Audrey!” -André exclaimed, not liking his wife’s behaviour towards Adrien and Marinette.

“What, André?! I’m just stating the obvious.” -Audrey told him. –“We both know, and so does he that our daughter is the only girl there is for him.” -she said, ignoring the fact that Marinette was standing right there. –“It’s not like I’m telling a lie.” 

The way Audrey was talking, Adrien just felt like slapping her. Coursing through his mind, were numerous things right then, and one of them was just how futile and vain Audrey Bourgeois could be, speaking to them in that way. It angered him that she was disrespecting both him and Marinette, when the latter was standing right there, next to him. He already had enough reasons to not like her, and she had given him a couple of more to add to that pile of reasons. And Marinette saw that Audrey and her conversation was having a negative effect on Adrien. Even a blind man could see that. So, she decided to do something to prevent her boyfriend from saying or doing anything that could get him into trouble.

“W-Well, it was nice talking to you, but we better go and mingle with the rest of the guests. We’ll see you later.” -Marinette smiled nervously, as she grabbed Adrien by the wrist.

Pulling Adrien by the arm, Marinette led him inside the ballroom, as she herself tried to forget what she had heard from Audrey. The first and only time she met Audrey, Marinette felt that she was not a very friendly person. But now, she saw that not only she was the opposite of friendly, she was a shallow person, who seemingly did not care about what others said, or about what she told others, as if she was owner of any truth in the world. In sum, Audrey was a bully, who enjoyed feeling superior to everyone. Marinette hated that kind of people, which would explain why she and Chloe had a hard time becoming friends, when the blonde acted like her mother. 

“Thanks for getting me out of there, Marinette.” -Adrien thanked Marinette, as they stopped next to a table. –“A couple of more seconds, and I would have probably done something that I would’ve gotten me in a lot of trouble with my dad.” -he admitted.

“No problem, Adrien.” -Marinette told him. –“And... just to be sure, because I want to be sure about what I head, but did Chloe’s mom just try to convince you to ditch me and to start dating Chloe?” -Marinette asked Adrien, not believing in what Chloe’s mom had told Adrien. 

“Yes. Yes, she did. That’s Audrey Bourgeois for you.” -Adrien sighed. –“That woman clearly doesn’t have an ounce of respect for no one.” -he told her. –“No wonder Chloe doesn’t like to be around her.”

“Such a shallow woman. With a mother like her, even I wouldn’t want to be caught near her.” -Marinette commented.

“Indeed. But let’s try to forget her. We’re here to support Chloe, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” -Adrien declared.

“I hope you don’t forget about me!” -Plagg exclaimed, from inside the pocket in Adrien’s jacket.

“Plagg, don’t talk so loud. People might hear you.” -Adrien whispered at him. –“ _Why can’t he be like some of the other kwamis, who try their best to blend in and not make much noise, while in a crowd?_ ” -he thought to himself.

“Whatever! Just don’t forget to get me some cheese. I can smell it from here.” -Plagg commented.

And once more, the black cat kwami’s sense of smell could not be tricked. A waiter that was passing by them was carrying in a tray some appetizers that looked like small toasts with a thin slice of cheese on top, as well as what seemed like caviar.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you something to snack on, in a minute or two. Just try to be a little patient, okay?” -Adrien whispered at Plagg. –“And don’t talk. I don’t want people to think that I’m talking myself, Plagg.” -he asked him. 

“It’s a good thing that I slipped a few cookies for Tikki inside my pochette.” -Marinette commented. –“That way, I know that she won’t be hungry, and she won’t bother me to get her some food, like your kwami does.” -she said in a playful voice. 

Adrien was about to answer her back, when he saw Chloe and Sabrina arriving. The two girls saw him and Marinette a second later, and quickly made their way through the guests, who continued to arrive, to meet them.

“Whoa, you look pretty. And so, do you, Sabrina.” –Adrien praised the girls, as they stopped in front of him. 

“Thank you, Adrikins.” -Chloe smiled at him. –“You also look great in a tuxedo.” -she praised him.

“Yeah, thanks.” -Sabrina thanked him. –“But we’re not the only ones, it seems. You’re also very pretty.” -she said, as she looked at Marinette. –“Is that another original of yours, Marinette?”

“You could say it’s half an original.” -Marinette answered her.

“Well, either way, it’s quite beautiful. Blue is definitely your colour.” -Chloe said.

“Thank you.” -Marinette told her.

After they finished praising each other, there was brief silence between them, muffled by the sound of the band that continued to play classical music. Right then, they were playing Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony. The musicians from the Paris’ Opera that Audrey got to play at that gala were magnificently talented. Each note produced by their instruments was coming out perfect, contributing to create a sort of peculiar atmosphere in that ballroom, transporting everyone who was in it to a different time, a different era. But even with the music, Chloe could tell, just from looking into Adrien’s eyes that there was something going on with him, and it was not hard to imagine what it was. 

“Let me guess, my mother tried to convince you to start dating me?” -Chloe asked Adrien.

“How did you…” -Adrien said, surprised, as he had not said a word about it.

“She gave me the same speech today, when I arrived from school. I tried to make her understand that you were now dating someone, and that I didn’t see you as more than a friend, but she didn’t even care, saying that whoever the girl you are dating is just another obstacle that I need to get rid of, so I can date you and later on, marry you.” -Chloe sighed. –“Honestly, I don’t know how can she say those things? I’m telling you, I can’t even believe that I’m related to that woman.” -she said in disgust, as she looked over her shoulder and saw her mother and her father greeting the latest guest who was arriving.

“You clearly take after your dad, there’s no doubt about it.” -Adrien told her. –“ _Mayor Bourgeois may have a few defects, but he at least is a lot friendlier and nicer than his wife, and Chloe inherited those traits from him, that’s for sure._ ” -he thought to himself.

“Daddy says that I also take after my mom, but I can’t see in what way… not anymore, at least.” -Chloe sighed, with a sad voice.

“Look, don’t think about it, Chloe.” -Sabrina said, trying to cheer her up. –“Let’s just try and have fun.” -she declared, though she had doubts about them being able to have fun at that kind of party.

“Sabrina’s right. Let’s try and forget about your mom, and have fun.” -Marinette smiled.

“Yes. Let’s do that.” -Chloe told Marinette, this time with a more upbeat voice. –“What do you say if we check out the appetizers they’re serving? I was the one who chose them.” -she asked her friends, who silently nodded at her, accepting her idea. 

* * *

Covered by the shadows of the night, Reptile and Brutus arrived near St. Anne’s Psychiatric Hospital. It took Reptile a little longer than usual to fully recover from the wounds inflicted on him by Hawk Moth. But thanks to Brutus, who sutured his wounds and helped him to recover, it did not take him as long to recover, as they believed it would. And that was a good thing, because Brutus needed him for his plan to work. Stopping in front of the hospital’s main gate, under the darkness of a busted streetlamp, they looked at the security guard that was by the gate, and wondered what their next step would be. At that moment, there was no one on the street, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before anyone showed up. On top of that, an ambulance could also show at any moment.

“How are we going to get in there?” -Reptile asked, as Brutus had not told him how he had planned to get them inside the hospital, without anyone realizing it. 

“I thought by now that you would know how we are going to do this.” -Brutus told him. –“Do you think that I just brought you along because I appreciate your company?” -he asked him.

“I don’t know? Maybe?” -Reptile asked him, not understanding if Brutus was messing with him, or not.

“Be serious. Of course, not. We’re going to need your powers to get in.” -Brutus answered him. –“You, of all people should know that thanks to your ability to chance your appearance, you can enter where most can’t. And we’re going to make use of it, tonight.” -he said.

“Why don’t we just jump over the fence?!” -Reptile asked Brutus. –“It would take two seconds, and I wouldn’t even have to change my appearance. -he said. On that night he was a Caucasian male with blonde hair, auburn eyes and thin lips. 

“Look over there.” -Brutus said, as he to the fence, next to the security guard’s booth. -“Cameras. And I bet that those over there aren’t the only ones around the fence. The last thing we need is someone suspecting that we’re here.”

“I say we slither that guy’s throat open and enter. It’s easy, and honestly, I wouldn’t mind making use of my switchblade.” -Reptile said, as he pulled his switchblade from inside his jacket.

“It’s thoughts like those that don’t make you see the forest for the trees, Reptile.” -Brutus said.

“What does that mean?” -Reptile asked him, not understanding what he was talking about.

“It means that if you use your head, you will see that there’s more than one way to skin a cat.” -Brutus answered. –“Sometimes one must not rush into doing the first thing it comes to its mind.” -he said.

“The way you’re talking, it’s almost like you believe you are Confucius.” -Reptile said.

“A wise man that one. And no, I don’t believe I am like him. I merely know how to be patient and how to assess multiple situations.” -Brutus declared. –“And I’m telling you, we will need your powers to get into that hospital, without alerting security.” -he said.


	18. Loving Words and Venomous Words

Making use of Reptile’s powers, both he and Brutus managed to enter the hospital unseen. First, Reptile assumed the appearance of a nurse that was leaving through the main gate. Engaging the security guard into conversation, telling him that he had forgotten something, this allowed Brutus to slip by him, unnoticed. But that was just the beginning of their incursion. Next came the hardest part, getting into the main building. Making use of the trees, large cypress trees, aligned with the road that led to the hospital’s main entrance, Brutus was able to avoid any cameras there were. As for Reptile, he remained in the disguise he had adopted, of the nurse that had left the hospital, following him.

At that time of night, the hospital was quiet. Only the security personnel and the nurses and doctors on the night shift were there. Even so, it was not going to be easy to get in, without being seen. The only way they saw it would be possible to enter, would be from the back. Having agreed that Reptile would go in and open a door on the back, allowing him to enter the hospital undetected, Brutus signalled him to enter the hospital, while he made his way to the back of the main building. 

As he ran towards the back, Brutus could not help but to feel that like always, because of his size and lack of cloaking or illusion casting abilities, he was at disadvantage, while compared to his fellow lieutenants. Still, he tried not to think about it, as he did his best to avoid the cameras and the security guards, two of which he crossed paths with. The first one, he was able to hide himself behind a bush. But the second one was harder, and he was almost caught by him. But luck was on his side.

“What took you so long?” -Reptile asked him.

“I didn’t know what door you were going to open for me. So, I had to check each, until I found you.” -Brutus said. –“On top of that, I had to avoid the security guards that were patrolling the place.” -he said, as he entered.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get in here.” -Reptile said, closing the door behind him. –“I took the keys from one of the orderlies that was snoozing in one of the corridors. Hopefully, it will help us enter where we need.” -he smirked. –“Where do we go from here?”

“We need to find the patients’ records. They should be in one of the rooms adjacent to the administrative offices.” -Brutus answered him, as his nostrils were filled with the unmistakable scent of disinfectant, antiseptic and medicine, or as many would call, “hospital scent”. –“You didn’t happen to see a sign pointing to it, or a map that will help us navigate this place?”

“I didn’t see the signs, as I was too busy trying to come and open the door for you. But I did pass by a map.” -Reptile said. –“Follow me, and keep quiet.” -he said in a hushed voice.

Following him, Brutus allowed Reptile to take him to the map he had seen. Just like outside, there were cameras everywhere. Reptile told Brutus that he had passed by the security guard that was supposed to be watching the monitors and he was asleep on the job. Even so, Brutus did not wish to leave things to chance. Even if the guy was asleep, there was always the chance he could wake up and spot him on the cameras. Echoing through the corridors, was the sound of the faraway steps of orderlies or doctors that were doing their job that night. This caused them to stop a few times on the way, to see if someone was coming in their direction or not. Eventually, they reached the map, and Brutus quickly examined it. Going through it, he knew that what he was looking for had to be in the ground floor.

“No… no… that’s not it… here!” -Brutus exclaimed. –“This is where we need to go.” -he told Reptile, while pointing at the location in the map.

Following the directions given by the map, the two villains, made their way towards the room. To get to it, they had to go through a corridor that Reptile had taken before, when he was heading to the back of the hospital. A corridor where there were a lot of people. Knowing that, Brutus decided to improvise a way for them to go through the corridor, unnoticed. Finding an empty gurney, he laid himself on it, and told Reptile to cover him with a sheet that was on another gurney. The lizard man did as he was told, and then, he was ordered to push the gurney. As he pushed the gurney with Brutus, Reptile crossed paths with a doctor and a nurse, who were talking between them, and as such, ignored him. Turning the corner, they approached their objective. Stopping in front of the door that gave them access to the room where they kept the patients’ records, Brutus threw away the sheet, as he jumped out of the gurney. Going through the set of keys he had stolen from the orderly, Reptile tried to see if there was a skeleton key in it, that would enable him to open the door. After a couple of seconds, he found what he believed was one. Trying it on the lock, this one opened, allowing him and Brutus inside.

Once inside, Reptile locked the door, just before reverting to his real appearance. Looking around for a light switch, he found it and turned on the lights, revealing that the room itself was bigger than he thought it would be. The walls were covered with metallic cabinets. And in those cabinets, hopefully there would be what they were looking for. 

“Alright, there’s not a moment lose. Let’s open these cabinets and see if we can find the patients’ records.” -Brutus told Reptile. 

“Why can’t we just use one of these computers to look for them?” -Reptile asked him, pointing to the computers that were on separate 

“Because they’re probably protected by a password, and we don’t have it.” -Brutus answered him. –“Besides, look at this place. Look at all these cabinets. They are filled with patients’ records. They probably have them both on paper and on digital.” -he said, as he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a record. –“All we have to do is find the most recent ones.”

“But that might take all night!” -Reptile told him, not liking the idea of having to go through all those papers.

“It will take as long as necessary. Remember, we cannot disappoint the master. If we do, he will punish us, again.” -Brutus reminded him. 

“Fine… though I’m starting to wonder if there isn’t an easier way to find someone to be akumatized inside this place.” -Reptile said.

“Less talking and more working… let’s see what we can find here. Start looking for the most recent patients. We only care about those that are still here. There’s bound to be the perfect victim for the master in these records.” -Brutus said. –“You start on that end, I’ll start on this one.” -he ordered Reptile. –“Whoever finds what we’re looking for first, tells the other. Now, come on, we don’t know how long we might have before someone comes in here, for whatever reason.”

“Alright. Let’s see what kind of psycho they have in here that will help us disembowel and kill those kids, once and for all.” -Reptile smirked evilly, as he opened the cabinet and pulled open its first drawer.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris’ ballroom, the gala was going according to plan. Appetizers and drinks were served to the guests, before dinner. And just before this one was served, Audrey gave a small speech, thanking those who had come to the gala and the fundraiser. This would have been a point in the gala where Audrey would show her most selfless, while talking about the reason why she had organized that gala. But the way she gave her speech, made her sound like she did not have her whole heart into it, and the speech sounded like she was reading out of script. Still, she did not really mind it, as long as the photographers she had hired, would get her good side on each photo they took of her. What really mattered to Audrey was people seeing her put on a good face for the camera, because an image is worth a thousand words, especially on a society where people make quick assumptions of what they see, and not what they read. Sitting right next to her, Chloe could not help but to feel that everything her mother was doing was nothing short of a performance. She herself did not know if Audrey truly supported the cause that her gala was supporting, or if she was just pretending to do so. The hopeful part of her wanted to believe that her mother did care about certain causes. But the realistic part of her was telling her that Audrey only cared about three things in life: her career, her place in the fashion world and business, and herself.

Standing next to her, Sabrina could tell her best-friend was not having a good time. And she did not know what had been the worst moment for Chloe that evening, until then. But something was telling her it was the part when she was forced to pose alongside her parents for a couple of photos. Over the years Sabrina had become an expert on guessing which smiles from Chloe were real, and which ones were forced. And the smiles on her face, as she was photographed, with her mother by her side were as forced as one could imagine. It broke her heart not being able anything that could help her right then, except staying by her side, and cheer her up, when it was possible. 

Once Audrey finished her speech, she wished all the guests a good meal, and dinner was served. The same waiters and waitresses that had served them appetizers and drinks, showed up each carrying a tray with numerous bowls of hot steaming soup. For Marinette, and even Sabrina, who were not used to that kind of parties, it felt to them like they were at a fancy wedding or a scene from a movie, where the main characters are invited to have lunch or dinner at a fancy restaurant or a rich person’s house. For Marinette herself, it felt a little awkward, because she was used to being on the other side, serving sweets and pastries, whenever their parents catered to a party or an event. Still, she tried not to think about it much, as she focused on the present. Having had the luck of sharing a table with only Adrien, she felt a little bit on cloud nine. It was not every day that she had the chance of having dinner with her boyfriend, even if it was not a romantic dinner. As the waiter placed the bowl of soup in front of her, Marinette saw that the bowl was filled with a green-coloured soup. From its colour, she hypothesized it was either pea soup or spinach soup. But from its scent, she immediately saw that it was neither. It was broccoli coup, which made her wrinkle her nose at it. 

“Not a big fan of broccoli?” -Adrien asked her, in an amused tone. 

“Not really. My parents always had trouble in making me eat my vegetables, when I was little.” -Marinette confessed, as she picked up the spoon. –“Nowadays, I’m not very picky with my vegetables, but broccoli are an exception to the rule.” -she said, as she tasted the soup. –“Mmm… but this one’s actually very good. It smells like broccoli, but it doesn’t taste like it.”

“Really?” -Adrien asked, as he grabbed his spoon and tasted it. –“Mmm… I guess you’re right.” -he said. –“Do you think the reason for that happening is because Alya’s mom knew you were coming, so she cooked a special broccoli soup just for you?” 

“Hardly. I mean, Alya told her that I was coming, but by the time she told her that, the menu must have already been picked.” -Marinette giggled. –“But I’m sure, I’m not the only one here who doesn’t like broccoli, so she might have anticipated that and came up with a broccoli soup that doesn’t taste like it.” -she smiled.

“You know, you look so cute when you’re eating soup.” -Adrien chuckled. 

“Oh, stop it, Adrien. You’re going to make me blush.” -Marinette giggled, before eating another spoonful of soup.

“And would that be such a bad thing, bugaboo?” -Adrien winked at Marinette. 

Shortly after the guests had finished the soup, waiters showed up and took the bowls, before serving the entrée, Lobster Risotto with Black Truffles, which looked divine. But as good as the entrée was, the main course surpassed it; Glazed Roasted Rack of Lamb with Sauté Mushrooms and Asparagus. For dessert, the choice was between Cherry Pie with Vanilla Ice Cream and Frosted Chocolate Cake.

Once dinner ended, most of the guests remained in their seats, while a small percentage got up and decided to hit the dance floor, or joined other guests at their tables, engaging them in conversation. Audrey and her husband quickly left their table, leaving Chloe and Sabrina behind, for another photo session. 

Adrien and Marinette were among those who remained in their seats, slowly finishing their desserts. He had chosen the Cherry Pie, but she opted to try the Frosted Chocolate Cake, to see if it was as good as her father’s. To her surprise, this one was just as good, if not even better than the one made by Tom. This was the second time that she tasted a cake in that hotel, that her father made on an almost daily basis, and the one from the hotel was better. 

“Don’t tell my dad, but this Frosted Chocolate Cake is better than his.” -Marinette whispered at Adrien.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” -Adrien whispered back at Marinette, while winking his left eye at her. –“But why, do you think he’s losing his Midas touch for baking cakes?” -he asked. –“I still think he and your mom make the best cakes in Paris.”

“No, I don’t think that. But I think that he might need to revise some of his recipes. It’s like my Grandpa Roland once told me: “If you don’t need to follow the recipe anymore, that means you need to alter it, so you don’t make the mistake of believing that this one doesn’t need to be perfected from time to time.”, and he’s right. Just because things are good, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t change them and improve them.” -Marinette declared. 

Listening to Marinette, Adrien realized that this was the first time she talked about her grandfather so openly. He had heard her talk about her grandmother Gina like that before, but never her grandfather. In fact, he realized that head never even seen a photo of his.

“I’ve heard you talking about your grandmother a lot, but your grandfather is a bit of mystery to me.” –Adrien commented. –“Is there a reason for that?” -he asked her, curious.

“Oh, Grandpa Roland is a little complicated. But in the good sense.” -Marinette said. –“He’s a sweetheart, and he’s a lovable man, when you get to meet him. But he tends to say that the world moves too fast for his taste.” -she giggled. –“Also, he’s the polar opposite of my Grandma Gina. While she enjoys travelling the world, meeting new places and people, he enjoys a quieter life. In fact, other than baking, cooking and trying new recipes he comes up with, he loves to read and listening to the radio. I usually go to visit him, at his place, once every week, or every two weeks, to know how he is. I just don’t visit him more often, because time doesn’t allow me to. But he knows that, and he doesn’t mind that I only show up, from time to time. He says that I shouldn’t waste my time with a grumpy old man like him, though I know that he loves having me around. Maybe next time I go to visit him, I’ll take you with me, so he can meet you in person.”

“I’d like that. If he’s the way you say he is, I’m sure that I’ll like him.” -Adrien said. –“Sounds like your grandparents on your dad’s side of the family are a match made in Heaven, even if they are so different.” -he stated.

“They sure are.” -Marinette giggled. –“Just like the two of us.” -she giggled again.

“Yes. But you know what? I thought I was the one who came up with that kind of one liner, you know” -Adrien joked.

“Oh, really? Well, it’s not like you have copyrights to them.” -Marinette joked. 

As their conversation went on, Marinette momentarily forgot where she was and relaxed, focusing only on Adrien’s voice, and nothing else. And this would have gone on for a little longer, if it was not for the flash from the camera of one of the photographers, which snapped her back to reality and reminded her, of where she was. But even as this happened, she remained relaxed, having realized that Adrien was ready, when he told her that she did not have to act differently, just to impress everyone at the party. 

“You know, it’s a good thing I ate a light meal before you arrived, because the food’s delicious, but it’s so little.” -Marinette giggled. –“I mean, the plates are huge, but there’s only an itty-bitty piece of food in them. It’s like they’re trying to make us starve.” -she joked.

“That’s fine cuisine at a high society party for you.” -Adrien declared with a smile on his face. –“To tell you the truth, I also ate two sandwiches before I went to pick you up.” -he chuckled. –“But you know why they only serve that exact portion of food at these parties?”

“No, why?” -Marinette asked him, knowing that whatever he was going to tell her, she would end laughing about.

“Because if they served the plates full, at the end of the night, the men wouldn’t be able to fit in their pants, and the women wouldn’t be able to fit in their skinny little dresses.” -Adrien joked, making Marinette giggle.

“That’s… the lamest joke ever, Adrien.” -Marinette giggled as silently as she could, though it was not easy. –“Only you would have come up with such a lame joke.” -she said.

“And I’m glad I managed to make you laugh with it.” -Adrien smiled at Marinette. -“But tell me, what are you thinking about this gala?” -he asked her.

“I’ll be honest. It’s been a little different from what I imagined it would be. Maybe it’s because when I attend this kind of parties, I’m usually on the other side. The side that serves the guests, instead of enjoying the party.” -Marinette said. –“But, truth be told, it’s proving to be a little less posh and snobbish than I thought it would be.” -she admitted.

“Yeah, that tends to happen, after some of these guys have too many Margaritas or Vodka Martinis.” -Adrien joked. –“But honestly, I’m also thinking that. I usually don’t like this kind of parties either, but this one’s proving to be okay.” -he said.

“Maybe it’s because of the company?” -Marinette joked, with a coy voice.

“Perhaps. Chloe and Sabrina are quite funny and they are incredibly nice.” -Adrien told her, pretending that that was what Marinette wanted to hear.

“I was talking about me, you know?” -Marinette asked him, pretending to be upset, while raising an eye at him.

“I know, I’m just joking.” -Adrien smiled at her, as he placed his right hand over hers. –“Asking you to be my plus one for this gala was the best idea I ever had.” -he said.

“I thought the best idea you ever had was telling me that you loved me.” -Marinette said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, point taken. Then, inviting you to come with me to this gala was my second-best idea ever.” -Adrien declared, as he looked at the flowery centrefold and then picked one of the two red roses in it. –“Here. A rose for the most beautiful rose in Paris.” -he smiled, as he extended the rose to Marinette, who picked it and smelled it. 

“Thank you, my silly kitty.” -Marinette said, as she smelled the rose once again. –“You know how to be the most romantic boy I know, Adrien.” -she smiled.

“I’ve read enough books and watched enough movies and series to know how to act like a true romantic gentleman.” -Adrien smiled back at her. –“Also, my dad and Nathalie insisted that I learned how to properly court a girl and behave in the presence of a lady, after my mom died.” -he said, casually. –“So, I was taught how to talk and how to behave, when in the presence of a lady. Those were four very long months, but I don’t regret it. Now I can use everything I learned, with you.” 

“Wait! Your dad had you having lessons on how to court a woman?” -Marinette asked, surprised.

“Yeah, he did.” -Adrien said. –“According to him, it’s best to learn that kind of thing while we’re still young, so we interiorize it and don’t forget it, as we grow older.” -he told her. 

“Sometimes I wonder why your dad has you learning certain things. Not that I have any problems with it. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing, when he decides that you need to know those things. And after all, it was those things that made you into the best boyfriend in the world.” -Marinette said.

“Thank you.” -Adrien smiled. –“I mean, most of the things I’ve learned, I’ll probably only use them once or twice during my lifetime, but then there are others that I will use every day.” -he said. –“And speaking of things that I will use, how about we test what I learned in my dancing lessons?”

“Is that your way to ask me if I would like to dance with you?” -Marinette asked him, in an amused voice, as the band started to play the waltz. 

“Yes, it is.” -Adrien told her, as a sly grin showed up on his face. –“Would you do me the honours, milady?” -he asked, as he extended his hand to her.

“I would love to.” -Marinette smiled, as she grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be guided towards the dance floor. –“But I warn you, I’m not much of a dancer, when it comes to ballroom dances.” -she warned him.

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead, and relax. Feel the music, milady.” -Adrien said, as he placed his arm around Marinette’s waist and pulled towards him.

Doing what Adrien told her, Marinette allowed herself to feel the music and to let him lead. Her heart skipped a beat, as she felt like she was having one of her daydreams, where she would imagine herself dancing with Adrien. But this was not a dream or a figment of her imagination. It was true. This was the first time that they danced together, since they became a couple, and for both Adrien and Marinette, this was a very important and beautiful moment. Without any warning, the memory of the first time they danced together, came to their minds. It had been during Chloe’s birthday party, two years before. They remembered about the song that was playing, as well as how they were both nervous, and they also remembered how Chloe interrupted them, making a scene, and insulting Marinette, telling her that she was the only one who had the right to dance with Adrien. All of it, seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago. But now, they were making a new memory, one that was a lot sweeter and that they would remember fondly for as long as they could.

At the same time, watching them from her table, Chloe could not help but to feel that that was the most beautiful, as well as the only true moment of that evening in her mother’s gala. It was the one moment where everything else paled in comparison to it. Not that it was hard for that to happen. Looking around, she saw nothing else but people that were acting vainly, having vain conversations about the vainest of themes, pretending that it was okay to be the way they were. Even her parents were being shallow and vain, right then, as she saw them posing for another set of photos with some of the guests. More and more, she felt like she had outgrown that kind of parties; that she was not doing anything there, and that the best thing to do was to just go back to her bedroom. What stopped her from doing it was her promise to Adrien. That and Sabrina, who was right by her side, and who had not left her presence that night. 

“Those two seem to be having a great time.” -Chloe declared, as she watched Adrien and Marinette dancing, trying to forget what was going through her mind right then.

“They sure are.” -Sabrina agreed with her. –“And I bet that Marinette’s on cloud nine, right about now.” -she joked.

“Well, at least one of us is.” -Chloe sighed, with a broken voice.

It did not take a genius to see that Chloe was trying to pretend like she was having fun, but from time to time, her acting was not enough to do it, as she was betrayed by her own voice. On top of that, she had not finished her dessert, and Sabrina knew Chloe had a sweet tooth. So, if she did not finish her dessert, it was because she had something on her mind. Something that prevented her from having fun, and the redhead knew just what it was. 

“Come on, cheer up a little, Chloe.” -Sabrina said. –“I know that being around your mom isn’t easy. But the worst part is over.” -she told her.

“I know. And I thank you for caring.” -Chloe said, forcing herself to smile at Sabrina.

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me. I’m your best-friend. That’s what best-friends do.” -Sabrina said. –“Also to try and cheer you up, you should do what my grandfather Arsène, from my dad’s side of the family is always saying. He’s always saying you’ve got to look at the bright side of the dark side.” -she said.

“The bright side of the dark side? Sounds like something you would read in one of the fortune cookies from Kim’s parents’ restaurant.” -Chloe commented, this time with a slightly cheerfuller voice. 

“A little, I admit it. But look at it this way. You can say whatever you want about your mom, Chloe, but she does know how to throw a party.” -Sabrina said.

“It’s true… though, I helped a little bit.” -Chloe reminded her. –“I was the one who chose which food they would be serving tonight, remember?” -she said, trying to make conversation, so as to get all the nasty thoughts she had inside her mind, out of it. 

“Yes, you did. The food you chose was delicious. Though you have to admit that the portions could have been a little larger.” -Sabrina joked.

“I’m with you on that one, Sabrina. The food’s good, but it felt like we were eating samples.” -Chloe agreed. Like it happened with the rest of her friends, her appetite had grown enormously, ever since she put on her miraculous. –“Especially you, who are famous for eating a Jumbo-sized pizza on your own.” -she whispered at Sabrina’s ear, making her giggle.

“Look who’s talking. I know that you’ll eat a whole Jumbo-sized pizza yourself, as well, if you’re given the opportunity.” -Sabrina whispered back at her, making her giggle.

If there was one sound in the world that Sabrina had grown to recognize and appreciate, it was Chloe’s giggle and laughter. Ever since they were little, that she had noticed that Chloe’s giggle and laughter were unique, because of the way she produced them. And like the good friend she was, Sabrina had learned to know when such giggles and laughter were real. 

“Still, this is not our kind of party, of course. I mean, it may be yours, because you were born in this kind of stuff, but not me. I prefer simpler things. For me, parties are the kind of which you have cupcakes, finger food, sodas, and good friends.” -Sabrina told the blonde. –“Oh, and I almost forgot. You need to have great music in those parties. The music at this gala is good, but it’s too… too classic. Your mom could have hired a DJ instead, to put on some cool beats.” -she said.

“I think you’ve been talking to Nino and Juleka, one too many times about music, you know?” -Chloe chuckled. –“Also, I think that more and more, this isn’t my kind of parties anymore. I think I’d rather be at a party with my friends, who I know are the polar opposite of the people around here.” -she said, this time with a more serious voice. –“But you’re right about one thing. I wouldn’t mind if the music had a different rhythm to it. A more modern rhythm, for us to dance.”

“Speaking of music, how long has it been since you stopped playing the violin?” -Sabrina asked Chloe. 

That question caught Chloe by surprise, who was not expecting it. It had been years since she last played the violin. In fact, it had been so long, that until Sabrina asked her that, she had completely forgot that she had done it. 

“I can’t even remember. But it’s been years.” -Chloe answered Sabrina.

“It’s been too long, if you ask me. I miss hearing you playing it.” -Sabrina confessed. –“You played it so well.” -she smiled at the blonde. –“I can still remember the times when you had to practice it, and I pretended that I was a whole audience, clapping at you.”

“Those were some good time, I now remember.” -Chloe told Sabrina. -“Did you know the reason why I learned to play the violin was because of my mom? Because I wanted to impress her?” –she asked her. 

“No, you never told me that.” -Sabrina answered her.

“Well, now you know. Like everything else I did to impress my mom, and get her to notice me, it failed.” -Chloe sighed, as she looked at her mother, who continued to pose for photos. –“She didn’t even care, the time I told her.” -she said.

“She doesn’t have a clue of the wonderful daughter you are.” -Sabrina said, as she placed her hand on hers. –“But maybe one day, she will. I know what I’m about to say is practically wishful-thinking, but I really wish you and your mom’s relationship would one day be a healthy one. With her realizing that she has a wonderful, talented, resourceful and fantastic daughter.” -she smiled at Chloe. 

When she heard Sabrina say that, Chloe had to withhold her tears, so she would not smudge her make-up. And instead of shedding a few tears of happiness, she hugged Sabrina, and thanked her.

“Have I ever told you that you know just to say, and when to say it, Sabrina?” -Chloe asked her, as she tightened her arms around Sabrina. 

“Maybe once or twice… or maybe a hundred times or so. But who’s counting, right?” -Sabrina giggled, just before breaking the hug.

“You are, obviously.” -Chloe smirked at Sabrina. –“And because you’re always here for me, I’ll allow you to ask me anything you want, and I’ll give it to you.” -she said. –“It could be a favour, any clothes in my wardrobe. You name it, and it’s yours. Just ask away.”

Showing up in her mind, the first thought Sabrina had, was to ask Chloe for a kiss, a true lover’s kiss, as the idea of her possibly bearing a crush on the blonde crept into her thoughts once more. But she quickly put that thought aside, knowing that was not the time or the place to ask her for such a thing, especially because she was uncertain if she truly had a crush on Chloe; and more importantly, because she felt the two would need to have a serous conversation about it, when the time was right. So, she went with the second thing that came to her mind. 

“Well, I don’t want any favours or any clothes. But I do have a request. I was wondering, if you could try and start playing the violin again? You were very talented, and it’s a shame that I don’t get to hear you anymore.” -Sabrina smiled at her. 

“Playing the violin? I don’t know if I can play it anymore, Sabrina. It’s been so long since I actually picked up a violin.” -Chloe told her. 

“I bet you can still do it. You might be a little rusty, but I think you would get the hang of it, in no time. And I would like to hear you play it again.” -Sabrina told her.

Like always, Sabrina’s words were like a balm for Chloe’s heart and mind. Words that healed, that encouraged and that made a person feel better about one themselves. Smiling at the redhead, Chloe thanked once again the fact of having her by her side that night. 

“Really? Then, it’s a deal. I promise I’ll try and go back to playing it, one of these days.” -Chloe told her. –“And when that happens, you’ll be the first one to know about it.” -she promised her. 

As Chloe and Sabrina continued to talk to one another, Marinette and Adrien finished dancing the waltz. With her head still up in the clouds, Marinette could not stop smiling at Adrien, who had proven to be an amazing dancer. Asking her if she wanted to dance again, she told him she needed a moment to get her feet back on solid land; a comment that made Adrien chuckle. Agreeing that he could wait a little bit to dance with her, he asked Marinette if she wanted to join Chloe and Sabrina, to which she said yes. But as they headed in the girls’ direction, a photographer showed up and insisted on taking a few photos of the lovely couple. Smiling to the camera, Adrien and Marinette allowed themselves to be photographed. Once that was over, they continued to walk towards Chloe and Sabrina, only to stop, by a conversation they heard. Near one of the tables, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand, dressed in a grey and white tuxedo, and clearly already a little tipsy, was Ambroise Delay, talking to several guests, and sharing with them his views on the one subject that had caused him to be known by almost everyone in Paris, the Miraculous Team. 

“It’s like I said before. Those so-called heroes are menaces. They are a danger to our fair city and to every last one of us.” -Ambroise continued to speak. You could tell that he had already had a little too much champagne, from the way his voice sounded. Because his wife stayed home, with a flu, he had come alone to the gala, and like it happened on every party he attended, he was uncapable of holding his drink. –“The fact that they threatened me a few days ago, is prove that they are dangerous. Instead of helping them and applauding them, the police should put on a search and capture mandate for them.” – he declared. 

“I agree. We didn’t ask for their help, and on top of that, even if they aren’t working with that Hawk Moth, they certainly have a connection with him. I mean, it’s practically obvious!” -a woman with a posh accent said.

“Indeed. I mean, their powers, the masks, there must be a connection between them. I don’t know what kind, but it can’t be good.” -a man told him.

“That’s exactly what I keep telling everyone! But there are people, mindless sheep as I like to call them, who don’t understand what’s going on. They’re being brainwashed.” -Ambroise declared. –“Like I keep saying, one of these days, the truth will come out and we will see just how these heroes truly are.” -he said, as he finished his glass of champagne. –“People think they are lambs, but they’re actually wolves in sheep clothing! They will reveal their true selves, and they will attack us. I can already see their leader, that Ladybug, using that yo-yo of hers to strangle or even decapitate someone with it! Because let’s face it, their weapons may look harmless, but we’ve all seen videos where they can cut through steel, cinder and other kinds of materials with them. What’s stopping them from cutting flesh and bone with them?!”

“I think you’re on to something there.” -a man said. –“I do believe nothing’s stopping them from doing that.” -he said. –“But tell me, which of them do you think are the most dangerous?”

“Oh, I believe the most dangerous ones are definitely that Queen Bee, as well as Panda Roux, Corbeau Noire and Rena Rouge.” -Ambroise said. –“I mean, one of them is able to create tornados that practically destroy everything they touch, much like that Chat Noir with his touch power, or whatever is it. Then, the others are capable of creating things out of thin air, controlling shadows and use them to attack anything that moves, and create illusions, respectively! Those kinds of powers are dangerous!” -he exclaimed. –“But I’m not saying the others aren’t dangerous. In fact, they could even be more dangerous, if we think about it. That Forest Doe, she can turn invisible! Who can say that she won’t use that power to sneak up on a person’s home to rob it, or even worst?! Oh, and that Flamingo… she can be in two or three places at once! That makes her equally dangerous. That baton or cane she uses as a weapon; she could easily crack a skull with it! But perhaps, the worst of them all is that Ladybug! As the leader of that group of delinquents, she’s the one who gives the orders, and we’ve all seen that the others obey her every command! If she wants her companions to attack us and kill us, all she has to do is give the order! As I see it, the only difference between her and that Hawk Moth, is the outfit!” 

The way Ambroise talked those words, it was if he was distilling venom. Each word that came out of his mouth, felt like it was contaminated. And when Adrien heard them, he just felt like going up to him, grab him by the collar and beat the crud out of him. On the outside, he looked calm, but his eyes were shimmering with anger, and Marinette could see it. So, she did the only thing she could. Try and stop him from doing something stupid. 

“Just ignore him.” -Marinette whispered at Adrien, knowing he wanted to throw a couple of insults to the guy’s face, regardless of the consequences.

“But he’s…” -Adrien said, clenching his fist in anger, when Marinette looked him in the eyes.

“I know he is, Adrien. And I too want to just go to him and slap him… no, make that, punch him right in the face, for what he’s saying, but we can’t do it.” -Marinette whispered at him, in a soft-spoken voice. –“He’s not worth you getting into trouble.” -she told him. –“Just let it slip this time, please.” 

Adrien did not like when people talked bad about him or his friends. And he especially did not like when someone insulted his girlfriend, who was the kindest, sweetest and noblest girl he knew, and who would never hurt a fly, unless that fly attacked her with a machine gun. Inside, he was bustling with rage, and he wanted to put that rage to good use, by punching Ambroise Delay, or even beat the crap out of him, for saying all those lies. But he knew Marinette was right. If he did that, or even if he decided to start an argument with the man, he would get into trouble, and he knew his father would punish him for it. In the best-case scenario, he would ground him for a few weeks, and forbid him from seeing and hanging with Marinette, or any of his friends. And in the worst-case scenario, he would send him to a private college, or a military school in Switzerland or Germany, far away from everyone he loved. 

“ _Don’t do it… just do what Marinette’s telling you to do. Let it slip, this time_ ” -Adrien thought to himself, as he unclenched his fist.

But unlike Adrien, whom Marinette had been able to convince not to attack Ambroise Delay and give him a taste of his own medicine, someone else decided to do just that, having grown tired of hearing all those lies and accusations. And that someone was none other than Chloe, who heard the whole thing from her seat. She had heard every last word, and just like it happened with Adrien, she did not like what she heard him saying about herself and the others. Behind her was Sabrina, who figured what the blonde was going to do, and was trying to stop her. 

“Hey, you! What exactly is your problem?!” -Chloe snapped at Ambroise, startling him and the people he was talking to.

“Excuse me?” -Ambroise asked Chloe, not understanding why she was asking him such a question.

“I asked you what is your problem?!” -Chloe repeated herself. –“Why are you saying all those nasty things about the Miraculous Team?! Why do you have a problem with them?!” -she asked him.

“Why am I saying them? Because they’re all true.” -Ambroise answered her.

“True?! What’s true about calling them criminals and menaces?!” -Chloe practically shouted at him. –“They do a lot more for this city, than people like you do!” -she shouted once again.

“Chloe, please, stop it… it’s not worth it.” -Sabrina told her, having followed her, knowing she was about to do something stupid. 

“Wrong, Sabrina, it is worth it! I can’t be the only one in this ballroom who’s tired of hearing this bozo badmouthing Ladybug and the other heroes, who are always protecting us!” -Chloe practically snapped at the redhead, before turning her head left to face Ambroise. –“So, go on! I dare you to say that again!” -she yelled at Ambroise Delay, looking him in the eyes. –“I dare you to look me in the eyes and say all those things, again, if you’re not a coward!”


	19. Ballroom Blitz

Reptile and Brutus had been looking for the recent patient records for more than 20 minutes, and there was still no sign of them. More than once, Brutus had to warn the lizard man not to make so much noise. The risk of getting caught was big, and he did not want to start a fight that could alert the authorities. Neither he, nor Reptile were afraid to take on the police, but if they had to do so, they would lose time doing it. Precious time that could be spend finding that night's akumatization victim.

It did not take long for the ground to be covered in all kinds of papers, as they emptied the drawers, one by one, in search of the recent patients records. Finally, Reptile found them and warned Brutus, so he could give him a hand. Going through the records, most of the patients did not qualify as Akuma material. There were a few that had the right traits, but were not what they were looking for. As they began to lose hope, a record discovered by Brutus looked like the answer to their prayers. Reading it, he felt like he had found the perfect victim for akumatization.

"Take a look at this one." -Brutus said, as he showed the record to Reptile, who read it. –"With this kind of prognosis, she will take whatever deal the master makes with her. I'm sure she will be a perfect victim for akumatization and she will become a powerful Akuma." -he declared.

"I don't know. Depressive, suicidal, and suffering from severe anxiety … it doesn't sound like A-material to me. Wouldn't it be easier to just get a psychopath who loves blades and wishes to carve out people's bones from their flesh, while they're still alive?" -Reptile asked him.

"As much as that sounds like the perfect pick, I don't think we'll find a patient with those specific attributes, around here." -Brutus said. –"Besides, you're not seeing this through the right perspective. A homicidal maniac, who's also a psychopath is dangerous, and will most likely be turned into a powerful Akuma. But a someone who has suicidal tendencies, could be just as dangerous, when turned into an Akuma. An Akuma that may not be as flamboyant as the one who's a psychopath, but may be just as powerful as the psychopath one." -he told him.

"And since when are you an expert in psychology or whatever? I don't know why, but tonight, you seem like you are an expert in everything. Or at the very least, the way you talk, makes it sound like it." -Reptile scoffed at him.

"Just because my voice gives you that impression, it doesn't mean I'm trying to sound like I do. I'm not an expert. But I saw my share of mental illnesses in the battlefield. It's not pretty. I, myself, have been through that path, just like you have gone through the path that led you to become a stain on the carpet that is society, in the eyes of everyone. Both of them difficult paths." -Brutus said. –"Besides, mental illnesses can either cripple you or give you the strength to fight them. Perhaps this woman will make use of that illness, to become a powerful Akuma, once the master akumatizes her." -he said. –"Now, let me see where is she? Where's her room? Ah, here it is! Room 23, Intensive Treatment Wing."

"Intensive Treatment Wing… sounds like a highly secured area." -Reptile said.

"It probably is. And if my memory's not playing tricks on me, the map we saw placed that wing that's on the other side of this building." -Brutus commented. –"Looks like we'll have to use the same trick we used to get her, again." -he said.

"Fine, give me a moment." -Reptile sighed, as he changed appearance once more.

* * *

Back at the Le Grand Paris, things were starting to heat up in the ballroom, where Chloe Bourgeois had just yelled at Ambroise Delay, after this one attacked and insulted the Miraculous Team, calling them menaces, criminals, sociopaths in disguise, and comparing them to Hawk Moth. Standing next to her was Sabrina, who had gone after her, to try and prevent her from doing something that could get her into trouble, but who failed. When she got in front of Ambroise, Chloe wasted no time in yelling at him, because of what she heard him say.

"Go on! I dare you!" -Chloe exclaimed, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?!" -Ambroise asked her, not realizing who he was actually talking to.

"I don't care if you're the President of France, or the Secretary of the United Nations, buster! What you said about the heroes of Paris, is downright disrespectful and criminal, to say the least!" -Chloe berated at him.

"Disrespectful and criminal?! I don't know who you think you are, but you're just a child and you should have more respect for those that are older than you!" -Ambroise scolded her.

"You're calling me a child, when you're acting like one, right now?!" -Chloe snapped at him.

"How dare you?! Do you know who you're talking to?!" -Ambroise asked her, as he began to lose his patience.

"Oh, I know, who I'm talking to… I'm talking to a jerk, who can't handle his drink, and spends most of his time criticizing people, just because he's too dumb to put himself on another's persons shoes!" -Chloe yelled at him.

"Y-You better take back what you just said, or…" -Ambroise threatened her.

"Or what?! Or you will start to insult me, like you're always doing to everyone who disagrees with you? I've seen you on the television, and I've seen those stupid videos that you make, and let me tell you this… you're a bully!" -Chloe shouted at him. –"Trust me, takes a former one to know one, and I can tell you that you're one. Whenever someone disagrees with you, the first thing you do is to insult that person and telling it that you're the one who's right, which is exactly that you're doing right now! If that doesn't make you a bully, I don't know what it does." -she told him.

Looking at her friend, Sabrina wanted to do something, but she did not what. On one hand, she wanted to tell Chloe to stop that, fearing that she would get into trouble. But on the other hand, she just wanted the blonde to continue to teach that guy a lesson. Just like the rest of her class, she also detested Ambroise Delay for all the nasty things he said about the Miraculous Team. And so, she remained in the spot she was, as if she was on auto-pilot, waiting to see how things unfolded.

Not far from where the commotion was taking place, Marinette and Adrien were also watching the blonde going at Ambroise. Just like Sabrina, their first instinct was to go to their friend and stop the whole scene. But just like it happened to the redhead, they could not help but to remain still and watch the whole thing unfolding. They did not know if they were doing that because they agreed that Ambroise deserved to be yelled at like that, or if it was because they knew that Chloe did not need any kind of saving from that situation. Years of talking down to pretty much everyone, had given her the uncanny ability to humiliate anyone, with a snap of her fingers.

Up on the ceiling, or better yet, on the crystal candelabrum that adorned the ceiling, Tikki, Plagg, Pollen and Mikka, also watched what was going on. Not wanting to stay hidden inside their holder's pockets or pochettes, the four kwamis decided to hide, where no one could see them, and also enjoy the party. And like everyone else, when they heard what was going on, they could not help but to check it out, with their own eyes.

"That guy chose the wrong person to piss off tonight." -Mikka said.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise. Chloe's incredibly sensitive tonight." -Pollen said. –"Though I wish this wasn't happening. She'll get into trouble with her parents." -she sighed.

"Come on, Adrien! What are you waiting for?! Join the fight! The guy's practically begging to be insulted by more people!" -Plagg exclaimed, as he looked at Adrien, who was not moving from where he was.

"He's clearly trying not to get into trouble, Plagg. Chloe's already going to get herself into trouble, thanks to this. There's no need for anyone else to get themselves into trouble." -Tikki said. –"And knowing that he sometimes has a short fuse, when someone he cares about is insulted or mistreated, I'm glad that Marinette is by his side. Probably preventing him to do something he might later regret." -she pointed out.

"I thought you hated that guy!" -Plagg told her.

"And I do hate him. But there's no way they'll be able to win a fight against him. Not in these circumstances." -Tikki declared, as she continued to observe what was going on.

"Now you listen here, young lady, I don't expect a mere child to understand what I'm trying to say, but whoever your parents are, they haven't raised you well!" -Ambroise told her. –"Interrupting people, while they're in the middle of a conversation isn't civil." -he said.

"Call me a child once more, and I swear to God, I'll have security guard throw you out of this hotel, buster!" -Chloe shot back at him. –"And as for being civil, I bet you don't even know what that word means! This might be a free country and you can say whatever it comes to your mind, but that doesn't mean you should, especially when you have that kind of hate speech, and a brain the size of an amoeba!" -she said, insulting him.

" _You go, Chloe._ " -Marinette thought to herself, while watching.

" _Right now, I wish I was in her place, humiliating that guy._ " -Adrien thought to himself, feeling a little envious of the blonde.

" _This guy's getting roasted._ " -Sabrina thought to herself. –" _I know I should be stopping Chloe from getting into trouble, but this guy deserves every insult she's throwing at him._ " -she thought.

As it was expected, it did not take long for the rest of the guests to hear the commotion between Chloe and Ambroise, and for them to be attracted to it, like moths to a flame. And among those who were attracted were Chloe's parents, who came to see what was happening, not knowing that their daughter was the reason that whole commotion was happening.

"What's going on here?!" -Audrey asked Ambroise.

"What's going on here?! I'll tell you what's going on! This child here has insulted me!" -Ambroise stated.

"I didn't insult you! I only asked you what's your problem with the Miraculous Team, and why you're always badmouthing and insulting them! You're the one who started with the insults!" -Chloe remarked.

"Now see here, you…" -Ambroise berated at Chloe.

"Enough! This child as you call her, is my daughter!" -André snapped at Ambroise, for yelling at Chloe. Just like most of Paris, he was not a fan of the man, who he considered to be an idiot with a mouth too big for his own good. –"And you will not talk to her that way, or I will personally escort you outside of my hotel, you hear me?!" -he threatened Ambroise.

Seeing her father coming to defend her, Chloe could not help but to smile inwardly. The feeling she was feeling inside her chest, could only be described as a mix of love, respect and security, which she loved.

"Well, that explains the lack of education! But what would you expect from the daughter of the worst mayor this city has ever had?" -Ambroise asked rhetorically, as the alcohol continued to affect what little judgement he ever had. –"It's like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" -he sneered at the mayor.

"Excuse me?!" -André asked him, not having liked to hear what he had said.

"You've heard me. I said you are the worst mayor that Paris has ever had!" -Ambroise Delay told him. –"A proper mayor wouldn't allow that Ladybug and her companions to roam around free! By now, a proper mayor would have ordered the police to arrest them on sight, and put them in a cage, alongside that crazy Hawk Moth!" -he exclaimed. –"Then again, if you can't even raise your own child properly, it's no surprise that you can't run this city as it should! I myself would make a better mayor than you!"

"I won't even dignify myself to give you a proper response." -André said, trying to remain calm, as he did not want to start a fight with a man who had already drank a glass too many.

"You won't dignify yourself to do it, because you can't come up with a proper response! As the mayor of Paris, it's your job to keep the city's civilians'' safe, and you have failed to do so, by allowing a group of teenage psychopaths, who are in cohorts with an even bigger psychopath!" -Ambroise shot at André.

"Failed?! Now, see here… have you even listened to yourself?!" -André exclaimed, as he started to get sick from all those commentaries.

"Enough! This is a party, not a boxing match! And I will not have any kind of fighting in it!" -Audrey exclaimed, growing tired of that. –"André, in order for us to put this behind our backs, you will apologize to Monsieur Delay, and so will you, Clarice!" -she ordered both father and daughter.

"Audrey, you can't be serious, honey?" -André asked her.

"What?! Mom, I'm not going to apologize to this man! Especially after all the nonsenses and lies that he talked!" -Chloe exclaimed.

"That's an order, Christina! I will not have you ruining this gala, because you can't behave!" -Audrey told Chloe, yelling at her. –"Now, apologize, this instant." -she ordered Chloe.

"No!" -Chloe yelled back at her mother. –"I will not apologize to this creep! Not even for all the money in the world!" -she told her.

"What did you just say, Carmen?!" -Audrey asked Chloe, outraged by her daughter's behaviour. –"I've ordered you to apologize!" -she exclaimed.

And it was then that something inside Chloe snapped. Something that had been lying dormant inside her for far too long. Audrey had called her every name started with the letter "C", except her own, hundreds if not thousands of times. And all those times, Chloe ignored it and corrected her. But this time, that did not happen. This time, Audrey calling her by a name which was not hers, while reprimanding her for something Chloe believed she had no business in reprimanding her, was the last drop.

"It's Chloe! My name is Chloe!" -Chloe snapped back at her mother, after she called her by a name that was not hers. –"Is it that hard for you to remember that you have a daughter, whose name is Chloe, you blasted woman?!" -she yelled at Audrey. –"All these years, and never once you called me by my real name! And as a good daughter, I never, ever got mad or angry, when I had every right to be! Well, I had it!"

"W-What?" -Audrey asked, startled by Chloe's words.

"Not once, have you called me by my real name, not once! Do you imagine what it feels, when your own mother doesn't call you by your own name?! Because I do, and let me tell you, it's awful! It makes you feel like you don't mean anything to your mother!" -Chloe continued to yell at Audrey. –"But what was I to expect from someone who's only obsessed with her career, her good looks and how she looks on the photos, next to her loving family?! Nothing, that's what! Sometimes I wonder if you didn't marry dad, just so you could get pregnant and have me, so that way he wouldn't be able to divorce you!" -she shouted at her.

That last statement from the blonde shocked almost everyone that was near her, including her parents. And feeling that her daughter had gone too far with it, Audrey's first thought was that she needed to be taught a lesson. Guided almost by instinct, her right hand was about to slap Chloe on the face, when Sabrina placed herself between them, thus preventing her from slapping the blonde.

"Get out of the way, you insignificant girl!" -Audrey ordered Sabrina.

"No, I won't! I won't allow you to hurt Chloe!" -Sabrina warned her, as she remained between the two of them, looking Audrey in the eyes.

It took Chloe's brain a couple of seconds to realize why Sabrina had put herself in front of her. And when she realized it, two thoughts went through her mind. The first was that once again, Sabrina proved that she was her best-friend and would always be there for her. And the second one, was that she had struck a nerve on her mother.

"I said, step aside, immediately, you utterly ridiculous girl! This is between me and my daughter. You have no right to stick your nose into this!" -Audrey told Sabrina, who did not move an inch. –"Whatever you think this will accomplish, let me tell you that makes you look both foolish and pathetic!" -she told her.

"Oh, so now I'm your daughter?!" -Chloe asked Audrey, her voice filled with sarcasm. –"Because last time I checked, you didn't even care about me! All you cared about was this stupid party!" -she exclaimed. –"And one more thing, that utterly ridiculous girl, as you call her, has a name! It's Sabrina, and she's my best-friend!"

Unlike what happened the last time Chloe was near her mother, and she treated Sabrina like trash, breaking her heart, this time, the polar opposite happened. Sabrina's heart rejoiced, filled with happiness, after hearing the blonde saying those words, and more importantly, for standing up for her. That alone, gave her the courage to stand her ground.

" _Thank you, Chloe. Thank you for standing up for me._ " -Sabrina thought to herself.

"You take back everything you said to her, you hear me?!" -Chloe shouted angrily at Audrey. –"Last time, you made me treat her like she was a piece of trash! Well, this time I'm not going to do it, and neither are you!" -she warned her. –"You apologize to Sabrina, right now, you hear me?! Apologize to my friend, this instant!"

"Friend?! I thought I had taught you that people like us don't have friends, Charlotte! Friends are nothing more than obstacles in your path to success!" -Audrey berated at her. –"And instead of bringing that useless girl as your plus one to this gala, you should have come with Adrien Agreste, who by now you should be dating!" -she said, while pointing to Adrien, who remained silent.

"You really don't get it, do you?! Adrien is one of my best-friends, and he's dating another of my best-friends, who's right there, and who you were anything but nice tonight!" -Chloe told her, as she pointed at Marinette and Adrien. –"Why would I do that, when the only thing I would accomplish, would be hurting my friends' feelings?!" -she asked her Audrey.

"There you go with that ridiculous word! Friends… once again, people like us don't have friends!" -Audrey berated at her.

"Maybe people like you don't, but I'm not like you! I've got friends and they are more my family than you will ever be, you hear me?!" -Chloe yelled, this time even louder. By then, she did not care if all of Paris heard her screaming. She just wanted to yell as loud as she could, so her mother could hear her.

"Chloe, honey, surely you don't mean that…" -André told his daughter.

"Oh, yes, I do, daddy. I mean every last word I just said." -Chloe told her father, before turning her attention back to Audrey. –"And you want to know something else, mom?! Because of you, I almost lost every friend I had!" -she told her.

"Because of me?! Now, you're being ridiculous! If you weren't being utterly ridiculous before, you're being it now." -Audrey said, dismissing everything Chloe had told her. –"Why would I be the one responsible for you losing every friend? As if that was something truly bad…" -she scoffed.

"Because of the way you are! All you do is talk about yourself! All you do is making others feel like they should kiss the floor you walk on! And on top of it, you treat people like garbage! Not only that, you make them feel like garbage!" -Chloe exploded once again. –"For years, I tried to imitate you! I tried so hard to be just like you, that I ended up becoming a horrible person… the exact same kind of person you are!" -she exclaimed. –"And doing it, almost made me lose the friendship of all my friends!"

When she heard her daughter saying that, Audrey had to restrain herself from beginning to laugh hysterically. In her mind, she could not see how it was her fault something like that almost happened.

"And you want to know what else?! I did it all for you! I tried to be just like you, so you would notice me! For years, I tried to make myself noticeable! Every time I learned something new, I wanted to show it to you, so you would be impressed, and tell me you were proud of me! And not even once you did that! Not even once you told me you were proud of me!" – Chloe said.

"And why would I have to?! You're my daughter, it's obvious the requirements and standards you have to reach! It should be a no brainer for you, what I expect from you, obviously!" -Audrey told her.

"Well, guess what? You're wrong! It matters to me! Just because I'm your daughter, that doesn't mean I'm someone who doesn't like to hear compliments! I'm not a machine, I'm a human being! And most importantly, I'm your daughter, and it's your job, as a mother to be there, to help me grow as a person! Doesn't matter how lousy of a mother you are, you could have told me that you were proud of me, to make me feel like I was loved, and to help me grow! Even if it was just one time! One time, mom!" -Chloe exclaimed, with the anger inside her growing.

"Make you feel loved? To help you grow?! Please, if anything you should be thankful to me and your father, for the things you have in life! Do you know how many children would kill to have half the things you have? Or getting away with half the things you did? You've benefited from my work and celebrity status your whole life! Not only mine, but also your father's! Since when, have you done anything by your own power alone for me to be proud of? Everything you have is an extension of me, so why would I praise you? If anything, it would have probably all gone up to your head even more! This is why I tell your father he's too lenient on you. Also, the company you keep beside you, is not up to the standards you were raised with." -Audrey declared.

"That makes no sense! She's your daughter! You should love her on the basis of that alone! She shouldn't have to earn your love and approval. It's something to be given freely and from the start! She didn't ask to be born! You are the one who decided to bring her into this world! It's your duty as her mother, to provide her emotional and unconditional support and love! And you failed to do so, over and over!" – Sabrina yelled at her.

"She's right. I shouldn't have to earn your approval. And for your information, I'd rather hang out with my friends, who unlike you don't feel like I need to earn their love and affection, than with you who does! I wish I wasn't your daughter!" -Chloe yelled, as she began to cry, her anger turning into sadness.

André Bourgeois did not know how to react to all of that. It pained him to see both his wife and daughter exchanging hard words like that, and not know what to do. He just wanted the two of them to stop arguing and make peace. He knew that their relationship was not the best, but he never thought something like this would happen, because of it.

"Chloe, honey, I know you're angry, but you can't be serious about it. I know deep down, that you don't really mean that." –André said, trying to appease things between his wife and his daughter.

"I'm sorry, daddy, but I do. I do mean what I say. My relationship with my mom is as unhealthy as it gets! She's a bad mother, and I have to think about my own my mental well-being." -Chloe told her dad, as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"Hmph… let her say it, André. Let her complain like the privileged kid she is. If she actually knew suffering and hard work, maybe I would listen. But I don't have to stand here and listen to the ramblings of an ungrateful child!" -Audrey declared, - "Ever since I can remember, you have been a distraction in my life and career. I knew I should have put you in a boarding school, instead of that private college you go to. Maybe then you would know what's needed to contribute to society, and more importantly, you would have understood that we aren't like most people! For all intents and purposes, we aren't like them, because we're on a different level. A level that requires you to socialize with people of the same level as yours! But you were always too stubborn to understand that, and insisted on socializing with people that were on a lower level than you! If instead of listening to your father, and allow you to go to that school, I really should have sent you to a proper boarding school! That way, you would have been out of my way, and I wouldn't have to worry about making this kind of a scene at a gala that give me so much work preparing and organizing!" -she said.

When Audrey finished that sentence, Chloe felt like the world had ended. Audrey had told her that she did not care about her. Maybe not in those words, but she had told her that. Her first thought was to just yell again. To yell and call Audrey the nastiest insults there was. But the sadness inside her heart, quickly spread into her mind, and she realized that she just wanted to be alone, so she could cry her eyes off. Turning her heels, she began to walk away, pushing aside everyone that had gathered around to see what was happening, as she made her way out of the ballroom.

"Where do you think you're going?! You come back here, right this instant! We're not finished! As your mother, I demand that you obey me!" -Audrey ordered Chloe, who looked over her shoulder.

"Well, then you're a lousy mother, who can't even love me, for just being me! I wish you and daddy were divorced, because if you were divorced, then I wouldn't have to see you, ever again!" -Chloe yelled from the top of her lungs, her voice filled with anger, as she started to run.

On the outside, Chloe looked angry and furious, but on the inside, she was feeling heartbroken. She had heard her own mother saying that she had no business in telling her that she was proud of her, or that she loved her. For someone like her, who through most of her life only wanted to hear her mother say that she loved her and was proud of her, hearing her say the things she said, it was like being punched in the stomach or shot in the face. Sobbing almost uncontrollably, she ran out of the ballroom, not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from there.

Seeing this happening, Marinette and Adrien quickly ran after her, to make sure that she was alright. The kwamis too, came out of their hiding spot and flew after them, while being careful not to be seen. As for Sabrina, she glared at Audrey, before joining her friends. She wanted to yell at Audrey for the things she had said, and for hurting Chloe the way she did. But she knew that her energies would be better spent on Chloe, whom she knew was going to need a hug, some comforting words and a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Using the same routine as they did before, Reptile pushed the gurney where Brutus was lying on, covered with a white sheet. They both believed the ward they needed to go to, would have a lot more security, not to mention, more people roaming around it. But knowing that they could not back out, they hoped that they did not run into anyone on the way to it. Following the signs that pointed the direction to the Intensive Treatment Wing, they used an elevator, to get to the third floor, where it was located.

Inside the elevator, the two men exchanged a couple of words, to ease off the tension.

"I don't know what bugs me more. If the stench of antiseptic, or the cringing noise the wheels from this gurney make on the linoleum." –Brutus pointed out.

"Personally, what bugs me more is that we're still not there. We are taking too long!" -Reptile sighed, impatient.

"Patience is a virtue. We will get there, when we get there. If I wanted security to know we are here, I would have had us entering through the main door, without a care in the world." -Brutus said. –"Remember, we're here to akumatize someone, not to start a royal rumble and notify the Miraculous Heroes about it, before the time." -he told him.

Once the elevator's doors opened, Reptile pushed the gurney out of the elevator and looking up, he saw a sign saying "Intensive Treatment Wing" with an arrow pointing forward. Remembering the map, he knew that the entrance to the ward was just at the end of the corridor in front of them. Telling Brutus to get up, he jumped out of the gurney, leaving it behind. Avoiding the cameras in that corridor, Brutus and Reptile made their way through the corridor. At the end of it, they saw a double-door that gave access to the Intensive Treatment Ward. Stopping in front of the double-door, they noticed that it had a key-card reader. Pondering on what to do, Brutus wondered if it would be possible for Reptile to find a key-card that would open the doors. But the lizard man, growing impatient, and not being in the mood to go look for a key-card, told him the best thing to do was to break open the door.

"Break it open. The hardest part was to get here unnoticed, and we did it. From here on, we just need to find the room the woman is in, and then ask the master to send us an Akuma Butterfly." – Reptile said. –"And if security shows up, we'll barricade ourselves in the room, or I'll slit their throats." -he told him.

"It's crude… but perhaps you're right. We just need to find the room. And I doubt the guards will get here, before we do it." -Brutus said, as he produced his war hammer, by pulling it from his chest. –"Stand back. And once the doors are open, sprint into the corridor and look for the door with the number 23 on it." -he ordered the lizard man, as he took balance and swung the hammer against the doors.

Shattering the glass doors into pieces, the alarm went out. Doing what Brutus had told him, Reptile sprinted over the corridor, looking for the door with the number 23, with Brutus following closely behind. Passing by several doors, it did not take long for them to find room 23. Trying to open the door, Reptile saw it was locked. Looking in his pockets, for the skeleton key he had used before, he realized that he had left it behind in the records room. Acting on an impulse, he tried to break open the lock, by ramming his body against the door. Doing that, the lock did not budge. Knowing that he did not have much time, he tried to ram it once more. But once again, the lock did not budge. Seeing Reptile having difficulty in opening the door, Brutus told him to step aside, as he launched himself against the door. Due to his massive physique, Brutus broke the lock, opening the door, while also landing on his face. Quickly picking himself up, he looked over his shoulder, and saw Reptile closing the door, and barricade it with, by breaking a nearby chair and jamming a piece of under the door's sweep. That would give them a couple of seconds.

The alarm's syren could still be heard, but because of the door, the noise did not sound as loud as before. Focusing on what had brought them there, the two villains approached the bed, where the person they had selected for akumatization was lying on. She was a woman in her late thirties, with auburn hair and fair complexion. She was wearing a white hospital gown, and was covered until her midriff. No one would suspect she suffered from the illness she suffered, just from looking at her at first. But a trained eye would see the scars from cuts on her wrists, under the medical restraints she had.

"She definitely doesn't look like the kind of person I would pick to become an Akuma." -Reptile said.

"Maybe not. But she will do. Just feel the emotions that are inside her… they are slightly dormant, no doubt because of the drugs they are giving her. But they are strong." -Brutus said, as he looked at her, lying on the bed, and saw her name on the bed's footboard: Lorayne Travers. –"It is time to contact the master." -he declared, as he prepared to contact him, through his psychic link. –" _Master Hawk Moth, can you hear me?_ "


	20. Mind Void

Brutus contacted Hawk Moth via telepathy, hoping to give him the good news. He truly believed that this would be the night where the Miraculous Team would fall, once and for all. As he waited for his master to answer him, Brutus could not help but to feel the thrill of what was to come. He truly believed that he would succeed where Madame Romani and Reptile had failed. It was true that he would have never been able to get inside that hospital, without Reptile's help, but the triumph would be his. Not that it mattered who would be responsible for the triumph over the Miraculous Team. For him, as long as in the end, Hawk Moth would come out victorious, it did not matter who helped him achieve victory. You could say that all that mattered to Brutus, was his master's success.

At the same time, Reptile kept looking at the bedroom door. The alarm's siren could still be heard, and he knew that it was only a matter of one or two minutes, before security showed up to see what was going on. But instead of not wanting the guards to show up, the lizard man wanted them to show up, so he could have fun with them. On the last battle he had against the Miraculous Team, he hardly had the chance to fight, with Grizzly Bear putting him out of commission, early on the fight. Not having been able to even strike the heroes once, he longed for a fight and a few security guards would do for a warm-up for the real fight.

" _Come on… show up, so I can have fun._ " -Reptile mused to himself, as he took his switchblade from his pocket.

"Master, please. It is I, Brutus. I bring you urgent news. Answer me, please." -Brutus insisted, after Hawk Moth not responding after his first contact.

" _I hear you, Brutus._ " -Hawk Moth's voice echoed inside Brutus' mind.

"Master, Reptile and I, have found you a new victim." -Brutus told him. –"I believe that she will become a powerful Akuma… just feel the emotions that are emanating from her, master." -he said. –"I promise you will not be disappointed with her."

Using his psychic link to Brutus, Hawk Moth instantly felt a cocktail of emotions. He felt that they were slightly dormant, but they were there, and just like Brutus had said. He could feel the anger, the severe depression, the apathy and the sadness that had crept inside her heart, and had made a house for themselves in it. And as he felt these emotions, he allowed himself to appreciate each one of them, as if ach one was a different tune of a distinct melody.

" _Yes… yes… a very unusual choice. But I can see it happening._ " -Hawk Moth's voice echoed in Brutus mind, as the villain smirked evilly. –" _Very well. I will send you one of my beautiful Akuma Butterflies, right away. And as always, remember what will happen if you fail me._ " -he said, as he closed on the glass dome, where the Akuma Butterflies were kept. Magically delving his hand through the glass and gently picked up one. –"It is time for you to do what you were created for, my beautiful Akuma Butterfly."

Encasing it in a purple energy bubble, Hawk Moth tapped his cane on the floor and the bubble with the Akuma Butterfly disappeared, only to reappear in front of Brutus, who gently grabbed it. Signalling Reptile to keep an eye on the door, Brutus broke the energy bubble and allowed the Akuma Butterfly to flap its wings freely, before landing on the woman's chest and was absorbed into it. When this happened, a wave of purple energy coursed through her body, waking her up, and making her eyes glow purple.

" _Good evening, my dear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hawk Moth, and I have a proposition for you._ " -Hawk Moth told Lorayne. –" _I see that you carry a heavy_ _burden, both in your mind and in your heart. I can see that no one helped you when you said you couldn't take it anymore. And I can also see that no one even bothered to understand your pain and despair ... not until it was almost too late._ " -he went on, picking his words, the same way a regular person picks the best pieces of a roasted chicken. –" _No one should carry such a heavy burden alone. No one like you should have to suffer the way you did… unfortunately, the world isn't fair. And so, I'm giving you the chance to make the world see and feel what you felt. Would you be interested in that?_ "

"Yes, Hawk Moth." -Lorayne answered him, as a smirk appeared on her face.

" _Excellent. We have an agreement. In exchange for the power to make others share the pain you feel, all I ask is for you to get me the miraculouses from the Miraculous Team._ " -Hawk Moth told her.

"I agree. The miraculouses shall be yours, Hawk Moth." -Lorayne said, as she broke free of the restraints that were around her wrists.

" _Very well. Then, let us not waste any more time… rise, Mind Void!_ " -Hawk Moth exclaimed. –" _Rise and fulfil your vengeance!_ " -he said, as Lorayne's body was enveloped by a black smoke cloud.

As Lorayne's transformation into an Akuma began, Reptile and Brutus heard someone at the door. It was the security guards. Having been notified by their colleague that was in charge of monitoring the action in the security monitors, that the two suspects that had broken into the Intensive Treatment Ward, had broken into room 23, they went to check what was truly going on. Accompanying them were two orderlies. When they arrived, they found out that the suspects had barricaded themselves inside the room. Fearing the worst could come to pass, the orderlies told the guards to break down the door. And that was what they did. Breaking it open, the four men entered the room, and were surprised by who they saw.

"What's going on here?!" -one of the security guards asked, as he saw Reptile and Brutus in front of him.

"It's those freaks who work for Hawk Moth!" -the other security guard exclaimed in fear.

"Good evening, gentlemen." -Brutus greeted them.

"Looks like I'll get the chance to play with someone, before the main event, after all." -Reptile said, while laughing manically. –"You're not those miraculous brats, but you will have to do for now." -he said, as he pointed his switchblade at them. –"How do you want to go? Quick and painless? Or painfully slow? Go on, take a pick, I insist."

But before the men could answer him, a dark ray hit them, surrounding them by a sort of black translucid energy, which made them start to quiver. But this kind of quiver was not the kind a person has, when feeling cold. This one was the kind a person has, when feeling incredibly nervous. A second later, they began to mumble some kind of speech, before falling to the ground, still quivering. Seeing this happening, Brutus and Reptile realized that they were having a severe panic attack.

And the one who did it, was Lorayne, who had been akumatized into Mind Void. Standing next to the bed where she was before, Mind Void had an appearance that could be described as a fusion between Morticia Adams and Misery from Ruby Gloom. She had black long hair, which covered her left eye purple eye, bluish skin and black lips. Though she had a beautiful face, happiness was something that did not show up on it. Instead, gloominess was the thing that was shown on her face and in her eyes. As for her clothes, she was wearing a black and white corset, with a matching skirt that reached her knees, white stockings and black stilettos. She was also wearing a black leather trench coat. Snapping her fingers, a black veil showed up, covering her face, like that of a bride. All in all, she looked both depressive, yet fierce.

"Impressive." -Brutus declared. –"You managed to put them out of commission quite easily." -he said, as he looked at Mind Void.

"Sure, but that takes all the fun out of the fight." -Reptile said, as he looked at the security guards and the orderlies lying on the ground, having a panic attack.

"Perhaps. But what matters is that we can expect the heroes to end up like this, or worst, if she touches them. They will be easy prey." -Brutus smirked evilly. –"But let's not waste time. Mind Void, the master has given you a job. We will assist you as we can." -he told her.

"Yes. I must show people that this world doesn't care about us. No one cares about us." -Mind Void said with a low and depressed voice, as she passed by the security guard and moved towards the door. –"I will show them that what truly means to be alone…" -she sighed, in the same tone of voice as before.

* * *

With her eyes filled with tears, and her heart broken into a million pieces, Chloe Bourgeois felt like the unhappiest human being not only of Paris, but of the entire world. Her mother had had told her that she had no business in telling her she loved her, or that she felt any kind of pride in her. On top of that, she had told her that she was an ungrateful child, and that she owed everything she had and everything she did to her mother's fame and status. All that made her hate her mother, and all she wanted right then, it was to go to a place where she could be alone. As she exited the ballroom, pushing everyone that was in her way, Chloe's first thought was to go up to her suite and lock herself in it. But something inside her, told her she had to go somewhere, where she could not be disturbed. Somewhere, where no one she knew would find her. And so, she made her way out of the hotel, through one of the service doors. Exiting the hotel, she kept running as fast as her feet and her watery eyes allowed her. Turning the corner, she saw herself on the back street of the hotel. Crossing it to the other side, she was almost run over by a car that was coming up the road. The driver honked at her, but she did not care. Her head was a mess and she just wanted it for that mess to settle down or disappear. But she knew that that mess would not go away, right away. First, she needed a place, where she could be alone and cry until running out of tears.

Not far, Adrien, Marinette and Sabrina, along with their kwamis, as well as Chloe's, were trying to catch up to her. What had happened in the ballroom still felt surreal to them. Marinette never thought that Chloe would pick a fight with Ambroise Delay, while Adrien himself, never thought that Chloe's mom would make such a scandal in front of everyone, especially since she was the kind of woman who wanted people to see that side of hers. Sabrina herself hoped that nothing like that came to pass, but throughout the whole party, she had a bad feeling that something similar to what happened would come to pass. And unfortunately, that bad feeling came to pass, and her best-friend was now hurt. As for the kwamis, they were shocked. Though the four of them had seen their fair share of events, where parents disagreed with their children, this was the first time, the four of them, saw a mother telling her daughter that she had no business in telling her she loved her. To their eyes, Audrey Bourgeois was a bad mother, plain and simple.

When they left the hotel, to chase after her, they all had an eye on Chloe. But it did not take long for them to lose sight of her. Even the kwamis could not keep up, as she disappeared in the labyrinth of streets.

"Where did she go?" -Adrien asked, as he looked around for any sign of Chloe.

"I don't know. I can't see her." -Sabrina said, slightly breathless. –"She can run really fast in those stilettos of hers." -she commented. –"I don't think I would be able to do so."

"I can't see her either. Where would she go from here? You two know her better than I do. If she had a huge arguing with someone, and she needed a place to go to vent off, where would she go? Any ideas?" -Marinette asked them.

"Sorry, no clue." -Adrien told her.

"If it was in the hotel, it would be her suite. If not her suite, it would be either the pool on the hotel's rooftop, or the hotel's spa. But out here, I have no idea." -Sabrina answered her. –"When she usually threw one of her tantrums, she would stay in the hotel. This is a first for her." -she added.

"I know where she went. I can feel her." -Pollen said, as she and the other kwamis landed on Sabrina's shoulders. –"The link between holder and kwami allows us to know where you guys are, at any given moment." -she added.

"Then, take us to Chloe, Pollen, please." -Marinette said, as her right hand reached for her pochette, realizing she had left her behind. –"Oh, crud, I forgot my pochette back at the ballroom. And we can't have you guys running around like this. People might see you." -she said. Until that moment, they had not run into anyone, but that could change in mere seconds.

"Here! I still have mine with me. Get in here, guys." -Sabrina said, as she opened her pochette, allowing Tikki, Pollen and Mika to enter it.

"Hurry, Plagg, inside." -Adrien told his kwami, as he unbuttoned his tuxedo, allowing Plagg to slip inside the inner pocket.

"Okay, Pollen, where did Chloe go?" -Sabrina asked the bee kwami.

Pollen wasted no time in telling them which direction they had to go. Like she said, the link between her and Chloe would guide them to where she was. As they followed the bee kwami's directions, they all wondered where could have Chloe gone to? They all feared for her well-being. They knew that the odds of her getting hurt were slim. But that did not mean they did not worry she would get hurt. And in the state, she left the hotel, the probabilities of that happening were quite high. To their surprise, they found her hiding near the river. She had gone to the quayside, and sat on the edge of the quay, with her legs crossed and her hands buried in her face, crying. There were several benches nearby, but she did not use one of them. For someone like Chloe to sit on the floor, instead of a bench, it meant that whatever was going on, inside her head, it was just too much for her to even care where she sat or not. At that time of night, there was no one passing nearby, except for an occasional bateau mouche on a night excursion. It was a calm and rather secluded place to be, in the chaos that was the centre of Paris.

Going down the stairs the blonde had taken before them, the three friends could hear Chloe sobbing. They wanted to go to her and tell her that everything would be alright, but did not know how to say it, without sounding like they were not being completely honest about it, which could make Chloe even sadder. Right then, they did not know what to tell the blonde.

For years, they had heard people saying that words have the magical ability to both hurt and heal. And they believed that. They had seen it happening, both humans and kwamis. But right then, they all felt that whatever words existed, they would not be enough to comfort Chloe. Her feelings and her heart had been broken, and that was causing her more pain than anything else in the world. Still, they were also told that silence is the mightiest thing in the world, also capable of hurting and healing. And they wanted her to know that they were there for her, even if they did not say a word about it. So, silently, they approached her, and one by one they all hugged her, as she continued to sob. The first one hug her was Adrien, who placed his arms around her shoulders. The second one was Sabrina, who placed herself behind Chloe and hugged her as well, resting her head on her left shoulder. The third one was Marinette, who ended up giving her a bear hug, placing her arms around the three of them. And finally, Pollen and the remaining kwamis, also hugged her. By doing that, they hoped that their warmth and positive energy would make Chloe feel better.

Chloe continued to cry, as she felt her friends' gesture of love. At first, she wanted to tell them to let go of her. But it did not take more than a mere second for her to change her ideas regarding it. Still crying, she began to feel the warmth of their bodies against hers and considered herself lucky. Lucky to have people who cared about her. But at the same time, it only made her feel even worst, as she remembered her mothers, which kept echoing in her mind. They remained like that for what looked like an eternity, even if in reality it was just for a couple of minutes. And when they broke the embrace, the blonde was feeling a little better than she was, before they arrived. Still, the sadness inside her, had etched itself into her heart, and she did not know if she would ever recover from what happened.

"I-I knew it… I knew m-my mom didn't l-love me." -Chloe said, between sobs. –"A-A-And I was a fool for b-believing she did…" -she cried.

"Chloe, there's nothing foolish about believing something. Especially when you want to believe it with all your heart." -Adrien told her, as he and the others sat next to her.

"Except if you believe like the Moon is made out of cheese, or something like that." -Plagg joked.

"Plagg!" -the whole group yelled at the black cat kwami.

"What?! I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little bit!" -Plagg told them.

"Uh, Plagg… even after all these millennia, you still don't know when to shut up." -Tikki sighed, waving her head in disbelief.

"Just ignore him, my queen." -Pollen told Chloe, as she looked her in the eyes, and gently wiped one of her tears with her left paw. –"Focus only on what matters now." -she said, trying to cheer her up.

"She's right, you know? It's like you told your dad. You need to focus on your well-being, because that's what truly matters now, Chloe." -Marinette told her. –"And we're here for you." -she reassured her.

"We're always here for you, Chloe." -Sabrina smiled at her. –"You're a wonderful person, and no one should even be allowed to say those awful things to you-" -she declared.

The words that were coming of their mouths, warmed Chloe's heart. But the sadness that was inside her heart and her mind, would soon chase away those sweet words, and replace them with bad and awful thoughts. Thoughts those that were caused by the memory of her mother's words to her. Thoughts that made it impossible for her to truly believe any of the things her friends were telling her.

"S-Stop it! How c-can you say those things?! I am a fool! I actually believed that deep down she would love me! B-But she doesn't! She only cares about herself!" -Chloe broke in tears again. –"Not o-only am I-I a fool, I'm a-also a spoiled brat! Y-You h-heard my m-mom… I was always a spoiled brat, who took advantage o-of my p-parents wealth and f-fame and i-influence… I never…" -she went on, crying.

"No, you stop it, Chloe!" -Sabrina snapped at her, already tired of hearing her best-friend saying those things about herself. –"You're not a fool. You're many things, but you're not a fool, for believing that even the worst person in the world might have a heart that allows her to love. And you're not spoiled, either! You may have been a little spoiled in the past, but that's not who you are anymore. You're a good person, Chloe." -she told her. –"So, stop saying that you're a fool and you're spoiled, because every time you say it, you're insulting both your feelings and your heart."

"She's right, Chloe. There's nothing wrong in you believing that your mom actually loved you. And as for being spoiled, that's in the past. The Chloe you are now, is the sweet, kind-hearted and loving girl, that I know you always were. You're just the way you were, when we first met." -Adrien told her. –"If there's something wrong here, it's your mom, who can't seem to love anyone, except maybe herself." -he said. –"But like you said before… you have us. And we won't abandon you."

"Adrien's right. And making your words, mine, you don't have to earn our love or our friendship, because we're giving it to you freely." -Marinette said. –"With us, you'll never have to think that you need to earn those things, Chloe. Because you are our friend, and friends… they stick together, through thick and thin." -she said, as she shed a tear.

"She is right, my queen." -Pollen said. –"Through thick and thin, true friends stick together. And right here, you have three of the best friends you could ever ask for." -the bee kwami smiled at her.

"Pollen's right, you know? You won't find better friends anywhere, and that includes the rest of the gang, who isn't here now." -Mika smiled at her.

"Just forget about your mom, Chloe. Even if it's just for a little bit." -Marinette told her. –"Give your heart and your mind the time to process everything that happened. But more importantly, give it a chance to heal a little bit." -she said.

Chloe knew Marinette and the others were right. But even knowing they were right, right then, her brain was a mess, and as much as she tried not to think about her mother, it was the first thing that came to mind. The harder she tried not to think about her, the more she did, and that was killing her.

"I can't… I'm trying, but I can't, Marinette." -Chloe said, as she resumed to sob. –"I keep r-reliving the whole thing in my head." -she said. "W-When I told her… that I wish my dad and her were divorced, I-I really meant it! I really wish they were divorced, so I would never have to see her, ever a-again!"

The words that came out of Chloe's mouth were all laced with anger. But they were also laced with sadness and sorrow. It both pained her and relieved her, to say those things about her mother. They could all see that as much as she wanted to hate Audrey, a small bit inside her, could not do it. Chloe did not know if it was because she had been raised to love her mother, even if she was the worst mother in the world, or if it was because naively, her heart still hoped that there might be a chance, even if it was microscopic, that Audrey loved her.

"H-How can someone do what she did to me?! How c-can a m-mother say those t-things t-to her own daughter?! T-Tell me, because I-I can't understand it!" -Chloe cried in agony.

"I don't know, Chloe. I really don't know." -Sabrina told her, as she placed her left arm around her shoulder, and gently tapped it.

"Who knows? Some people are just like that, Chloe. Nobody can understand why they are the way they are, or why they do what they do." -Adrien said.

"I think it's not for us to find out why, Chloe. But it's for us to make sure that even if she does it again, we'll be there, for you." -Pollen smiled at her. –"I, for one, am staying right here, next to you, and I'm not going anywhere." -she told her.

"Neither are we." -Marinette smiled at her. –"And you can bet that the rest of our friends would say the same thing, if they were here with us, right now." -she said.

"T-Thank you." -Chloe smiled back at the blond, while shedding a couple of tears.

Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard. It was the sound the Akuma Attack app did, whenever there was an attack. Because Sabrina and Adrien were the only ones who had their cell phones with them, they quickly checked them to see where the attack was taking place.

"An Akuma attack?! They couldn't have picked a worst time for it, could they?" -Adrien sighed.

"It's in the in the 14th arrondissement of Paris… near the Sainte-Anne Hospital!" -Sabrina exclaimed.

"That place again?!" -Marinette asked. –"Don't tell me that hospital has become Akuma Central now?" -she asked rhetorically. –"First that Ifrit, who nearly roasted us alive, and now another one? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Don't know, but if there's an Akuma, there's trouble." -Adrien said. –"Still, I think we can skip this one." -he said. –"I'm sure the others can handle it, without us."

"No. You better go… You don't need to stay because of me." -Chloe told Adrien, sighing.

"But Chloe, I want to stay. Also, I won't feel alright leaving you, when you need me the most." -Adrien smiled at her, as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"But I want you to go. I want the three of you to go. I want you to save the city, from whatever Akuma Hawk Moth has unleashed." -Chloe said, her eyes all teary.

"But we don't want to leave you, Chloe. It just doesn't feel right to leave you behind, when you're in pain, and in need of a friend." -Marinette said.

"Maybe… but we don't know how powerful the Akuma is." -Chloe said, looking the blue-haired girl in the eyes. –"The others might need help, and you two are the team's leaders." -she said.

Even after all that happened to her during that past hour, Chloe could not bring herself to be selfish, and think only of herself, right then. That was proof of just how much she had changed, and how different she was from her mother. And Marinette, Adrien and Sabrina, as well as the kwamis, could not help but to feel sad, but also proud of her. Also, they knew she was right. They did not know what kind of Akuma had been unleashed, and as Master Fu used to tell them: "A simple grain of rice can tip the scales. One man or woman may be the difference between victory and defeat.". Their presence in the battlefield could tip things in their favour, instead of against them.

"Are you really sure? Because we can stay." -Adrien told her.

"Yes, go." -Chloe sighed.

"You two go. I'll stay with Chloe." -Sabrina told them.

"You should also go. I'll be fine, Sabrina." -Chloe told her.

"Yeah, well, but I won't. And unlike them, you can't convince me otherwise. You know I'm too stubborn." -Sabrina said, with a tearful smile on her face. –"I'm staying with you, and that's final." -she insisted.

" _That's the way, kiddo._ " -Mika thought to himself.

"Okay… you can stay." -Chloe smiled back at her. –"But you two have to go." -she told Marinette and Adrien. –"So, get going and save the town."

"Alright." -Marinette said, still feeling that they should not leave their friend behind. –"We'll go." -she said, while looking at Adrien.

"But once we defeat the Akuma, we're coming back." -Adrien told her. –"Stay close to her, Sabrina." –Adrien asked the redhead.

"Will do." -Sabrina smiled at him.

"Come on, Tikki, let's go! We've got to find a place to change into something a little more subtle for butt-kicking." -Marinette said, as she and Adrien headed towards the stairs leading up to the street.

* * *

As Marinette and Adrien looked for a place to transform, away from prying eyes, outside the hospital's fence, Mind Void was continuing to do what she was good at. Accompanied by Brutus and Reptile, every person she saw in front of her, she used her powers and gave it a panic or an anxiety attack. Her first victims were hospital's staff, whom she encountered, as she made her way towards the front exit. To create even more chaos, Reptile and Brutus decided to open the doors of every room they passed by, releasing the patients. The more chaos there was, the faster the heroes would show up.

And chaos quickly took control of the hospital, with the patients running around, unsupervised, as the staff lied down on the floor, trembling and mumbling, after Mind Void used her powers on them. She had given them a taste of how she felt most of the time. Seeing them on the floor, gave her a feeling that most people would identify as pleasure, only stronger. Already outside, she wanted to give everyone else she saw the same treatment she had given those inside the hospital. Victim after victim, Mind Void was beginning to understand her powers and how to use them. At the same time, Reptile and Brutus were following her, while keeping an eye out for the Miraculous Team. They knew it was only a matter of time, before they showed up. And the first ones to respond the call to action were Flamingo and Corbeau Noire.

The girls were share-watching "Les Sisters" on Netflix, when their cell phones warned them that there was an Akuma attack. Sighing, they both agreed to meet up on the way. To Rose, getting out of her house was not hard. Her mom had gone to sleep earlier that day, and her dad was so focused with his hobby, painting-miniatures from World War II, that she knew it would take an earthquake to make him move from where he was, until it was midnight. But for Juleka, it was a bit tricky. She had to come up with an excuse that her stomach was aching a little and that she was going to go for a walk around the block, for her parents to allow her to leave the house. And they almost did not allow her to do so, when Luka warned them about the Akuma attack. Juleka had to convince them that she had seen the warning in her cell phone, and that the attack was on the opposite side of town. On top of it all, she promised she would not take long.

Transforming, they met up in the air, on their way towards the place where the Akuma attack was taking place, partly hoping it was a false alarm, so they could go back to their respective homes and continue to binge watch the series together, which they were enjoying so much. Unfortunately, as soon as they saw Hawk Moth's minions on the street, accompanying the new Akuma, they saw it was no false alarm.

"Hold it, right there, you!" -Corbeau Noire ordered, as she and Flamingo landed a few metres from the villains.

"We don't know what you guys are up to, but you're going to be sorry you crawled out of the gutter to do it." -Flamingo told them.

"Good evening, Flamingo and Corbeau Noire." -Brutus greeted the heroines.

"Looks like the birdies decided to show up." -Reptile smirked evilly at them. –"I was expecting those blasted Dragonfly and Antelope to get here first, since they're the fastest of you, but I guess I'll just have to settle myself with plucking your feathers, while I wait for them to show up."

"Yeah, well these birdies aren't going to let themselves be plucked. And you, can be that we're going to give your boss another reason to punish you, you slithering snake." -Flamingo told him.

"You have a big beak, that's for sure… but we'll see about that." -Reptile told her, before turning to Mind Void. –"Take care of them, Mind Void. Show them what you're capable of." -she told her.

"Feel what I feel." -Mind Void sighed, without emotion, as she prepared to use her power on the two heroines.

Seeing she was about to attack them; the girls took evasive measures. They did not know what kind of powers that Akuma had. But they had learned from experience to always keep their distance from an Akuma, until knowing what kind of abilities and powers Hawk Moth had given it. From the way she looked, it was hard for both Flamingo and Corbeau Noire to know what it could or could not do. Taking to the air, the girls kept their eyes on the Akuma. Sighing again, Mind Void looked up and targeted the girls. Shooting a ray of dark energy at them, she missed them both, who evaded her. But just like every other Akuma, Mind Void was still beginning to learn how to use her powers. And she was a fast learner, who quickly understand how they truly worked. On her second attempt, she fired not one, but three rays at Flamingo and Corbeau Noire. The raven heroine was able to evade then, but Flamingo was not so lucky.

"Argh!"-Flamingo screamed in pain.

As she fell down, Flamingo felt like her body was being taken by an unnatural cold, making it impossible for her to move at all; almost as if she had been frozen. But that was not just the only thing she felt. She felt like a darkness of some sort was creeping inside her, removing every last bit of happiness and joy that was inside her, replacing it with fear and insecurity, while also making her heart pound faster. She tried to move, but it was no use. Her body did not respond, and she fell hard on the ground. Seeing her getting hit, Corbeau Noire dove towards the ground, to check on her, fearing the worst. Landing in front of her, she kneeled by her side, to check on her. She saw that her girlfriend was conscious, but there was something wrong with her. She was shaking, as if she was afraid, and her eyes showed that she was feeling that.

"Flamingo! What's going on?!" -Corbeau Noire yelled at her girlfriend, as this one remained curled up, shaking like a leaf. –"Please, talk to me! Say something!" -she begged her, shaking her, hoping for her to answer her, when she herself was hit by one of Mind Void's rays, falling on the ground, next to the blonde.


	21. Doing What Is Right

Flamingo and Corbeau Noire were laying on the ground, both of them curled up in a ball, and shaking like leaves. Their minds were on fire, as all kinds of dark, stressful and scary thoughts flooded them, making it hard for them to think straight. They were both feeling like they had entered the world’s most stressful rollercoaster, and they wanted out, but did not know how to do it. On top of it all, their hearts were racing, and they felt like they were struggling to get air in their lungs. They were both having a serious anxiety attack, splashed with a little bit of depression, which made it hard for them to see any way out of that predicament. They both wanted to help each other, but when thinking about a way to do so, numerous scenarios showed up in their minds, each worse than the other, where they failed to help one another. The girls tried to fight it, but the more they fought it, the stronger the bad thoughts became, making it hard for them to even breathe, much less think and move.

Watching them on the ground, Reptile and Brutus rejoiced, as they saw the heroines like that. Neither one, nor the other imagined that Mind Void’s powers would be so powerful, that in a matter of seconds, and with only a single blow, she would get two heroines on their knees. All they could think of was that if Mind Void had managed to do that with Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, then the rest of the Miraculous Team would be easy prey for her. 

“These two are down for the count.” -Reptile said with a sadistic voice.

“I should feel pleasure in doing this. But I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.” -Mind Void said. –“Maybe if I continue to do it, I’ll finally be able to feel something.” -she sighed, as she walked away. 

“What’s with her?” -Reptile asked Brutus, never having seen an Akuma behaving that way.

“I think that the sorrow, the depression and all the other feelings that are inside her, are making it hard, for her to feel any kind of joy in doing the master’s bidding.” -Brutus said. –“It’s a first for an Akuma. But it doesn’t matter, really. All it matters is that she continues to use her powers to create chaos mayhem, and to deal with

“Got that right.” -Reptile laughed sadistically. –“The birdies over there aren’t going anywhere, anytime soon.” -he said. 

“Indeed. But let’s not waste any more time. This is the perfect opportunity to get the miraculouses.” -Brutus said. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll do the honours.” -Reptile said, as he walked towards Flamingo and Corbeau Noire. –“Master Hawk Moth said that he wanted the miraculouses. But he never said anything about whether he wanted them attached to their owners, or not.” -he laughed. –“I could easily pull them out and that would be the end of it. But I think I’m going to do something else; you know? I’m going to cut off the blondie’s head, and take it as a souvenir, while with the raven girl, I’m going to gut her open like a fish, before removing her miraculous.”

Holding his switchblade, Reptile kneeled by Flamingo’s left side and was about to stab her on the neck, when he felt something hitting him on the mouth. Coming out of seemingly nowhere, a tonfa hit Reptile on the mouth, projecting him several meters in the air, before landing hard on the ground. And that tonfa belonged to none other than the holder of the turtle miraculous, Carapace.

On his way towards the location, he met Arachnid, who had also been warned by the Akuma Attack app. And just as they were both arriving, they saw their friends in dire danger, Carapace was forced to act quickly, so as to save them from Reptile, who was about to hurt them. Landing in front of the villains, he quickly cast an energy shield in front of Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, to protect them. 

“Oh, no you don’t, iguana breath!” -Carapace said, as the tonfa that he had shot at Reptile’s head, returned to him. –“You’re not hurting our friends tonight.” -he said, as he turned to Arachnid, who had just landed on the ground. –“Get them out of here! I’ll cover you.”

“You got it.” -Arachnid said, as he lassoed the Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, and pulled them to him. With them secured, he once again used his lasso to get out of there.

“You think… you can do this and get away with it?!” -Reptile growled at Carapace, before spitting a broken tooth. –“Another molar… do you know just how long those take to grow back?!” -he growled again at the turtle hero.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not a freak like you, Reptile.” -Carapace shot at the lizard man.

“You’re going to regret throwing that stupid weapon of yours at my face, kid!” -Reptile said, as he spat blood onto the floor. 

“I don’t think so. You, on the other hand, will probably regret leaving your master’s hideout, wherever it is, once the Akuma has been defeated.” -Carapace told him. –“Speaking of which, where’s the Akuma? Or don’t tell me it’s just the two of you tonight? Because if it is, then your boss is clearly losing his touch.” -he said, as his eyes looked around, not seeing any sign of the Akuma.

“No, our master has created an Akuma that will surely end you. You and Arachnid already saw what it can do, on your fellow companions.” -Brutus declared. –“You and your friends don’t stand a chance this time, Carapace.” -he told him.

“Oh, yeah? Then where is that Akuma? Because I can’t see it.” -Carapace asked Brutus, as his eyes continued to survey his surroundings.

“You are about to meet her.” -Brutus told him. –“Mind Void, show yourself.” -he ordered her, not seeing her either. 

“Mind Void?” -Carapace asked, wondering what the Akuma with a name like that, would look like. 

“Behind you…” -Mind Void said, with a gloomy voice.

Mind Void showed up out of nowhere, behind Carapace and startled him. But he was not the only one who was startled by it. Reptile and Brutus did not expect her to show up all of a sudden like that. Carapace did not know how she did that, because he had his back to her. But Hawk Moth’s lieutenants saw the whole thing. Mind Void seemingly had the ability to turn herself into a sort of mist. They had seen Madame Romani before, but this was the first time an Akuma showed such an ability.

“So… sneaking up on me. That’s a neat trick.” -Carapace said, as he looked at Mind Void. –“So, what kind of powers do you have?” -he asked her.

“Feel my suffering…” -Mind Void sighed, as she fired a ray of black translucent energy at Carapace, who dodged it.

“Oh, so that’s it, huh? You shoot energy from your hands, huh?” -Carapace said. –“ _I don’t know why, but this Akuma is giving me vibes that dealing with it, won’t be a walk through the park. I hope Alya and some of the others get here, quickly, because with Rose and Juleka down for now, Max and I might not be able to handle this on our own._ ” -he thought to himself, while placing himself into a defensive stance. –“Okay, let’s see what else you’ve got!”

* * *

With the battle unfolding, Ladybug and Chat Noir were running on top of the rooftops of Paris, to get where it was all happening. They had no idea of what kind of Akuma they were going to face that night. As they tried to find a safe place to transform, they checked the Miraculous Blog and every other major website for any sort of clue that could help them prepare for what they were going to face. But for once, there was no kind of information regarding the Akuma. Still, even without knowing what awaited them, they transformed and raced to the location where the Akuma had showed up, which was the only piece of information they had. 

But at the same time, they could not help but to feel that by going after the Akuma, they were neglecting Chloe, who they believed needed them more, than their friends, who would go after the Akuma. After what happened to her, they believed she ought to have people who truly loved her, surrounding her. They had left Sabrina to keep an eye on her, knowing that she would do a good job. But still, it made them feel like they were doing the wrong thing, fighting the Akuma. 

As she jumped over the ledge of a building, landing safely on the following one, Ladybug could not help but to think once again, that if anyone had asked her, a year before, if she would feel sad for Chloe, if she got herself into some kind of trouble, she would have answered that whatever happened to the blonde, it was because she deserved it. That kind of thought reminded her that it had not been just Chloe who had changed for the better, but she herself, had also changed, becoming more mature. And all that, made her feel that more important than stopping an Akuma, was to remain by a friend’s side, when that friend needed emotional support. 

“I feel bad for leaving Chloe like that.” -Ladybug told Chat Noir.

“You’re not the only one, milady. I didn’t like leaving her like that, either.” -Chat Noir sighed, as he leaped between buildings. –“But Sabrina stayed with her, to keep her company. Also, Chloe’s tough. She’ll be bounce back.” -he assured her.

Another thing that was on their minds, was what was going to happen to Chloe. It was obvious that she was going to be punished. There was no way she would be able to get away with what she had done. Not even the old Chloe would be able to do it. The real question was, how would she be punished, and for how long?

“What do you think her mom’s going to tell her, when she goes back to the hotel?” -Ladybug asked Chat.

“Hard to say. I mean, it won’t be something nice. That I’m sure of.” -Chat Noir said. –“She yelled at her in front of everybody. I’m even afraid that she will send her to a boarding school, after this.” -he admitted

“Do you think she will?” -Ladybug asked him.

“Maybe, maybe not. If it was up to Chloe’s mom, she would be sent to a boarding school, tonight. But I’m sure her dad will convince her mom, not to do that. Still, she’s going to get grounded.” -Chat Noir told her.

“You’re right. Scolding and yelling at your mom, and telling her she’s a lousy mother, will get you grounded for sure. Even if what you said was the truth.” -Ladybug agreed, grimly. –“Also, even if she’s not sent to a boarding school, I think that whatever punishment awaits Chloe, it’s going to be extremely severe. Chloe’s mom was humiliated in front of everyone at the party. Not only that, but her reputation was definitely tarnished. I can see the headlines tomorrow, and they won’t be pretty.” -she told him. 

“You’re right. She was pretty humiliated. But I don’t think that will happen. Given how everything happened and where it happened, her reputation is safe. That I’m sure of.” -Chat told her.

“What do you mean?!” -Ladybug asked him. –“You were there, when it happened. There’s no way Chloe’s mom will ever be able to come up with a proper excuse to explain that kind of behaviour she had towards her.” -she said. 

“If this had been a public event, I can guarantee you that Chloe’s mom reputation, would have gone with the dogs.” -Chat said. –“But this was a private event. And I can tell you this, the people that attend the gala, aren’t the kind to film scenes like this with their cell phones and then post them online. Also, I don’t think the hotel’s staff would do that either, because if they did that, someone would find out, and they would surely be fired. Chloe’s mom would make sure of that, and in case you never noticed it, everyone who works in that hotel, is scared of her.” -he said. –“Also, the odds of what truly happened, transpire to the public, are very, very low.” 

“So, you’re saying, that nobody will even know about the fight between Chloe and her mom? Is that it?” -Ladybug asked, skeptic about it. –“Sorry for telling you this, Adrien, but there’s no way they can hide something this big. It will come to light, sooner or later.” -she said. 

“I didn’t say that it would never come out. I just said that it would not come out as it truly happened. You saw that outside the hotel there were numerous photographers and journalists, who were forbidden to enter the hotel. But even not being able to enter, they’re bound to find out something happened. But they will probably not come even close to what happened, because no one will talk. The guests won’t talk, and neither will the staff, afraid of losing their jobs… not even the photographers Chloe’s mom hired to photograph the gala. Just like it happens with the hotel’s staff, they know she can end their careers with one phone call. They aren’t stupid.” -Chat told her. –“I can tell you this. The version of the events that will come out, will be nothing like the real deal.” -he declared. –“I’ve seen this happening once or twice before. Because people don’t talk, they come up with a story that doesn’t even cover a quarter of the truth, while the real thing gets swept under the rug, and eventually, forgotten. The status quo must be protected. In the end, the whole thing between Chloe and her mom will be turned into a small argument between the two of them, and that will be the end of that.”

It was hard for Ladybug to even think, much less accept, that such a thing could happen. She was no fool. She knew that when it came to rich and poor, there were certain situations, where there were rules that applied themselves to the rich, and that did not apply to the poor, and vice-versa. And money always helped. The richer a person was, the more certain rules did not apply to it. But still, it did not feel right. Audrey had humiliated and mistreated Chloe, and that should not go unpunished. She deserved to be exposed for what happened.

“A small argument?!” -Ladybug asked him.

“I know, it’s crazy…” -Chat told her. –“But it’s to be expected, when it comes to high society. For every scandal or crazy story, you know about in the press or any magazine there is, there are ten or twenty that no one ever knows about.” -he said.

“Even so, it doesn’t feel right. People should know just how awful Chloe’s mom really is.” -Ladybug said. 

“I’m with you on that one. They should definitely see her for what she truly is.” -Chat Noir stated. –“But realistically, what would that do? She’s got a reputation, and people tend to believe that certain people aren’t capable of doing certain things, even if there are proof of it. How do you think there are so many movie stars, musicians and even politicians that when a scandal breaks out, most of the times, they manage to get away with it, or at the most, with a slap on their wrists? Because some people don’t want to believe in what they saw or heard.” -he told her.

“You’re right. Some people believe in what they want, not in facts. They don’t accept them, because the facts don’t add up to any theories they might have cooked up in their heads.” -Ladybug sighed. –“If that wasn’t the case, that disgusting creep Ambroise Delay, would be out of a job.” -she cursed him. –“It’s partly because of him that all of this happened tonight.”

“It’s true. If he hadn’t started to badmouth us, Chloe wouldn’t have started arguing with him, and her parents wouldn’t have showed up to see what was going on, and she wouldn’t have argued with her mom.” -Chat agreed. –“But honestly, I think that what happened between Chloe and her mom, would have happened sooner or later. They were both at a breaking point. Sooner or later, it was going to happen.” -he sighed, as he remembered the fight.

“I guess you’re right.” -Ladybug sighed. –“Now, more than ever I wish I could do something to help Chloe.” -she declared, as she leaped over a chimney. –“From all the powers I have, I wish one of them would allow me to travel back in time and prevent her from starting arguing with that creep… I know it wouldn’t help much, but at least she wouldn’t have her night ruined like this.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, because of it, Marinette.” -Chat told her, as they both picked up the pace, running as fast as they could. –“There’s no point in dwelling on what could have been done. All that matters is that you were there for her, when she needed you the most, just like me and Sabrina.” -he said, as he looked her in the eyes.

“Maybe, Adrien… but still, I wish I could more. Maybe we could… no, just forget it.” -Ladybug told him.

“You were going to suggest we be the ones telling the press what happened, weren’t you?” -Chat Noir asked her, as they both leaped over another chimney.

“I was going to suggest that. But then I remembered that that could get the two of us into trouble with your dad, if it was revealed that it was us who exposed Audrey.” -Ladybug sighed. –“And trouble’s the last thing I want to get you into.” -she smiled at Chat Noir. 

“It’s okay, Marinette… I know just how much you want things to be fair. But sometimes the world doesn’t want to be fair, without any kind of consequences. This is one of those times.” -Chat Noir smiled back at her. –“Still, I believe that one of these days, she’ll get what she deserves. But more importantly, what truly matters here is being by our friend’s side. Helping her feel better is better than teaching that witch a lesson.” -he said.

“You’re right. Making sure Chloe is well, is way more important than punishing her mom, for what she said and did to her.” -Ladybug agreed. 

* * *

After Marinette and Adrien left to feal with the Akuma, Chloe tried to convince Sabrina to also join them, by telling her that she should go help fighting the Akuma and that she would be okay. The truth was she felt like she needed to be alone. She had loved the fact that her friends tried to cheer her up, but right then, she felt she needed to be alone with her thoughts. But that was not going to happen, as Sabrina had decided that she was more needed there.

Sitting on the floor in silence, side by side, the girls saw another bateau mouche pass by in the Seine. There was something to those boats that made it watching them running up and down the river, one of the most relaxing things a person could watch in Paris. And that was just what Chloe needed right then. Her mind was an even bigger mess than her make-up. Even after hearing all the sweet, kind and nice words her friends had told her, she still felt down. But she did not want Sabrina to know it, so she tried her best to conceal it. 

“You really didn’t need to stay.” -Chloe said.

“I wasn’t going to leave you behind, alone.” -Sabrina declared. –“I know that you don’t like to be alone, even when you say that you want to be alone.” -she smiled at the blonde.

“Pollen would have kept me company.” -Chloe said, forcing herself to smile back at Sabrina. 

“I know that.” – Sabrina said. –“But I’m sure that even she agrees with me that right now, you shouldn’t just have a kwami keeping you company.” -she said, as she placed her left arm around Chloe’s waist, pulling her closer to her.

“She’s right. And Sabrina’s the perfect person for the job.” -Pollen said. She and Mika had decided to hide inside Sabrina’s pochette, in case someone showed up out of nowhere, and saw them.

“As if that was hard. You two sometimes act like you’re two peas in a pod.” -Mika declared.

“Well, it’s true… But it wasn’t always like that.” -Chloe declared. –“We weren’t always like two peas in a pod. I used to boss you around, even though you were my best-friend.” -she sighed, with a sad voice. 

“True. But what matters is that things are better now.” -Sabrina told her. –“And Chloe, if you want a piece of advice, you need to try a little harder, and put the past behind you. Remembering about the past all the time, it’s not a good thing, especially when the past is so hurtful and sad.” -she smiled. –“And before you tell me it’s hard, I know it is. But you need to try, especially when the present is what it counts.”

Once again, Sabrina knew what to say to Chloe. The way she juggled the words, made her best-friend wonder if she sometimes practiced that kind of speeches in front of a mirror, for occasions such as that one, or if it was something, she came up with them in the heat of the moment. And the truth was, she came up with them on the spot. She was good with words. But more importantly, she knew just how Chloe’s mind worked most of the time, and knowing that, she knew what to tell her, to help her with whatever dilemma she had. 

“ _Sabrina always knows what to say. Can’t believe that I sometimes treated her like an errand-girl, and not like my best-friend._ ” -Chloe thought to herself. –“ _And there I go again! Just like she was telling me. I keep remembering about the past, when I should be focused on the present._ ” -she thought. –“I know, I know… but it’s hard, Sabrina. I don’t want to think about the past, but it keeps popping up in my head, reminding me about all the bad things I did. Not just to you, but everyone. I was such a selfish, self-absorbed, evil person…”

“There you go again, with that speech of yours, Chloe.” -Sabrina sighed. –“Don’t say that. Saying those things, only remind you of who you were. By not saying them, you don’t give those bad memories a chance to pop up in your head.” -she told her.

“I know, I know… and once more, you’re right. But it’s so hard not to do it.” -Chloe sighed, despondent. –“It’s like trying to ignore a part of me.” -she said, as she shed a tear. 

“Like I said before, I know it’s hard. But hear me out.” -Sabrina looked her in the eyes. –“ _Even with her make-up all smudged and her eyes all-red, she still looks so beautiful… no, Sabrina, this isn’t the time to have those thoughts! There will be a moment to talk about those, when we’re Focus!_ ” -she thought, forcing herself to repress those thoughts. –“What you’re going through, isn’t easy. But you don’t have to do it alone. You’ve got Pollen, you’ve got me, and you’ve got all of our friends by your side. You just need to remember that even though you haven’t put all the bad things you’ve done in the past, behind you, we have, and we’re here to remind you of that. The people that truly care about you, don’t care about what you did in the past. They just care about what you do in the present.”

Pollen and Mika watched as the girls continued to talk. They had silently agreed with one another, to not intervene, unless it was absolutely necessary. They both believed that that was one conversation, where even the wisest of kwamis had no business to meddle in. That was a conversation the girls needed to have, just the two of them. 

“Thanks.” -Chloe thanked Sabrina.

“For what?” -Sabrina asked her.

“For everything.” -Chloe told her. –“For being my consciousness… for reminding me of stuff I should already know by now… for never giving up on me… for always being there for me… for being my best-friend… for being the sister I never had…” -she declared, speaking the last part in a whisper. –“In sum, I’m thanking you, for being the way you are, Sabrina.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” -Sabrina said. –“And… I know you wanted to be alone with your thoughts, but after what happened, I couldn’t leave you alone, Chloe.” -she confessed. –“I don’t think you should be by yourself and remember about what happened alone.”

“You’re afraid I’ll do something stupid?” -Chloe asked her. 

“No… I mean, yes… I mean, no… I mean… I know you, Chloe. You have many qualities, but you also have many flaws, like everyone else. And one of yours flaws, is that you sometimes allow your feelings to get the best of you.” -Sabrina said. –“And I fear that if you allow those feelings to fully control you, you’ll do something stupid… sorry, if I’m being a little blunt about it, but I worry about you.” -she apologized to her.

“In others words, you want to make sure that I don’t go back to the hotel, and make things worse for myself.” -Chloe sighed. –“I think that’s a reasonable reason for you to want to stick around me.” -she told her. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to be so blunt about it, but…” -Sabrina apologized to her, again.

“Don’t apologize, you’re right. If I went back to the hotel right about now, I’d probably make things worse for me.” -Chloe sighed. –“Also, I’m not ready to face my parents. Because when I do, they’re going to ground me for the rest of my life, and I’ll probably yell at my mom a little more, telling her that I hate her even more than anyone can imagine.” -she admitted. –“The longer it takes for me to go back, the better.”

“Your dad’s not going to allow your mom to ground you for the rest of your life, Chloe. That I know.” -Sabrina tried to reassure her.

“I don’t know about that… after what I said, I can imagine my dad being on my mom’s side.” -Chloe sighed. –“Still, doesn’t matter if he’s on her side or not. Every last word I yelled at her, it was the purest of truths.” -she declared, as she shed a tear. –“And I’m not going to apologize to her, even if one of them, or both of them force me to. What I told my mother, I should have told her years ago… but I was too obsessed with copying her and acting like her, just hoping she noticed me, to realize just how much of a witch she has always been.”

“You were another person back then. Don’t beat yourself over it, Chloe.” -Sabrina begged her. –“Look, let’s not talk about that now.” -she suggested her, trying to change the subject, so she would feel better about herself. –“Let’s talk about something else.”

“You’re right. Let’s talk about something else.” -Chloe told her, as she tried to think of another subject. There was a brief silence between them, before she talked again. –“I can’t… I can’t think of anything.” -she sighed, feeling down about it. –“I’ve got too much rage inside me, and that’s interfering with my thoughts.”

“ _Maybe I could talk to her about what’s been going on with me, and this… this crush I seemingly have on her…. I know it’s not the perfect moment, but she clearly needs to calm down and to think of something else that isn’t her mom._ ” -Sabrina thought to herself. –“ _But what if with all this rage inside her, she takes this crush I might have on her as an insult? No, stop thinking about it that way, Sabrina! Remember, this is probably just in your head, and it doesn’t really mean anything… but what if does? Oh, stop it! You can’t be in love with your best-friend! She’s a girl… you’re a girl… but then, there’s nothing wrong about that. No! Chloe likes boys, and so do you!... but what if I also like girls?! Now, I’m confused!_ ” -she thought to herself. –“ _Oh, stop it! Chloe’s your best-friend and you need to cheer her up. And you won’t be able to do it, if you tell her that you have a crush on her! Just think of another subject and start talking about it! You’ll talk to her about this, some other time!_ ”

“You know what, Sabrina?” -Chloe asked the redhead, preventing her from talking. –“I know of only one way to get rid of this damn rage that is boiling inside me. And that is to punch someone.” -she said. –“Let’s go and help the others, so I can make use of this rage and kick some Akuma butt.”

“Are you sure about it?” -Sabrina asked her.

“I am. Also, if I stay here, I know I’ll start crying again out of rage, sooner or later, and I don’t want to.” -Chloe declared. –“I’d rather use put this rage to good use, instead of just wailing in self-pity.” -she said.

“Well, if you’re sure about that, then, I’m right behind you, Chloe.” -Sabrina said. –“I’m not going to let my partner have all the fun.” -she smiled at the blonde.

“I know you wouldn’t. You have too much fun freezing Akumas.” -Chloe said. 

But just as they were about to get up, Sabrina’s cell phone rang, warning her that she had received a text. Quickly, Mika handed her the cell phone, and she saw that the one who had texted her, had been her mom.

“Sorry, it’s my mom. She’s texting me, to know if I’m having fun and to know how the party’s going.” -Sabrina commented, as she texted her back. –“Yes, I’m having fun. Party is going well. Tell you everything later. Lots of kisses.” -she quickly texted her back. –“My mom really knows how to pick the worst moments to call or text me.”

“At least, yours still cares about you.” -Chloe said, her voice revealing the sadness inside her heart.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to…” -Sabrina apologized to the blonde, the moment she realized what she had said.

“No, it’s okay.” -Chloe said, forcing a smile. –“ _The last thing I want is for you to also feel sad, Sabrina. It’s bad enough that I’m feeling sad. If I can prevent you from feeling sad, then I’ll be able to say that this night wasn’t a collective failure._ ” -she thought to herself. –“Now, come on, let’s go. We’ve got to go and help the others.”

* * *

After grabbing Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, Arachnid quickly looked for a safe place to check on them and see what exactly was wrong with them. Because he was not one of the fastest members of the Miraculous Team, he knew that if one of Hawk Moth’s lieutenants decided to follow him, there were good chances that it would be able to catch up to him. So, carrying the girls, and not being incredibly fast, he had to rely on his wits. As he reached the rooftops, he went left, while looking over his shoulder, to make sure that he was not being followed. He knew that Carapace would keep Reptile on the ground, but he did not know if he would be able to do the same with Brutus, as well as the Akuma, which he had not seen yet.

About twenty seconds later, he found a place where he could check on the girls, behind what looked like half-built water tank. Laying them on the ground, he observed, as the girls continued to shake. They had also begun to mumble some words thar he could not understand at first. But after listening to them, he understood that they were both talking his name, along with a couple of more words that seemed like “fear”, “scared” and “afraid”. 

“ _What am I going to do?!_ ” -Arachnid asked himself. –“ _They don’t look well, and I don’t know what to do._ ” -he thought. –“ _Calm down, Max. We need to think rationally, here. Rose and Juleka don’t seem like they are physically hurt, but they are in a bundle of nerves, and definitely in pain because of it What can I do? What can I do to help them? Come on, Max, there’s got to be something you can do. You’ve read so much and know so much; there’s go to be some piece of knowledge in this big head of yours that you can use to help your friends!_ ”

The girls continued to shake, so Arachnid did the only thing he could think of. He decided to hug them. He had read on numerous books and articles, that when people became nervous, one of the things that helps them was to give them some comfort and reassuring them that everything will be alright. And that could be done with either with words, or gestures, and the most natural gesture for that kind of situation was a hug. Thinking that words would not be enough, he opted to use both words and gestures. Hugging one, and then the other, he held them in his arms, whispering calm and soothing words. At first, it seemed like it was not working. But he did not give up, and continued to hug them and talk to them. Hugging them and talking to them in turn, he felt just how shook up they both were. And after a minute or two, they started to calm down. Gently lying them on the floor, Arachnid waited for them to be the ones to talk when they felt they were ready to do so. 

“Huh… m-my head… my chest…” -Flamingo complained, as she rubbed her chest with her left hand.

“W-What happened?” -Corbeau Noire asked, as she attempted to sit down, her head still feeling like it had been used as a punching bag.

“I don’t know exactly. When Nino and I arrived, you two were on the ground, all curled up and shaking like there was no tomorrow.” -Arachnid told her. –“And it was not easy bringing you girls back from wherever your minds took you to.” -he confessed.

“I-It was that Akuma.” -Flamingo said. –“She did s-something to us.” -she declared. 

“Y-Yes, she did. You were hit by some kind of energy beam, and then, I must have been hit with it too.” -Corbeau Noire said, shivering in fear. –“O-One second, I’m fine, and the next one, my mind goes to a really dark place, my heart starts beating of pace and… God, it was such a horrible experience.” -she sighed. –“I don’t think I want to feel like that, ever again.”

“Me neither. It was bad enough feeling that way once. I don’t want to repeat the experience.” -Flamingo said. 

“I think she made you girls have a severe anxiety attack.” -Arachnid told them. –“I’m not an expert on that, but from what I read and from what I’ve seen, you girls were displaying every symptom people usually have, when having an anxiety or a panic attack. Only yours was amplified by the Akuma’s powers.” -he said. 

“T-That makes sense. It explains why I was having so much difficulty processing any thoughts, while also not being able to breathe normally.” -Corbeau Noire declared, as she took a deep breath. –“I still feel my heart pounding like a maniac, inside my chest.” -she sighed, hoping her heart rate would slow down, quickly.

“So do I.” -Flamingo said, as she hugged the raven heroine, seeking comfort in her. –“It feels like I have a sledgehammer inside my chest… here, feel it.” -she said, as she gently grabbed Corbeau’s left hand and placed it on top of her chest. –“See? And if it was just that, it wouldn’t be that bad. But I’m still having horrible thoughts.”

“It’s alright, Rose. I’m here, and everything’s going to be fine.” -Corbeau Noire told her, trying to calm her down, though she herself was fighting the same kind of horrible thoughts the blonde was. 

Just by looking at them, Arachnid could tell that they had gone through a rough patch, in a matter of minutes.

“Thanks for saving us, Max.” -Flamingo thanked him.

“Don’t mention it.” -Arachnid said. –“You would’ve done the same thing for me.” -he smiled at her.

“Absolutely. But that doesn’t invalidate the fact that you saved us. You and Nino, of course.” -Corbeau Noire told him.

“Thanks, again. And now that you girls seem to be reasonably okay, you better stay here, and rest, until you feel you’re A-OK.” -Arachnid told them. –“I’m going to go down there and help Nino.” -he said.

“Be careful.” -Flamingo said.

“As always.” -Arachnid said, as he performed a somersault, before running to the building’s ledge and then jumped out of it.

When they saw the spider hero disappear to go fight the Akuma, the girls could not help feeling like they had been sidelined. On one hand, they were both relieved for not having to be face to face with the Akuma. But on the other hand, they both felt like they had been taken out of the game too soon. Flamingo did not mind about it. After what happened, she was a bit reluctant to go back into action so soon. But Corbeau Noire did mind. And it was not because she had been attacked by the Akuma. Other Akumas had attacked her before. It was because she did not get the chance to fight back. And that was making her feel like she had not done enough.

Holding Flamingo in her arms, Corbeau tried not to let that bother her, but it was no use. The raven heroine was not a girl who ignored things. And the more she tried to do so, the harder the urge to do the opposite became. 

“You know… it’s not fair for us to stay here.” -Corbeau Noire told Flamingo. –“We have to go back down there, and help them deal with that Akuma.” -she said.

“But Max told us we should stay here, Juleka.” -Flamingo said. –“Don’t you think we should do what he told us? I mean, I’m still feeling a little shaken.” -she told her.

“I’m still a little shaken myself, but once I’m up in the air again, I’m sure everything will be just peachy.” -Corbeau Noire declared.

“But if we get hit by one of its attacks, we might… Juleka, I’m sorry to say this, but I’m afraid.” -Flamingo told her, her voice trembling.

“I know you’re afraid, Rose. But being afraid never helped anyone.” –Corbeau Noire said. –“And besides, Max and Nino need our help. We can’t let them to deal with that Akuma on their own.” -she said.

“Can’t we just stay here for a little longer? I’m sure some of the others will show up to lend Max and Nino a hand soon.” -Flamingo asked her, trying to convince her stay hidden, just a little longer.

“No, we have to go. By the time one of the others might show up, Max and Nino could already be dead.” -Corbeau Noire told her girlfriend. –“Just like me, you felt what that Akuma can do to a person. And I don’t want anyone else to experience it.” -she said. –“That’s why we need to go and fight it, so no one else, including our friends, have to feel what you and I felt.”

She was afraid. There were no two ways about it. Flamingo did not want to go back into battle. She did not want to feel what she felt, after Mind Void attacked her, again. Deep inside, she just wanted to stay there, where it was safe, until the others had dealt with the Akuma. But she knew she had to ignore that wish of hers, and get back into battle. She owed it to her friends to be there, and help them. That was the part of being a superhero the blonde hated sometimes. Still, even hating it, she was going to do it, because she knew it was the right thing to do. Also, she was not going to let her girlfriend go back into the battlefield alone. If something happened to her, she would never forgive herself for not being there, when she could have been.

“You’re right, as always, Juleka.” -Flamingo smiled, before kissing her. –“You always know what to say.” -she said, as she caressed her face with her fingers. 

“Maybe. But you’re also a great listener. And I know that like all of us, you don’t want fear to get the best of you.” -Corbeau Noire said, kissing her back. –“Now, come on. Let’s go help them, until some of the others get here.” -she said, as they both got up. –“I know you’re afraid, but remember this, Rose. I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

“And I’ve got yours, Juleka.” -Flamingo declared, with a smile on her face. –“But remember, be careful. Don’t let that Akuma hit you again.” -she said.


	22. Battle of the 14th Arrondissement

Guided by Corbeau Noire, Flamingo followed her back into battle. She was still afraid of what might happen. But fuelled by her girlfriend's love, she was determined to push away the fear that was inside her heart, because if there was one thing that she was absolutely sure, was that her love for Corbeau Noire was stronger than any fear any Akuma might make them feel, even if sometimes, she forgot about it.

Taking the lead, Corbeau Noire saw Carapace fighting Mind Void on the ground, and quickly pointed down, telling her girlfriend to dive with her. Nodding with her head, the girls dove into the ground, ready to give Carapace a little hand in dealing with Mind Void. As they did it, the turtle hero continued to fight Mind Void as best as he could. She had attacked him a couple of times, but through most of their fight, he had been the one to do most of the attacking. Still, he had not been able to hurt her, thanks to her unique ability. One that Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, were about to find out.

"Hope we're not interrupting." -Corbeau Noire said, as she and Flamingo landed in front of them, stopping the fight.

"Not at all." -Carapace said, relieved to see the girls alright.

"Where's Arachnid?" -Flamingo asked him.

"I thought he was with you." -Carapace answered her.

"No. He left us and told us he was coming to help you." -Flamingo told him.

"Well, he didn't come back." -Carapace stated. –"I just hope that wherever he is, he's alright." -he said, hoping for the best.

"You… You are the ones who felt my pain." -Mind Void told Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, breaking the conversation between them and Carapace.

"Yes, we are." -Flamingo said, her voice trembling slightly with fear.

"But we're back, and you're going to be sorry you attacked us!" -Corbeau Noire shot at Mind Void.

"My pain needs to be shared." -Mind Void sighed. –"If you wish to feel it again, I will make you feel it." -she sighed, as she used the same trick as before, trying to hit the three heroes, who dodged her attack.

"Does she have any other powers, besides the one that got us?" -Flamingo asked him, as she threw herself into the ground, to avoid another of Mind Void's energy beams.

"Just being able to turn into smoke." -Carapace told her.

"Turn into smoke? Please, tell me you managed to land a punch on her." -Flamingo asked him, hoping for some good news.

"Not yet. Every time I try to hit her, my hands, arms, feet and even weapons just go through her, like it was nothing." -Carapace answered her. –"I don't know how she does it, but it makes hitting her a real challenge." -he told he, dodging one of the energy beams.

"Well, then let's see if she likes to play with shadows." -Corbeau Noire said, as she used her mirror to gain control of the shadows around her, hoping to use them against Mind Void.

* * *

And while Carapace and the girls used some of their best moves against Mind Void, trying to find out how they were going to beat her, Arachnid was busy tangoing against Brutus, who intercepted him, as he was making his way towards his teammate's location, as part of a plan to give Mind Void an advantage over the heroes.

Because he knew the heroes were almost bound to save everyone they saw in danger, Brutus ordered Reptile to break into every apartment building in the surrounding streets and find a way, to make sure that people exited them. He wanted to give Mind Void new targets, which he knew would make the perfect distraction for the heroes, who would not hesitate in getting them to safety, distracting them from their main objective, which was to take her down. He truly hoped that by doing that, he would give her the advantage she needed to get the heroes and while they were down, to kill them and get their miraculouses.

He himself would pull that stunt, but because Reptile was faster than he was, it seemed to him that he was the most logical choice for that job. On top of that, having engaged Arachnid in combat, he had his hands full with him. As expected, Arachnid was giving Brutus a run for his money. He knew when it came to brute force, he was not as strong as Grizzly Bear, who was usually the one to take on Brutus, due to his massive strength. But what he lacked in brute force, he made it up in speed and agility, two of Brutus' weaknesses.

"Are you starting to get tired?" -Arachnid asked Brutus, as he elbowed him on the abdomen, before dodging a punch.

"Hardly." -Brutus said, as he tried to punch Arachnid, who once again dodged him, by sliding between his legs, and placing himself behind him. –"I would not be much of a fighter, if I couldn't keep up with you or any of your companions!" -he exclaimed, as he turned around, only –"That… was a low blow!"

"Low blow? You're kidding me, right?!" -Arachnid asked, rising an eye at him. –"How was that a low blow?" -he asked, sarcastically.

"You attacked me from behind! A true warrior doesn't attack another, when the other is on its back." -Brutus lectured him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, sorry, but given that you're working for a crazy psychopath, who wants to rule the world, I think that not respecting the rules of combat, is totally acceptable." -Arachnid stated, as he dodged another attack.

Not able to land a single punch on Arachnid, Brutus decided that to deal with him he was going to need a weapon. Pulling twin axes from inside his chest, Brutus threw them at Arachnid, who almost lost a leg, when one of the axes passed too close to it.

"Whoa! Twin axes? What are you supposed to be now? A Viking?!" -Arachnid asked, with his heart still beating a little faster than usual, from that last close call.

" _Let him mock you. The longer it takes for him to realize that I'm just a distraction, the better. It will give Reptile more time to do what he needs to do._ " -Brutus thought to himself. –"Stop jumping around like a jumping-jack and fight me!" -he shouted at Arachnid, trying to get him to focus his attention solely on him. –"Show me what kind of fighter you really are!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" -Arachnid said as he threw his lasso at Brutus, trying to get it around one of his hands, but failing to do so. –"Oops! Let me try it again." -he said, when Brutus dropped his left axe, which disintegrated before hitting the ground, and grabbed the lasso.

"Now, I've got you!" -Brutus exclaimed, as he pulled the lasso, and pulling Arachnid through the air.

"Wrong! I'm the one who got you!" -Arachnid exclaimed.

Brutus thought that he was the one who had caught Arachnid off guard, but it turned out, it was the opposite. Arachnid was the one who caught Brutus off guard, when he pulled him, and the spider hero took the opportunity to land a powerful kick on Brutus' chest, which made him land hard on his back.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming, now did you?" -Arachnid asked Brutus, as he made a perfect landing.

"You… You will pay for that dirty trick!" -Brutus told him, as he quickly got up.

* * *

Reptile did not like the idea of being sent to get people out of their homes and into the streets, instead of fighting the Miraculous heroes. He believed that it was a waste of his talents, and on top of that, he felt like Brutus was having all the fun, while he did the boring part of the job. Even so, he did as he was told, because he did not want to be accused by his master that he did not help.

Because unlike most Akuma battles, where one would listen to all sorts of battle-related noises, this one was being surreally noiseless, and some people did not realize what was going on the street. Smashing the glass from the entrance door, he quickly opened the building's door and entered it.

" _Let's see, how do I get everyone outside in a short period of time?_ " -Reptile asked himself, as he observed the building's lobby for something that would help him complete his mission, when his eyes saw what he instantly believed was the solution to his problem. –" _Oh, of course… a fire alarm. I pull that, and everyone thinks there's a fire somewhere on the building and the exit it. With some luck, all of the buildings in this street have fire alarms._ " -he laughed evilly, as he walked towards the wall and pulled the fire alarm. –" _One down, a few more to go… it won't be long, until I can go back into the fight. I said I was going to take care of those two birdies, and I will. And after that, if they show up, Antelope and Dragonfly will finally get their due._ "

And while the lizard man continued to do as Brutus had told them, Carapace, Corbeau Noire and Flamingo continued to attack Mind Void. Just like it happened with Carapace, neither Flamingo, nor Corbeau Noire was able to land a single punch on her. The pink heroine had tried to confuse her with her trademark duplication trick, by creating numerous copies of herself, while the raven heroine used her shadow-control powers to attack her. But because she had the ability to transform her body into smoke, none of the tactics they were using, had allowed them to even make a scratch on her.

"This can't be…" -Carapace said. –" _Every attack I throw at her, I just go right through her. Could she have any kind of illusion powers? Because I'm starting to wonder if we're really fighting her, or a magical double of hers._ " -he asked himself, when he realized that she had disappeared. –"Do you girls have eyes on her?"

"Not me!" -Corbeau Noire said, as her eyes looked around for any sign of Mind Void.

"I can't see her either… Carapace, behind you!" -Flamingo warned him. Seeing Mind Void behind him, she threw her cane at her, hoping to hit her and save her friend.

"Feel my pain." -Mind Void said, as she showed up behind him, using the same trick as before.

This time, Mind Void was almost too fast for him to react. She fired one of her energy beams at him, but Carapace managed to dodge it, thanks to Flamingo's warning. Unfortunately, she did not give him the time to react, when she fired a second energy beam at him. He saw it coming towards him, and was sure that he was going to be hit, when he fell something pushing him to the right, making him fall on the ground. And that something, was actually someone. The one who had saved him from the Akuma's attack had been Chat Noir. Accompanying him was Ladybug.

"Sorry about it, bro. But I think you preferred that to being hit by the Akuma." -Chat Noir said, as he turned around to greet his best-friend.

"It's okay, bro. And you're right. Being pushed into the ground, beats being hurt by the Akuma. Thanks." -Carapace thanked Chat, as he got up.

"Hope we're not too late." -Ladybug said, as she landed between Flamingo and Corbeau Noire.

"You guys showed up just in the nick of time." -Flamingo said. –"It's just too bad you ended up with your night ruined." -she said.

"Trust me, our night was ruined before we knew about the Akuma. But we'll talk about it later." -Chat Noir told her.

"So, you're the Akuma, huh?" -Ladybug asked Mind Void. –"Do you have a name?" -she asked her.

"The name is Mind Void, and my mission is to spread my pain." -Mind Void answered the scarlet heroine in her depressed voice.

When Ladybug and Chat Noir heard her voice, they were surprised. They were used to hearing Akumas boasting about their mission and how they were going to kill them, that Mind Void spoke, they felt like they were not talking to an Akuma, but a regular person, who was having a bad day.

"Mind Void?" -Chat Noir asked, before turning his head left and looking Ladybug in the eyes. –"Is it just me, or she doesn't sound like a regular Akuma?"

"No, it's not just you. She clearly doesn't sound like a regular Akuma." -Ladybug agreed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make her any less dangerous." -Corbreau Noire said. –"I should know. She caught me and Flamingo and made us experience a really bad anxiety attack."

"An anxiety attack, you say?" -Chat Noir asked her.

"Yeah, if she hits you with one of her energy beams, you get one of those. Don't know if it will happen, if she touches you, but I for one, don't want to find out." -Carapace said.

Just listening to the fact that Mind Void could do such a thing, Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that this would be one battle that it would not be easy to win. But that was not going to deter them from fighting her. They both knew that the tighter the jam they managed to get themselves into, the better, because that would force them to use their heads to come up with a fool-proof solution to get out of it. They were about to tell the Akuma that they were there to take care of her, when they realized she was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?!" -Ladybug asked, as she looked for Mind Void. –"Does anyone have eyes on her?" she asked the others.

"That's another one of her tricks. She's able to disappear and reappear, whenever she wants to." -Carapace pointed out.

"I can see that we might be in way over our heads in this." -Ladybug said.

"Hey, what's with all the people on the street?" -Flamingo asked, as she noticed there were numerous people standing on the street, about 50 meters from them.

* * *

Reptile had managed to activate the fire alarms on most buildings on that street, and was making its way towards the following street, to activate even more of those. As he did it, the inhabitants of each building began to leave them. Some were still in their everyday clothes, while others were already on their pyjamas. Some were by themselves, while others were holding on to their kids, and other were holding on to their pets. They had all heard the fire alarm, assumed the worst and exited into the street. Little did they know that they were all walking into a trap set by Hawk Moth's lieutenants.

With new targets, Mind Void wasted no time in attacking the helpless citizens that had left the safety of their houses, due to Reptile's trick to get them out in the open. Ignoring the heroes, she wasted no time in targeting everyone she saw. Just like it happened with every other Akuma, she just could not resist in attacking other people that were not the heroes.

The people who realized what was going on, tried to run from her, but she was just too fast. In a matter of seconds, there were dozens of people, curled up on the suffering anxiety and panic attacks, courtesy of Mind Void.

"Look out, it's an Akuma!"

"Run!"

"Feel my pain." -Mind Void said in a gloomy voice, as she fired several energy beams, or as Ladybug would later call them "Anxiety Beams", hitting numerous people. –"Everyone must know the extent of my suffering…" -she spoke in a voice, even gloomier than before.

It did not take long for chaos to spread like wildfire. Just like it happened when an Akuma appeared, there were those who could not help but to stick around to see the action, the same way moths were attracted towards the light. And then, there were those who would run as fast as their feet allowed them, seeking a safe place to hide. Many tried to go back into their buildings, even if the fire alarm was on, which they did not know had been a false alarm to get them out of their houses. But even that did not help them, as Mind Void manifested one more power of hers: creating small creatures with red eyes, creepy fangs and claws, and that were made out of smoke. These attacked the civilians, and just like Mind Void, these also caused people to have anxiety and panic attacks, as well as cases of pure depression.

Seeing what was happening, the heroes quickly ran towards the commotion to try and help anyone they could.

"Carapace…" -Ladybug said.

"No need to say anything else, boss lady. A set of protective energy shields, coming right up!" -Carapace said, as he used his powers.

Creating several energy shields, the heroes hoped to keep the civilians safe from Mind Void and the creatures she had created. Unfortunately, they found out that unlike what happened with Hawk Pawns and other creatures created by the Akumas, these could pass right through the shields. And they were not the only ones. Mind Void was also able to do it, by transforming herself into smoke, and go right through them, as if it was nothing. Seeing this, the heroes could not believe their own eyes.

"You've got to be kidding us!" -Corbeau Noire said, shocked.

"It's impossible. Nothing can pass through my shields!" -Carapace said, astounded and shocked by what he had just seen.

"Well, now it seems like there is something that can pass through your shields, bro." -Chat Noir stated in a grimly tone.

This was a first for all of them. Until then, nothing had been able to go through one of Carapace's energy shields. But that had changed. For the first time, an Akuma and its creations had been able to go through shields, making its use pointless.

"This is getting worst by the minute." -Ladybug said.

"More like worst by the second, that's what." -Corbeau Noire said.

"And the worst part is that there's no sign of Arachnid, anywhere." -Carapace sighed, clearly worried.

"Arachnid?! You mean he's here too?" -Chat Noir asked him.

"The two of us arrived, just in time to save them from Reptile's clutches." -Carapace said, pointing to Flamingo and Corbeau Noire. –"But I haven't seen him, since he took them to a safe place to rest." -he admitted. –"I'm starting to think that something bad must have happened to him."

"Then, there's only one thing left to do. I'll go look for him, while you get people away from Mind Void." -Chat Noir said, volunteering himself for the job.

"Go for it!" -Ladybug said. –"And be careful." -she told him.

"You too, bugaboo." -Chat Noir told her, as he went looking for Arachnid.

As Chat left, Ladybug tried to figure what they ought to do. It was imperative for them to save as many people as possible from Mind Void and her smoke creatures. But it was also imperative to find a way to stop them. She did not know how they were going to stop them, but she knew they could not just stand still and hope for a miracle.

"Spread out and get people to safety!" -Ladybug ordered them. –"And be careful. Don't let those things, or Mind Void, touch you or hit you." -she begged them.

"Alright." -Flamingo said. –"You be careful too." -she told her, before using her powers to create several duplicates of herself.

"Need a hand?!" -a voice was heard. And that voice belonged to none other than Rena Rouge, who landed behind Ladybug and the rest of the heroes.

"Foxy fox!" -Carapace exclaimed. Seeing his girlfriend there, put a smile on his face, as he did not expect to see her

"Hey, turtle boy!" -Rena Rouge –"Sorry if I'm running a little late, but I had to make sure that my parents and my sisters thought I went to bed a little earlier. Anyways, what's the sitch?" -she asked them, quoting Kim Possible.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you everything, as we go. Come on!" -Carapace told her, as he charged into the battlefield.

* * *

As Ladybug lead Carapace and the others into a rescue mission, another one was also in progress. Chat Noir did not know where Arachnid was or what had happened to him, but he had a bad feeling that whatever the reason was he had not shown up after leaving Flamingo and Corbeau Noire, it had to be a good one. Like everyone else on the Miraculous Team, Arachnid was not the kind of person to just disappear, when he knew the others might need him. Scouting the area, he looked for any kind of signal that the spider hero was nearby. Trying to get a better look at his surroundings, he climbed to the top of a building. While doing it, he saw three more of his teammates arriving to help. Grizzly Bear, Antelope and Panda Roux. Smiling to himself, he knew that with the three of them, they stood a better chance in defeating Mind Void.

" _The cavalry has arrived._ " -Chat Noir thought to himself. –" _And just in the nick of time. We're going to need everyone's help to beat this Akuma. Because we can't rely on Nino's energy shields to protect us this time, we'll all have to improvise ways to keep safe, while battling it. And if one of us gets hurt, at least we know that there will be more of us to take Mind Void on._ " -he thought.

But as much as those were good news, there was still no sign of Arachnid. Looking down, Chat hoped to find a sign that he was nearby. Still, he started to believe that he could not just on his eyes. Like it happened so many times, a person's eyes can be their greatest asset, but they could also be their greatest enemy. Relying too much on their eyes, and forget their remaining senses, was one mistake that people tended to do. And Chat had learned over the months that he had become a superhero, that relying only on his eyes, was something that should not happen. So, instead of relying on his eyes, he decided to rely on one of his other senses, which he knew was more useful than his sight, in a situation like that; his earing. Just like it happened with all of his teammates, he kept training both his body and his senses for all kinds of situations. And that situation required him to use his earing, to help him locate Arachnid. If he was nearby, his ears would find him, through the noise he made, while moving and fighting. Every one of the heroes moved differently, and by doing so, made a specific kind of sound. Closing his eyes, he hoped to find his teammate, and if needed, to help him. There were numerous noises, all of them different, and he was looking for a specific one.

" _No, that's not you. That's Alya… I recognize the whooshing sound of her flute-staff._ " -Chat thought to himself, as he continued to listen to his surroundings. –" _Let's see… no, that's not you either. That's Kim. I recognize the way his feet touch the ground, when he's running._ " -he thought, focusing harder. –" _No… no… no… wait! That must be him!_ "

Among the chaos and cacophony that was going on, Chat Noir heard a distinctive sound, which told him that Arachnid was close. And the sound was the distinctive sound of his lasso, wrapping itself around something large, before he launched it at a target. Hearing it closely, he also recognized the sound of a huge war hammer going through a wall of bricks. It did not take Chat long to figure out that his friend had run into Brutus, and that he could use his help.

" _I'm coming, Max!_ " -Chat Noir thought, as he launched himself from the building's ledge.

The fight between Arachnid and Brutus had taken an interesting turn. The spider hero wanted to take him out of the picture as fast as he could, so he could go and help out with the Akuma. So, instead of fighting him out in the open, Arachnid decided to drag him inside what he perceived was an abandoned building. He hoped that because of Brutus' massive size, it would be harder for him to move inside a closed and dark space, thus giving him the advantage. What he did not count on, was Brutus deciding on clearing ground, and using his war hammer to do so. In the dark, the noises he made sounded like those of a runaway locomotive. Destroying every wall and door that stood in his way, Brutus tried to do the same with Arachnid. Arachnid himself dodged most of Brutus' attempts to crush him, but was caught by the hammer, a few times. The latest of these, he was hit with such a force, that he went through one of the building's exterior wall, punching a hole in it. The impact was quite strong, but not enough to make him blackout. As he was falling into the ground, Arachnid shot his lasso at a streetlamp, and used it to gain balance and spring back inside the building, through the hole he had made. Landing in front of Brutus, who was still holding the was hammer, he was forced to once more dodge one of his attacks.

"You are starting to get tired. I can see that." -Brutus said, as he threw his was hammer against Arachnid, who dodged it, by a nose.

"Y-Yeah… I don't know if I punched you in the head a little too hard a couple of minutes ago, but you're imagining things." -Arachnid shot at him. –" _He's right. I'm starting to get a little bit tired. He's not giving me a single second to catch my breath. I'm faster than he is, but he's able to keep up with me quite well._ " -he thought to himself. –"I can do this… all day."

"You're not a very good liar." -Brutus shot back at him. –"I can see the first signs of exhaustion in the way you position yourself." -he said, as dropped his war hammer, and pulled out a long sword from his chest. –"Now, let's finish this! And don't worry, when I defeat you and get your miraculous, I'll be sure to give you a warrior's funeral. It's the least I can do for a fellow warrior."

"Fat chance, Brutus. It'll be a cold day in Hell, when either you or any of your compadres, defeat me, or get my miraculous." -Arachnid told him, readying himself to attack again.

But before Arachnid or Brutus began to attack one another again, a black figure entered through the hole that Arachnid made when it was thrown against the wall, destroying it, and went straight for Brutus' face, attacking him. And that black figure was Chat Noir, who with a mighty Cataclysm, hit Brutus and sent him flying over the living room, before landing on what was left of an old empty bookshelf.

"Mind if I cut in?" -Chat Noir asked Brutus, as he landed on the floor.

"You know I could handle him, right?" -Arachnid asked Chat.

"Of course, I know. But I figured that a little help wouldn't hurt." -Chat said.

"I'll have your head, along with you miraculous, for interrupting my fight against your friend!" -Brutus threatened the feline hero, as he got up and grabbed the sword, which had landed next to him.

"You want my head and my miraculous? Well, let me just tell you this: It will never happen, man." -Chat Noir told him, in an amused tone. –"I mean, would you really want to deprive the world of me? My fans, especially the girls, would never forgive you." -he joked.

"You joke, but we will see if you keep joking like that, once I finish you off." -Brutus said, as he dashed towards him and Arachnid, ready to turn them into shish kebab.

Dodging Brutus' initial frontal attack, Chat Noir and Arachnid made use of that room's dilapidated furniture to keep Hawk Moth's lieutenant at bay. Throwing everything they could lay their hands on, while also using their weapons, the two heroes worked together to keep Brutus at bay, as he tried to get them with his long sword.

"So, Carapace sent you to look for me?" -Arachnid asked him.

"Actually, it was Ladybug who sent me to look for you, after Carapace said that you had failed to show up." -Chat Noir confessed. –"And quite honestly, I think you're needed out there, more than I do, thanks to your abilities with your lasso." -he said.

"You think?" -Arachnid asked, as he threw the pieces of a broken chair at Brutus, which he preceded to block with his free arm.

"I do. You better get going and help out with the civilians." -Chat Noir advised him, while dodging Brutus' left fist.

"Alright. But are you sure you can handle this idiot?" -Arachnid asked, as he kicked Brutus on the abdomen.

"Yeah, no sweat. Go and help the others. Things are a little hectic outside, if you happened to not notice it, while you were fighting this idiot. Also, whatever you do, don't let the Akuma touch you or hit you with one of its energy beams. And the same thing goes for the creatures it spawned." -Chat Noir warned Arachnid. –"I'll take care of this brute… pun intended." –he smirked at Arachnid, who smirked back at him.

"Okay, but try not to get clobbered by this guy." -Arachnid said. –"I think I've softened him enough for you." -he joked. –"See you in a bit. And try not to take too long."

Seeing him trying to leave, Brutus threw the sword in an attempt to get him. But Arachnid managed to dodge it, and quickly escaped through the hole in the wall. Cursing his luck, Brutus told himself that he would not allow Chat Noir to escape as well.

"Sorry, but I guess you'll just have to settle with me. Prepare to taste my Cataclysm, yet again, Brutus." -Chat Noir said, as he activated his special power and a smirk showed up on his face.

* * *

Flying over the city, Queen Bee was carrying Louve Grise in her arms, as they tried to get to the neighbourhood in the 14th arrondissement where Mind Void had showed up. Louve still tried, once again, make her reconsider her decision to go and fight the Akuma, but Queen Bee was determined to help the rest of the team, and make use of the rage she had inside her, to help defeat the Akuma.

"I wonder what kind of Akuma has showed up?" -Queen Bee asked.

"According to the messages I saw in the Miraculous Blog, before we transformed, we already have a name for the Akuma. It's Mind Void. If its name is any indication, it probably means its powers got to do with mind powers or something." -Louve Grise answered her.

When she told her that, the bee heroine thought that if she was right about it, then, the state of mind in which she was, would make her an easy target for the Akuma. But she quickly put those thoughts aside, believing that whatever the Akuma threw at her, she would be able to handle it.

"I really wish you had given me a minute or two, to watch the videos that were already uploaded into Youtube, showing how the Akuma looks like and what kind of powers it has." -Louve Grise told her.

"Sorry, but something tells me that we need to get there, on the double." -Queen Bee declared. –"Don't ask me how I know that we need to get there fast. I just know." -she said.

Looking her in the eyes, Louve Grise could tell that the bee heroine was determined to go and help the team. And it was not hard for her to imagine why she wanted to do that. All of them had been incredibly supportive of her, and for her, that was the best thing they could have done. Also, she wanted

"Don't worry. We'll get there on time to help them." -Louve Grise smiled at her.

"I hope so." -Queen Bee said.

"Trust me. We will." -Louve Grise said, as she continued to stare at her.

"Uh, Sabrina… it's not that I don't like you looking me in the eyes, but you don't have keep staring at me like that." -Queen Bee told her, wondering why her best-friend was staring at her.

"Sorry. It's just that we're so high that… I'm afraid that if I look down, I might faint." -Louve Grise admitted. Without realizing it, Queen Bee had climbed up higher than she wanted.

"Oh, crud! I didn't realize we were this high up in the sky. Sorry, Sabrina." -Queen Bee apologized to her. –"I'm already so used to fly up at this altitude, that I didn't even notice it. But don't worry, I'll get us down in a jiffy." -she said, as she began to descend slowly.

"Thanks, Chloe." -Louve Grise smiled. –" _After all this time, it still amazes me how much Chloe changed. She's always saying she's lucky in have all of us, as friends. But it's us, who are lucky in having a friend like her._ " -she thought to herself.

* * *

Swinging down the street, Arachnid saw with his own eyes that Chat Noir was not kidding, when he said that things were a little hectic. Everywhere he looked, he saw someone in need of help. And so, he decided to help. Swinging between buildings, he grabbed two civilians at the time, and quickly climbed a building's wall to the top, where he would leave them in safety. And that also included those who had already been victims of Mind Void or her smoke creatures.

"I wish I could do more." -Arachnid thought to himself, as he grabbed two old ladies which had been touched by one of the smoke creatures, moments earlier. –"But getting you to safety will just have to do. Still, don't worry. Up here you'll be safe. Those things don't seem to go up there in search of victims." -he thought, as he started to climb up the wall.

And he was not the only one who had decided to take civilians to the top of buildings, where they would be safe. As he was climbing the wall, with another person who had been touched by one of the smoke creatures, he saw one of Flamingo's copies, or even perhaps the real flamingo flying upwards and carrying a person to a safe location. Once he reached the top, it was great joy that he saw a familiar face, who greeted him.

"Hey, there! Where were you, man?" -Antelope asked Arachnid.

"Let's just say that I got side-tracked. I'll tell you everything later." -Arachnid answered him, as he placed the victim on the floor. –"What about you? How long have you been here?" -he asked him, curious.

"I arrived a couple of minutes ago with Grizzly and Panda." -Antelope said. –"Don't know exactly what we're dealing here, but I figured that getting people to safety is one of the things we need to do." -he said.

"And you figured it out correctly." -Max said. –"We've got to get people off the streets and your speed and ability to jump super high is just what we need." -he said, as he looked down on the street, and saw that Grizzly Bear and Panda Roux were in need of help. –"But first, we better go and give them a hand."

Following Arachnid, Antelope jumped from the building's rooftop, making its way towards the ground, where Panda Roux and Grizzly Bear were trying to keep the smoke creatures at bay, having seen what happened when one of them touched a person. Just like it happened with Carapace, he too quickly found out that whatever he created to protect himself and others, the creatures would just go through them. Still, that did not prevent him from sketching small drones and bringing them to life to try and keep the creatures away from them. As for Grizzly, he had broken a street lamp and was using it as a fly-swatter to destroy the creatures, at a safe distance.

Seeing what was happening, Antelope figured that they needed a little break, and because the creatures were seemingly made out of smoke, he hypothesized that if there was enough wind, they would not be able to get close to them. And so, as he touched the ground, he started running in a circle around his teammates, creating a wall of wind

"Go ahead, take a break! I'll keep these things away from us." -Antelope said, as he continued to sprint around them.

Antelope's quick footsteps muffled the noise of what was happening on the street, but not all of it. They could still hear some of the creatures grumbling, as well as some people screaming. From the four of them, none of them had seen the Akuma yet. They had only seen the creatures that she had created. But even if they had not seen it, they could tell that the whole situation was bad. Just thinking about it, most would go insane. But not for Arachnid. For him, all that chaos and buzzing, combined with the chance of not coming out alive from all that, was like a catalyst for his brain. And it was like that, in the midst of all that chaos, that he realized something he had not realized until then. Something that had not crossed his mind. Something that could turn the table in their favour.

"Guys, I may have just realized one thing." -Arachnid said. –"We may be dealing with another patient from that hospital, from where the guy that was akumatized into Ifrit, was also a patient." -he pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" -Panda Roux asked him.

"When I was fighting Brutus, he said something that stuck with me. He said: "After what she did to the hospital staff, she'll have no trouble doing the same thing to you and your companions." -Arachnid said. –"Also, whenever Akumas spawn creatures similar to themselves, these usually mirror their own feelings, behaviours and obsessions. And these creatures that are spawning from her seem to be complaining that they are in pain and that they want to share their pain with everyone else. Everyone that either the Akuma or these creatures touch or hit with one of those energy rays, starts experiencing a severe anxiety or panic attack." -he explained. –"If you put two and two together you get…"

"Someone who definitely needs a shrink." -Antelope ended Arachnid's sentence, as he continued to speed in circles around them. –"What? It wasn't a joke. It was just an observation." -he said, after the spider hero, Panda Roux and Grizzly Bear raised him an eye.

"Even if it's someone with psychiatric issues, what good does it do for us?" -Panda Roux asked him.

"It means we can try to reason with her and try to get her to stop doing it." -Arachnid said. –"I know, I know, it's a long shot, but who knows?" -he asked them.

"I don't know. I mean, we were never able to reason with an Akuma." -Grizzly Bear said.

"Yeah, but none of the Akumas we've faced until now, were like this one. I don't know why, but she seems like she's in pain. She doesn't take any joy in hurting people. It's almost like she feels sorry for doing it." -Arachnid said. –"She's like the opposite of how an Akuma behaves." -he stated. –"Besides, what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives?" -Antelope asked him, in a sarcastic tone.

"True. But that comes with the territory." -Panda Roux said. –"I don't see why we shouldn't give it a try." -he said. –"Who knows? It might work."

"It's so crazy that it might just work." -Grizzly Bear pointed out.

"Then, should I go and tell the others about this plan?" -Antelope asked them. –" _I'm not exactly happy with it, but who knows? Max and his big noggin usually come up with ideas and plans that work._ " -he thought to himself.

"Let them focus on what they are doing now. The four of us can handle this." -Arachnid said.

* * *

After she saved a couple and their young daughter from one of the smoke creatures spawned from Mind Void, Ladybug took a moment to evaluate the situation, and see what she could do next. When she arrived, things already looked complicated. But as she looked down on the street, she realized that complicated did not even begin to describe how things looked then.

" _I don't know how, but things are starting to spiral out of control._ " -Ladybug thought to herself. –" _The good news is that we can touch and destroy those creatures. But the bad news is that we can't touch Mind Void without getting an anxiety attack, or falling into sudden depression._ " -she thought.

She and part of the team had learned that, when Rena Rouge showed up, ready to fight and was touched by Mind Void, who placed her hands over the fox heroine's shoulders. In a matter of seconds, her brain was filled with all sorts of negative thoughts and she began to cry, such hard was the case of depression in her. If it had not been for Ladybug and Carapace, who were near her, Mind Void would have hurt Rena and gotten her miraculous, without much fuss.

" _Thankfully, we were there to help Alya. I don't even want to think what would have happened if we weren't._ " -Ladybug thought to herself. –" _How are we even going to stop an Akuma that can't be touched? It can't be done… no! I won't believe in that! I can't believe in that. There has to be a way. We just haven't been able to find it._ " -she told herself.

Hoping to find out where she was needed the most, Ladybug caught eye of a situation where her presence was required. Chat Noir was battling Brutus, but things were not going so well for the black cat hero. They started to fight inside the abandoned building, where Arachnid had attracted him to, but they did not stay inside the building for long. Seeing Chat being used as a punching bag, told her that he needed some help.

" _Don't worry, Adrien, I'm coming._ " -Ladybug thought to herself, just as she launched her yo-yo and used it as a grappling hook to follow Chat Noir and Brutus, as they continued to fight.

On the ground, Chat Noir had just been thrown over a car, and landed on the ground. He tried to get up, but Brutus did not even give him the chance to do it. He was determined to not let him get away like Arachnid did. Right then, the only weapons he was using were his bare fists, and he believed that would suffice to finish the job. He did not want to admit it, but he was becoming tired of Chat Noir. He had mocked him, prevented him from killing Arachnid in fair combat.

Chat tried to punch him, but Brutus grabbed his hand, along with his arm and tossed him once more. This time, instead of tossing him into the ground, he tossed him inside of a closed coffee shop, breaking the door open. When he hit the ground, Chat passed out from the impact. Shortly after, when he entered the coffee shop, Brutus saw him lying on the ground. At first, he believed that he had killed Chat Noir, but when he saw him breathing, he realized that he was still alive.

"There. I guess that is enough." -Brutus said, as he looked down on Chat's unconscious body. –"As much as I do not wish to admit it, you were a formidable adversary. Even if you were also a pain in the neck. I'm sure my master would want you to suffer, before killing you. But myself, I believe that a warrior deserves a quick and clean death, which is exactly what awaits you." -he said, when he felt something wrapping itself around his arms and chest.

"Oh, no you, don't!" -Ladybug exclaimed at Brutus. –"You're not going to get his miraculous tonight, Brutus. Not if I have anything to say about it!" -she warned him, before pulling her yo-yo, making the brute fall on his back.

"I… I don't know what's with you heroes. Why do you attack an enemy from behind?!" -Brutus asked her, as he tried to free himself.

"Says the guy who's using his adversary as a punching bag!" -Ladybug shot back at him.

Rolling over, Brutus quickly got up. Still unable to move his arms, thanks to the yo-yo's string around him, and knowing Ladybug did not intend to release him, he decided to charge against her. But the scarlet heroine saw it coming, and just as he was about to hit her, she jumped over him and yanked the yo-yo, making him go against a pillar. Hitting it with his head, Brutus fell again on his back, landing hard on the ground. The difference between this time, and the previous one, was that this time, he became unconscious. Checking on him, to see if he was faking, or if he was truly unconscious, she sighed out of relief, knowing that she would not have to worry about him attacking her again.

"Do me a favour and don't get up." -Ladybug told him. –" _And now, let's check in on Adrien…_ " -she thought to herself, when she felt a sharp pain on her right arm.

It took Ladybug a second to realize that she had been cut on the arm and that she was bleeding. Instinctively, her hand reached for the injury, and she squeezed it, trying to stop the bleeding. But before she could ask herself who had done that to her, someone wheel kicked her, making her land on her back. Looking down on her, with a sadistic smile on his face, Reptile had been the one who did that to her.

"Surprise, girly!" -Reptile scorned at the girl, as she once again wrapped her right hand over the stab wound on her left arm, trying to stop the bleeding. –"Guess I'm going to finish what I started the other time." -he said, referring to his encounter with her, during Hot Tamale's rampage.

Reptile had surprised Ladybug. Like a snake, he had closed in on her, while she was busy checking in on Brutus, and like the slithering snake he was, he cut her and threw her into the floor. Because she thought that only she, Brutus and Chat Noir were inside that coffee shop, and was so focused on what she was doing, it never occurred to her that someone might enter it, while she was distracted and attack her. And more importantly, she never thought that that someone could be Reptile, whom she had not yet seen that night.

"Now, let me ask you something. How do you want to die? Slow as a snail? Or fast as a shooting star? Doesn't make a difference to me." -Reptile told her. –"As long as I get to see you bleed, I don't really care." -he laughed maliciously.

But just like Ladybug, Reptile made a mistake as well. The lizard man was so focused on her and on how he was going to kill her and retrieve her miraculous, that he failed to realize that Chat Noir had regained consciousness, picked himself up and was running towards him. Only when he heard the word "Cataclysm", did the lizard man realized his mistake, and by then, it was already too late. Sinking his claws into Reptile's chest and face, Chat Noir released his trademark attack on him. The result was one that even a child could predict. Reptile screamed in agony, before Chat Noir hit him in the abdomen with a rotating kick, sending him

"Don't you even dare touch her with your filthy paws, Reptile!" -Chat Noir yelled at the lizard man. –"I swear to you, that if you touch her again, I'll skin you alive, you hear me?!" he threatened him.

"Oh, the little kitty wants to die for love." -Reptile said, as he spit out another tooth. –" _That's the second tooth tonight. I'm going to gut this kid!_ " -he thought to himself, furious, as he picked himself up and stared him in the eyes. –"Well, if you want to die before she does, that's fine with me. As long as I get to gut you two like fishes and get your miraculouses, I don't care who dies first, and who dies last."

"Wrap this around your arm, milady." -Chat Noir said, as he removed his belt-tail and threw it at Ladybug, who caught it. –"I'll be with you in a second. I just need to teach this guy what happens, when he messes with one of us." -he said.

"You talk big, but let's see if you can keep up with me." -Reptile said, as he pointed his switchblade at Chat Noir.

"As if that was hard." -Chat Noir mocked him, in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to rip that smirk off your face." -Reptile warned him, as he charged over him.

"Bring it on, lizard lips." -Chat Noir told him.

Due to the beating that he had received from Brutus, Chat Noir's body felt like it was in agony. But that did not prevent him from trying to teach Reptile a lesson, after he hurt his girlfriend. It just made him slower than usual. Even so, he was still fast enough to fight Reptile, who kept trying to cut him with his switchblade.

After wrapping Chat's belt-tail around her wound, and stop the bleeding, Ladybug stepped back, and waited for Chat to take down Reptile. The cut that he had tone to her arm was not incredibly serious, but it still hurt, and she knew that if she tried to force it, it would only make it worse. She needed medical help, and the only one who could help her right then, was Carapace. But with her arm like that, there was no way she would be able to get to him on her own. She needed Chat to take her to the turtle hero, wherever he was. But that would only be possible, once he took care of Reptile, and the worst part was that she was in no condition to help him.

Chairs, tables and other kinds of objects kept flying through the air, as the two adversaries continued to fight each other. Right then, Chat Noir was winning, after landing a couple of blows on Reptile. But the lizard man had also managed to deliver a few blows, as well as cutting his left leg, just above the knee.

Chat knew that he had to finish that fight quickly. His previous fight against Brutus had taken a lot out of him. Just like Ladybug, he knew that only with the help of Carapace and his healing powers, would he be able to continue to push himself that night. But to find him, he had to get rid of Reptile first. Dodging him, Chat placed himself behind Reptile and kicked him in the back, sending him flying over the counter. From the sound he made, Chat believed that he had hit his head, and was most likely down for the count. But know just how hard Hawk Moth's lieutenants were, he waited to see if he came out from behind the counter. Seconds looked like hours, as Chat waited for Reptile to show his ugly mug again, and he began to believe that he was out cold. But that did not happen. Getting up, Reptile glared at Chat Noir for throwing him like that. And in a desperate move, he threw against the feline hero a tank of CO2 that he found beneath the counter, which Chat used his Cataclysm on. Unfortunately, this turned out to be an incredibly bad move, as when the Cataclysm obliterated the tank, this one exploded right in his face. Besides sending him against a pillar, and Reptile and Ladybug against a wall, the explosion made the whole place tremble, and on the ceiling, cracks began to open, signalling that a large chunk of it could come down, at any given second.

Seeing the part of the ceiling above Chat beginning to cave in, Ladybug's body was taken over by instinct and propelled her to do the only thing she had been trained to do in that kind of situation: save her boyfriend and teammate.

"Chat!" -Ladybug yelled, as she jumped and pushed the feline hero out of the way.

Pushing her boyfriend out of the way, Ladybug felt like a jolt of electricity coursing through her arms, before feeling a pile of rubble falling on top of her. The whole thing happened in a split second, but to her, it felt like everything happened in slow-motion. The pain she was in, made her wish she would blackout. The last thing she saw, before closing her eyes was Chat laying on the ground, unconscious. She tried to open her eyes again, but it was like her eyes did not obey her. In fact, none of her muscles responded. Still, trying to ignore the pain, she told herself that she needed to open her eyes. But when she did, something unexpected happened.

" _What's this?! I feel so lightheaded… considering that I just had a wall falling on top of me, I wasn't expecting that._ " -Ladybug asked herself, as she looked at herself and noticed that she could see through her hands and arms. –" _Wait a moment… why can I see through my hands and arms?! And why am I floating in the air?! Oh, my gosh! I'm dead!_ " -she screamed, as she looked down, and saw her body, lying on the ground, with lots of rubble on top of it.


End file.
